Written in the Sand
by mnemesysfr
Summary: TRADUCTION, suite de ONE MOMENT. Quand tout a disparu, il n'y a plus rien à perdre. Quelque fois le prix de tout ce qui a été est tout ce qui aurait pu être. SSHP, en cours
1. Default Chapter

**Written in the Sand**

**_Ecrit dans le sable_**

**Auteur :** _Shadowphoenix _

**Avertissement **: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowlings et l'histoire à Shadowphoenix. (Si vous voulez la contacter ou lire la fic en vo, allez voir dans ma bio)

**Rating :** R

**4e partie de Embers and Ashes (**voir 1 chapitre de Fine Lines pour le plan)

**Suite de Fine Lines (**_Harry a tout oublié du monde sorcier et vit à New York. Severus est envoyé le chercher. Il doit l'aider à retrouver la mémoire et le protéger de Lucius Malfo_**y), Shades of Grey (**_Harry et Severus sont de retour à Poudlard)_** et One Moment (**_les moldus apprennent l'existence du monde sorcier)._

_**Résumé:** Les moldus ont attaqué Poudlard. Seuls Hermione, Drago et Severus ont survécu. Ils décident de retourner dans le passé pour changer les chose_

**Correctrice: AnthaRosa **

**Chapitre 1 : le territoire de Potter.**

Le grincement d'une botte raclant la pierre résonna dans le silence et Drago s'arrêta net au bout du chemin. Dans son envol sauvage jusqu'au château, il n'avait pas pu respirer. Il avait concentré toute son attention sur le simple acte de courir. Maintenant qu'il était là, il ne retrouva pas son souffle : il ne put que regarder avec horreur le paysage qui s'étalait devant lui.

Il n'avait pas reconnu l'endroit où il se trouvait, pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Drago aurait continué à courir, déterminé à atteindre les limites, mais le carnage ne lui avait pas échappé et il s'étendait aussi loin que ses yeux le portaient. Il réalisa qu'il était à Poudlard. Au moins c'était le Poudlard qu'il avait connu autrefois, avant que le château ne soit détruit et que le sol ne soit recouvert des corps des attaquants et des défenseurs. _Par tous les dieux…_

Les yeux écarquillés, il ne put que regarder la désolation avec un étonnement irréel.

Le sol était noirci et nu, les arbres et les arbustes qui quadrillaient les environs étaient brûlés et sans feuilles comme si un vent de feu avait ravagé le paysage, brûlant tout sur son passage. Le lac était recouvert de saleté et de débris, sa surface était opaque et immobile. Et la Forêt Interdite…Drago n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La Forêt Interdite était _partie_, disparue, comme si elle n'avait jamais été.

Quelque part au-dessus de lui, retentit le cri mélancolique du phœnix.

_Mon dieu, que s'est-il passé ici ?_ Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour que tout soit ainsi flétri ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour que la Forêt Interdite disparaisse complètement alors que le reste de la végétation avait brûlé ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour que le monde soit ainsi détruit ?

« C'est parti. »

Drago ne se retourna pas pour faire face à Hermione quand elle s'arrêta à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était approchée. Il ne savait même pas qu'elle l'avait suivi.

« Tout est parti, » Répéta-t-elle essoufflée et sans y croire.

« Pensais-tu qu'il s'agissait d'une blague ? » Répondit Drago. Sa voix était cassante même à ses propres oreilles. « quand il a dit qu'il allait détruire le château ? »

« Peux-tu le sentir ? » Lui demanda Hermione brusquement.

_Je ne peux rien sentir._ Drago refoula la pensée. « De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Tout est mort. »

Drago la contourna furieusement. En colère, il voulut lui reprocher son inhumanité, mais les mots moururent quand ses paroles pénétrèrent le voile d'horreur et de choc qui avait étouffé ses sens. L'air était toujours dénué de la moindre brise. La colline elle-même était desséchée, silencieuse et vide. Et toute la magie était partie. _La magie _était_ partie._

Drago sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller davantage quand il chercha en lui, les bribes d'une réponse. _Mais ce n'est pas possible ! La magie ne peut pas simplement disparaître ! C'est magique ! Elle ne peut pas s'en aller. Elle ne peut absolument pas partir !_ Seulement, apparemment, c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Et comme elle l'avait fait dans le monde, elle avait effacé tout ce qui était lié à elle pour survivre. _Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible. Bon sang, que se passe-t-il ?_

« Nous devrions partir, Malfoy. »

Drago cligna des yeux et sortit de ses songes. « Nous ne pouvons pas. » Les mots glissèrent de leur propre volonté._ Je ne peux pas partir. Pas encore. Pas avant de savoir si…_ Une vague d'un froid engourdissant l'envahit et noya son incrédulité.

« Les barrières sont tombées. » Persista-t-elle. Ses paroles semblaient trop fausses et trop forcées pour être normales. « Nous pouvons transplaner. »

« Nous devons aller voir, Hermione. »

« Ils sont _morts !_ » Siffla Hermione d'une voix cassée pleine de peur et de chagrin. « Tout ceux qui ont pu partir l'ont fait. Il n'y a plus âme qui vive ici. »

« Nous n'en savons rien ! »

« Merde, Malfoy -»

« Reste là, alors ! » Grogna Drago. Ses tumultes émotions trouvèrent finalement une sortie dans la colère. « Attends-moi ici, si tu as si peur ! » Il tourna les talons et se mit en marche sans prononcer un autre mot. Il prit le chemin qui menait aux terrains.

Il avait à peine avancé qu'il entendit des pas derrière lui et il sentit une main lui attraper le bras et l'obliger à s'arrêter.

« Attends. »

Drago ne se tourna pas. Il resta, rigide, où elle l'avait obligé à s'arrêter : ses yeux se focalisèrent aveuglement sur un point devant lui. « Je dois savoir, Hermione, » Lui dit-il doucement. Il se força à dire ces mots derrière ses dents serrées. « Je sais que…Il n'y a aucune chance que… Je ne peux simplement pas partir. Si je n'ai pas vu par moi-même, le 'et si' me hantera tout le reste de ma vie si je ne le fais pas. Et si j'avais regardé ? Et si j'étais arrivé plus tôt ? » Drago secoua la tête. « Je ne _veux_ pas voir. Je ne le veux pas. Mais je le _dois_. »

« Je sais » L'entendit-il murmurer. « Je …Je ne sais pas si je peux le supporter. »

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et la regarda du coin de l'œil. « Tu peux le supporter. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix. »_ Parce que j'ai perdu autant que toi._

Après quelques instants, Drago sentit la main le lâcher lentement. « Je viens avec toi, » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Je ne veux pas rester ici toute seule. »

D'une légère inclination de la tête, il acquiesça puis ils se remirent à marcher. Il n'y avait plus d'ennemis cachés, tout était trop dévasté pour qu'il y ait encore un endroit sûr où se cacher. Et il avait beau chercher la plus petite étincelle de vie, tout ce que Drago ressentait était l'écho de la mort. Il n'y avait rien à craindre, il ne restait rien, sauf des places vides remplies de fantômes du passé.

_Je me demande si elle a un jour imaginé trouver du réconfort en_ ma_ présence ?_ Songea Drago en longeant les morts. C'était plus facile, s'il pensait à autre chose,_ à n'importe quoi d'autre,_ plutôt qu'à les chercher parmi les visages anonymes des corps des moldus. _Qui aurait pensé que nous nous retrouverions un jour tous les deux du même côté ? C'est drôle, ce qui lie les gens ensemble, _Drago souhaitait pouvoir rire de cette ironie. Son jeune moi, l'aurait fait, s'il n'avait pas été trop préoccupé à être complètement malade à l'idée de ce qu'il avait fallu pour lier un sang de bourbe et un sang pur ensemble. Drago regarda attentivement le paysage devant lui. _Les puissants sont tombés, effectivement._

« Malfoy ! » Murmura Hermione avec urgence. Elle agrippa son bras et le fit sortir de ses pensées.

Toujours très lentement, incapable de respirer, Drago tourna la tête pour voir ce que son doigt tremblant lui désignait. Son souffle quitta ses poumons de soulagement et d'horreur.

« Nous devons être prêts des serres, » Murmura Drago un instant après, en regardant le corps criblé de balles du professeur Chourave. « Allons. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour elle. »

Drago avança avec impatience, son anxiété grandissait. Elle griffait son esprit, lui criait de se _dépêcher, se dépêcher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._ Il allongea ses pas Toujours agrippée à son bras, Hermione n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le suivre en chancelant. Drago ne fit pas attention.

Ils trouvèrent d'autres corps en parcourant le terrain : Flitwick, Sinistra, Bibine, Vector. Même Trelawney. Mais ils ne trouvèrent aucun signe de Albus Dumbledore ou de Minerva MacGonagall. Drago n'avait besoin que de regarder par-dessus son épaule et de regarder la terre brûlée et craquée de ce qui avait autrefois été l'école pour savoir qu'ils ne seraient jamais retrouvés.

_« Je resterai moi-même derrière, pour occuper l'armée jusqu'à ce que les enfants aient réussi à partir, et pour détruire le château. »_

_« Albus ne sera pas seul. Je resterai moi-aussi derrière. »_

L'inquiétude grandissait, ils passèrent devant la Forêt Interdite, et s'approchèrent du lac. C'était le seul endroit où ils n'avaient pas encore cherché. S'ils ne trouvaient rien…_ Ils sont morts, _se dit sévèrement Drago en coupant brusquement son train de pensées._ Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'espérer. Ils sont partis. Maintenant tu devrais pourtant le savoir. Il n'y a pas de fins heureuses._

C'est en franchissant une crête que Drago regarda sur sa droite et vit à peu de distance, une forme affaissée étendue sur le sol où elle était tombée. Quand il n'entendit pas Hermione hurler, il risqua un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Elle regardait sur sa gauche, elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Drago tourna et s'arrêta devant elle. Elle tournait le dos au corps que lui seul avait vu. « Hermione, »commença-t-il en attirant son attention. « Nous perdons trop de temps. Pourquoi ne nous séparons-nous pas ? Nous couvrirons plus de terrain ainsi. Et peut-être… » Il secoua la tête, énervé contre lui parce qu'il faiblissait, parce qu'il_ espérait_. « Ecoute, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas chercher par-là -» Drago lui désigna la direction qu'elle était en train d'observer. « et moi je prendrai l'autre chemin. »

« Es-tu sûr que tu ne veux… » Elle ne continua pas, elle jetait des coups d'œil méfiants, la peur et l'appréhension étaient pleinement inscrites sur son visage.

« Prends Fumfseck, » Lui suggéra Drago doucement. « Ainsi, tu ne seras pas toute seule. »

_Fais-le simplement. Pour une fois dans ta foutue vie, ne discute pas avec moi. _Hermione chercha ses yeux attentivement. Après un temps, il lui rendit son regard, la Gryffondor acquiesça.

« Fumfseck ! » L'appela Hermione avec un geste de la main pour attirer l'attention de l'oiseau et l'attirer près d'elle. Ses yeux revinrent sur Drago. « Si je trouve… »

« Cri. Je t'entendrai, » Drago lui fit un petit sourire, un sourire sans joie. « Et je ferai de même. »

Hermione acquiesça à nouveau et se dirigea dans la direction que Drago lui avait désignée sans un autre mot ou un autre regard. Drago resta où il était et la regarda disparaître de l'autre côté de la colline. Alors seulement, quand il fut certain qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis et ne revienne pas, Drago fit demi-tour, inspira profondément et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la forme brisée et battue qui avait été autrefois Rubeus Hagrid.

Au premier coup d'œil, le demi-géant était mort. Personne ne pouvait être couvert de tant de sang et criblé par autant de balles et être encore en vie. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le géant soit vivant. Mais il voulait s'en assurer.

« Il n'y a rien de personnel, » Dit Drago doucement au gardien en se levant pour regarder le corps. « Mais je ne pouvais pas perdre le temps qu'elle aurait pris pour vous pleurer. Après, quand je saurais, je l'emmènerai pour qu'elle puisse vous dire adieu. Mais pour l'instant… » Il leva les yeux vers le ciel puis regarda à nouveau l'homme qu'il avait autrefois méprisé. Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres. « Vos créatures magiques sont parties, Hagrid. Je suis content que vous ne soyez pas ici pour le voir »

« _Drago ! »_

Drago se figea, il écarquilla les yeux quand le cri d'Hermione atteignit ses oreilles. _Non. Oh mon dieu, non…Pas cela._ Il n'était pas conscient d'avoir cligné des yeux. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il retenait son souffle. Il ne fut pas conscient qu'il courait pour raccourcir la distance qui les séparait. Il n'était conscient de rien sauf que son esprit était engourdi, froid, il niait avec horreur le cri qui avait surgi des profondeurs de son esprit et qui ne s'arrêterait pas. Il lui fallut une éternité pour atteindre Hermione. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'un battement de cœur.

« Ils sont morts, » Murmura Hermione avant de se mettre à sangloter. « Il est mort ! Oh mon dieu… Il est mort ! _Harry ! »_

Drago l'entendait à peine. Le cri de son esprit, le mugissement du sang dans ses oreilles, les martèlements de son cœur, l'acte simple de respirer noyaient la voix d'Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. L'air entrait et sortait de ses poumons, mais sa poitrine était si comprimée que Drago avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Tout ce qu'il _pouvait_ faire, était de regarder impuissant et futilement les corps étendus sur le sol flétri.

Harry était sur le dos, les yeux étaient, par chance, clos sous la croûte de sang qui couvrait son visage. La cicatrice qu'il avait toujours détestée, qui l'avait mis à l'écart de tous les autres, était partie, anéantie par un trou, une crevasse sanglante qui marquait l'entrée d'une balle. A côté de sa tête, une paire de lunettes avait été oubliée sur le sol, de la lumière irradiait d'un coin de la lentille.

Severus était étendu sur le ventre comme il était tombé, son dos était trempé de sang et sa robe déchirée. Un bras remplissait l'espace entre lui et Harry. Une main pâle, à demi-enterrée dans la boue, des doigts fins à quelques centimètres de l'épaule de Harry. Il avait apparemment essayé d'atteindre le Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas réussi.

A côté de lui, Hermione était tombée à genoux, la tête dans ses mains. Drago ne le remarqua pas. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent gelées dans une éternité de chagrin.

Un mouvement attira son attention. Lentement, il arracha son regard des corps de Severus et de Harry et comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve, tourna la tête.

C'était un moldu qui se débattait sous le corps d'un de ses camarades. Il était blessé, mais Drago ne pouvait pas déceler la cause de la blessure. Il était couvert de sang et bien qu'une grande partie devait appartenir à son camarade, ses mouvements hésitants attestaient qu'il était effectivement blessé. Après s'être débattu, il s'assit et remarqua la présence de Drago.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

« Aidez-moi, » Croassa le moldu en tendant la main dans sa direction. « S'il vous plait…aidez…moi… »

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Des images traversèrent rapidement son esprit. Poudlard vu d'un balai, dans le ciel. Un cratère brûlé à la place du château. Des tas de moldus tombés n'importe où, au hasard du sort mortel. Une main pâle étendant son bras futilement pour raccourcir une distance impossible. Le corps de Hagrid déformé dans la boue. Des yeux verts, étincelant de joie. Des obsidiennes brillantes regardant d'un air pensif le passé. La colline dévastée. Une paire de lunettes cassée et déformée.

Drago plissa les paupières comme si quelque chose enfouit profondément en lui s'était brisé.

Sans en avoir conscience, Drago avait pris sa baguette.

« Malfoy, non ! » Cria Hermione derrière lui.

Drago l'ignora.

La moldu tendit son autre main.

Le temps s'immobilisa.

Le cri quand il franchit sa gorge ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait entendu. Il ne reconnut pas sa propre voix.

« _Avada Kedavra ! »_

Une lumière verte aveuglante illumina le ciel. Drago regarda inébranlablement au fond de son regard, des larmes insouciantes ruisselaient de ses yeux larmoyants quand il refusa de détourner le regard.

Les moldus mourraient. Un par un, il les chasserait. Hommes, femmes, enfants, il n'y avait pas de différence. Il les trouverait tous, quel que soit l'endroit où ils pourraient se cacher. Et pour chaque vie qu'ils avaient prise, pour chaque moment perdu, pour chaque rêve brisé, il les réduirait. Il obtiendrait un paiement pour tout ce qui avait été perdu, il prendrait leur vie, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus à prendre. Seulement alors, quand tous les moldus seraient morts, il arrêterait.

La lumière verte s'effaça. Les dernières images dansaient encore devant lui quand Drago regarda sans passion le corps sans vie qui eut autrefois l'audace de vivre quand tous les autres étaient morts. Bien qu'il ne vit rien, Drago sentit un mouvement derrière lui et instinctivement tourbillonna sur lui-même, prit sa baguette, les mots mortels étaient sur le bout de sa langue.

Hermione regarda le morceau de bois, ses yeux rougis. « Vas-tu me tuer moi-aussi, Malfoy ? »

« Tu n'es pas l'un _d'eux_. »

« Alors tu vas jouer à être Voldemort maintenant ? » Lui demanda Hermione en repoussant la baguette de son visage.

Drago sourit d'un sourire nonchalant et prédateur. « Je me fiche de ce monde, » Répondit-il en soulignant la différence entre lui et Voldemort. « et je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à _les_ torturer. »

« _Arrête !_ » Siffla Hermione en agrippant ses épaules pour le secouer. « Arrête ! Ca n'aidera personne Malfoy. Tuer des moldus ne les ramènera pas. Ca ne changera rien. Ca ne ramènera pas Harry ! »

« Lâche-moi, » Lui dit Drago avec une douceur trompeuse. « Maintenant. »

« Ou quoi ? » Le défia-t-elle violemment. « Tu me tueras moi-aussi ? »

« Si tu te mets en travers de mon chemin. »

Elle plissa les paupières. « Je suis sur ton chemin en ce moment même, Malfoy. »

Drago haussa les épaules négligemment. « Ton choix. »

_« Prends soin d'elle, Drago. »_

Les mots levèrent le brouillard de haine qui avait balayé la raison de Drago, l'arrêtèrent alors qu'il se débarrassait des mains de Hermione. Son réveil lui laissa une étrange sensation d'attente et la vague impression d'une vision, qu'il n'aurait qu'entrevue, une étincelle endormie et oubliée sous la cendre qui attendait que le vent mette le feu._ Qu'est ce que… ?_ Drago cligna soudain des paupières, il se sentait confus et à la dérive.

Il regarda ses mains surpris de voir que ses doigts serraient fermement sa baguette et que ses ongles coupaient la chair._ Je…_ Il leva la tête et regarda les yeux d'Hermione d'un air absent. Elle était perplexe._ Qu'est-ce que je… ?_

« Drago ? » Lui demanda Hermione avec hésitation, sa voix semblait venir de très loin.

Drago secoua la tête et l'ignora, se dégagea de ses mains et se retourna. La stupéfaction s'évanouit brusquement, comme si ses yeux avaient été attirés vers des doigts qui semblaient…Comme s'ils venaient de…

« Drago ? Que -»

« Shh ! » Grogna Drago en avançant, ses yeux concentrés sur ces doigts, souhaitant qu'ils bougent, il n'osait à peine respirer. _Encore… Encore une fois…Montre-moi que je n'ai pas des hallucinations…Prouve-moi que je ne deviens pas fou…Juste une fois de plus…_

La seconde s'écoula avec une lenteur agonisante. Et alors, juste au moment où il allait se traiter de fou, Drago vit un mouvement. Son souffle quitta ses poumons. Il tomba à genoux à côté de Severus, et se retourna pour regarder Hermione.

« Aide-moi ! » Lui dit-il avec urgence. « Il est vivant, Hermione. _Severus est vivant. »_

* * *

A la fin, Drago, avec ses capacités médiocres de guérisseur, était épuisé. La tentative n'avait pas été évidente. Drago savait que si Hermione n'avait pas été là avec son savoir sans fin sur l'art de jeter des sorts, Severus serait mort. Mais, à eux deux, ils avaient réussi à non seulement réparer les blessures superficielles sur le dos de l'homme, mais aussi celle internes.

Drago regarda Severus. Il était maintenant allongé sur le dos. Ils l'avaient nettoyé au mieux de leur capacité magique, mais l'homme ne montrait aucun signe qu'il allait reprendre conscience. « Je ne pense pas que tu aies assez d'énergie pour lancer un _Enervate_ ? » Demanda-t-il à Hermione.

Hermione secoua la tête. Le mélange du chagrin, de l'épuisement et de l'horreur avait rendu son visage blême et hagard. « Avons-nous fait ce qu'il fallait ? »

« Quoi ? » Lui demanda Drago, incapable de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Comment peux-tu -»

Les yeux de Hermione se détournèrent brièvement sur sa gauche avant de revenir sur lui. « Penses-tu que nous lui ayons fait une faveur ? » Elle interrompit sa tirade outragée avec prudence. « Si nous n'avions pas…Il n'aurait jamais su… » Hermione déglutit difficilement, elle n'était pas encore capable de donner mot à la réalité.

Drago ouvrit la bouche mais la referma, cherchant une réponse. Tout avait été si clair, quelques instants auparavant. Mais maintenant…

Il n'était plus sûr.

Ils avaient sauvé Severus. L'homme avait frôlé la mort. Ils avaient guéri ses blessures et l'avaient ramené. C'était certainement ce qu'il fallait faire. Non ? C'était _bien_ de sauver la vie d'un homme mourrant. Parce que maintenant il pourrait…il pourrait…

_Oh seigneur…_Dragoécarquilla les yeux d'horreur. _Qu'ai-je fait ?_

Dans cette seconde sans fin, quand il avait vu les doigts de l'homme bouger pour la première fois, Drago avait ressentit de l'espoir, il avait _su_ qu'ils n'avaient qu'à guérir Severus et tout irait mieux. Parce qu'une fois qu'il serait guéri, il pourrait…

_Il pourrait quoi ? _Se demanda Drago. Il était maintenant en colère contre lui. _Il pourrait quoi, espèce de maudit fou ? Il pourrait voir que sa maison n'est plus. Il pourrait regarder et voir que… Mon dieu, tu lui as pris la seule paix qu'il aurait pu trouver loin de lui ! Tu étais si incroyablement effrayé que tu l'as obligé à partager ton cauchemar ! Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ?_

Drago regarda ses propres mains avec horreur. Elles tremblaient. Et elles étaient teintées avec quelque chose de plus noir que le sang. Quelque chose de pire. Il avait sauvé un corps et en le faisant, il avait tué une âme.

« Drago ! »

Il leva les yeux en ignorant complètement Hermione et se concentra sur le corps étendu devant lui, sur la poitrine qui montait et descendait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire, une seule chose était à faire. Et c'était la seule qu'il ne pouvait pas faire.

Il y avait tant de choses que Drago Malfoy pouvait dire à Severus Snape. Tant de choses qu'il avait dites, des choses qu'il dirait, il avait rêvé de dire tant de chose à cet homme. Mais peu importe ce qu'il se passait, la seule chose que Drago savait était qu'il ne pourrait jamais dire à l'homme « _Avada Kedavra ! »_

« Oh seigneur, Severus… » Murmura Drago, en regardant les yeux clos. « Je suis désolé. Je suis si désolé. »

Comme si ces paroles étaient une incantation, les yeux s'ouvrirent.

« Severus… » Avant il y avait de la colère et de l'horreur, le choc et le chagrin. Maintenant il n'y avait qu'une douleur vive et amère. Il regarda les yeux noirs alors que son esprit se battait encore contre un brouillard chaotique de souvenirs confus qui amplifiait la douleur.

Severus grimaça comme s'il souffrait, pourtant il ne fit que cligner des yeux plusieurs fois et focalisa son regard sur Drago. « Drago ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée comme si sa gorge était sèche. «Je croyais que... » Son regard se durcit alors qu'il étudiait le visage de Drago. « Ce n'était pas un rêve. »

Drago ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas avoir compris. « Non, ça ne l'était pas. »

Les yeux noirs se fermèrent brièvement. « Est-ce fini ? » Demanda Severus en ouvrant lentement les yeux.

Drago sentit sa gorge s'assécher. « Le château n'est plus. »

« Severus ? » Demanda Hermione timidement. Les yeux de son aîné se déplacèrent vers elle. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? Avez-vous mal ? »

Un long moment s'écoula. L'espace d'une seconde, Drago pensa avoir vu quelque chose vaciller dans les yeux de Severus. Il sentit sa poitrine se comprimer.

« Non. » Répondit finalement Severus. « Je suis juste très courbaturé. Combien de temps ai-je été allongé là ? »

Hermione regarda Drago avec méfiance puis retourna son regard vers Severus. « Je n'en suis pas certaine. Ca fait un moment. »

« A quel point est-ce mauvais ? »

Il y avait une telle irréalité que Drago sentit ses poils se hérisser, de malaise. Ils étaient assis au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Les morts les entouraient. Près d'eux… Près d'eux était…Et leurs voix étaient si détachées. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si…

_Il sait,_ réalisa soudain Drago en regardant le visage de Severus quand Hermione lui parlait de ses blessures et de ce qu'ils avaient fait pour les guérir. _Il sait. Oh dieu, il sait._

« Severus ? » La voix d'Hermione se craqua. Son regard passait de lui à Drago, elle se sentait impuissante. « Severus, je -»

« Je me souviens, » Répondit Severus. Sa voix était froide et contrôlée. Trop contrôlée. « Et vos yeux disent les mots que votre voix ne peut pas exprimer. »

Drago tressaillit et détourna les yeux, incapable de croiser le regard de l'homme.

« Je suis resté là suffisamment longtemps. »

Severus ne protesta pas quand Hermione et Drago l'aidèrent à s'asseoir. Il massa son front comme s'il essayait de chasser sa nausée. En s'asseyant, il se reprit, Drago remarqua que les yeux de Severus quand ils étaient ouverts étaient toujours sur Hermione ou sur lui. Depuis qu'il avait repris conscience, Severus n'avait jamais regardé ailleurs.

« Il n'y a rien à attendre de cela, » Murmura Severus en baissant sa main, les yeux regardaient devant lui. Severus ne donna aucune indication qu'il avait vu le carnage. En regardant son visage, Drago vit un muscle pulser le long de la mâchoire, vit ses lèvres fines. Et il sut sans avoir à le demander que Severus se préparait. Severus tourna la tête et ses yeux noirs regardèrent profondément dans ceux de Drago.

Sa poitrine se comprima. L'air de ses poumons devenait glacé. _Je suis désolé._ Pensa Drago futilement et la tristesse inonda son esprit alors qu'il soutenait le regard de Severus. _Je suis si désolé._ Il voulait dire les mots, mais il ne pouvait pas parler, les mots restaient coincés au niveau du nœud qu'il avait dans la gorge.

Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans les yeux de Severus. Ils étaient durs et froids, deux miroirs noirs qui reflétaient tout ce qu'ils voyaient et ne donnaient rien en retour. Son visage était impassible. Et pourtant, il sembla à Drago qu'il avait vu une question : _Où ?_

Il aurait souhaité pouvoir faire quelque chose,_ n'importe quoi_ pour éviter que Severus ne voie ce que lui-même avait vu. Drago sentit ses yeux se déplacer d'eux même et jeter un regard sur le côté, une fraction de seconde. Les yeux noirs suivirent et Drago fut libéré du regard de Severus.

Drago avait l'impression que la mort du monde avait détruit le temps lui-même, avait détruit les fragments figés tenus ensemble par un filet, par l'ombre de celle qui fut autrefois la grande rivière, qui avait le pouvoir de défoncer les défenses des âges. Ils entraient dans un instant sans fin : Severus baissa les yeux sur le corps de Harry Potter.

_« Je ne veux pas être Celui Qui a Survécu ! Je veux être Celui Qui est Mort avec Tous les Autres. »_

Les mots tournaient dans l'esprit de Drago, le tentant avec sa propre impuissance pour prévoir le futur, pour éviter le cauchemar. _J'aurais dû faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. J'aurais certainement pu faire quelque chose._

Drago regarda Severus qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur Harry._ Ca aurait dû être moi. Je devrais être celui étendu là. Il devrait être là. Pas moi. Il devrait être ici avec toi, Severus. Si ça avait été en mon pouvoir d'échanger nos places, je lui aurais donné ma vie en échange de la sienne. Sans rien exiger. Sans regret. Tu ne mérites pas cela. Il ne mérite pas cela. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour retourner dans le temps et changer tout cela._

Severus ne dit rien, il regardait simplement Harry. Il ne bougeait pas. Il semblait à peine respirer. Et, après plusieurs minutes, il tendit la main et de ses doigts, toucha la joue de Harry. Il resta là, assis un long moment, ses doigts caressaient légèrement la peau que Drago savait être froide et rigide.

_Je suis désolé. Je suis si désolé. _Les mots étaient une litanie de douleur sans issu.

Les doigts s'immobilisèrent. Lentement, Severus se tourna vers Drago.

Drago eut le souffle coupé.

Il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir ressentir plus d'horreur, plus de chagrin qu'il n'en ressentait déjà. Mais ce que vit Drago dans les yeux de Severus lui fendit le cœur, d'une manière dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Les derniers morceaux du calme froid qu'il avait verrouillé lors de la terreur des évènements de ces derniers jours furent déchirés. C'était une chose de voir le corps de l'homme et de le croire mort, mais s'en était une autre de regarder dans ses yeux et de voir que tout ce qui faisait Severus Snape était flétri et mort.

Aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait, il avait toujours vu une étincelle de feu brûler dans la profondeur des yeux de Severus. Même quand il était ligoté à une chaise et attendait le Baiser du Détraqueur, Drago avait vu l'étincelle de défi pour tout ce que la vie lui avait fait, briller méchamment dans les yeux de Severus._ Vous pouvez me battre,_ les yeux de Severus avaient toujours grogné à la face du monde. _Vous pouvez me tuer. Mais vous ne pouvez pas _me_ briser_.

Alors qu'il regardait l'étincelle crépiter, la vague d'émotions vacillantes qui déferla dans ses yeux, la seule lumière de vie qu'il vit fut un visage blanc et pâle. Et alors, sans un vacillement, elle mourut, engouffrée dans la douleur qui se propageait comme un souffle sur la surface de ses yeux. Et tant de douleur…

C'était une douleur qui le brisait et le hantait qui parlait avec plus d'éloquence que les mots ne l'auraient fait de la mort de son âme.

Une autre paire d'yeux étincela brusquement dans son esprit. Des yeux graves et impuissants. Des yeux qui portaient un poids bien trop lourd à porter, qu'il ne pouvait pourtant pas déposer. Des yeux bleus.

_« Je sais ce que vous avez vu dans ce couloir. »_

_« Qu'était-ce ? »_

_« Ca, je ne peux pas vous le dire. »_

_« Monsieur le directeur… »_

_« J'ai peur que vous ne compreniez que lorsque le temps viendra »_

Surpris, Drago se leva et regarda Severus tandis qu'il se reprenait. Il se rendit vaguement compte qu'il commençait à trembler. _Il savait…Bon dieu, Dumbledore savait !_

« Oh seigneur… Je n'y crois pas, » Murmura Drago, les mots quittaient sa bouche sans but. « Tout ce temps, il savait. Il savait et il n'a rien fait ! Tout ce temps. Je ne peux pas le croire. Je ne peux pas… Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait ? »

« Malfoy ! » Hermione avait été silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant, sa voix interrompit ses pensées hystériques. « De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Dumbledore savait ! » Drago se tourna vers elle, il haussa la voix. « Il savait ce qui allait se passer ! Qu'il soit maudit, qu'il brûle en enfer, _il savait !_ »

« Quoi ? » Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Comment -»

« Je suis allé lui parler ! Il y a un an ! H- Potter -» Il trébucha sur le nom, sa colère fut momentanément coupée avant qu'il ne se reprenne. « - et moi, avons vu, Sever-… » Drago referma rapidement la bouche.

_« Tes yeux étaient morts._ _C'était comme si vous aviez vu quelque chose de terrible, de si douloureux, que vous avez abandonné_. »

Drago lui tourna le dos pour regarder Severus. _Oh mon dieu…_ Les implications étaient terrifiantes. Et pourtant… L'esprit de Drago se protégea de ce mince espoir. _Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible._

« Drago Malfoy ! »

« C'était toi, » Murmura Drago en regardant les yeux écarquillés, ceux de Severus, morts et vide. Il ignora le reniflement impatient d'Hermione. « Tout ce temps, _c'était_ vraiment toi. »

Severus le regarda d'un air absent.

« Dans le couloir ce matin-là, » Poursuivit Drago. Il chercha quelque chose dans ses yeux vides, _n'importe quoi,_ qui lui dirait que Severus l'écoutait. « Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas sorti des cachots. Tu as dit que ce n'était pas toi. Mais ça l'était, Severus. Ce n'était pas _encore_ toi. Mais c'était toi _maintenant. »_

* * *

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce toujours moi qui reste derrière ? Pourquoi est-ce moi qui dois demeurer debout et regarder tout ceux que j'aime partir ?_

Même maintenant après tout ce temps, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse.

_Je ne sais plus comment faire. Je ne peux plus faire ça. Je ne peux pas continuer. Je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne sais pas comment continuer à respirer, quand tout ce qui reste à la fin est le vide._

Ca n'aurait pas dû être aussi douloureux. Comment est-ce que ça pouvait être aussi douloureux ? Comment pourrait-il être encore là, vivant, respirant, alors que ça faisait si terriblement mal ?

Quand Lucius l'avait trahi, Severus avait cru que jamais il ne ressentirait quelque chose d'aussi terrible, d'aussi arrachant que la douleur brûlante qu'il avait ressentit. Il n'avait pas cru qu'il puisse exister de pire douleur.

Il s'était trompé.

_Je ne peux pas continuer plus longtemps._ C'était trop vide, trop froid.

« Severus ! »

Drago lui parlait. Severus ne s'en souciait pas.

« Merde Severus, écoute-moi ! »

Peut-être que s'il s'allongeait et fermait les yeux, peut-être pourrait-il sombrer dans l'obscurité. Peut-être pourrait-il se perdre dans ce néant. _Laisse-moi fermer les yeux. Laisse le monde s'arrêter. Laisse-le disparaître. Laisse-moi partir._

« Tout ce temps Severus, c'était toi ! Et Dumbledore _savait !_ »

_Je ne veux plus cela. Je…_

Temps.

Severus arrêta le méandre de ses pensées.

Temps.

Temps…

_Temps…_

Le monde cligna. Severus se trouvait seul dans l'obscurité.

_« Quand le temps viendra Severus, vous trouverez toutes les réponses que vous cherchez. »_

Les mots flottaient en dehors de l'obscurité, chevauchant la voix d'un fantôme.

Une image apparut devant lui, sortant du vide. Un vieil homme assit à côté d'un autre homme, plus jeune approchant rapidement d'un âge moyen. Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans ces deux personnes.

« _Je ne comprends pas. » _Dit l'homme le plus jeune. On aurait dit qu'il était très éloigné.

_« Vous comprendrez avec le temps, Severus. »_ C'était l'homme le plus âgé.

_« Vous me l'avez déjà dit, je m'en rappelle très bien, Albus. »_

_« Vous vous en souviendrez à nouveau »_

Albus et Severus.

Ah, oui. Maintenant il s'en souvenait. Ca s'était passé avant que H… avant la fin du monde.

_« Il y a encore du temps, Severus. »_

Non. Ce n'était pas vrai. Il n'y a plus de temps. Le temps était parti. Partit et l'avait laissé là, perdu et seul dans le vide.

_« En temps, Severus. »_

Le monde cligna.

_Qu'était-ce… ?_

Severus regarda Drago avec des yeux détachés et sans passion. Le jeune homme le regardait comme s'il était sur le point de craquer. « Quoi ? » Il fallut quelques secondes pour que Severus réalise que cette voix vide lui appartenait.

« Reviens Severus, » Le pria Drago doucement. « S'il te plait, Severus. S'il te plait, reviens de l'endroit d'où tu viens. »

_Je ne veux pas._

« S'il te plait. Je ne sais pas comment faire ça sans toi. »

La requête douloureuse et à vif tira Severus du ravin dans lequel le chagrin le conduisait,'à la folie. La douleur l'assaillit à nouveau, abattit les défenses qu'il avait construites en voyant les traînées de sang sur le visage de Harry. Il serra les dents pour lutter contre la douleur brûlante, glacée, profonde et se concentra sur les yeux de Drago. « Que disais-tu ? »

Drago regarda Severus d'un air pénétrant. « Te souviens-tu de ce matin où je suis venu te voir en te demandant si tu allais bien parce que je t'avais vu dans le couloir ? »

_« Est-ce que vous allez bien ?_ _Vous savez, mentalement, physiquement, émotionnellement ? »_

_« Avez-vous besoin de voir Madame Pomfresh, Monsieur Malfoy ? »_

_« Répondez simplement à la question. »_

« Oui. »

« _C'était_ toi. C'était toi maintenant. »

« Je ne -»

_« Quand le temps viendra Severus, vous trouverez toutes les réponses que vous cherchez. »_

C'était comme si une porte dont Severus ne connaissait pas l'existence venait de s'ouvrir dans son esprit.

_« Pourtant, le futur est ce que nous en faisons. N'oubliez pas ça, Severus. »_

« Je suis revenu. » Ce n'était pas une question.

Severus regarda Hermione, croisa ses yeux écarquillés puis regarda à nouveau Drago qui acquiesça. De leur propre volonté, ses yeux tombèrent sur le sol, sur la seule personne qu'il avait détestée, qui avait réussi à passer ses défenses, qu'il avait aimé plus qu'il n'avait jamais voulu l'admettre.

« _Je ne comprends pas. » _

_« Vous comprendrez avec le temps, Severus. »_ C'était l'homme le plus âgé.

_« En temps. »_

Severus regarda à nouveau dans les yeux gris de Drago. « Je suis revenu. »

« Mais comment ? » Demanda Drago en secouant la tête. « Comment es-tu retourné là-bas ? Comment Dumbledore l'a-t-il su ? »

« Un retourneur de temps. »

Comme un, Severus et Drago se retournèrent pour regarder Hermione, qui avait l'air plus que terrifiée.

« On peut retourner dans le temps avec un retourneur de temps. » Répéta-t-elle.

« Et où les trouve-t-on ? » Demanda Drago. « On ne peut certainement pas aller dans un magasin et en demander un. »

« Il y a une salle au Ministère, » Dit Hermione d'une voix douce, ses yeux étaient perdus dans le souvenir. « Nous y sommes allés une fois, pendant notre Cinquième Année. Il y a un cabinet rempli de retourneurs cassés qui se réparent tout seul et se brisent à nouveau. »

Severus se détourna d'elle et s'agenouilla à côté de Harry. Il les ignora et frôla d'une main tremblante la joue de l'homme mort._ Ca n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Et Albus…il a essayé de me le dire. Je vais y retourner Harry. Je vais arrêter cela. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir._

Il chercha maladroitement, d'une main tremblante, la bague qu'il avait donnée à Harry une nuit qui semblait lointaine de dix milles ans. Il la fit glisser du doigt de Harry et la plaça sur son petit doigt, regarda le griffon modifier sa forme pour s'ajuster à la taille de son doigt. _Je te le promets, Harry. J'arrêterai cela. Et je te dirai…Je te dirai ce que j'aurai dû te dire il y a longtemps._

* * *

Drago regarda Severus, ses pensées tournoyaient. _Il est retourné dans le temps. Il est retourné dans le temps. Dumbledore savait ce qui allait se passer. Et je parie qu'il savait que Severus allait revenir. Ce qui veut dire…_Il osait à peine espérer. Mais c'était tout de même là. _Il peut empêcher tout cela d'arriver._

Severus se leva soudain, il tournait le dos à Drago et à Hermione. Un long moment s'écoula pendant lequel leur aîné resta là, à regarder devant lui. Finalement, il se tourna vers eux.

« Je vais changer cela. » La voix de Severus était plate et vide. Ses yeux étaient aussi vides et ternes que lorsqu'il avait regardé le corps de Harry pour la première fois.

« Je viens aussi. » Répondit Drago immédiatement.

« Tu -»

« Non ! » Drago le coupa avec impatience. « Non, Severus. Je viens avec toi. Si on peut faire quelque chose… Je ne laisserai pas les choses se terminer ainsi. Je ne peux pas. »

« Attendez une minute, » Les interrompit Hermione anxieusement. « Attendez une minute et réfléchissons-en. »

Drago se tourna vers elle et la regarda d'un air incrédule. « A quoi faut-il réfléchir ? »

« Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il peut arriver ! »

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que _ça_ ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais il existe des règles ! » Expliqua Hermione. Elle semblait en colère. « Je le sais, j'en ai déjà utilisé un. En Troisième Année, le professeur MacGonagall m'en avait donné un pour m'aider avec mes cours. Et elle m'a prévenue. Jouer avec le temps peut-être _très_ dangereux ! Nous ne devrions pas y aller sans avoir réfléchi. »

« Qu'avons-nous à perdre ? » Lui demanda Drago amèrement.

« Je -»

« Reste là ou viens, fais comme tu le sens. » L'interrompit froidement Severus. « Je pars. »

Drago la sentit alors, la magie tournoyait autour de Severus en grandes vagues. Il n'avait jamais rien senti de tel. En regardant dans les yeux vides de Severus, il comprit pourquoi. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait vu le mangemort que Severus avait été, jamais auparavant, il n'avait vu le pouvoir que l'homme était capable d'utiliser. Mais maintenant il ne contrôlait plus ce pouvoir, le chagrin et la détermination oblitéraient tout le reste de l'esprit de Severus.

Drago s'avança vers lui, il ne voulait pas être laissé derrière. Il entendit un bruissement et un crépitement : Fumfseck se percha sur son épaule. Drago le regarda avec surprise, parce qu'il avait oublié le phoenix dans les révélations de l'après-midi et parce qu'il avait daigné se percher sur son épaule.

« Attendez ! Ne partez pas sans moi, » Hermione les rattrapa rapidement.

« Je pensais que modifier le temps était dangereux. » Claqua Drago avec colère.

« Ca l'est. » Répondit Hermione en soutenant son regard. « Mais si tu penses que je ne vais pas essayer de ramener Harry, Ron et tous les autres -»

« Et tes objections ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je préfère réfléchir avant d'agir que je refuse de le faire. » Claqua Hermione.

Drago haussa un sourcil. « D'accord, peu importe, femme. »

Severus les observa tous les deux puis retourna son attention à la colline devant eux. La magie tourbillonnait autour d'eux, s'agitait dans les airs. Les yeux de Drago se focalisèrent sur Harry. _Ca ne se finira pas ainsi. Je te le promets. Peu importe ce qu'il faut faire, je ne laisserai pas l'histoire se terminer ainsi._

La magie les enveloppa.

Severus leva une main.

Une bague de feu s'embrasa autour d'eux. Elle s'éleva dans les airs puis revint vers eux, sur le sol, consumant tout ce qu'elle touchait. L'espace d'un instant, Drago vit Harry étendu où il était tombé puis le corps du griffondor disparut dans les flammes. Profondément enfouit en lui, Drago sentit résonner le vacillement de la chaleur, un bref écho des flammes.

La magie resserra sa prise.

Drago sentit une secousse.

Ils disparurent.


	2. Jeter une pierre

**Chapitre 2 : Jeter une pierre**

L'atrium, au Ministère de la magie prit forme autour d'eux, les flammes s'effaçaient. Pendant un temps qui ne lui parut ni long ni court, mais comme décousu, Drago regarda d'un air ébahi, les évènements de la journée se mêlaient à la vague débordante de magie qui irradiait de Severus. Tout cela le rendait malade.

Une sensation dérangeante, le sortit de son brouillard mental : Fumfseck resserrait sa prise sur l'épaule de Drago. Les serres du phœnix griffaient sa peau, pas suffisamment pour le faire saigner, mais assez pour qu'il les sente.

Le Ministère lui-même semblait agité. Les gens couraient, entraient et sortaient des couloirs, certains étaient silencieux, d'autres criaient. Drago aurait pu compter le nombre de fois qu'il avait été au Ministère sur une main et pourtant il était presque sûr que l'activité et le bruit que faisaient les personnes présentes dans l'atrium n'étaient pas le modèle d'une journée type.

« Quel chemin ? » Demanda Severus à Hermione. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'agitation qui régnait autour d'eux.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle de façon insensée. « Je… je n'en suis pas sûre. »

Drago vit les yeux de Severus se plisser dangereusement et observa son aîné faire un pas vers Hermione. Apparemment la jeune fille le vit également.

« C'était il y a presque dix ans ! » S'écria-t-elle. Drago lui attribua une chose : malgré la terreur que lui inspirait l'expression de Severus elle refusa de reculer, et pourtant sur le visage de son aîné, on pouvait lire la froide promesse de la mort. « Nous étions plus inquiets pour Sirius, qu'à tracer une carte ! »

« Severus ! » Siffla Drago avec urgence. Il se plaça devant Hermione quand Severus fit un autre pas en avant. _Et maintenant quoi ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?_ Il ne faisait pas le poids contre Severus. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Une petite vague de puissance et Severus pourrait le mettre au tapis aussi facilement qu'il le ferait avec une mouche. _Je ne te combattrai pas, _pensa Drago avec véhémence en regardant ces horribles yeux. _Je ne sais pas comment t'atteindre, mais je ne te combattrai pas._

Pendant cet instant de battement, Drago vit la mort dans les yeux de son ancien professeur. Il reprit contenance, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Et le moment passa, le désir meurtrier s'émoussa du regard de Severus. « Drago… »

Drago acquiesça lentement, il fit attention à ne pas briser le contact visuel.

Severus marchait sur une ligne fine, la lame d'un couteau, qui pouvait le conduire à la folie et à la mort. Chaque pas était plus douloureux, elle lacérait et détruisait son âme. Mais c'était la vie. A chaque pas, même chancelant, chaque douleur, était un signe qu'il marchait encore sur ce fil et qu'il n'avait pas encore succombé ni à la folie ni à la mort. Parce qu'une fois qu'il n'aurait plus mal, une fois qu'il n'aurait plus aucun sentiment, Drago savait que Severus serait perdu. Il ne resterait que le mangemort.

« Notre chemin est le même Severus. » Lui dit doucement Drago en choisissant ses mots avec précaution. « Laisse-moi marcher à côté de toi. »

Une lueur, l'ombre d'un fantôme traversa rapidement le terrain abandonné qu'étaient devenu les yeux de Severus.

« Hermione, » Lui dit Drago par-dessus son épaule, sans détourner son regard de celui de Severus. « De quoi te rappelles-tu ? »

« C'était dans le département des Mystères, » Lui répondit-elle. « Je ne me souviens pas de l'endroit exact, mais -»

« Je peux le trouver, » L'interrompit Severus d'une voix douce et sans rien dire de plus, il se tourna vers l'entrée.

Hermione l'observa l'espace d'une minute puis se tourna vers Drago, d'un air interrogateur. « Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? »

Drago secoua la tête. « Viens. »

Ils se dépêchèrent de rattraper Severus, qui se frayait un chemin parmi la foule. Il arriva à une porte qui conduisait au Ministère. Quand ils passèrent à côté des gens, Drago entendait des bribes de conversations.

« …Poudlard a disparu… »

« … attaqué mon domicile…. »

« Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu… »

« Il y a des tas de moldus… »

_La guerre commence à devenir sérieuse,_ pensa Drago sombrement_. Je me demande combien de temps elle durera._ Il doutait qu'elle puisse durer longtemps, pas avec la technologie moldue et la magie. _Je me demande s'il y aura des survivants…_

Il les voyait dans son esprit : les Weasley guidant des sorciers contre une armée moldus britanniques. Il voyait ce qu'il se passait dans les pays du monde entier, d'autres sorciers cherchant à se venger de la peur dans laquelle ils vivaient à cause des moldus. Il voyait la fin, bien plus terrifiante que toutes les menaces de Voldemort. Au moins, avec Voldemort, on savait qu'il y aurait encore un monde quand tout serait fini. Il y aurait eu encore des gens. Il y aurait eu encore une vie, même si elle était soumise. Maintenant…

_Maintenant, il n'y aura plus que le silence, résonnant sur le visage d'un monde mort._

« Arrêtez-vous ! »

Drago s'arrêta. Il cligna des yeux. Cet ordre l'avait sorti de ses pensées.

Ils venaient tous trois de traverser l'atrium. Devant eux se trouvait la porte qui les conduirait dans les profondeurs du Ministère, où les retourneurs du temps étaient cachés. Entre eux et la porte…S'il avait été une personne compatissante, Drago aurait eu pitié du pauvre Auror qui avait eu pour mission de garder la porte et qui se tenait entre Severus et sa destination.

« Dégage, » Le pressa Severus d'une voix froide et vide.

« Sans avis contraire, le Ministère est fermé à toutes les personnes qui ne sont pas des représentants du Ministère. » Les informa l'Auror. Ses yeux se déplaçaient de l'un à l'autre d'un air menaçant. « S'il vous plait, faites ce que vous avez à faire à cet étage et attendez qu'une personne de l'atrium puisse vous aider. »

« Nous allons au département des Mystères. » Déclara Severus comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'Auror. Drago jeta un coup d'œil au visage pâle de l'autre homme. Il n'avait sûrement pas entendu les paroles de l'Auror.

L'Auror plissa les yeux. « Non, vous n'y allez pas. »

Severus le dévisagea en silence.

La vague de pouvoir surpris autant Drago que l'Auror. Ce dernier fut projeté contre le mur, épinglé et suspendu dans les airs. Un filet de sang coulait du coin de sa bouche.

« Severus ! » Cria Hermione en s'avançant vers lui.

Drago lui prit un bras pour la retenir.

« Lâche-moi, Malfoy ! » Grogna-t-elle. Elle était en colère et pour l'obliger à la libérer; elle se tordit le bras.

« Ne bouge pas ! » Siffla Drago dans un murmure. Ses yeux se focalisèrent sur Severus. Ce dernier s'avança vers l'Auror immobile.

C'était incroyable. La puissance de Severus créait des vagues de pouvoir autour de lui. Drago n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Elle clapotait contre son esprit, l'intoxiquait par sa capacité, l'appelait, s'enveloppait autour de lui, il avait la tête qui tournait et ne pouvait plus respirer. _Mon dieu,_ pensa Drago avec admiration. Il regarda Severus tendre la main vers l'Auror impuissant. _Il n'est pas étonnant que Voldemort l'ait autant désiré._

« Où sont les retourneurs de temps ? » Lui demanda Severus calmement. Ses doigts étaient à quelques centimètres de la tête de l'Auror. « Dites-le-moi. »

« Allez vous faire foutre ! » Explosa l'Auror. Il se débattait futilement contre la magie qui le retenait.

_Mauvaise réponse,_ pensa Drago. Il fut vaguement conscient que le silence était tombé dans l'atrium et que des yeux les observaient. Pourtant personne n'intervenait. Personne ne le pouvait. Le pouvoir de Severus les tenait à distance, les immobilisait.

« J'y suis déjà » Lui dit doucement Severus. Il toucha de ses doigts, le front de l'homme.

L'Auror cria.

« Severus ! » Hurla Hermione en dégageant son bras de la main de Drago. « Arrête ! » Elle fit un pas en avant, Drago fit un brusque mouvement vers elle. Il était déterminé à l'arrêter avant qu'elle n'ait atteint Severus. Mais il n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter.

Il y eut un craquement, comme si une grande quantité d'énergie avait été déchargée et Hermione fut repoussée. Drago la rattrapa et la soutint quand ses genoux menacèrent de céder. Severus ne se retourna pas. En fait, il ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de ce qui s'était passé.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Drago détourna rapidement ses yeux de Severus pour scruter le visage pale de Hermione.

« Il va le tuer ! » Murmura Hermione. Elle était horrifiée. Elle semblait secouée, mais pas blessée.

Drago retourna son attention vers Severus et haussa les épaules. « Probablement. »

En grandissant, sous la tutelle de son père, il avait été exposé à la Légilimencie et à l'occlumencie. Il avait été entraîné jusqu'à ce qu'il ait suffisamment confiance en ses capacités à jeter ces deux sorts. _Il n'y a rien de tel que trop de connaissance,_ lui avait dit son père. _Il vaut mieux être préparé. _Il n'avait jamais aimé cet exercice. Il avait toujours détesté le sentiment qu'un esprit plus fort que le sien puisse dévaliser ses pensées comme si elles étaient les pages d'un livre. Parce qu'il savait, qu'il fallait peu d'effort pour les déchirer, pour écarter les défenses d'un esprit et laisser le psychisme battu, irréparable.

Severus n'essayait même pas d'être gentil.

« Nous devons l'arrêter ! » Hermione hurlait.

« Tu as déjà essayé. »

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face. « Malfoy, nous ne pouvons pas -»

Ca devenait fatigant. « Il sait où se trouvent les retourneurs du temps. » L'interrompit brusquement Drago.

« Ca ne justifie pas -»

« Ca justifie tout. » Railla Drago en la regardant avec des yeux noirs. Il libéra ses mains. _Il y a peu de chose auxquelles je tiens dans ce monde, Hermione. Et maintenant, il y en a encore moins. _Il savait ce que l'Auror devait ressentir, mais Drago ne parvenait pas à s'en soucier. « Il a eu une chance de nous aider. Il a choisi de ne pas le faire. Voilà la justification dont j'ai besoin. »

Le cri s'arrêta brutalement, le silence emplit la pièce. Drago leva les yeux à temps pour voir Severus reculer. L'Auror tomba par terre. Drago ne savait pas si l'homme était ou non vivant.

Severus tourna ses yeux vides vers Drago. « C'est par-là, » Lui dit Severus froidement. Il se dirigea vers la porte avant même d'avoir fini de parler.

Drago ne dit rien, il le suivit simplement. Il ne jeta pas même un regard en arrière vers Hermione. Si elle choisissait de les suivre, Drago tiendrait sa promesse. Sinon, il avait une autre promesse, bien plus importante à tenir, une qu'il s'était faite à lui-même. _Peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûte, je ne laisserai pas l'histoire se terminer ainsi._ Celle-ci prenait le pas sur toute autre chose.

Un moment s'écoula avant qu'il n'entende des pas les suivre et sente une présence derrière lui. Inconsciemment, Drago sourit, un sourire féroce, coupant, sans humour. Maintenant, il pourrait tenir ses deux promesses.

* * *

« C'est là, » Dit Hermione d'une voix douce. Ils entrèrent dans une immense pièce et Fumfseck vola au-dessus d'eux et alla se percher sur la vitrine d'une étagère.

Drago étudia la pièce avec des yeux écarquillés, émerveillés. Il n'avait jamais vu autant d'horloges de toute sa vie. Des horloges de toutes tailles, de toutes formes, des horloges qu'il ne connaissait que comme instrument de mesure parce qu'il reconnaissait les objets qu'il y avait dans cette pièce. Elles étaient sur des étagères qui touchaient le plafond, elles étaient en morceaux, éparpillées sur des tables et des bureaux, attachées au mur, dans des placards, partout où ses yeux se posaient, il voyait des horloges. Un petit tintement emplit la pièce, chaque horloge était synchronisée, comme si le temps était coupé en minuscules progressions maniables.

Le regard de Drago suivit le dos de Severus. Il était au milieu de la pièce, la tête légèrement penchée, immobile, il les ignorait complètement. Peu de temps après, Drago sentit la magie se rassembler dans la pièce, frôlait rapidement son esprit. _Que cherches-tu ?_ Se demanda Drago avec curiosité. _Ne sont-elles pas toutes les mêmes ?_

Severus se tint là un moment de plus, puis se dirigea vers l'une des étagères et prit l'une des horloges. Il passa sa main dessus, sans pour autant la toucher, alors que sa magie tourbillonnait dans la salle. Puis il se déplaça vers l'horloge qui se trouvait au-dessus.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Murmura Hermione. Ses yeux suivaient Severus qui se déplaçait lentement dans la pièce.

« Je pense qu'il cherche quelque chose. » Répondit doucement Drago en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas grand chose sur les retourneurs de temps. Peut-être sont-ils tous différents. »

« Non, » Hermione secoua la tête. « Je veux dire avec lui. Il n'est pas…Quand je le regarde dans les yeux, je ne vois rien dans son regard. C'est comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là. Et ce qu'il a fait tout à l'heure…Je… » Elle se tut, impuissante. Elle regarda Drago d'un air pénétrant. « Que lui arrive-t-il ? »

Drago soupira. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Il est en train de perdre une bataille, Hermione. Le mangemort le submerge. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Drago sourit amèrement. « Qu'est-ce qu'un mangemort, Hermione ? Un meurtrier ? Un monstre ? Qu'est-ce qui fait un mangemort ? La folie ? Un mal inhérent ? »

Elle le mesura du regard. « Je suis certaine qu'il existe de nombreuses raisons à additionner, c'est elles qui créent ce genre de personnes : un manque de personnalité, une instabilité mentale, la misanthropie, l'avidité, un désir de -»

« Humanité, » L'interrompit Drago. « L'humanité a crée les mangemorts. Bien avant la naissance de Tom Jesdusor, les mangemorts marchaient déjà sur la terre, et si nous ne nous détruisons pas nous-même dans cette guerre, ils devraient être là bien après que son nom soit oublié. Voldemort leur a seulement donné un nom. C'est l'humanité qui leur a donné vie. »

Hermione le dévisagea. Elle ne comprenait pas et ça se voyait sur son visage. « De quoi _parles_-tu ? »

Drago se tourna pour regarder Severus. Il s'était arrêté devant la vitrine sur laquelle Fumfseck était perchée et l'observait attentivement. « Il est perdu, Hermione, »Murmura Drago si doucement qu'il savait qu'elle tendait l'oreille pour l'entendre. « Il s'est réveillé pour découvrir que le cauchemar n'était jamais terminé. Il s'est perdu dans l'obscurité, la douleur et à présent, il ne reviendra pas. Ce que tu vois maintenant, c'est le mangemort. Il remplit le vide qu'il a laissé derrière. Le mangemort se renforce pendant son absence et s'il reste parti trop longtemps, il disparaîtra complètement. »

Hermione agrippa son bras, et le tordit pour qu'il la regarde. « Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens ! » Siffla-t-elle. Elle était en colère et la panique illuminait son regard.

Drago soutint son regard et la laissa agripper son bras. « Tu m'as frappé en Troisième Année. Pourquoi ? »

« _Quoi ? »_ Hermione ferma la bouche. « Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour- quel genre de question est-ce _là ?_ »

« Une à laquelle tu dois répondre, » Lui répondit Drago avec insouciance. « Pourquoi m'as-tu frappé ce jour-là ? »

Elle le regarda avec des yeux noirs un peu plus longtemps puis répondit avec réticence. « Parce que j'avais envi de te frapper. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Que veux-tu dire par 'pourquoi' ? » Claqua-t-elle. Elle semblait perdre patience. « Tu étais un salaud et j'étais blessée -»

« Alors pourquoi m'as-tu frappé ? » L'interrompit-il. Il résista au désir de sourire quand elle prit un air renfrogné. « Ce n'était certainement pas la seule option que tu avais à ce moment-là. »

« Non, ça ne l'était pas. » Marmonna Hermione platement. « Mais je voulais te faire mal comme tu m'avais blessé, même si ça ne durait pas. »

Drago acquiesça. « Exactement. Ne comprends-tu pas ? Ou tes yeux sont-ils trop occupés à voir le monde en noir et blanc pour pouvoir comprendre la vérité ? Il n'y a pas de bien et de mal, Hermione, pas de simples petites catégories dans lesquelles on puisse ranger tous les aspects indésirables de la nature humaine. Les mangemorts sont des _personnes_, comme toi et moi. »

Quand Hermione ouvrit la bouche, Drago leva une main pour l'empêcher de parler.

« Nous sommes plus semblables que tu ne le penses, Hermione. » Lui dit-il doucement. « Ce que je veux dire c'est que nous avons tous été blessés au cours de notre vie et en général, ce sont les autres qui nous ont fait souffrir. Et que nous acceptions de l'admettre ou non, nous désirons avoir l'occasion de faire souffrir ceux qui nous ont fait du mal. Tu devrais te trouver chanceuse, Hermione. Ta vie a été telle que tu n'as jamais eue à embrasser le mangemort qui est en toi. Mais pour cette raison, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'il vit en ce moment.

« Il y a tant de douleur dans son passé, tant de tristesse et de déception. Il a eu le genre de vie qui rendrait fou un homme moins fort. Mais il a tenu, même quand il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Puis sans avertissement, il en a eu une. Longtemps après qu'il ait abandonné la vie et l'espoir, Harry s'est approché et a changé son monde. Harry a rendu à Severus tout ce qu'il croyait avoir perdu. Et maintenant, il est parti et Severus reste seul derrière. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il doit ressentir, d'avoir abandonné son contrôle comme il l'a fait. »

Hermione plissa les yeux, elle réfléchissait et pendant un instant, Drago eut l'impression qu'elle voyait à travers les murs de glace qu'il avait sculptés avec tant d'attention pour repousser les gens, pour les éloigner de lui. « C'est drôle, Malfoy. On dirait que _tu_ comprends. »

_Intelligente_. « Ne l'avais-tu pas déjà remarqué ? » Lui demanda Drago avec un sourire mauvais. « Tu ne peux pas tout comprendre, même si tu as acquis toute la connaissance du monde. Tu dois en acquérir l'expérience, tu dois la vivre, et ensuite si tu en as tiré les leçons, ou peut-être- et c'est le plus important, si tu ne l'as pas fait - alors et seulement alors, tu peux _commencer_ à comprendre. »

« Alors tu -»

« Il l'a trouvé, » L'interrompit Drago. Il se détourna d'elle et se concentra sur Severus qui prit l'objet sur la vitrine. _Je comprends beaucoup de choses, Hermione. Et souvent, je souhaite désespérément ne pas les comprendre._

C'était un gros sablier. Il n'y avait pas d'incrustations sur la base, ni sur les colonnes de bois et le sable qui glissait d'un globe de glace à l'autre n'était ni coloré ni brillant. Pourtant malgré toute cette simplicité, une aura de pouvoir l'entourait et se mélangeait avec la magie qui se dénouait avec langueur de Severus.

Drago garda un œil méfiant sur Severus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à côté de lui. « C'est celui-là, hein ? »

« Oui. Nous partons maintenant. »

Il n'y avait aucun signe de l'homme que Drago avait connu derrière les yeux d'obsidienne, froids. _Qu'es-tu en train de faire, Severus ? Le sais-tu ? Es-tu encore là ?_ Drago en doutait. _Ne fais pas cela. S'il te plait, ne fais pas cela. Frappe-moi pour t'avoir obligé à porter ce fardeau. Blesse-moi, si ça peut te guérir. Brise-moi, si ça peut t'aider. Mais s'il te plait ne te perds pas à cause de mon égoïsme et de ma stupidité._ « Ou-ouais, » Acquiesça Drago. Il se sentait impuissant, il détestait que sa voix se coince dans sa gorge, se détestait pour le rôle qu'il avait joué dans la douleur que ressentait de Severus.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu rester silencieux. Severus ne lui répondit pas. _Je me demande s'il sait que nous sommes là. Mon dieu, comment cela-a-il pu nous arriver ? Et comment vais-je te faire revenir ?_ Un sentiment de malaise pris naissance au creux de son estomac alors qu'il regardait Severus commencer à tourner le sablier. Quelque chose…n'allait pas. Et Drago savait, il avait la certitude maladive qu'il avait laissé quelque chose d'important, qu'il avait oublié quelque chose ou qu'il avait classé comme peu important. _Qu'est-ce… ?_

La main de Severus s'immobilisa alors que la voix pleine de colère de Hermione explosa dans le silence de la salle. « Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ? »

* * *

Hermione vit Malfoy la dévisager tant il était surpris et Severus leva lentement la tête. On aurait dit qu'il venait de remarquer sa présence. Il y avait une lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux, dans la manière dont ils se focalisèrent sur Hermione et dont ils se plissèrent. _Mon dieu, je crois qu'il va me tuer sans hésitation. _C'était une pensée terrifiante, mais la terreur ne servit qu'à intensifier sa colère.

La journée avait été très longue, et émotionnellement, elle était vidée. Elle avait été obligée de regarder sa maison être détruite, avait regardé les corps de collègues et amis, avait regardé les flammes s'emparer de son meilleur ami. Et après tout cela, elle était là, au Ministère de la Magie et elle avait assisté sans rien faire au meurtre d'un Auror par un homme qu'elle croyait connaître, avait contracté une alliance difficile avec un autre homme en qui elle n'avait jamais fait confiance. Ils parlaient de changer le futur, de ramener tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Contre son meilleur jugement, ils lui avaient apporté de l'espoir. Et maintenant, leur stupidité allait tout détruire.

« Pourquoi est-ce toujours à moi de faire ce genre de chose ? » Leur demanda Hermione avec colère. Elle les regardait tous les deux avec des yeux noirs, _défiant_ Severus d'oser lever la main sur elle.

« Quoi ? » Lui demanda Malfoy d'un air ébahi.

« C'est toujours moi, » Grogna-t-elle. « A chaque fois, peu importe ce qu'il se passe, tout le monde s'enfuit et laisse la merde derrière pour que je la ramasse. Aucun de vous ne _réfléchi_. »

Malfoy haussa un sourcil. « Maintenant calme-toi et prends -»

« Vous n'allez pas partir maintenant ? » Leur demanda Hermione, incrédule. Elle regarda l'un puis l'autre. _J'ai _vu_ ce que tu caches à l'intérieur, Malfoy. Je _sais_, que tu n'es pas aussi stupide que tu veux bien le faire croire. Alors le fais-tu ? Pourquoi joues-tu ce jeu idiot ?_

Malfoy haussa les épaules. Il la regardait d'une telle manière, qu'il avait l'air de douter de son état d'esprit. Severus la regarda froidement comme si elle était une nuisance dont il ne s'était pas encore débarrassé.

_De toutes les choses stupides… _« On doit d'abord réfléchir ! »

« Ecoute, Hermione, » Commença Malfoy d'un air las, « Tu -»

« Vous allez vraiment y aller ? » Répéta-t-elle doucement. « Vous allez vraiment retourner dans le temps ? »

« Apparemment ! » Dit Malfoy en baissant les bras, signe qu'il était exaspéré. « A ton avis, qu'est-ce que l'on est en train de faire ? »

« Vous allez échouer ! » Hurla Hermione. Elle avait perdu toute sa patience. _Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas voir ?_

Severus plissa les yeux, il se focalisa sur elle, comme si l'univers s'était soudain condensé et qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle. « De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Nous devons sortir d'ici, » Hermione se retourna et ignora sa question. « Nous devons trouver un endroit sûr où nous n'aurons pas à nous dépêcher et où nous pourrons préparer un plan. Je sais à quel point c'est important… Ecoutez, moi aussi j'ai perdu Harry, Ron et tout ce que j'ai connu ! Je veux qu'ils reviennent. Je veux que _tout _revienne ! Mais je ne peux pas… »

Hermione sentait ses yeux se remplir d'eau, sentait sa gorge se serrait inconfortablement. _Merde, je ne vais pas me mettre à pleurer maintenant._ Désespérément, elle regarda Malfoy, pour qu'il écoute. « Nous risquons d'aggraver les choses si nous ne préparons pas un plan. Je l'ai déjà fait. J'ai passé une année à jouer avec le temps. Et je connais les dangers. Nous _devons_ en discuter d'abord. Mais nous ne pouvons pas le faire ici. Nous sommes déjà restés ici trop longtemps. »

Les yeux gris-argent de Malfoy étaient pensifs quand il la regarda. Après un moment, il se tourna vers Severus. « Elle a raison, Severus. Jusqu'à présent, nous avons eu de la chance. Mais on ne sait pas quand ils vont nous envoyer des Aurors pour nous arrêter. Et nous ne pouvons pas tous les tuer. »

Hermione expira, soulagée._ Oh, merci Seigneur. Il-_

« Nous n'en avons pas le temps, » Continua-t-il sérieusement en coupant ses pensées avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de les finir.

_J'aurais dû le savoir. Tu es un tel connard._

« Où ? » Le mot émergea avec réticence de la bouche de Severus.

« Poudlard, » Répondit brièvement Malfoy.

« Tu veux retourner là-bas ? » Hermione ne put s'empêcher de poser la question, le souvenir de cet endroit contractait son estomac et hérissait ses poils. « Mais -»

« Il n'y a rien ici, Hermione, » Gronda Malfoy amèrement, la façade craquait. Elle entendait la colère contenue dans sa voix, la frustration, l'impuissance. La douleur. « Tout a disparu. Il n'y a plus rien. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel Hermione _vit_ les efforts que faisait Malfoy pour consolider ses défenses, pour réparer le masque de glace. Puis il poursuivit, comme si rien ne s'était passé. « De plus, Poudlard est lié à tout cela. J'ai vu Severus là-bas, comme il est maintenant. _Nous_ étions là. C'est un bon point pour commencer.

_Je ne veux pas retourner là bas. Je ne veux plus jamais revoir la désolation. Je ne veux pas voir ce que j'ai perdu, _soupira Hermione. Ils étaient à courts d'options. « Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. » Acquiesça-t-elle. « Si nous retournons dans le temps en restant ici, nous émergerons plus tôt mais au même endroit, et je ne sais pas comment nous pourrons expliquer notre présence ici. Retournons à Poudlard. »

Malfoy acquiesça et se tourna vers Severus. « Nous conduiras-tu à Poudlard, Severus ? »

Hermione crut que l'homme allait refuser. Ses lèvres se resserrèrent, il plissa les paupières encore davantage. Mais, contre toute attente, il baissa la main qui tenait le retourneur du temps.

« Oui. Nous partons immédiatement. »

« Hermione ! » Malfoy lui fit un geste pour qu'elle se rapproche.

Elle se dépêcha, elle ne voulait pas traîner et surtout, ne voulait pas que Severus change d'avis, sans explication. Fumfseck vint se poser sur l'épaule de Malfoy. _C'est bizarre, _pensa-t-elle en jetant un œil vers le phœnix. _Je pensais…_

La magie tourbillonna autour d'elle.

Le Ministère s'effaça.

* * *

Ca n'aurait pas dû être plus horrible, maintenant que les corps avaient été brûlés ailleurs. Mais elle posait les yeux sur ce qui avait été Poudlard et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le sentiment que la terre nue était pire que celle d'un lendemain de bataille. _Au moins, on savait que nous étions là. Au moins notre présence, la preuve de notre existence était étalée sur la colline. Maintenant, c'est comme si Poudlard n'avait jamais existé. Comme si tout ceux qui ont perdu la vie ce jour là, n'avait jamais existé._

Hermione étudia l'horizon, le vide autour d'elle. _La vie est-elle autre chose qu'une emprunte, un souvenir que nous laissons derrière ? Si la colline ne se souvient plus de nous, si ceux que nous connaissons sont partis, quelles preuves reste-t-il de notre existence ? Quelle signification se cache-t-elle derrière la lutte et la tristesse, si personne ne se souvient, si personne n'apprend des leçons que nous en retirons ?_

Elle regarda Drago Malfoy, autrefois fier descendant d'une ancienne famille. Il avait l'air abandonné à présent, perdu et seul. Sa fierté et sa confiance en lui, son arrogance qu'elle avait toujours détestée, tout était parti. Autrefois, il se tenait droit, aujourd'hui, ses épaules s'affaissaient comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur son dos. _Le fardeau de notre culpabilité est lourde,_ pensa Hermione, avec une étincelle de pitié. Elle observa les émotions s'agiter sur son visage, preuve de l'éternel bataille qu'il se livrait en lui.

Son regard dériva sur Severus Snape, l'homme était une plus grande énigme encore que lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. La vitalité de cet homme, la présence qui irradiait de lui avait disparu, et était aussi froide et morte que ses yeux. Elle s'était souvent demandée, quand elle était plus jeune, si le Serpentard avait des émotions autres que le sarcasme cassant et la colère vénéneuse. A présent, qu'elle regardait ce qu'il était devenu, elle réalisa tout ce qu'il avait dû ressentir, l'intensité des émotions dont elle avait autrefois douté.

_Le manteau du souvenir est-il vraiment tombé sur nous ? Deux hommes brisés et une femme au cœur brisé ?_

« Hermione, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Hermione cligna des yeux, passa une main sur ses yeux avant de regarder Malfoy. « Oui, j'étais juste… je réfléchissais, » Répondit-elle, en ignorant la manière dont il la regardait. _Comme si ce que je ressens t'importait vraiment. _« De toute façon, nous sommes ici. Nous devons discuter de ce que nous allons faire. »

Il la dévisagea un peu plus longtemps, il ne semblait pas convaincu. Mais finalement, il haussa les épaules. « Que sais-tu à leur sujet ? »

« Au cours de notre Troisième Année, on m'a donné un retourneur de temps pour que je puisse prendre des cours supplémentaires, » Expliqua Hermione. « et à la fin de l'année, Harry et moi.. » Elle s'arrêta pour s'éclaircir la voix. « Nous l'avons utilisé pour sauver Sirius et Buck. »

Malfoy plissa les lèvres. « Alors c'est ce qui est arrivé à cette maudite bête. »

Hermione se sentit elle-même froncer les sourcils, elle s'obligea à ignorer son commentaire.

« Tu as dit qu'il y avait des dangers, » Continua-t-il. « Quels dangers ? Dumbledore ne t'aurait certainement pas donné un objet dangereux pour une chose aussi insignifiante que participer à des cours supplémentaires. »

_« Mlle Granger, vous connaissez la loi, vous connaissez l'enjeu…Il ne faut surtout pas que l'on vous voie_. » Hermione sourit, un sourire triste, amer quand elle se souvint des paroles d'Albus Dumbledore. _Oui Monsieur le directeur. Je la connais._

« On ne doit pas être vu, » Lui dit-elle et elle jeta aussi un regard vers Severus. « Au-dessus de tout autre chose, on ne doit pas nous voir. »

« Pourquoi ? » Malfoy désigna Severus. « J'ai vu Severus. Le monde n'a pas… » Il écarquilla les yeux. L'horreur et l'incrédulité se marquèrent sur son visage. « Impossible…Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible. »

« Le monde n'est _plus,_ » Répondit Hermione tristement. « Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. _Tu_ n'es pas responsable de cela. Voir Severus n'est pas responsable de _cela_, » Elle fit un geste pour montrer la colline vide. « Mais nous allons retourner dans le temps. Nous allons suivre le chemin que Severus a crée, le jour où tu l'as vu. »

Malfoy secoua la tête et regarda entre elle et Severus. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je ne sais pas si je peux l'expliquer correctement. » Hermione s'arrêta et s'essaya de rassembler ses pensées pour qu'elles soient cohérentes. « On ne peut pas _changer_ le cours de l'histoire. Les retourneurs du temps n'ont pas été fait pour cela. Si c'était aussi simple, on aurait pu retourner dans le temps et arrêter Ton Jedusor avant qu'il ne devienne Voldemort. »

« Alors à quoi servent-ils, si on ne peut pas les utiliser pour changer le futur ? »

« Les retourneurs du temps ont été crée pour se souvenir du passé. »

« _Quoi ? »_

Hermione soupira, frustrée par les limites de la langue. « Au cours de notre Troisième Année, nous sommes retournés dans le temps pour sauver Buck et Sirius. Nous avons eu l'impression que nous étions retournés dans le temps, mais ce n'est pas ce que nous avons fait. Nous les avions _déjà_ sauvés. Harry et moi… avons simplement refait les actions que nous avions déjà faites. »

« Je ne suis pas certain de savoir où tu veux en venir. » Admit Malfoy en jetant des coups d'œil interrogateurs vers Severus. Mais ce dernier observait toujours Hermione d'un air absent. Elle se demandait s'il écoutait ce qu'elle disait.

« Penses-y comme… » Hermione chercha un exemple. « Un chemin dans une forêt. Imagine que d'un côté le chemin soit fait de ronces, et qu'il soit impossible de le traverser. Tu ne peux pas quitter le chemin. Tout ce que tu peux faire est de le suivre jusqu'à ce que tu atteignes le bout. Il y a un moment, où nous avons pensé que Buck avait été exécuté. Nous étions beaucoup trop loin pour voir ce que la hache avait coupé, mais nous avons pu voir qu'elle avait coupé quelque chose. Plus tard, quand nous sommes retournés dans le temps, nous avons réussi à libérer Buck. Nous nous cachions, alors nous avons vu que le bourreau n'avait en fait coupé qu'une citrouille. Ce que nous avions vu, l'exécution que nous avions cru voir, était en réalité le bourreau qui se défoulait parce que l'hippogriffe s'était échappé. En fait nous n'avons rien _changé_. »

Malfoy acquiesça lentement. « D'accord, je comprends ce que tu dis. Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le fait d'être vu ? Je ne comprends pas quel est le danger ? »

« Harry s'est vu. Il a cru qu'il s'agissait de son père, mais en vérité, c'était lui dans le futur. C'est comme…Tu as vu Severus. Alors à un moment, Severus _va_ remonter le temps. Et Drago Malfoy va le croiser dans un couloir à un moment où il n'aurait pas dû être là. Tu t'en souviens. Et maintenant ça arrivera. »

« Es-tu en train de dire que si je ne l'avais pas vu, rien de tout cela ne serait en train de se passer ? »

« Non, je ne dis pas ça du tout. Ca a installé un précédent. Pour que dans tes souvenirs ça paraisse réel, tu devras le voir ce jour-là, » Hermione soupira. « La mécanique quantique n'est vraiment pas mon domaine d'expertise, Malfoy. »

« Ca a crée une sorte de paradoxe, est-ce ce que tu essayes de dire ? Si on n'est pas vu, il n'y a aucune chance pour que les choses soient différentes. Mais si l'on est vu, il faut remonter le temps parce que ça s'est déjà produit. »

_Assez près_. « Quelque chose dans ce genre là, oui. »

« Eh bien, nous en avons déjà découvert un, non ? » Malfoy frotta son front. « Y-a-t-il d'autres dangers que nous avons déjà déclenchés involontairement ? »

« Le seul autre danger est pour toi-même. »

« Tu veux dire comme tuer accidentellement tes parents avant ta naissance ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Non ! Ca changerait le passé. N'as-tu pas écouté ? On ne peut pas faire cela ? »

« Mais -»

« Pense que le temps est comme une rivière, » L'interrompit Hermione avant qu'il ne puisse finir. « Que se passe-t-il quand tu jettes une pierre dans une rivière ? Est-ce qu'elle modifie le cours de la rivière ? Est-ce que la rivière s'écoule autour d'elle ? Ou est-ce que la rivière coule _par-dessus_ elle ? »

« Si tu jettes suffisamment de pierres… »

« Tu ne peux pas modifier le cours d'une rivière avec des pierres, Malfoy. »

« Les gens obstruent les rivières tout le temps. » Contra-t-il.

« Oui, mais ils ne changent pas la _direction_ d'une rivière. Et oui, avant que tu ne me le signale, je sais que tu peux modifier l'écoulement d'une rivière, mais pas de beaucoup. On ne peut pas complètement modifier le chemin d'une rivière. Peut-être une partie, avec beaucoup d'effort, mais pas la rivière toute entière. »

Malfoy soupira. « Tu es en train de tuer notre espoir, Hermione. »

« Simplement parce que tu espères quelque chose, Malfoy, ça ne signifie pas que ça deviendra une réalité, » Claqua Hermione. Le commentaire touchait un point sensible.

Il plissa les yeux et quelque chose de noir étira ses lèvres, dans une parodie de sourire. « Non, Hermione. L'espoir ne s'assimile pas à la réalité. »

Le silence les envahit.

Je ne sais pas comment tu prends ça, Malfoy. Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention que tu let prennes ainsi. « Drago, je -» 

« Y-a-t-il d'autres dangers ? » Demanda-t-il brusquement en l'interrompant.

« Comme je le disais, seulement pour toi, » Répondit-elle après une pause.

« Si on ne peut rien changer, comment peut-on se mettre en danger ? »

« C'est dangereux parce qu'on se change. As-tu déjà désiré remonter le temps pour une raison ou une autre ? Pour voir une personne que tu n'as pas pu voir depuis longtemps ? Faire quelque chose que tu aies regretté de ne jamais avoir fait ? De ne _pas_ faire quelque chose que tu aurais souhaité ne jamais avoir fait ? As-tu souhaité un moment, une seconde, de remonter à nouveau le temps ? » Hermione le regarda avec des yeux perçants, au-delà de la glace, jusqu'à l'âme. « Que se passe-t-il si tu as cette chance ? Et si tu remontes le temps et découvre finalement que tu ne peux rien faire ? Que tu ne peux pas toucher le monde, que tu ne peux pas modifier son cours ? On peut devenir fou, Drago, quand on joue avec le temps. Parce qu'inévitablement on réalise que l'on ne peut rien changer, que l'on marche dans des traces qui ont déjà été laissés. Tout ce que tu as fait s'est déjà passé. Le futur est ce qu'il est parce que tu as fait ce que tu as fait dans le passé. Tu réalises que tu crées le futur que tu cherches si désespérément à changer. »

Son visage se vida de son sang, sa peau blanche prit la couleur de la cendre.

« Tu as vu Severus dans ce couloir, preuve que nous avons remonté le temps. Et voilà où nous en sommes Drago, » Hermione déglutit. Le dire était douloureux. Il était douloureux de tuer le fragile filet d'espoir qui s'était enveloppé autour de son cœur. Mais elle ne mentirait pas. Pas à eux. Pas à elle.

« Harry est mort. Poudlard a disparu, nous allons remonter le temps et faire ce que nous avons essayé de faire. Si nous avions réussi, nous ne serions pas ici maintenant. Mais nous avons échoué. Notre seule présence ici, atteste de cela. »

Il y a une dizaine d'années, Hermione en avait finalement eu assez de cette cruauté et avait frappé Malfoy au visage, en espérant lui faire suffisamment mal pour qu'il se taise. Elle ne l'avait pas fait souffrir à ce moment là, elle avait pourtant réussi à le faire taire pour un temps. Maintenant, elle voyait que les mots lui infligeaient plus de douleur qu'un coup de poing ne lui en aurait fait.

Elle vit la glace se craquée, un instant avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux. Elle le vit baisser la tête, remarqua qu'il avait serré les poings. Comme si c'était une chose tangible, Hermione vit l'espoir, la force qui lui avait permit de continuer, s'évaporer. Et quand il ouvrit les yeux, tout ce qu'elle vit, fut du verre brisé. A cet instant, Hermione fut frappée par la ressemblance incroyable qui existait entre lui et Severus.

Severus n'avait montré aucune réaction. Son visage était inexpressif, ses yeux étaient toujours vides, ils n'avaient rien en eux qui puissent ressembler à de l'humanité, autant qu'elle puisse en juger, il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils avaient transplané.

« Alors que faisons-nous ? »La voix de Malfoy était creuse et vide.

Hermione haussa les épaules, avec impuissance. « Nous remontons le temps. »

« Mais -»

« Nous n'avons guère le choix. C'est déjà arrivé. De plus, que pouvons-nous faire d'autre ? »

Il y eut une lueur de colère dans son regard. « Si tu sais cela, pourquoi nous l'as-tu dit ? Pourquoi nous as-tu enlevé le seul espoir que nous avions ? »

« Parce que vous aviez besoin de savoir ! Vous aviez besoin de savoir les dangers et la vérité sur ce que nous allons faire. S'il y a la moindre chance… »

« Chance de quoi ? Tu as déjà dit qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre espoir ! »

« Je sais cela ! » Rétorqua Hermione. « Mais je ne peux pas simplement… Même s'il n'y a pas d'espoir, je ne peux pas m'enfuir. Je ne peux pas les laisser mourir sans même essayer ! »

Malfoy la dévisagea simplement, puis secoua la tête pour regarder Severus. « Severus ? As-tu quelque chose à ajouter à cela ? Rien du tout ? »

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réponde et en toute honnêteté, Malfoy non plus, mais Severus la surpris.

« Nous y retournons. » Dit Severus fermement.

« Même si nous ne pouvons pas changer le futur ? » Le pressa Malfoy d'un air découragé.

Il y eut une lueur de lucidité dans les yeux de Severus, une trace qu'il n'avait pas complètement refermée en lui-même. « A la fin, Albus m'a dit que le futur est ce que l'on en fait, » Répondit-il. Il prononça plus de mots qu'il n'en avait dit depuis qu'il avait vu le corps de Harry. « Nous devons essayer. »

« Devons-nous partir maintenant ? » Leur demanda Hermione en regardant autour d'eux. « Sommes-nous prêts ? »

« Je suis prêt, » Répondit Severus, en levant le retourneur de temps.

« Aucun temps n'est comme le présent, » Murmura Malfoy, son ton était trop las pour être interprété comme une tentative d'humour.

Hermione sentit alors la magie, comme si une tempête d'électricité se rassemblait autour d'eux. Elle s'emmêla autour d'eux, les balaya, s'enveloppa autour du sablier que Severus tenait dans ses mains.

« Nous partons, » Dit Severus doucement en retournant le sablier.

Tout autour d'eux, le monde se voilà.


	3. Une promesse faite

**Chapitre 3 : une promesse faite**

Pour un enfant de onze ans, né dans l'une des plus riches familles du monde sorcier, la vue de l'école de sorcellerie ne surprenait pas beaucoup. Aux yeux d'un enfant gâté et puéril, il ne s'agissait que d'un grand château soumis aux courants d'air, situé au milieu de nulle part, un château qui faisait figure de cellule de prison dans laquelle il fallait rester enfermer pendant sept ans.

Aux yeux d'un jeune homme de vingt quatre ans qui vient de découvrir une chose infiniment précieuse pour la perdre presque immédiatement, la vue d'abord floue puis colorée de Poudlard était semblable à de l'eau fraîche pour une gorge desséchée. Pour des yeux hantés et désespérés, c'était comme un phare dans un monde d'obscurité.

_Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous apprécier ce que nous avons que lorsque nous l'avons perdu ? Pourquoi ne reconnaît-on la valeur d'une chose que lorsqu'on a payé le prix de la douleur ?_

Le ciel était lumineux et sans nuage, l'air était frais. La forêt Interdite s'étendait jusqu'aux montagnes. Le lac saphir brillait sous le soleil. Mais c'est la vue du château qui attira l'attention de Drago, écarta sa conscience de toute autre chose et le retint dans une prise dont il ne pouvait se libérer.

Cela faisait moins de deux jours que Drago avait entendu l'imminente destruction du château, mais il avait l'impression qu'il y avait une éternité que tout cela avait eu lieu. Et maintenant qu'il était là, c'était comme si rien n'avait jamais été détruit, comme si les dernières vingt quatre heures n'avaient été qu'un horrible cauchemar dont il ne pouvait s'échapper. Mais le château était là maintenant, stable et fort. Et quelque part entre ces murs…

« Drago ! » Le murmure pressant de Hermione et sa main qui avait brusquement attrapé son bras le sortit de ses pensées.

Il cligna des yeux et se tourna pour lui faire face. Et en le faisant, il vit la réalité, ce que l'aveuglement que lui avait procuré la vue, lui avait caché.

Le paysage était composé des corps des moldus, brisé ici ou là par la présence de leurs véhicules ou par des outils de guerre que Drago ne reconnut pas. _Oh Seigneur…_ _Nous ne sommes revenus que quelques heures en arrière…_ Une partie de son esprit, celle qui n'était pas submergée par l'horreur, se demandait ce qui était arrivé à tout cet équipement. Quand lui et Hermione avaient fouillé le terrain, peu de temps après la destruction du château, il n'en avait pas vu la trace.

« Que faisons-nous ici ? » Murmura Drago. Il se tourna vers Severus.

Severus le regarda du coin de l'œil. « Je ne sais pas… »

« Combien de fois avez-vous tourné le retourneur du temps ? » Lui demanda Hermione. Son regard allait de Severus à ce qui l'entourait.

« Ecoutez, nous devons partir ou faire quelque chose, parce que ces moldus vont nous voir si nous restons là à discuter, » Interjeta Drago. Il ouvrit son sac à dos et mit ce qui était dedans sur ses épaules. _Je me fiche de ce que Hermione dira. Si je peux le trouver avant que ces salauds ne le tuent…_

« Enlève la cape, Drago. »

« Mais Severus -»

« _Nous_ sommes ici, » Lui dit Severus en lui désignant un point près du lac.

Drago plissa les yeux en regardant l'espace vide devant lui. _Un sort de dissimulation…Peu importe, je n'ai besoin que de voir les moldus, de toutes façons._ Il enleva la cape d'invisibilité et commença à descendre la colline. Il cherchait sa baguette d'une main pendant que de l'autre il essayait d'enlever la cape.

« Non. » Lui dit Severus doucement. Il l'obligea à s'arrêta en lui attrapant le poignet. Mais quand Drago voulut se libérer, Severus raffermit sa prise.

« Merde, je ne peux pas ! » Grogna Drago avec colère. « Lâche-moi ! »

« Il pourrait te tuer toi-aussi ! »

« Laisse-les essayer ! »

Drago parvint finalement à se libérer. Il se tourna et fit un pas en avant. _Je me fiche de ce qui peut m'arriver._

L'explosion de lumière le fit s'arrêter.

« Il est trop tard, » Dit Severus d'une voix douce et basse.

Aveuglé par la lumière, Drago se figea. Il frissonna quand la puissance incontrôlable de la magie jaillit comme une fontaine de lumière. Il la sentit, semblable à une vague, balayer la colline. Un second frisson et la vague le toucha.

Drago cria lorsque la magie se déversa en lui, brûla son esprit, érafla soudain ses nerfs comme des langues de feu. Il sentit à peine la pierre dure lorsqu'il tomba sur ses genoux : son corps n'était plus capable de le soutenir tant la douleur était vive. Et alors, aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, la douleur disparut. Le cri mourut dans sa gorge et la lumière s'estompa.

Le paysage était maintenant la scène cauchemardesque, devenue la réalité de Drago. La Forêt Interdite avait disparu, il n'en restait plus rien. Le lac était maintenant rempli de saleté, sa surface était à présent grisâtre et terne. Il y avait une cicatrice dans le ciel, une plaie ouverte où se trouvaient encore quelques minutes auparavant les flèches et les tours de Poudlard.

« Drago ! Bon sang qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec- Oh mon dieu… »

Drago ignora la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau des genoux et tourna la tête pour suivre le regard de Hermione. _Oh mon dieu, non…_

Comme un mirage, Severus et Harry redevinrent lentement visibles, près du lac. Un groupe de moldus profita de leur désorientation provoquée par l'explosion du château pour les encercler. Harry et Severus étaient dos à dos baguette en main.

Une nuit, dans un accès de nostalgie, Harry, avait sorti un album photos et avait forcé Drago à rester assis pendant des heures à écouter les histoires associées aux photos. La nuit avait été affreusement ennuyeuse. Elle aurait pu l'être moins si les photos avaient été plus vivantes et un peu moins immobiles. _Seuls des moldus_, avait pensé Drago pour rester éveillé quand Harry lui racontait une autre histoire sur un stupide moldu qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il _n'avait aucune envi_ de connaître, _auraient pu inventer quelque chose d'aussi ennuyeux et eux seuls, prendraient encore du plaisir à les critiquer._

Le souvenir refit surface comme si le temps s'était fractionné jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne rien de plus qu'une collection d'images sans lien. Images qui étaient gravées dans les recoins les plus profonds de l'esprit de Drago. Des images qui le hanteraient pendant le reste de sa vie.

Un moldu leva son revolver.

Harry leva la tête.

Des yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent derrière les lentilles des lunettes.

Le moldue visa.

Harry resta figé, il regardait fixement le flanc de la colline.

_Il regarde droit sur nous. Oh seigneur, il nous regarde. Il n'a pas vu le moldu qui va lui tirer dessus parce qu'il nous regarde ! Tourne-toi !_ Drago ouvrit la bouche, le nom de Harry se formait sur ses lèvres.

Un bruit sourd résonna dans les airs.

Un point rouge apparut au milieu du front de Harry.

Une toile d'araignée liée à la craquelure apparut dans un coin de la lentille des lunettes.

Et la progression du temps se fit par saccade, une seconde s'écoulait doucement après l'autre.

Harry tombait sur Severus, le sang coulait de sa plaie et ses yeux se fermaient. Severus se tourna pour le rattraper. Tourné vers Harry comme il l'était, il ne vit pas un autre moldu lever son arme et tirer dans son dos. Ils tombèrent sur le sol, la main de Severus s'éleva avant de s'effondrer sur le sol entre eux. C'est ainsi que ça se termina. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas plongé le monde dans les ténèbres. Les moldus s'en allèrent.

L'air autour d'eux était saturé de magie et bourdonnait comme de l'électricité. Ce bruit divertit Drago des deux corps étendus sur le sol, et il se tourna pour regarder Severus. _Oh mon dieu…_

La magie de Severus explosa et descendit sur les moldus comme un vent de feu, elle brisa les corps et les fit virevolter sur le sol comme s'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des détritus. Même s'il n'était pas visible, Drago pouvait suivre le chemin qu'empruntait la magie en regardant le reste de l'armée moldue s'effondrer et leur équipement exploser.

_Alors, c'est pour ça qu'il ne reste rien d'autres que des corps en morceaux…_ Il vit alors le chemin du temps- s'étendre devant lui. Il pouvait presque voir les impressions de saleté, les empruntes sur lesquelles il avait marchées, s'effacer de l'horizon. Et même s'il devait faire un effort pour ne pas y succomber, Drago savait que, quel que soit l'endroit sur lequel il plaçait ses pieds, il y aurait déjà une emprunte sur le chemin. _Il n'y avait pas d'équipement, parce qu'il avait déjà été détruit. L'armée moldue a été décimée, parce que Severus l'avait déjà massacrée. Et Harry…Oh seigneur…C'est de notre faute._

Il détacha ses yeux des moldus mourants et regarda ses compagnons. Le visage de Hermione était blanc, ses yeux écarquillés. Elle regardait le carnage. Et Severus… La fureur et la douleur déformées tant son visage que Drago reconnaissait à peine l'homme qu'il avait connu dans le grondement silencieux, les dents serrées et les yeux durs et ternes.

La magie recouvrait Severus, fouettant tout autour d'eux comme un vent violent. _Il a perdu le contrôle. Mon dieu, il a complètement perdu contrôle…_

Une étincelle de lumière obligea Drago à détourner les yeux et à regarder le sablier. Il était en train d'arriver quelque chose aux grains de sable, ils brillaient : la magie inhérente réagissait à la puissance sauvage de Severus. Les poils se hérissèrent sur son cou et un frisson se propagea le long de sa colonne vertébrale, en signe d'alarme. Drago leva les yeux vers Severus et vit la folie dans son regard.

_Non_…Il niait ce qui se passait autour de lui. _Non… Ce n'est pas en train d'arriver. Ca ne peut pas arriver ! Je ne te perdrai pas toi-aussi !_ Hermione hurlait quelque chose, se battait contre la magie pour atteindre Severus, pour atteindre le retourneur du temps qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Avec la vitesse que seul le désespoir peut donner, Drago allongea ses pas et tomba contre Severus au moment où Hermione arrivait à ses côtés. La collision fit chanceler Severus, brisa sa concentration et fit trembler le sablier. Drago serra les dents et ignora l'explosion de pouvoir, il baissa la tête entre les bras de Severus et prit le retourneur de temps. Il fut vaguement conscient d'entendre Hermione criait quelque chose d'inintelligible : le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, le vent, et le soudain cri de Fumfseck noyèrent sa voix.

Puis ses doigts touchèrent le verre, fouillèrent la surface moelleuse étrangement froide et s'accrochèrent à un des fuseaux en bois. Que _les dieux maudissent ceci jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'enfer, je ne laisserai _pas _cela arriver !_

Drago rapprocha le sablier de sa poitrine, l'entoura pour le protéger de la collision. Il tomba sur le sol. L'impact arracha l'air de ses poumons le laissant étendu, les yeux écarquillés, le monde disparut dans la lumière.

* * *

Au plus profond de sa conscience, Drago se rendit compte, malgré ses pensées désorganisées, qu'il n'avait pas envi de reprendre conscience. Pendant un bref et magnifique instant, la seule connaissance qu'il eut, fut celle de sa propre conscience. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que la sensation de lui-même, en théorie, elle se rapprochait de l'expérience de la vie. Mais le moment passa et avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment la savourer, le froid détachement se dissolu sous le déluge de souvenirs.

De toutes les leçons que son père lui avait apprises tout au long de sa vie, la seule à laquelle Drago avait vraiment résisté était celle de : 'l'ignorance, c'est la béatitude'. Il avait toujours supposé que si une personne comme son père, débitait de telles bêtises, c'est parce qu'il voulait lui transmettre une sagesse cachée, quelques secrets dissimulés dans ce cliché dans lequel tous les idiots avant lui avaient regardé.

Maintenant que ses souvenirs fragmentaires se recollaient, Drago fut soulagé de constater que son père n'essayait pas de lui transmettre une connaissance secrète. Non, il essayait de faire comprendre à son fils qu'il y a toujours un prix à payer pour un savoir et ce prix est toujours trop élevé. Il vaut mieux vivre sans payer le prix d'une âme blessée et des rêves brisés. Mais Drago, arrogant, avait toujours dédaigné cette leçon.

Drago fut sorti de sa torpeur par des douleurs, mais il essaya de replonger dans l'obscurité. _Allez-vous-en. Allez-vous en et laissez-moi dormir. Ne m'obligez pas à gérer cela plus longtemps. Je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne peux pas m'en occuper plus longtemps._ Tout s'aggravait. Contre toute logique et toute attente, il commençait à réaliser que le point le plus bas n'était qu'une platitude, une petite couverture jetée sur les abysses, étendue là, en attendant qu'une personne suffisamment imprudente essaye de découvrir jusqu'où l'on peut tomber.

Que Harry ait été tué sous ses yeux était suffisant, qu'il ait été impuissant était suffisant, qu'il n'ait pas pu l'empêcher était suffisant, qu'il sache que sa présence était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles c'était arrivé était suffisant. Mais être obligé de voir la folie, le vide, la rage abrutissante dans les yeux de Severus, où l'on pouvait voir autrefois une vive intelligence, était plus que Drago ne pouvait en supporter.

« Malfoy ! »

_Non. Va-t-en, Hermione. S'il te plait, va-t-en._

« Malfoy ! » Siffla-t-elle à nouveau. Cette fois, le murmure pressant était accompagné d'une main sur son épaule et d'une secousse. « Allons Drago, réveille-toi ! »

_Je ne veux pas._

« Quelque chose ne va pas bien avec lui, » Disait Hermione. La seule à qui elle pouvait parler était Severus.

_Continue à parler Hermione. Il ne t'entendra pas. Il n'est plus là._

« Quand le château a été détruit, la décharge d'énergie a dû l'affecter, » Poursuivit Hermione. « Quand elle est passée au-dessus de nous, j'ai eu l'impression que tous mes poils se hérissaient. Mais Drago s'est mis à crier comme s'il avait souffert. »

_De quoi parles-tu ? Les poils se hérisser ? C'était comme un feu, brûlant mon esprit, ma peau. Bien sûr que c'était douloureux !_ La magie ne les avait pas affectés de la même façon et ce simple fait était presque suffisant pour que Drago considère reprendre conscience. Presque mais pas suffisant. Résoudre des mystères n'était pas valables si le prix à payer était de devoir regarder dans les yeux vides de Severus.

« Peux-tu le réveiller ? »

_Severus ?_ Les yeux de Drago s'ouvrirent avant que Severus n'ait fini de parler. Sa vision était floue, son corps protesta violemment contre les mouvements, mais Drago les ignora tous et s'assit. Il sentit l'herbe sous ses doigts quand il les mit par terre pour se stabiliser. Il faisait nuit, la seule lumière venait des étoiles et Hermione et Severus n'étaient rien de plus que des silhouettes noires, indistinctes dans l'obscurité.

« Non, mais je pense que tu le peux, »Murmura Hermione, plus pour elle-même que pour Severus. Il s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla à côté de Drago.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

_Moi ? Est-ce que _tu_ vas bien ?_ Mais la pensée tambourinait dans la tête douloureuse de Drago. Il refusait de faire voix à sa peur irrationnelle. Il avait peur qu'en ne la reconnaissant, la folie revienne. Drago se contenta de regarder Severus avec des yeux perçants.

« Drago ? » Lui demanda Severus. Sa voix était celle d'une personne lucide.

Drago ligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? « Ouais. »

« En es-tu sûr ? »

_Je vais aussi bien qu'on peut l'être dans ce cauchemar,_ voulut claquer Drago d'un air impatient. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire cela à l'homme devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas espérer oublier. « Où sommes-nous ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Poudlard, » Répondit brièvement Severus. « Le château est debout. »

Drago jeta un œil dans la direction que Severus lui avait désigné et vit les lumières des fenêtres briller. Il se sentit un peu moins désorienté et prit conscience de la chaleur de l'air. Il faisait un froid mordant quand le château avait été détruit, mais maintenant l'air était assez chaud, la fraîcheur n'était qu'une légère brise.

« _Quel_ jour sommes-nous ? »

« Nous ne le savons pas encore. »

« Si je devais essayer de deviner, » Proposa Hermione. « Je dirais que nous sommes revenus à l'automne. L'air est trop chaud et les constellations ne sont pas à la bonne place pour que nous soyons toujours en hiver. »

« Comment sommes-nous arrivés ici ? Je ne me souviens plus… »

Il vit Hermione regarder Severus, mais il faisait trop sombre pour apercevoir son expression, « Ah, nous n'en sommes pas certains, » Répondit-elle après un moment de silence. « Notre théorie est que le retourneur du temps a réagi à la quantité de magie que Severus a générée et il s'est activé quand tu es tombé. »

_Notre théorie ? _Drago regarda Severus qui ne s'était pas porté volontaire pour fournir l'explication. _Tu n'es pas vraiment là, n'est-ce pas Severus ? Tu n'es pas perdu, mais tu ne désires pas rester non plus._

« Alors, que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

« Nous devons découvrir l'époque à laquelle nous sommes remontés. » Répondit Hermione. L'obscurité ondula, Hermione dut hausser les épaules. « Ensuite, nous essayerons de trouver un plan. »

_Un plan pour quoi ? Nous ne pouvons rien faire ! _Les empruntes de pas s'étendaient devant lui et chaque pas le rapprochait d'un monde qu'il avait essayé de laisser derrière. Il voulait rire. Il voulait crier. Il savait que s'il le faisait, il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter. _Nous t'avons tué. Nous t'avons tué et tout ça pour rien. Nous ne pouvons pas te sauver, mais par tous les dieux, je te vengerai. Pardonne-moi, mais c'est tout ce que je puisse faire._

« Je suis conscient, » Répondit Drago durement. La douleur qu'il ne pouvait exprimer durcissait et rendait sa voix aussi coupante qu'un rasoir. Une sensation de vertige l'assaillit quand il se leva, mais sa frustration, sa rage impuissante lui permirent d'ignorer le malaise et la protestation de ses muscles douloureux. « Allons-y. »

_Pourquoi me regardez-vous ?_ Pensa Drago avec colère alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le château. _Pourquoi la responsabilité de nos décisions repose-t-elle sur mes épaules ?_ Les questions n'étaient pas nécessaires. Drago n'avait qu'à jeter un coup d'œil à l'un ou à l'autre pour comprendre. Hermione était trop prudente pour être un vrai leader. Souvent une décision prise en quelques secondes permet de gagner ou de perdre une bataille, mais il fallait prendre le risque et Hermione était trop hésitante quand il fallait agir. Et Severus était trop instable pour que l'on puisse compter sur lui pour prendre des décisions.

_Est-ce ainsi que tu t'es toujours senti ? Quand je te regardais jalousement dans l'ombre, entouré par des personnes semblables à Crabbe ou Goyle, pendant que toi et tes amis jouaient aux héros encore et encore, ressentais-tu ce que je ressens maintenant ? Etait-ce du désespoir et non de la confiance ? Etait-ce de la peur et non du courage ?_ Il eut un frisson et son estomac se retourna. Il ne savait pas ce dont il s'agissait, mais Drago savait qu'il y avait une chose qu'il ne voyait pas, une chose vitale qui lui manquait. Inconsciemment, il ouvrit le sac à dos et sortit la cape d'invisibilité.

_« Si tu savais ce que tu sais maintenant, qu'aurais-tu fait différemment, Drago ? Si tu avais su, depuis le début, ce que tu trouverais à la fin de ta vie, comment l'aurais-tu changé ? L'aurais-tu changé ? A travers les années, je me suis posé les mêmes questions et à chaque fois, les réponses demeuraient les mêmes. Il y a des choses dans cette vie, Drago, qui valent le prix. Elles valent chaque instant de douleur, chaque seconde de désespoir, chaque sacrifice que l'on a fait. Et longtemps après que l'on ait perdu le désir de continuer, quand on a l'impression que l'on se brisera sous la douleur, les raisons pour lesquelles on se bat, nous soutiennent . Si tu as l'impression de ne pas comprendre ce dont je te parle, tu dois seulement savoir que le jour viendra où tu comprendras. Parce que tu es un Malfoy, Drago._

Drago avait cessé de parler à son père, vers la fin de sa Septième Année, après la défaite de Voldemort. L'héritier des Serpentards avait conduit ses mangemorts dans un assaut final contre Poudlard afin de tuer Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore, mais aussi pour détruire Poudlard, symbole de la résistance. Drago se souvenait encore des combats qui s'étaient déroulés, la manière dont le château lui-même s'était battu avec ses défenseurs pour repousser les envahisseurs. Et quelques part, même si les détails en eux-mêmes étaient vagues pour tout le monde, Albus Dumbledore lui-même, Harry Potter et Severus Snape s'étaient tenus contre le Seigneur Noir pour la dernière fois. La manière dont Voldemort a été détruit n'a jamais été dévoilée, mais tout le monde savait que Harry et Severus, bien que blessés, furent vainqueurs.

La plupart des mangemorts furent tués dans le combat, mais quelques-uns parvinrent à s'enfuir et disparurent de la surface de la terre pour se cacher des Aurors que le Ministère avait envoyé pour suivre leur piste. Lucius Malfoy avait été parmi eux. Il avait disparu la nuit de la mort de Voldemort et n'était jamais retourné au manoir Malfoy. Qu'il ait été en vie, ne faisait aucun doute-les barrières qu'il avait placées autour de certaines parties du manoir étaient restées intactes, preuve qu'il était toujours en vie. Mais ni Narcissa ni Drago n'entendirent jamais plus parler de lui. Pas de lettres mystérieusement arrivées, pas de babioles, rien qui n'indiquait que l'homme n'avait eu ne serait-ce qu'une pensée pour la femme et l'enfant qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Narcissa avait prit la disparition de son mari avec la même hauteur et le même aplomb qu'elle avait pris sa présence dans sa vie. Ils ne s'étaient pas mariés par amour pas plus qu'ils n'étaient restés mariés parce qu'ils s'appréciaient. Quant à Drago, il était simplement content d'être débarrassé d'un homme qui avait enlevé l'estime et la dignité au nom des Malfoy et l'avait enterré parmi le sang des moldus et des sorciers qui les défendaient. Lucius avait choisi le côté des perdants et Drago n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de patience pour les idiots.

Drago eut confirmation de la défaite de Lucius, quand les barrières et les charmes de dissimulations se brisèrent, une nuit. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit un gros livre en cuir que son père avait caché. La curiosité et un désir pervers de mieux connaître l'énigme que fut cet homme, le poussa à ouvrir le livre. Sous la couverture, il avait trouvé une lettre écrite de la main de Lucius, une écriture élégante que lui seul aurait pu produire. Les derniers mots d'un père pour son fils unique.

_Qu'aurais-tu pensé de tout cela ?_ Interrogea Drago au fantôme de son père alors qu'il ajustait la cape d'invisibilité autour de ses épaules en ignorant le regard de Hermione. _Qu'aurais-tu dit si tu avait pu voir ce que le monde est devenu ? Qu'aurais-tu pensé, si tu avais vu ce que je suis devenu ?_ Il sourit amèrement. _Aurais-je fais les choses différemment ? Oui Père, je l'aurais fait. J'aurais fait ce que tu as échoué à faire. J'aurais exterminé les moldus avant qu'ils n'aient une chance de nous trahir. Maintenant je suis là sans pouvoir faire autre chose que de me venger. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il en a était pour toi, ce n'est pas suffisant. Ca ne sera jamais suffisant._

Les songes de Drago prirent fin quand ils s'approchèrent de l'entrée du château. « Attendez, » Leur ordonna-t-il. Il prit la carte des maraudeurs. Il murmura une phrase et à l'aide de sa baguette tapa sur la carte, qui prit vie. Il jeta un regard rapide vers la porte afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas s'ouvrir et qu'ils n'allaient pas se retrouver face à face avec l'un des résidents. « C'est bon, nous pouvons y aller. »

Entrer dans le château fut une tâche facile. Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, ils étouffèrent les bruits de leurs pas et Fumfseck vola au-dessus d'eux. Severus était silencieux, ses yeux s'étaient focalisés sur un point invisible aux yeux des autres. Drago gardait un œil sur la carte. Ca l'aidait à maîtriser les émotions qui tournoyaient en lui sans contrôle, lui permit de résister au désir de toucher les murs, de se cramponner à la pierre et de ne jamais lâcher prise, comme si sa poigne était assez puissante pour retenir le cours du temps. Quand il détourna les yeux de la carte suffisamment longtemps pour éviter de trébucher sur une marche, il remarqua que Hermione marchait près des murs, ses doigts suivaient les pierres. Il regarda son visage et vit qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de son geste, elle n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'elle faisait.

Drago baissa la tête, résolut à garder les yeux sur le parchemin. _C'est étrange de voir ce qu'il nous faut subir pour que nous puissions nous reconnaître en ceux que nous percevions comme si différent. Notre fierté nous ordonne d'être différent, d'être spéciaux. Mais la réalité peut arracher ces différences facilement et la seule chose qu'il nous reste alors est cette connaissance, ce savoir, qu'après tout, nous ne sommes pas si spéciaux._

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement. Le malaise et la paranoïa que Drago avaient ressentis en entrant dans le château commençaient à s'effacer : la carte restait vide, personne ne se promenait dans le couloir. Après un temps, il se souvint que personne n'avait jamais alarmé qui que ce soit parce qu'il était tombé sur un groupe qui n'aurait pas dû être là. _Nous ne serons pas vus, parce que nous n'avons _pas_ été vus._ La logique semblait un peu plus que défectueuse, mais cette réalisation lui permit de dissiper complètement son malaise.

« Très bien, où allons-nous ? » Demanda finalement Drago dans un moment d'énervement. Il leva les yeux de la carte et regarda Hermione avec des yeux accusateurs. « Nous sommes déjà passés devant cette hideuse tapisserie au moins cinq fois. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « On est passé devant que trois fois, Malfoy, et je ne sais pas. Je pense que le château bouge autour de nous. Nous connaissons suffisamment bien le château pour ne pas nous perdre. De plus, _c'est toi_ qui a la carte. »

« Je _te_ suivais, » Protesta Drago immédiatement. « Et pourquoi le château tournerait-il avec nous ? »

« Pourquoi penses-tu toujours que j'ai les réponses à toutes tes questions ? Je ne sais même pas en _quelle année_ nous sommes, et encore moins où nous devrions aller maintenant que nous sommes là. Je veux juste trouver un endroit sûr où nous ne serons pas découverts. »

« Ecoute, tu -» Les mots moururent dans la bouche de Drago, les cheveux se hérissèrent sur sa tête. Il entendit un léger craquement, comme une étincelle qui enflammerait un vieux parchemin sec. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la carte, s'écarquillèrent quand il vit les deux noms s'approchaient en face d'eux. _Oh mon dieu…_

Une étincelle de lumière attira ses yeux à l'endroit que Fumfseck occupait, avant qu'il ne s'envole. Un autre regard sur la carte, confirma que les noms s'approchaient, se rapprochaient à chaque battement de cœur. Celui-ci battait soudain beaucoup plus vite. Il mit la carte dans sa poche, plongea en avant, attrapa Hermione, une main couvrit sa bouche et l'autre la pressait contre lui. Il mit la cape autour d'eux.

La bouche de Hermione se déplaçait sous sa main et il sentait sa voix vibrait dans sa gorge. « Reste immobile, » Siffla-t-il dans son oreille. « Ne bouge pas. »

Et sa voix mourut. Il regardait Severus avancer, il ne savait pas qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés derrière lui, et il se vit, lui et Harry sortirent d'un coin et foncer dans Severus. _Vous aviez raison, Dumbledore. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi. Et je prie tous les dieux, de ne pas comprendre._ Les mots s'agitaient dans son esprit et ses yeux se verrouillèrent sur Harry qui écarquilla les yeux de confusion et de choc lorsque le Gryffondor vit le visage de Severus.

Brièvement, incapable de résister à l'impulsion, Drago observa son double. A son étonnement, Drago se reconnut à peine. _Mon dieu, ai-je été aussi jeune ? Aussi naïf ?_

Il voulait les avertir, crier à Harry de courir, de quitter le château et de ne jamais revenir. Il voulait jeter la cape et lui dire ce qui s'était passé, pour qu'il se tourne dès maintenant et tue les moldus avant que ceux-ci ne mettent un pied à Poudlard. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, ne pouvait pas parler, pouvait même à peine respirer. Severus prononça le nom de Harry sur un ton qui reflétait son cœur brisé, sa douleur et leva la main pour abolir futilement la distance qui le séparait de Harry.

Drago ne put qu'observer d'un air impuissant, le dos de Severus se raidir, sa main retomber, et faire demi-tour. Il se dirigea directement vers l'endroit où Drago et Hermione s'étaient cachés, sous la cape. L'homme fonça droit sur eux et Drago sentit une poignée de porte dans son dos, il la tourna rapidement, ouvrit la porte et poussa rapidement Hermione à l'intérieur avant de la suivre.

_C'est bizarre. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu de porte ici avant,_ lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête, momentanément distrait de la gravité de la situation. La distraction ne dura pas suffisamment longtemps.

Severus entra dans la salle quelques secondes après, tourna silencieusement la porte derrière lui et la ferma. Mais au lieu de se retourner, il plaça la paume de ses mains contre la porte et baissa tant la tête qu'elle touchait presque le bois. Il resta ainsi sans bouger.

Rapidement, comme s'il devait briser le silence qui était tombé dans la pièce comme si c'était un sacrilège, Drago se dégagea de Hermione et de la cape d'invisibilité. Il était incapable de détacher ses yeux du tableau devant lui. Depuis que le monde sorcier avait été découvert, Drago avait été en position de voir les émotions que Severus ressentait. Le jeune homme s'était demandé, avant de recevoir son diplôme s'il était capable de ressentir ces émotions. Mais maintenant, en l'espace de quelques semaines, Drago avait vu le maître des potions inébranlable, inquiet et terrifié, avait vu le détachement et le calme glacial avalés par la folie et avait vu l'homme incassable et inflexible être brisé comme de la glace. Mais rien, pas même l'affreux vide qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux ne l'avait autant horrifié que l'affaissement des épaules, la tête baissée et l'immobilité non naturel qui irradiait de Severus.

Même après être venu enseigner à Poudlard, Drago voyait encore Severus comme l'une des personnes les plus puissantes du monde. C'était en lui: dans sa confiance, son allure, la manière contrôlée avec laquelle il se déplaçait, la manière dont il parvenait à parler avec condescendance avec tout le monde, comme si se lier avec des personnes aussi stupides que celles qui l'entouraient était la chose la plus difficile au monde. Mais toutes ces choses étaient davantage des symptômes que la cause, parce qu'il y avait une présence indéniable dans cet homme, quelque chose qui nous avertissait qu'on ne pouvait pas le traiter à la légère.

L'aura de pouvoir et de majesté avait maintenant disparu. Tout ce qui demeurait était un homme mince, fragile, _sans pouvoir_ qui avait enduré plus qu'un homme ne le peut. Drago vit que la vie avait réussi à faire ce que Voldemort et son père avaient échoué. Severus Snape était finalement vaincu. Drago ne perdit pas l'ironie qui résidait en cette arme._ Elle m'a vaincu moi aussi._

C'était une chose stupide à faire. Il le sut au moment même où la pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Mais il y avait quelque chose au fond de lui- une sorte d'intuition- qui le pressa en avant quand il hésita. Elle le porta vers Severus. Il entra dans le sanctuaire de l'homme, dans son espace personnel et posa une main non désirée sur son épaule.

L'explosion de magie le frappa sans avertissement, en plein milieu de la poitrine et le projeta contre le mur opposé. L'air quitta ses poumons et sa vision devint grise quand l'arrière de son crâne entra en contact avec la pierre. Il sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche, une dent avait percé la chair. Il sentit une chose lourde suintait dans le bas de son cou. Hagard, Drago essaya de se ressaisir quand il glissa le long du mur, s'affaissa sur le sol, ses genoux chancelèrent sous son poids et refusèrent de le porter.

Il se débattit pour retrouver son souffle, leva la tête et combattit la nausée causée par son mouvement et essaya de se concentrer sur sa vision floue. Toujours aussi lentement, le visage de Severus entra dans son champ de vision. _Et maintenant, je t'ai perdu toi aussi._

Le mangemort le dévisageait, impassible, une main se referma sur sa baguette, dans les plis de sa robe.

_Alors c'est ainsi._ Drago se remit sur ses pieds, il grimaça. Son genou droit chancelait encore. _Maudis sois-tu, je n'ai pas besoin de cela en plus de tout le reste._ Il ignora la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau du genou, et fit un pas, claudiquant. Le mangemort plissa les yeux et une vague de magie le projeta à nouveau contre le mur.

« Drago ! »

« Reste où tu es ! » Lui cria Drago durement. Il interrompit Hermione qui avait entamé un mouvement pour s'approcher de lui. Un flamboiement de lumière annonça le retour du phœnix, quel que soit l'endroit d'où il venait. « Fumfseck ! Fais en sorte qu'elle reste où elle est ! » Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait qu'il était possible que Fumfseck lui obéisse, ou qu'il tienne compte de ce qu'il lui avait demandé, même s'il était possible qu'il ait compris mais il le dit tout de même. Et il cessa de penser à autre chose qu'au mangemort devant lui.

_Tu joues avec moi. J'ai vu mon père en action. Je sais comment ça fonctionne._ Drago se remit à nouveau debout. Il serra les dents de douleur et obligea ses yeux à se concentrer. _Allons. Brise-moi. Fais-moi saigner. Je ne te combattrai pas._ Que Severus ait abandonné n'avait pas d'importance, qu'il ait laissé le contrôle de son corps au mangemort n'avait pas d'importance. Même s'il ne revenait jamais, Severus était toujours là quelque part, et Drago ne lui ferait aucun mal.

« Tu veux me tuer, Severus ? Est-ce cela ? » Drago orna ses dents d'un sourire sauvage. « Allons viens. Je ne t'arrêterai pas. » Il sortit sa baguette, la lança sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu _fais_ ? » Hermione exigeait une réponse. Elle était horrifiée.

La tête du mangemort se tourna vers elle, comme s'il n'avait pas su qu'elle était là.

_Non, je ne te laisserai pas lui faire de mal._

Ce fut un sort instinctif, enfoncé dans son esprit lors de sa Première Année. Il s'agissait du premier sort qu'ils avaient appris et ils l'avaient sans cesse revue au cours de sa scolarité : si on ne peut pas vaincre un adversaire, essayez au moins de le désarmer.

_« Dispelliarimus ! »_

La baguette s'envola de la main du mangemort et son attention revint sur Drago, comme le blond l'avait souhaité. _Ca va vraiment faire mal. _La pensée traversa son esprit quand il vit les yeux noirs se plisser. Severus n'avait jamais eu _besoin _d'une baguette.

Cette fois, Drago sentit quelque chose se casser. Du sang jaillit de sa gorge. Il le recracha avant de s'étouffer. _Il va vraiment me tuer. Mon dieu. Je me demande ce que mon père aurait dit. _Il se mit à rire, mais le rire se transforma rapidement en toux ce qui le fit siffler, ses poumons se bloquèrent sous la douleur et sa vision s'obscurcit.

_Fais-le,_ pensa Drago en enveloppant un bras autour de sa poitrine. Il utilisa l'autre comme support contre le mur. _Fais-le et fais-le bien. _Il regarda Hermione dont le regard allait de l'un à l'autre. Elle était terrifiée, horrifiée. Hermione resterait seule avec le mangemort quand Drago serait mort. Hermione, il avait promis à Harry de la protéger. _Dieu maudissez-les tous. Bon sang, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que ferais-tu si tu étais là à ma place ? Quelle stupidité ferais-tu ?_

Et soudain, il sut : Harry l'avait _toujours _fait, quelle que soit la situation, quel que soit le risque. S'il n'avait pas eu peur d'aggraver ses blessures Drago aurait ri à l'absurdité de tout cela.

Il vit la baguette du mangemort réapparaître dans sa main et regarda l'homme dans les yeux. Il vit ses yeux se plisser. C'était un chose désespéré, il n'avait pas le pouvoir nécessaire pour repousser l'attaque, mais Drago leva tout de même avec sa main. _Maudis sois-tu jusqu'en enfer, pas quand j'ai finalement compris comment je peux t'atteindre !_ Il sentait le pouvoir affluer à travers lui, pouvait presque sentir le froid, la soif de sang du mangemort qui regardait son corps brisé. Tout ce que Drago voyait dans ses yeux était du vide.

Des flammes jaillirent devant lui, léchant le plafond, s'allongeant de chaque côté de la salle pour toucher les murs. L'explosion de magie s'écrasa dans les flammes, le feu flamboya comme une lumière incandescente, et fut absorbée. Drago regarda avec étonnement, d'abord les flammes puis sa main. _Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Ce n'était pas… Je n'ai pas fait ça… si ?_

Le feu ne dégageait aucune fumée. La main de Drago était proche du feu et il aurait dû sentir quelque chose. Mais il n'y avait rien, pas la moindre chaleur. Et il ne laissait aucune marque de brûlure, aucune trace de cendre ni de suie sur les murs ni sur le plafond._ Du feu magique,_ réalisa Drago. Mais il ne savait pas d'où il était venu. _Je n'ai rien fait._ Pourtant, quand il baissa sa baguette, les flammes s'estompèrent, disparurent du sol.

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?_

C'était trop pour lui. La destruction du château, le voyage dans le temps, regarder Severus succomber à la folie à cause de la mort de Harry, découvrir qu'il était l'une des _raisons_ de la mort de Harry, la douleur de ses blessures, la confrontation avec le mangemort, cette magie bizarre : il y avait trop de chose pour qu'il puisse tout gérer. _Il faut que ça s'arrête. Maintenant._

Il serra les dents pour résister la douleur qui l'envahit quand il bougea. Drago se dégagea du mur et commença une longue et difficile randonnée jusqu'au mangemort, qui l'observait avec une anticipation morbide, de pouvoir déverser avec assurance un nouveau sort._ Je ne peux pas en prendre plus, Severus. Un de plus, peut-être deux, et ce corps va abandonner._

« Est-ce cela que tu veux, Severus ? » Drago exigea de savoir. Il se rapprochait de lui. « Est-ce que ça réduira ton chagrin ? Est-ce que me tuer allégera le fardeau que tu dois porter ? Est-ce que ce sera plus facile, Severus, d'oublier, si tu n'as plus à voir mon visage devant toi pour te rappeler de ce que tu as perdu ? »

Le mangemort le regardait fixement, comme s'il était en transe, il tenait fermement sa baguette en main.

« Alors fais-le, » Continua Drago en se rapprochant. Il regarda attentivement le mangemort dans les yeux. « Tue-moi, Severus. Je ne peux pas t'arrêter. Je ne _t'arrêterai_ pas. »

Il pointa alors sa baguette droit sur la gorge de Drago. Mais le mangemort resta silencieux, à regarder, à attendre. Drago sourit d'un air mauvais et continua à avancer, il ne s'arrêta que lorsque le bout de la baguette fut pressée contre la chair de sa gorge. Il ne tressaillit pas, ne recula pas, même lorsqu'il sentit la magie se rassembler au bout de la baguette et qu'il sentit sa chair brûler comme du feu froid.

Avec ce qui lui restait de force, Drago réunit son pouvoir, le poussa avec son esprit, se concentra sur chaque douleur, sur chaque instant de désespoir, d'impuissance. Puis il poussa les boucliers que Severus conservait autour de son esprit, fouilla aussi profondément qu'il l'osait dans l'esprit de Severus.

_Reviens, Severus. Si ça te ramène, alors tue-moi. Je ne te combattrai pas, »_ Lui dit Drago en parlant dans l'esprit de Severus. « _Reviens_ _simplement. S'il te plait, Severus. Tue-moi si tu le dois, mais reviens et sauve Harry. »_

Pendant un instant long, sans fin, Drago regarda dans les yeux de la mort. Puis la main qui tenait la baguette, fléchit, le bout s'abaissa contre sa gorge en une ligne de feu, avant qu'elle ne tombe de ses doigts engourdis et se fracasse sur le sol comme des os brisés sur un sol en pierre. Le mangemort disparut et Severus s'affaissa en avant, immobile. Drago grimaça face à la douleur agonisante qu'il ressentait dans la poitrine et le rattrapa, le tint jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'affalent tous les deux sur le sol.

C'était douloureux. C'était si douloureux qu'il devait se battre pour rester conscient, mais c'était un combat que Drago refusait de perdre. Alors il s'agenouilla sur le sol, le genou qu'il s'était tordu le lançait, il berça le corps de Severus contre la poitrine. Il avait des difficultés à respirer tant ses poumons le faisait souffrir. La tête de Severus était appuyée contre son épaule.

« Drago ? »

Drago leva légèrement la tête vers elle. Il lui était même trop douloureux de hausser un sourcil en signe de reconnaissance.

« Es-tu… As-tu besoin d'aide ? »

_Non, je vais bien. Et oui, j'ai besoin d'aide. _« Non, simplement… » Drago lécha ses lèvres sèches, craquées qui avaient le goût du sang. « Laisse-lui simplement un peu de temps. »

Il voyait l'inquiétude dans son regard. « Et toi -»

« Ca peut attendre. Je survivrai. »

Hermione ne semblait pas convaincue, mais elle acquiesça à contre cœur. « Si tu vas bien, je prends la cape et je fais faire un tour. Voir si je peux trouver… quelque chose qui puisse vraiment nous aider. »

_Merci Hermione, pour savoir ce qu'il faut faire. _« Bonne idée. »

Elle ramassa la cape et jeta un dernier regard inquiet vers Drago et Severus puis s'enveloppa dedans et disparue. Après un moment, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma doucement.

Drago resta assis une minute de plus à regarder la porte puis soupira et appuya sa joue contre les cheveux de Severus. _Reste simplement. Tu peux me briser tous les os tous les jours, si c'est ce qu'il te faut. Mais s'il te plait, s'il te plait, ne me quitte plus jamais comme ça. J'ai déjà perdu Harry. Je ne peux pas te perdre toi aussi._

Mais le mangemort était parti. Et quand l'homme se réveillerait, ce serait Severus qui ouvrirait les yeux et regarderait loin de l'obscurité. Il serait blessé, il aurait du chagrin, mais il serait là. _Je ne te laisserai pas repartir, Severus. Si ça me tue, _je_ verrai Harry revenir à la vie, Hermione et les empruntes seront maudis. Et tu seras là pour le saluer. Pas le mangemort. Je te le promets._

Et avec cette dernière pensée, Drago s'évanouit.


	4. Contre toute chance

**Chapitre 4 : Contre toute chance**

La première chose que vit Severus lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux fut la pierre froide et grise qui s'étendait au-dessus de lui et disparaissait au-delà de son champ de vision. Il était allongé sur le sol en pierre, mais contre toute attente, il ne frissonnait pas. Il remua les doigts et sentit de la laine sous lui. Il ne souhaitait pas se souvenir des évènements de ces dernières heures mais ils étaient parfaitement clairs dans son esprit. Sachant qu'il n'était pas tombé miraculeusement sur une robe pliée en boule qui lui servait d'oreiller, il tourna la tête et vit Drago. Ce dernier lui tournait le dos et regardait par la fenêtre.

Que Drago ne porte que son pantalon et une fine chemise noire confirma les doutes de Severus : la robe de Drago avait une double fonction dont celle d'oreiller. Sa chemise était déchirée à plusieurs endroits et à travers la peau, il vit qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Les cheveux normalement lisses et brillants s'étaient depuis longtemps échappés de sa queue de cheval, et s'étaient emmêlés sur les épaules du jeune homme.

_Je t'ai presque tué et pourtant tu n'en portes aucune marque ?_ Severus en doutait. Le corps du jeune homme ne paraissait pas avoir été marqué, mais il savait que les cicatrices les pires étaient celles que l'on ne peut pas voir._ Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, Drago ?_

Comme s'il avait entendu cette pensée ou sentit les yeux de son aîné sur lui, Drago se retourna et Severus vit très _clairement_ ce qu'il avait fait à l'autre Serpentard. _Oh mon dieu…_

Avec une vive clarté, Severus se rappelait ce qu'il avait fait à l'Auror du Ministère, se rappelait avoir brisé l'esprit de cet homme, entendait ses cris résonner dans ses oreilles. Il voyait la destruction qu'il avait apporté à Poudlard, sentait encore la peur émaner des moldus alors qu'ils regardaient leurs camarades être déchiquetés par un ennemi invisible avant d'être eux-mêmes massacrés. Il se souvenait d'avoir abandonné Drago et Hermione au mangemort.

Mais il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait à l'Auror, il s'était trouvé sur son passage. S'il pouvait ramener Harry, il pouvait aussi remettre le monde entier sur ses pieds sans une seconde pensée. De plus, et contre toute chance, s'ils réussissaient, l'Auror ne mourrait pas. Il ne regrettait qu'une seule chose : que la mort de ces moldus ait été rapide et sans douleur. Comme c'était le cas pour le mangemort, Severus était ce qu'il était et parfois il était encore un mangemort.

Toute la honte qu'il ne pouvait pas ressentir pour ses actions, il la ressentait en regardant Drago. De tous les crimes qu'il avait commis, et ils étaient nombreux, celui-ci était le plus douloureux. Il avait si mal qu'il était incapable de regarder Drago dans les yeux et il dut détourner le regard pour ne pas voir l'horrible cicatrice qui divisait en deux la gorge de Drago et suivait la ligne de son cou et de sa clavicule.

Il se rappelait clairement tout le pouvoir qu'il avait rassemblé, se souvenait de la terrible concentration qu'il avait rassemblée dans le bout de sa baguette et pouvait presque sentir la soif de sang qui l'avait balayé quand il avait pressé sa baguette contre la peau fraîche et sans marque de la gorge de Drago.

« Severus ? » Dans le son de sa voix, on décelait une inquiétude pure. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Il entendait les pas de Drago se diriger vers lui et sentit sa présence lorsqu'il s'agenouilla à côté lui. « Severus ? »

_Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que puis-je dire ? _Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, Severus ouvrit les yeux et regarda dans les yeux gris de Drago : l'appréhension, s'y reflétait. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent en un demi-sourire, mais il n'atteignit pas ses yeux toujours inquiets. « Pourquoi me poses-tu toujours cette question ? »

« Drago… »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. « Je vais_ bien_, Severus. Fumfseck… » Un regard perplexe traversa son visage. « Et bien, c'est bizarre, mais quand je me suis réveillé, Fumfseck pleurait sur moi et il a guéri toutes mes blessures. »

« Les larmes de phœnix ont la faculté de guérir. » Lui expliqua doucement Severus. Pourtant même les larmes de phœnix ne peuvent effacer complètement une cicatrice crée par la magie. _Rien _ne le peut.

Drago fit face. « Je pense que j'aurais dû faire attention au cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, au lieu d'essayer de faire renvoyer Hagrid. »

L'attitude de Drago était trop désinvolte. _J'ai essayé de te _tuer._ J'aurais _pu_ te tuer. Et pourtant tu me regardes comme si tu m'avais gravement meurtri alors que c'est _moi_ qui t'ais fait du mal. _Severus s'assit et se tourna pour regarder Drago dans les yeux.

« Drago, je… » Severus s'arrêta. Il cherchait ses mots. Le problème avec les excuses était là : il n'avait jamais été très doué et il n'y en avait pas une seule suffisamment forte pour excuser ce qu'il avait fait.

Le sourire quitta les yeux de Drago. « Tu es vraiment là ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en scrutant les yeux de Severus.

« Oui. »

Après un moment de silence, Drago acquiesça et cette fois, il sourit vraiment. « C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. »

« Ce que j'ai fait -»

« N'a pas d'importance,» Le coupa Drago en secouant la tête avec véhémence. « Tu es là. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. »

Severus regarda brièvement la cicatrice incrustée dans la gorge de Drago.

« Tu sais, c'est drôle, » Lui dit Drago. Il souriait avec amertume « J'étais jaloux de sa stupide cicatrice sur son front. Il n'a jamais rien fait, mais pourtant cette cicatrice le rendait célèbre. Il échappait à tout grâce à ce foutu truc. » Drago détourna le regard et observa le mur comme s'il détenait soudain toutes les réponses.

_« Pendant sept ans, je n'ai été jugé que par la cicatrice sur mon front ! Pendant sept ans, _je_ n'avais aucune importance, seule ma cicatrice en avait ! »_

Severus sentit sa poitrine se serrer inconfortablement. _Tu avais de l'importance pour moi. Mon dieu, comme tu en avais._

Severus se leva brusquement, alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et s'appuya contre le chambranle. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine comme si la pression allait diminuer, comme si la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge allait s'en aller. Sans voir, il regarda le ciel et s'engagea dans un combat qu'il savait perdu.

_Ah seigneur, que vais-je faire maintenant ? Je ne peux pas le faire, pas sans toi. Je savais ce qu'il fallait faire, mais j'ai oublié. Tu m'as fait oublier. Et maintenant tu es parti et je suis toujours là. _Les mots qu'il avait dits à Harry cette nuit là, refirent surface, et se moquèrent de sa prescience. _« Il y a de nombreuses sortes de douleurs, Harry. Et la douleur liée à la mort est la plus faible de toute. Elle est fugace et n'est rien comparée à celle que ressentent ceux qui restent derrière. Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que l'on ressent quand on perd quelqu'un, à celle que ressentent ceux qui doivent continuer quand toutes les choses et toutes les personnes qu'ils connaissaient et aimaient sont mortes. »_

_Combien de fois devrais-je rester derrière ? Combien de fois devrais-je rester debout et regarder ceux qui comptent le plus à mes yeux me quitter et me laisser seul ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas partir moi-aussi ? _Un par un, une procession de fantômes passa lentement dans son esprit. Une paire d'yeux bleus-gris le regarda. Il avait seulement à tourner la tête pour le voir à nouveau : ses émotions étaient trop confuses pour être dénouées. Puis l'image se modifia, des yeux saphir brillaient quand ils le regardèrent non avec accusation et déception, mais avec espoir et foi. Dumbledore s'effaça aussi rapidement que Lucius. Et il n'y eut plus que Harry, qui lui sourit tristement avant de disparaître à son tour.

_« Peu importe les chemins que tu empruntes, sache que je les emprunterai avec toi. Dans cette vie ou dans la prochaine, tu ne seras jamais seul. »_

_Mais je suis seul, Harry. Le chemin est plongé dans l'obscurité et je dois marcher seul._

Une main toucha son bras.

Surpris, Severus se retourna et vit Drago à côté de lui. Le jeune homme ne dit rien, il soutint simplement son regard avant de tourner la tête et de regarder par la fenêtre. _« Notre chemin est le même, Severus, » _Murmura le souvenir de ses paroles. _« Laisse-moi marcher à tes côtés. »_ Après avoir étudié son profil, Severus tourna lui-aussi la tête pour observer le paysage devant lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, épaule contre épaule, à observer le soleil se lever derrière les montagnes. Aucun d'eux ne parlait. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires.

* * *

« Hermione est revenue, » Les mots quittèrent la bouche de Drago avant qu'il ait vraiment eu conscience de vouloir parler. Le son lui parut mordant après un si long silence.

Severus pencha la tête pour le regarder, et haussa un sourcil. Curieux, il lui demanda. « Comment le sais-tu ? »

Drago cligna des yeux, il se sentait soudain nauséeux. « Je…ne sais pas… C'est bizarre. C'est comme si une voix me l'avait murmuré à l'oreille. »

« Et tu continues à t'inquiéter pour _mon_ mental. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que _j'entendais_ des voix ! J'ai dit que c'était _comme_ une… » Drago le regarda bouche bée, « Est-ce que tu _plaisantais ? »_

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. « Je possède effectivement un sens de l'humour, Monsieur Malfoy. »

« Ouais, mais -» La compréhension le frappa, facilitée par des yeux douloureux et toujours hantés. « Merci Severus. » _Merci d'être revenu. Merci d'avoir choisi de rester._

Severus acquiesça en signe de reconnaissance et tapa gentiment sur la main de Drago puis reposa sa propre main sur son bras.

Quelques instants après, la porte s'ouvrit et tous deux se retournèrent pour regarder l'entrée vide. La seconde suivante, la porte s'était refermée et la tête de Hermione apparut suivie rapidement par le reste de son corps. Drago la regarda écarquiller les yeux quand elle les vit près de la fenêtre.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Leur demanda-t-elle en s'approchant d'eux avec méfiance pendant qu'elle pliait la cape.

Drago se rendit compte qu'il pourrait vivre le reste de sa vie sans jamais plus entendre : 'je suis désolé' et 'est-ce que tout va bien ?'. Des excuses ne servaient qu'à reconnaître un fait qui ne pouvait pas être rectifié, parce qu'elles n'avaient pas le pouvoir de tout changer, et les choses qu'elles reconnaissaient étaient généralement celles impossible à oublier. Et pour cette question qu'il détestait tant, s'il fallait vraiment la poser, c'est parce que la réponse était évidente, en général.

Drago haussa les épaules et décida de répondre à la question qu'elle _essayait_ de poser. Il lui prit la cape des mains. « Personne n'essaye de tuer l'autre. »

Son regard vacilla vers Severus puis scruta à nouveau le sien. « Qu'est-il arrivé à tes blessures ? »

« Fumfseck… »

« Oh d'accord ! » S'exclama Hermione en secouant la tête. « J'avais oublié quelles étaient les propriétés des larmes de phœnix. »

« D'accord, est-ce un savoir universel ? »

« Pour les gens qui font attention en cours, » Répondit Hermione, hautaine.

Drago regarda Fumfseck avec interrogation. « Il vaut mieux que tu ailles te cacher Fumfseck, avant que les médecins sorciers ne mettent la main sur toi et ne t'égouttent jusqu'à ce que tu sois tout sec. » Fumfseck hérissa ses plumes, et il se demanda si c'était en signe d'accord ou si ça signifiait qu'il levait les yeux au ciel, Drago ne savait pas.

Quand il se retourna vers elle, Drago remarqua que Hermione avait les yeux rivés sur sa gorge. Il mit la tête en arrière, descendit le col de sa chemise et dit sèchement. « Oui, effectivement, c'est une cicatrice. Regarde-la bien maintenant avant qu'elle ne disparaisse et que tu ne la revois jamais. »

« Arrête de faire l'idiot, Malfoy, » Lui répondit Hermione automatiquement. « Peut-être que si je pouvais préparer une sorte de baume- »

« Non, » Claqua Drago en laissant tomber l'attitude joueuse. « Laisse-tomber. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Mais -»

« Qu'as-tu trouvé ? » L'interrompu fermement Drago. Il essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait _pas_ avoir cette conversation.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Severus secouer imperceptiblement de la tête lorsque Hermione parut vouloir protester. Après un instant indécis, elle acquiesça et laissa tomber. « Nous sommes revenus environ un an et demi avant la destruction de l'école. »

Drago acquiesça. « Je sais. Je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Si l'on parle de l'autre cours du temps. » Ajouta-t-il en essayant de donner une logique à sa phrase.

Hermione le regarda avec attention.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il finalement quand il devint évident qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de dire autre chose.

« Quelque chose ne va pas. » Répondit-elle vaguement en le fixant toujours.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Lui demanda Severus avec curiosité.

« C'est juste quelque chose que j'aie entendu. » Elle secoua la tête pour rassembler ses pensées. « Drago, te rappelles-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ? »

Drago haussa un sourcil. C'était une question piège. « Aujourd'hui maintenant ? Ou aujourd'hui d'il y a un an et demi ? »

« Aujourd'hui…d'il y a un an et demi. » Répondit lentement Hermione comme si elle avait peur de dire une bêtise.

« Je me rappelle de beaucoup de choses, » Drago haussa les épaules. « Sois plus précise. »

« Que faisiez-vous toi et Harry si tôt le matin ? »

« Ce n'était pas _si_ tôt ! Nous étions simplement sur le chemin pour aller prendre notre petit déjeuner. » Il n'aimait pas la manière dont Hermione le dévisageait tout d'un coup, comme si elle connaissait un secret et était déçue qu'il refuse d'en parler. _Mais c'est stupide. La seule autre chose qui s'est déroulée est cette stupide escapade moldue et il n'est pas possible qu'elle puisse le savoir. Ils étaient déjà retournés à leur hôtel quand nous sommes arrivés._

« Ils sont allés rendre visite aux amis moldus de Harry.» Lui dit Severus facilement. Drago se demanda alors ce que Harry lui avait dit.

_Tu as dit que tu lui en avais parlé, mais _que_ lui as-tu dit ? Je ne m'en souviens pas._ Trop de temps s'était écoulé, trop de choses s'étaient passées pour qu'il puisse s'en souvenir correctement. Et il n'avait aucun moyen de poser la question sans élever des soupçons._ Et dis Severus, est-ce que Harry t'a parlé de la fois où nous avons amené des moldus à Poudlard ? Non ? Oh, j'ai dû me tromper. C'était certainement un rêve.' Ouais, bien, avec ça on ira loin._

« _Tu_ as rendu visite à des moldus ? » Hermione le regardait. Elle était visiblement choquée.

« Oui, » Il prit un air renfrogné. « Et alors ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

Drago haussa les épaules. « Ca me semblait être une bonne idée à ce moment là. »

« Rendre visite à des _moldus_ t'a semblé une bonne idée ? »

« Harceler Harry et l'embarrasser devant ses amis me semblait une bonne idée, » Clarifia Drago avec un sourire qui n'était que partiellement faux.

« Tu es un tel crétin, » Marmonna Hermione. Elle ajouta ensuite. « Mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi vous reveniez _juste_ de la visite. »

« Nous avons eu une longue nuit, » Répondit Drago vaguement. _Leur montrer le château, les albums photos. Oui effectivement, une longue nuit._

« Vous êtes restés avec eux toute la nuit ? »

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

Hermione plissa les yeux et lui sourit méchamment. « Je ne sais pas Drago. Que fais-tu de la conversation que j'ai entendue entre le Baron Sanglant et Nick quasi sans tête ? »

« Quelle conversation ? Je ne me rappelle pas de conversation intéressante entre le Baron Sanglant et Nick. »

« Non ? C'est bizarre, parce qu'ils disaient qu'il était vraiment intéressant de voir à quel point toi et Harry vous entendiez bien. »

Il y avait une insinuation que Drago n'appréciait _pas_. « De quoi parles-tu ? »

Hermione haussa les sourcils en entendant sa voix chargée de colère. « Je pense que tu m'as mal comprise. »

« J'éclaircirais cela rapidement si j'étais toi. »

« Ils disaient simplement que vous aviez enterré la hache de guerre. Soit cela ou soit vous êtiez sortis pour vous battre. Apparemment, ils vous ont vu fureter dans les couloirs à une heure avancée de la nuit.

_Et merde._ La colère et l'indignation s'effacèrent de et le sang quitta son visage.

« C'est drôle, » Poursuivit Hermione en le voyant pâlir, « Tu étais avec les moldus toute la nuit mais tu étais aussi au château. »

_Ouais, ha, ha. C'est tordant, Hermione._

« Drago ? »

Il regarda Severus d'un air absent. _Je pense que ça répond à ma question sur ce que tu lui as dit. Merde, Harry. Pourquoi laisses-tu toujours les autres nettoyer le désordre que tu as provoqué ?_

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Drago souhaitait presque qu'il se soit vraiment passé ce que Severus pensait. Au moins, il comprendrait. _Alors maintenant je dois accepter sa déception à ta place. Depuis quand suis-je le dépositaire de tes méfaits, Harry ?_ C'était une question stupide, il savait précisément quand s'était arrivé. Drago soupira, incapable de trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette situation. _Ma vie est une telle putain de blague._

« Nous avons emmené Kévin et Ben ici, » Dit Drago à Severus. Il regarda sans tressaillir Severus dans les yeux. « Il leur a tout raconté et ensuite nous les avons emmenés ici. »

« Quoi ? Vous avez fait _quoi_ ? » S'exclama Hermione, mais Drago l'ignora.

Drago vit une lueur dans les yeux de Severus, mais elle était partie avant qu'il ne puisse savoir de quoi il s'agissait. « Je savais qu'il leur avait parlé du monde sorcier. Je m'y attendais depuis le jour où il a retrouvé ses souvenirs. Pourtant, » Continua Severus doucement, son ton était neutre et ne révélait pas ce qu'il ressentait. « Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'ils avaient fait le tour du château. »

« Non, ça devait être mon boulot, » Marmonna Drago dans ses dents.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux et grimaça quand il trouva des nœuds. Il combla les trous que Harry avait laissés dans son histoire.

* * *

_Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis surpris,_ pensa Severus en écoutant Drago raconter ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé quand ses amis étaient venus en Angleterre. _C'est tout à fait quelque chose que tu aurais fait._ Et connaissant Harry comme il avait appris à le connaître au fil des ans, Severus réalisa qu'il aurait dû le prédire, mais le prit aussi comme un fait.

Il ne devrait pas, non plus, être surpris de la manière dont Drago le regardait, bizarrement défiant, comme si Harry avait fait quelque chose de stupide mais qu'il était prêt à le défendre, même s'il était contre depuis le début. Dans d'autres circonstances, il se serait efforcé de réprimer son sourire. Maintenant cette loyauté à toute épreuve rendait sa douleur encore plus difficile à supporter.

« Je crois encore que Kévin et Ben ne sont pas responsables de ce qu'il c'est passé, » Dit Severus à Drago. « Peut-être la décision de Harry n'était-elle pas la plus sage, mais même, je vois pas pourquoi ils auraient trahi la confiance que Harry a placée en eux. » Il voyait le soulagement sur le visage de Drago, détectait la gratitude dans ses yeux pour ne pas avoir dénoncer le choix de Harry ou sa propre participation.

_Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Drago,_ pensa Severus, incapable de donner voix à ses paroles. _Parce que tu sais que c'est de _ta_ faute si Harry est mort, _répondit une voix sombrement. _Tu ne peux pas donner à Drago l'absolution dont il a besoin parce que tu n'en as pas. Si tu n'avais pas perdu le contrôle, peut-être n'aurais-tu pas fait d'erreur avec le retourneur de temps. Et si tu étais apparu à ce moment, peut-être Harry serait-il toujours en vie._

« Mais encore, » Protesta Hermione. « C'était un gros risque. »

« Tes parents sont moldus, » Claqua Drago. « Est-ce un si gros risque ? »

Elle cligna des yeux. « Non, ils sont une partie de ce monde, même si ce n'est que par filiation. »

« Mais ils ne le seraient pas si tu n'étais pas une sorcière, » Drago secoua la tête. « Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas que le monde n'est pas noir et blanc ? Les bons moldus ne sont pas dotés d'enfants sorciers parce qu'un plan cosmique l'a décidé ainsi, pour éviter qu'ils trahissent notre monde. Si tu as besoin de preuves, regarde la famille de Harry. Tu vis par rapport à la main qu'on te donne, c'est comme au poker. Parfois, les familles moldus qui sont dotées d'un enfant sorcier réagissent de la même façon que les familles sorcières qui ont un cracmol dans leur main. La vie ne vérifie pas si tu es un salaud ou non. »

Il était sans cesse surpris de voir à quel point ils avaient changé en devenant adulte. Pendant leur adolescence, Severus voyait Drago comme un conservateur, à l'esprit étroit, qui ne réaliserait jamais que le monde n'était pas noir ou blanc, mais simplement gris, un gris qui prenait une teinte différente selon les individus qui la regardaient. Et bien que Hermione ne soit pas ni étroite d'esprit ni conservatrice, Severus avait l'impression qu'il y avait eu trop de combats contre le Seigneur Noir pour établir un précédent dans son esprit pour qu'elle ne soit pas aveuglée par le fait que le 'bien' et le 'mal' n'existe pas.

« Il y a toujours un risque, Hermione, » Continua Drago sans relâche. « Tu as pris un risque chaque fois que tu as prêté main forte à Harry dans ses aventures idiotes. Tu en as pris d'autres quand tu as accepté de prendre part à cela. La vie est un risque, mais tu ne peux pas rester assise à attendre qu'on prenne les décisions à ta place. »

Ils se regardèrent avec des yeux noirs, enfermés dans une bataille de volonté. Severus se demanda s'ils comprendraient. _Se battre pour le passé sur un terrain de fantômes._ Les années s'étalaient derrière lui et les quatre décennies qu'il avait vécues pesaient lourdement sur son esprit alors qu'il se rappelait de ses propres batailles, combattait avec toute la férocité dont était capable un cœur brisé.

« Qui es-tu en vérité, Drago Malfoy ? » Lui demanda finalement Hermione en brisant le silence. Elle le scruta à travers ses yeux plissés. « Derrière toute cette fanfaronnade et ces conneries ? »

Un sourire doux-amer et ironique étira ses lèvres. « Je suis exactement qui je dois être Hermione, pour faire ce que je dois faire. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? » Demanda-telle avec suspicion.

« Regarde l'histoire à travers son achèvement. »

« Quelle histoire ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

Drago jeta un œil vers Severus pendant une fraction de seconde puis se retourna vers Hermione et haussa les épaules. « _L'histoire,_ Hermione. Il n'y en a qu'une. »

_« Que fais-tu ? »_

_« Ne le sais-tu pas ? »_

_« Apparemment non. »_

_« Nous écrivons l'histoire, Severus. »_

_« Quelle histoire ? »_

_« L'histoire de ma vie. »_

_« Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Lucius. »_

_« Tu as raison, il ne tourne pas autour de ma vie ? »_

_« Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en inquiète ? »_

_« De te fabula. »_

_« Le monde ne tourne pas non plus autour de moi. »_

_« Le mien si. »_

Il y eut des périodes pendant lesquelles la ligne qui séparait Drago de Lucius aurait pu lui paraître si floue que Severus se serait demandé qui il voyait quand il regardait dans ces yeux glacés. C'était dans des périodes comme celles-ci que Severus trouvait que le fantôme qui l'avait hanté pendant si longtemps n'était pas si intangible et si insaisissable qu'il l'avait cru. _Les tragédies de nos vies se répètent. Peu importe ce que nous faisons, elles reviennent et nous sommes impuissants, incapables de leur résister. Le temps n'est pas une rivière Hermione. C'est une piscine, ininterrompue et sans fin. _Et pourtant… ,

Il y avait quelque chose, une lueur qui traversa trop rapidement son esprit pour qu'il puisse la saisir. Mais il savait que pendant un instant infinitésimal, il avait compris, pas simplement la nature du temps, mais aussi ses secrets. Il avait su comment le _changer_, même si la connaissance avait disparue dès qu'elle s'était manifestée

L'espoir, aussi traître qu'il soit, avait conduit sa vie. S'il avait compris une fois, il pouvait comprendre à nouveau. Et alors, il se _souviendrait_…

Sorti des songes de sa désolation, Severus réalisa que la conversation entre Drago et Hermione était revenue à leur prise de bec habituelle et pourtant, il était intéressant de noter, que même si le processus était lent, la conversation prenait une tournure de grommellement plaisant.

Il les regarda interagir et Severus eut l'occasion de voir que Drago était vraiment un maître dans l'art de la manipulation. Il en avait été victime plus d'une fois, mais n'avait jamais été en position de l'observer. La manière dont il réagissait était naturelle, il changeait de masque selon la situation et selon les émotions de la personne avec laquelle il discutait : Lucius n'avait jamais été capable d'y parvenir. Le père était motivé par son propre intérêt, les intentions du fils étaient beaucoup plus nébuleuses.

Quelques fois, il avait l'impression que Drago essayait de faire enrager les gens et Severus pouvait comprendre cela. Mais le plus souvent, c'était comme si Drago manipulait les gens dans un but précis : leur montrer ce dont ils avaient besoin, et cela qu'ils en aient ou non conscience. Il y avait un tel dévouement dans de tels actes que Severus ne pouvait _pas _comprendre, surtout si l'on tenait compte que ce trait se manifestait chez un _Malfoy_.

_C'est ainsi que tu nous as rendus, _Severus retourna à ses souvenirs vers un visage qui il le savait, ne s'effacerait jamais, même s'il passait le reste de sa vie à chercher à la restaurer. _Tu as trouvé une raison où il n'y avait rien d'autre que déception et fatigue. Tu as ramassé des morceaux éparpillés et contre toute attente, tu as compris comment les assembler. Tu nous as redonnés tout ce que nous pensions avoir perdu et en le faisant, tu nous as liés ensemble d'une manière que je n'aurais jamais cru possible._

Comme s'il savait que Severus l'observait, et Severus pensait qu'il avait senti son regard, Drago arrêta d'asticoter Hermione et le regarda. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Pendant un instant, j'ai su ce que nous devions faire, » Répondit Severus. Il se sentit soudain frustré et énervé contre lui-même quand il vit l'étincelle dans leurs yeux. « Je l'ai perdu presque immédiatement, mais maintenant, je sais qu'il y a un moyen de corriger cela. Et en temps voulu, je m'en souviendrais. »

« A quoi pensais-tu à ce moment là ? » Lui demanda Hermione.

« Au temps. » Répondit Severus sèchement.

Le coin de sa bouche trembla. « Ah, d'accord. »

« J'ai une question, » Continua Severus. « Quand vous cherchiez des renseignements, avez-vous découvert où nous nous trouvons ? »

Hermione sourit. « Harry ne vous l'a jamais dit ? »

Il y avait apparemment une liste sans fin de choses dont Harry ne lui avait jamais parlé. « Prétendez pendant un instant que je n'ai pas été à l'école de Harry Potter, école de la stupidité, Miss Granger, et par conséquent, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez exhumé ces dernières années. »

« C'était pendant notre Cinquième Année et-. »

« C'est la salle dans laquelle vous vous cachiez ! » S'exclama Drago. «Tu sais, c'est drôle, mais je ne pense pas l'avoir revu mais avant aujourd'hui. La seule et dernière fois où je l'ai vu est la nuit où nous vous avons dénoncés à Umbridge. »

« Tu n'aurais pas pu, » Répondit Hermione. « A moins que tu n'en aies vraiment besoin. »

« Encore plus de salle magique, » Marmonna Severus avec dégoût. « Comme si les élèves n'avaient pas déjà assez d'ennuis tout seul. »

« Est-ce pour cela que personne ne nous a entendu pendant que Severus et moi nous nous battions ? » Demanda Drago. « Ca ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit alors, mais maintenant que je prends le temps d'y penser, je me demande pourquoi personne ne nous a entendu avec tout le bruit et la décharge de magie. »

_Je n'appellerais pas cela se 'battre', pas alors que tu me laissais te tuer sans rien faire, Drago,_ pensa Severus en réprimant son désir de soupirer.

« Harry m'a dit une fois que Albus lui avait parlé de cet endroit, c'est une pièce qui apparaît quand on en a le plus besoin. Je dois dire que nous en avions besoin. »

« Est-ce qu'elle fait normalement de la magie de son propre chef ? »

Hermione cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Avant, » Eclaircit Drago en faisant un geste vague de la main. « Ce mur de feu. Est-ce qu'elle savait que j'avais besoin d'aide ? »

« Euh.. » Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers Severus comme si elle cherchait son soutien.

_J'ai peur que ce ne soit votre domaine d'expertise, Mme Weasley. Pas le mien,_ pensa Severus. Il lui rendit son regard, impassible.

Elle avait vraiment l'air très frustrée et elle secoua la tête. « Nous utilisions cet endroit pour nous entraîner en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en Cinquième Année et la salle n'a jamais rien fait pour nous aider. »

« Aviez-vous _besoin_ de son aide ? » Drago haussa les épaules. « Peut-être a-t-elle simplement su que j'avais sacrément besoin d'aide. »

« Je ne pense vraiment pas que ça fonctionne ainsi, Drago. » Répondit Hermione lentement.

« Eh bien, je suis certain que ce n'était pas moi, merde ! Il ne reste que toi et Severus et je ne pense pas que ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'ayez protégé grâce à ce bouclier. » Termina Drago. Il les regarda et attendit confirmation.

Ils secouèrent négativement la tête.

« Nous sommes revenus dans la salle, » Dit Drago.

« Pendant que nous nous en parlons, il y a autre chose qui m'inquiète, » Dit Hermione.

Drago grogna. « N'as-tu jamais rien de _bon_ à nous apprendre ? »

Hermione le regarda, « Si je parviens à trouver un moyen de sauver le monde et de nous faire rentrer sans incident, tu seras la première personne à laquelle je le dirai. »

« Très bien, tu as raison, » Marmonna Drago avant de soupirer profondément, il pointa une main vers elle. « Vas-y, Ô Porteur de Mauvaises Nouvelles. Parle, pour que nous autres, pauvres mortels, allions nous cacher de la terreur que tes nouvelles nous inspirent. »

« Pour le bien de cette discussion, laisse-moi dire que nous _pouvons_ affecter le passé et changer le futur, » Postula Hermione. Elle préféra ne pas commenter sa prestation.

« Je ne vois pas où est la mauvais nouvelle. » Lui dit Drago. Mais il se calma immédiatement quand il vit Severus hausser un sourcil en le regardant.

« Prends ce qu'il s'est passé dans le couloir, » Répondit Hermione sans se rendre compte de l'échange. « Maintenant Drago, tu te souviens de cet incident parce que nous étions là quand c'est arrivé. Si nous parvenons à empêcher que le monde sorcier soit découvert, nous _ne_ remonterons pas le temps parce que ça ne sera jamais arrivé. Est-ce que vous me suivez ? »

« Oui. »

« Très bien. Alors si ça ne s'est jamais passé, et que nous ne sommes jamais venus ici, que devient le souvenir, celui où tu as vu Severus dans ce couloir ? »

Drago ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui demandait, et pourtant il avait le sentiment que ce qu'elle disait ne pouvait pas être bon parce qu'il commençait à la regarder en se sentant mal à l'aise. « J'ai envie de dire 'ça intéresse qui ?' mais je pense que tu me répondrais que je le devrais puis tu m'expliquerais pourquoi. »

« Malfoy… »

Il se redressa du mur contre lequel il était appuyé et se mit à marcher. « Personnellement, Hermione, perdre ce souvenir ne me dérange pas. » Il regarda Severus. « Ne t'en offense pas Severus, mais je pense que je peux vivre le reste de ma vie sans revoir cette expression que tu avais dans tes yeux. »

Severus n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se regarder dans un miroir depuis qu'il s'était réveillé et avait découvert que Harry était mort, il n'avait donc pas vu cette expression. Pourtant, si l'apparence physique reflétait ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qu'il ressentait, il savait que la vue devait être terrible. « Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne m'en offense pas. » _Je pourrais vivre sans revoir cette cicatrice sur ton cou. _Et Severus comprit alors ce que Hermione essayait de dire.

« Tu réagis simplement, Drago. » Lui signala Hermione. « Tu ne penses pas à ce que tu dis. »

« Je ne réagis pas _simplement_, Hermione. » La contra Drago. « Ce que je dis est vrai. Je ne _veux_ pas le voir et m'en souvenir. Je préférerais ne jamais le voir. Surtout si ne jamais le voir signifie que ça ne se produira jamais. »

« Mais alors, d'autres choses n'auront pas lieu et quelles seront-elles ? » Lui demanda doucement Hermione.

Drago s'arrêta. « Quoi ? »

« Après que toi et Harry ayez vu Severus, que s'est-il passé ? »

Les yeux de Drago se focalisèrent sur ses souvenirs. « Harry s'est mis en colère, » Dit-il à Hermione un peu plus tard. Ses yeux revinrent dans l'ici et maintenant. « Et comme ils ne se parlaient depuis quelques temps, Harry m'a demandé d'aller voir Severus à sa place pour être sûr qu'il aille bien. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui en a découlé ? »

Drago haussa les épaules. « Ils se sont réconcilié. Mais ça serait arrivé de toute façon, c'est -» Il se tut. Le masque qu'il avait endossé pour le bénéfice de Hermione se craqua un instant. « …était…Harry. Il n'aurait pas tenu éternellement sans jamais reparler à Severus. »

_Que devons-nous encore subir avant la fin ? _Pensa Severus mélancoliquement. Il savait où la conversation les mener et il était incapable de l'arrêter. _Pardonne-moi pour ce que je dois faire, Drago. Mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution._

« Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il tienne éternellement, » Lui dit Hermione d'une voix douce. Elle tourna les yeux vers Severus. « Quand vous êtes-vous réconcilié, Severus, était-ce avant que Cornelius Fudge vienne vous arrêter ? »

« Peu de temps avant. » Quand sa voix était-elle devenue si usée, si caverneuse ? Il regarda Drago d'un air impuissant. _Je ne peux pas te protéger de cela._

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Il avait finalement compris. « Et Harry a empêché le détraqueur de donner le Baiser… » Murmura-t-il. « Oh merde… »

Hermione acquiesça. « Maintenant est-ce que tu comprends ? Le problème est plus complexe. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de changer le futur. Même si nous le pouvons, qu'est ce qui changera ? »

Drago secoua la tête avant même qu'elle n'ait fini de poser la question. Il niait. « Harry ne se serait pas rester là à regarder, Hermione. Même _s'il_ pensait que Severus le détestait, il aurait fait _quelque chose_. »

Severus voyait la compréhension et la tristesse dans les yeux de Hermione quand son regard passa de lui à Drago. « Quand ce fut fini, Ron m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé le jour où Fudge est venu vous arrêter. Il a dit que vous l'aviez suivi sans vous battre. Et pourtant, Fudge vous provoquait. Pourquoi ?

« Parce que… »

_« Votre foi sera récompensée. »_

_Parce que j'avais une raison de ne pas me battre._

« Alors que se serait-il passé si vous les aviez combattus ? Que se serait-il passé si vous n'aviez pas eu de procès ? Et s'ils vous avaient tué là-bas pour se défendre ?_ Quelles ont été les conséquences de cet unique évènement? » _Hermione se tourna vers Drago. « Toi et Harry avez vu Severus dans ce couloir, mais ce seul événement aurait pu avoir un effet secondaire qui va bien au-delà de ce jour. Nous ne savons ce qui a déclenché cela. Nous ne savons pas ce qui pourrait changer. Nous pourrions créer_ plus_ de problèmes que nous en aurions résolu. »

Drago regardait Severus et Hermione avec une expression incrédule, impuissante et hagarde. Finalement il s'affaissa contre le mur, le visage pâle et blême. « Ce n'est pas possible. Ca ne peut pas se produire. Tu me dis qu'en sauvant Harry nous tuerions Severus ? »

« Ce n'est pas un fait. » Le corrigea Hermione. « Je dis simplement qu'il y a beaucoup plus de chose à considérer que d'essayer de changer le futur. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, nous devons être sûrs de ne pas changer les _mauvaises_ choses. »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. »

Drago le regarda bouche bée. « Quoi ? Non. Elle a raison, Severus. Et si cet instant t'avait sauvé ? »

« Je ne -» Commença Hermione.

« C'est hors de propos, » La coupa Severus. _Tes priorités sont faussées, Drago._

« Non, ça ne l'est pas ! » Lui répondit Drago violemment. « Tu ne peux pas -»

« Je préférerais un monde dans lequel Harry vit, même si je n'y suis pas, qu'un monde dans lequel il n'est plus mais où je suis en vie. » Répondit doucement Severus. _Ce monde a besoin de toi, Harry. Il n'a jamais eu besoin de moi._

_« _Tu ne peux pas faire ça, » Murmura Drago. Dans sa voix résonnait toute l'horreur qu'il ressentait. « Tu ne peux pas acheter sa vie avec la tienne ! »

« Regarde-moi. »

Drago plissa les yeux et se figea entre la rage et la peur, lorsqu'il vit son expression. « Tu le laisserais ici tout seul ? » Cracha-t-il furieux et incrédule. « Tu le consignerais dans un monde comme celui-là, sans toi ? Tu le forcerais à vivre seul ? »

Severus regarda avec des yeux perçants, ceux froid et coléreux de Drago, il regarda au-delà de la rage puis dit d'une voix douce, « Il ne serait pas seul. »

Drago se figea, le sang quitta son visage alors que ses paroles se frayaient un chemin au plus profond de son cœur. « Qu'as-tu dit ? » Murmura-t-il durement, les mots émergeaient comme s'ils avaient été distordus dans sa gorge, déchiqueté et à vif.

« Harry ne serait pas seul. »

Drago le dévisagea avec des yeux paniqués encore un moment avant de tourner les talons et de partir. Avant d'atteindre la porte, Drago prit la cape d'invisibilité et la mit sur ses épaules. Puis, sans autre mot, ou regard, ouvrit la porte, couvrit sa tête et disparut.


	5. Sacrifice nécessaire

**Chapitre 5, Sacrifice nécessaire**

Drago ne voyait pas ce qui l'entourait, il parcourait les couloirs, sans direction précise, il devait s'éloigner de cette pièce autant qu'il le pouvait. _Espèce de salaud. Sacré salaud. _Les mots étaient une litanie et elle le forçait à avancer quand il voulait s'arrêter, l'éloignant autant qu'il le pouvait de Severus.

_Comment oses-tu !_ Drago se contenait, s'empêchait de crier. _Comment oses-tu faire cela ? _La violence qu'il n'avait pas pu utiliser contre le mangemort le submergeait à présent. _Tu le laisserais dans l'enfer dans lequel tu es enfermé et tu me forcerais à ramasser les morceaux de ce que tu as brisé. Mais je ferai en sorte que ce ne soit pas si facile pour toi, espèce de fils de pute égoïste. Je ne te laisserai pas faire. Harry sera sauvé, mais par tous les dieux, je ne te laisserai pas sacrifier ta vie pour sauver la sienne._

C'était excessif.

Pour rendre la vie à Harry, Drago était prêt à tout. Aucun acte aussi terrible soit-il, aucun crime n'était trop atroce à commettre. Aucun sacrifice n'était trop cher à payer. Et pourtant, Severus demandait à Drago de faire la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas.

_Harry ne serait pas seul._

Drago en était malade.

_Penses-tu vraiment que je pourrais le faire, Severus ? Crois-tu vraiment que je serais capable de le faire en sachant que je t'ai sacrifié ? _Drago sentit ses lèvres se tordre douloureusement en un sourire amer. _Demande-moi autre chose, Severus. Demande-moi n'importe quoi d'autre mais pas ça. Parce que je ne sacrifierai aucun de vous._

Les couloirs commençaient à se remplir d'élèves et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il se sortit du bourbier de ses pensées et prit un couloir annexe en essayant de sortir du trafic. Quand une Troisième Année ouvrit une porte qui menait à l'extérieur, Drago se dépêcha de se glisser à travers la porte ouverte. Une fois libéré des contraintes du château, il reprit sa promenade sans but. Sa seule destination répondait à un besoin de s'éloigner.

_« Je préférerais un monde dans lequel Harry vit, même si je n'y suis pas, qu'un monde dans lequel il n'est plus mais où je suis en vie. »_

_Et que préférerait Harry, espèce de salaud ? Comment se sentirait-il s'il se réveillait dans un monde où tu n'es rien de plus qu'une enveloppe sans âme ? A ton avis que ressentirait-il, s'il savait qu'il n'a pas pu te protéger ? Que les dieux te maudissent Severus. Comment oses-tu lui infliger cela ? Comment oses-tu me demander de prendre ta place ?_

Une voix, indignée, pénétra les pensées colériques de Drago. Il cligna des yeux et il vit qu'il était près du terrain d'entraînement. Il se concentra pour écouter et reconnu les voix de Rolanda Bibine et de Albus Dumbledore. La curiosité s'engouffra dans son brouillard de colère et il se rapprocha. Il resserra la cape d'invisibilité autour de lui pour que rien ne puisse révéler sa présence.

« - une blague ou quoi, » Disait Bibine sur un ton fort énervé, « mais je ne trouve pas cela très drôle. »

« Moi non plus, Rolanda, » Répondit Dumbledore de façon apaisante. « Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on cacherait des balais de l'école. »

« Une agression de bas étages de la part des Serpentards pour faire perdre les Gryffondors ? » Suggéra Bibine en haussant les épaules. « Ou Peeves pour énerver Argus ? »

_Dès qu'il se passe quelque chose, on est toujours désigné comme responsable, _pensa Drago agacé, en regardant dans le local à balais. Il n'était pas totalement convaincu que Dumbledore ne pouvait par voir à travers les capes magiques. Il était caché et enveloppé dans une cape d'invisibilité, personne ne pouvait le voir, mais quand Dumbledore était impliqué, tout était possible. _Juste pour une fois, j'aimerais qu'on suggère que les Gryffondors sont responsables._

En regardant les deux professeurs discuter, il eut l'impression de les voir pour la première fois. _Mon dieu, on dirait que ça fait une éternité que je ne les ai pas vus alors que ça ne fait qu'une journée, _pensa Drago en les dévisageant. Il expérimentait la différence entre la réalité du temps passé et ce qu'il _ressentait_. _Je ne pense pas pouvoir m'y habituer un jour. _Et il ne le voulait pas, s'il parvenait à se familiariser avec ce sentiment, c'est qu'ils ne réussiraient jamais.

Dumbledore avait l'air de ressasser les accusations de Bibine. « Quand avez-vous remarqué la disparition de balais pour la première fois ? » Lui demanda-t-il finalement.

« Ce matin, » Répondit-elle. « Après les cours d'hier après-midi, je les ai rangés moi-même. Ils étaient donc là pratiquement toute la journée d'hier. Leur disparition ne peut pas être le fait d'élèves fainéants qui les auraient mal rangés. »

« Eh bien, je dois dire que si c'est effectivement une blague elle est remarquablement bien organisée, » Dit Dumbledore en soupirant. « Vous n'êtes pas la seule à me reporter la disparition d'objets. »

« D'autres objets ont disparu ? » Bibine eut l'air surprise. « Je me demande s'il y a un voleur, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il volerait des balais d'occasion. »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « La plupart des objets disparus n'ont pas une grande importance, les plus onéreux n'ont pas été touchés. Non, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de l'œuvre d'un voleur. Ou il n'est pas très doué. »

« Que devons-nous faire ? »

« Je vais demander aux elfes de maison de chercher dans le château les objets disparus, » Répondit Dumbledore. « S'ils ne les retrouvent pas, je veillerai à remplacer ce qui a été perdu. »

_Des choses ont disparu ?_ Drago fronça les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler de ce jour-là. _Je ne m'en souviens pas. _Il essaya de se souvenir si les professeurs ou les élèves en avaient parlé, mais il ne se souvenait pas qu'il se soit passé quelque chose d'étrange hormis sa rencontre avec ce qu'il savait être le Severus du futur. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, Drago réalisa qu'il ne devait pas en être surpris.

Pendant le petit déjeuner, il avait été si fatigué que son esprit ne pouvait se focaliser sur rien d'autre que sur le bien-être de Severus. Il n'avait pas été capable de se concentrer sur ses cours : il s'était alors estimé chanceux de parvenir à parler correctement, de pouvoir faire des phrases cohérentes sur le sujet en question. Ensuite, il était allé discuter avec Severus puis immédiatement après, il était allé voir Harry et avait déclaré forfait : la journée était perdue. Il s'était couché quand Harry était finalement parti voir ses amis moldus. _Le reste du personnel aurait pu hurler et en parler devant moi, je doute que je les aurais remarqués._

Dumbledore et Bibine terminaient leur conversation. Dumbledore avait l'air de retourner au château et Bibine vérifia une nouvelle fois le local à balais tout en sachant qu'elle ne les trouverait pas. Il la vit s'avancer vers lui et Drago alla de l'autre côté, derrière Dumbledore. Il prit alors une décision rapide et le suivit à l'intérieur, il suivit son ombre. Si le vieux sorcier savait que Drago le suivait, il ne le montra pas.

_Vous saviez, _pensa Drago d'un ton accusateur en regardant l'arrière de la tête de Dumbledore comme si le dévisager assez longuement permettrait de découvrir la vérité, de découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé. _Vous saviez que les moldus allaient découvrir l'existence du monde sorcier._

_« J'ai peur que vous ne compreniez que lorsque le temps viendra, » _La voix du directeur sortit d'un lointain souvenir_. «S'il y avait quelque chose que j'aurais pu faire pour vous éviter de voir ce que vous avez vu ce jour là, je vous assure que je l'aurais fait. Pour cet échec, je suis profondément désolé, Drago. »_

_Mais vous auriez pu l'en empêcher, _contra Drago._ Vous saviez ce qui allait se passer un an avant que ça n'arrive ! Vous auriez certainement pu faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter. Et pourtant, vous n'avez rien fait, sauf attendre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez-vous laissé cela se produire ?_

_« Vous comprendrez lorsque le temps viendra….lorsque le temps….viendra…._

_Vous saviez que nous remonterions le temps._ Drago secoua la tête. Il se reprit, il ne voulait pas que le mouvement alerte Dumbledore de sa présence. _Mais ça ne peut pas être la raison pour laquelle vous avez laissé notre monde être détruit. Je refuse de le croire. Même vous, vous ne sacrifieriez pas tout un mode de vie pour éviter que le fil du temps ne soit interrompu. Et pour quoi ? Si nous ne pouvons rien faire pour affecter l'histoire ou le futur, alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous soyons retournés dans le passé !_ Il y avait tant de choses qu'il ne savait pas, tant de pièces du puzzle qu'il n'avait pas en sa possession.

Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose tapi dans un coin de son esprit, qui n'était pas totalement formé et déjà presque oublié. Il négligeait un point vital parce qu'il le regardait en face et la proximité le rendait aveugle. _Vous saviez que les moldus allaient découvrir notre monde. _Drago essaya à nouveau en tournant ce qu'il savait dans son esprit, en l'alignant pour mieux y réfléchir. _Et vous saviez qu'il le détruirait. Comme vous saviez que nous allions remonter le temps._

C'était là. Il sentait la demande d'attention tirer sur son esprit, le priant de se tourner et de le _voir_.

_Comme vous saviez que nous allions remonter le temps._

C'était ça.

_Il savait qu'il allait être dévoilé et que nous allions remonter le temps à cause de cela. Particulièrement nous. Mais si Hermione et moi n'avions pas été envoyés loin du château, nous serions restés et nous aurions été tués avec tous les autres. Et Severus serait mort de ses blessures._

Quand il s'en rendit compte, il s'arrêta net et se prit les pieds dans la cape. _Hermione voulait partir, voulait transplaner loin de là, à l'instant même où les barrières sont tombées. Mais j'ai refusé. J'y suis retourné et elle m'a suivi. Et nous avons trouvé Severus avant qu'il ne meure._

_« Nous avons choisi Hermione Weasley et Drago Malfoy pour évacuer les enfants. »_

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous deux ? »_

Il pouvait presque entendre le click que faisait la pièce qui se mettait en place. _Vous nous avez choisis pour une raison précise. _Il se rendit compte que Dumbledore prenait rapidement de l'avance sur lui et Drago avança silencieusement en se disant les mots qu'il aurait tant aimé crier au sorcier. _Vous nous avez envoyés loin du château pour que nous ne mourions pas._

_« Que votre voyage soit rapide. Et sachez que vous portez avec vous, l'espoir de nous tous. »_

_Vous avez tout organisé. Vous avez tout organisé pour que nous revenions tous les trois en arrière ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouliez-vous que nous revenions ? Soyez maudit, Dumbledore, qu'attendez-vous de nous nous, merde ?_

« Albus. »

Dumbledore s'arrêta, se tourna à moitié et regarda avec interrogation dans la direction d'un couloir annexe. Drago vit le sourire sur le visage de Dumbledore, « Bonjour, Minerva, » Il salua joyeusement la directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

MacGonagall s'avança dans le couloir et regarda d'un côté et de l'autre avant de se venir se tenir à côté de Dumbledore. Ses yeux étaient passés légèrement au-dessus de lui, mais Drago avait senti ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Même maintenant, en tant qu'adulte et collègue, la directrice adjointe avait encore le pouvoir de le mettre mal à l'aise.

_Je ne sais pas comment. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je sais qu'elle m'a vu._ C'était une peur irrationnelle, complètement illogique. Mais devant lui se tenait les deux personnes responsables de la puissance et de la force de Poudlard. On pouvait difficilement compter sur la logique et sur la rationalité pour l'emporter contre _eux._

« Vous avez parlé avec Rolanda ? » C'était une question, mais Drago la soupçonnait de connaître la réponse.

« Effectivement. Et il apparaît qu'il nous manque certains objets de Quidditch essentiels. » Répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire qui était totalement inapproprié par rapport au sujet dont ils discutaient.

MacGonagall acquiesça. « Argus est venu me voir après le petit déjeuner avec sa propre liste d'objets manquants. »

« Marchons, nous parlerons en même temps, » Dumbledore lui proposa de l'accompagner. « Il ne faudrait pas que des individus innocents entendent notre conversation et j'ai découvert que le meilleur endroit pour tenir une réunion _secrète_ est _mon_ _bureau_. »

MacGonagall haussa un sourcil, elle trouvait apparemment l'emphase aussi bizarre que Drago.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

Elle tourna la tête et jeta un œil dans le couloir, son regard passa une fois de plus au-dessus de Drago. Il résista avec toute la puissance de sa volonté pour ne pas reculer. Puis elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Dumbledore.

_Ils savent que je suis là._

Pourtant au lieu de reconnaître sa présence, les deux professeurs se tournèrent et continuèrent à descendre le couloir comme s'ils ne savaient pas qu'il était là. Ne comprenant pas le jeu mais ayant reconnu les signes, Drago les suivit.

_C'est stupide. C'est une stupidité effroyable, monstrueuse, à la Harry Potter, _se réprimanda-t-il en les suivant. _Ils savent que tu es là, mais ils sont d'accord pour t'ignorer. Tu devrais partir d'ici pendant que tu en as encore l'occasion._

Les avertissements de Hermione, vagues et contradictoires, sur le fait de ne pas se faire voir le poursuivaient et essayaient de le persuader d'avoir du bon sens et de partir. Mais Drago n'avait jamais écouté personne, surtout Hermione, et sa crédibilité avait encore diminué quand elle avait été suffisamment stupide pour épouser un Weasley. Et même s'il ne pouvait pas deviner ce qui était en train de se passer, c'est vraiment bizarre, c'était bizarre depuis _quelques temps_ déjà et Drago était déterminé à aller au bout de cette affaire.

« Que se passe-t-il Albus ? » Demanda MacGonagall à Dumbledore.

« Nous attendons, Minerva, » Répondit Albus doucement. « Nous attendons et nous nous préparons. »

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. » Admit-elle tristement.

« Moi aussi je suis inquiet. » Concéda Dumbledore. « Mais j'ai foi en eux. Et ils devraient être bien armés. »

« Est-ce que ce sera suffisant ? »

« Je crois que nous ne pouvons rien lui donner de mieux. »

MacGonagall resta silencieuse un instant. « Et s'il ne réalise pas ce que nous lui donnons ? »

« Il saura Minerva. Quand le temps viendra, il saura. »

« J'espère qu'il mérite la confiance que vous placez en lui. »

« Doutez-vous tant de lui ? »

« Je sais ce qu'il était, Albus. »

« Moi aussi, Minerva. Mais je sais aussi ce qu'il _est_. »

Ils marchèrent silencieusement.

« Nous mettons tant en jeu pour sauver une vie. S'il ne fait pas ce vous pensez qu'il fera… »

« Il le fera. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas le savoir. »

« Je suis là parce que je me suis fait confiance, Minerva. Et même si mes propres yeux devaient être trompés, j'ai confiance en Severus. »

« C'est si facile de simuler, Albus. »

Dumbledore secoua la tête. « Regardez-les, Minerva. Vous le verrez, si vous les regardez. Et si vous doutez encore, regardez la preuve devant nous. »

« Peut-être avez-vous raison, » Soupira MacGonagall. « Et malgré nos différences, je n'aimerais pas voir sa mort arriver simplement parce que j'ai eu peur de prendre un risque. »

Ils avaient atteint la gargouille, gardienne de l'entrée qui mène au bureau de Dumbledore. Alors qu'ils attendaient que le chemin s'ouvre, Dumbledore se tourna et regarda MacGonagall sérieusement. « Parfois Minerva, nous devons sacrifier tout ce que nous avons dans l'espoir de protéger quelque chose de plus important. »

_« Parfois Drago, nous devons placer notre foi dans une autre personne. Et nous devons la suivre, même si c'est douloureux, même si nous sommes effrayés. Parfois, nous devons faire des sacrifices pour une chose plus importante que nous-même. »_

_«_Il fera ce qui doit être fait, » Continua Dumbledore en faisant un geste à MacGonagall pour qu'elle le précède dans l'escalier. « Faire autrement serait donner la permission à Severus de mourir. Et c'est une chose qu'il ne doit pas faire. » Dumbledore se tourna et suivit MacGonagall, mais après avoir monté deux marches, il s'arrêta et se retourna. Ses yeux se logèrent dans ceux de Drago. « N'est-ce pas, Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Puis il se remit en route, suivit MacGonagall et l'ouverture disparut alors que la gargouille reprenait sa place. Et Drago resta seul dans le couloir vide, ses yeux écarquillés : une autre pièce du puzzle venait de prendre place.

* * *

Hébété et complètement déconcerté, Drago se déplaça dans les couloirs en auto-pilote, ses pieds prenaient un chemin familier quand il n'y avait pas de commande venant du cerveau. Il marchait comme s'il rêvait, il n'enregistra pas vraiment l'effervescence des activités autour de lui comme appartenant au même univers que lui. Ses yeux écarquillés ne voyaient rien, ses oreilles étaient sourdes mais il entendait des paroles.

_«Il fera ce qui doit être fait. Faire autrement conduirait à la mort de Severus. Et c'est une chose qui ne doit pas arriver. N'est-ce pas, Monsieur Malfoy ? »_

Les mots passaient et repassaient, se mélangeaient ensemble comme le bruit d'un torrent, sans fin, les sons pris individuellement n'étaient plus distincts les uns des autres. Et Drago continuait à marcher en évitant soigneusement les élèves, inconscients de la présence de l'homme.

Après quelques minutes, à moins que ce ne fut quelques heures, il avait perdu la notion du temps, Drago sortit de son brouillard au milieu de ses quartiers, sans savoir comment il était venu ou ce qu'il y faisait. Trop tard, mais il eut la présence d'esprit de regarder autour de lui pour voir si son passé était dans la résidence : le quartier était désert.

_Qu'est-ce que je faisais à cette heure ? Quelle heure est-il ?_ Il secoua la tête._ Je n'ai pas le souvenir de m'être rencontré. Soit je n'étais pas là, soit je me suis jeté le sort d'oubliette, ça n'a pas d'importance parce que d'une manière ou d'une autre je ne m'en souviens pas._ Il prit la décision d'enlever la cape d'invisibilité, la plia sur le dos d'une chaise et fit les cent pas.

_Il savait que j'étais là. Tout ce foutu temps, il savait que j'étais là,_ pensa Drago à la fin de son premier tour. _Et elle aussi. _Ce qui signifie une seule chose. _Cette conversation était-elle réelle ? Ou m'était-elle destinée ? _Si cela avait été une toute autre personne, Drago pourrait croire la première la première solution. Puisque c'était Dumbledore et qu'il savait plus d'un an à l'avance ce qui allait arriver, Drago pensait que la dernière hypothèse était la bonne.

_Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi poser tous ces problèmes alors qu'il aurait été si simple de me le _dire_ au lieu de me laisser les déchiffrer ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement m'en parler ? Que vouliez-vous me dire ?_

Drago ne s'était jamais senti aussi frustré de toute sa vie. Il connaissait les intrigues, il avait grandi dans une famille dirigée par la main gauche de Voldemort. Mais même les projets les plus alambiqués de Voldemort, et Drago admettait librement que Voldemort n'était pas doué pour préparer des plans malgré l'aide de ses mangemorts, ne pouvaient pas rivaliser avec le jeu compliqué de Dumbledore.

_Il savait que le monde sorcier serait dévoilé et il a manipulé les évènements pour que nous trois partions dans le passé. Il voulait que nous trois revenions dans le passé. Pourquoi ?_

Pourquoi Dumbledore laisserait-il le monde sorcier être découvert ? Pas simplement pour que tous les trois nous puissions remonter le temps et comprendre que nous ne pouvons rien faire pour empêcher tout cela d'arriver ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. Et bien que Drago n'ait jamais eu la foi aveugle en Dumbledore que Harry avait toujours eue, il savait que le vieux sorcier ne faisait jamais rien sans avoir une idée derrière la tête. Même ce qui paraissait ne pas avoir le moindre sens avait un but. Peut-être _essentiellement_ celles-ci.

_Il doit y avoir autre chose, une autre raison qui expliquerait notre présence ici. Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que des moldus détruisant notre monde pour que Dumbledore prenne un tel risque pour nous renvoyer ici ?_ Ils avaient tout perdu quand les moldus avaient commencé leur campagne d'éradication. Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que _cela, _Drago n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

_Il doit y avoir un moyen de sortir de là,_ pensa Drago désespérément. _Il doit y avoir quelque chose que je ne vois pas, des morceaux d'informations auxquelles je n'ai pas réfléchi correctement. Autrement, quel serait le point ? Non, il doit y avoir un moyen de nous sortir de là. Tous._

Aussi sceptique qu'il l'était, Drago ne parvenait pas à se convaincre que Dumbledore avait manigancé de les mettre dans une situation impossible. Et il avait le sentiment que cette conversation avec MacGonagall était plus une tentative de divulguer quelque secrète information qu'une simple conversation entendue par une tierce personne.

_« Nous risquons tant pour une vie. »_

Drago s'arrêta brusquement. Quand MacGonagall avait prononcé ces mots, beaucoup de choses rivalisaient pour obtenir l'attention de Drago et il ne leur avait pas donné l'attention qu'ils méritaient. Mais maintenant, plus rien ne le distrayait, plus rien ne diminuait l'impact des mots.

_« Une _vie ? » Murmura-t-il en sentant un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. _Plus d'une vie ont été perdues. De quoi parlait-elle ?_ Avec de plus en plus d'appréhension, Drago se repassa la conversation.

_« Nous mettons tant en jeu pour sauver une vie. S'il ne fait pas ce vous pensez qu'il fera… »_

_« Il le fera. »_

_« Nous ne pouvons pas le savoir. »_

_« Je suis là parce que je me suis fait confiance, Minerva. Et même si mes propres yeux devaient être trompés, je fais confiance en Severus. »_

_« C'est si facile de simuler, Albus. »_

_« Regardez les, Minerva. Vous le verrez, si vous les regardez. Et si vous doutez encore, regardez la preuve devant nous. »_

_« Peut-être avez-vous raison. Et malgré nos différences, je n'aimerais pas voir sa mort arriver simplement parce que j'ai eu peur de prendre un risque. »_

_« Parfois Minerva, nous devons sacrifier tout ce que nous avons dans l'espoir de protéger quelque chose de plus important. »_

_«Il fera ce qui doit être fait. Faire autrement serait donner à Severus la permission de mourir. Et c'est une chose qu'il ne doit pas faire. »_

La compréhension le glaça. Toute la conversation n'était pas encore tout à fait claire, mais il en comprenait l'aspect le plus important. Ils ne parlaient pas de l'invasion moldue. Ils ne parlaient pas de ceux qui étaient morts pour défendre Poudlard lors de l'invasion, ils ne parlaient pas non plus de la mort de Ronald Weasley ou de Harry Potter. Ils parlaient, Drago le réalisa finalement, de Severus Snape. Et ils ne parlaient pas de ce qu'ils devaient faire pour _parvenir_ à modifier le futur, mais de ce qui devait être fait _après_ le changement._ Elle avait raison. Elle ne le savait peut-être pas, mais Hermione avait raison. Si nous modifions le temps, et c'est comme si Dumbledore a dit que nous le ferions, alors Severus va mourir pendant l'incident avec Fudge. Il mourra, à moins que quelqu'un n'intervienne et l'en empêche._

Drago se remit à marcher, déchiré entre l'allégresse de savoir qu'ils allaient véritablement réussir et le désespoir de savoir précisément quel prix leur coûterait leur réussite. Alors qu'il passait devant le miroir- celui qu'il brisera un jour par mépris pour ce que lui avait laissé son père- son reflet l'attira et il s'arrêta. Il se tourna lentement pour faire face à l'image dans la glace.

_«Il fera ce qui doit être fait. Faire autrement conduirait à la mort de Severus. Et c'est une chose qui ne doit pas arriver. N'est-ce pas, Monsieur Malfoy ? »_

« Severus va mourir, » Murmura doucement Drago. Ses yeux gris hantés lui rendirent son regard. « A moins que je n'intervienne. Il faudrait que j'agisse juste avant sa mort, et avant que Fudge ne puisse mettre les preuves dans la maison de mon père, mais, je ne vois pas comment je peux… » Il se tut alors qu'il regardait toujours ses propres yeux. _Ses yeux_ consumés par le désespoir et le chagrin ressemblaient tant à ceux de Severus aujourd'hui.

_«Il fera ce qui doit être fait »_

Drago baissa les yeux, regarda la cicatrice de son cou et traça la ligne dentelée jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le col de sa chemise.

_« Cette cicatrice, c'est drôle. Toute ma vie, je l'ai aimé (ndt :la cicatrice) avec la même intensité avec laquelle je l'ai détestée. Quand j'étais enfant, je prétendais qu'elle me rendait spécial. Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, j'ai réalisé qu'effectivement, elle me rendait spéciale et j'ai détesté la manière dont elle m'isolait de tous les autres. Tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré était de faire parti d'un groupe, et soudain, je suis isolé et seul, tout ça à cause d'une chose stupide sur laquelle je n'ai aucun contrôle. Puis j'ai appris qu'elle était la marque du sacrifice qu'a fait ma mère, un signe tangible de son amour pour moi. Et soudain, elle prenait plus d'importance que celle de monstre et de paria. Elle signifiait qu'en dépit de tout le reste, j'étais toujours aimé et que ma vie avait une signification. Même si ce n'est que parce que ma mère c'est sacrifié pour sauver la mienne. »_

_« Bien que ce soit formulé comme s'il s'agissait de ma propre volonté et que j'étais libre de décider, je sais qu'en réalité on m'offre un choix à la Hobson. Le résultat est inévitable. Je sacrifierai ma vie sans hésitation, avant de le sacrifier lui. Et bien que je doive perdre tout en un acte, celui d'une trahison, je sais que je dois protéger la seule chose qui ait vraiment compté pour moi. Le reste est sans importance._

Avec une main étonnement stable, Drago passa le bout de ses doigts le long de sa cicatrice, mémorisant la sensation tactile de la chair déchirée, sentant les échos du passé et du futur se tortiller autour de lui._ Parfois je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que 'Drago Malfoy' n'est rien d'autre qu'un personnage de fiction monté de toute pièce afin de s'assurer que les sacrifices de ceux qui sont partis avant moi n'aient pas été vains._

_« Si tu savais ce que tu sais aujourd'hui, qu'aurais-tu fait autrement, Drago ? Si tu avais su, dès le début ce que tu découvrirais à la fin de ta vie, de quelle façon l'aurais-tu changé ? _L'aurais-_tu changé ? »_

_Non, père. Je n'aurais rien changé. Et je ne ferais confiance à personne d'autre pour faire ce qui doit l'être. Je ne ferais confiance à personne d'autre avec leurs vies._ Son reflet lui rendit son regard, la cicatrice, obscurcie par sa main, étrangement familière, comme si Malfoy senior était venu une dernière fois se porter témoin des pensées de son fils.

Drago baissa la main et passa ses doigts contre le miroir. _Tu as dit que tu te moquais de mourir ce jour-là, Severus, du moment que Harry vive. Très bien. Tu _devras _mourir ce jour-là. Et peut-être, longtemps après que Harry t'ait aidé à vaincre le fantôme de mon père, de nombreuses années dans le futur, tu comprendras pourquoi c'était nécessaire._

_

* * *

_

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

Severus s'était abandonné à la contemplation du même paysage depuis la dernière heure et le ciel s'était lentement assombri. Il se détourna de la fenêtre et se concentra sur Hermione. « Parlez-vous d'un désastre précis? Où m'interrogez-vous sur la catastrophe dans laquelle nous nous sommes empêtrés ? »

Elle grimaça. « Eh bien, si vous présentez les choses ainsi… »

« Les professeurs ne semblent omnipotents qu'aux yeux des enfants. Vous avez grandi, vous devez donc savoir que nous sommes aussi ignorants que le reste du monde, » Marmonna Severus sombrement. _Je n'ai pas les réponses que vous cherchez._

« Il reviendra, » Dit Hermione doucement après un temps.

« Il n'a pas d'autre choix. »

Ils se regardèrent en silence. Hermione cherchait quelque chose sur son visage, mais Severus ne savait pas quoi et il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Il devait sans aucun doute y avoir un lien avec l'indifférence flagrante de ce qui lui arriverait s'ils parvenaient à changer le futur. Et Severus n'était _pas _d'humeur à écouter ses objections. _Sa vie est plus importante que la mienne. Ca l'a toujours été et ce depuis que tout a commencé._

« Pouvons-nous faire cela, Severus ? » Lui demanda Hermione d'une voix douce. « Pouvons-nous réellement changer le futur ? »

« Je ne suis pas un expert en l'art de la magie temporelle, Hermione, » Lui dit Severus en levant une épaule. Son regard dériva vers le retourneur de temps posé sur une petite table qu'ils avaient trouvé un peu plus tôt en fouillant la pièce. « C'est la première fois que j'utilise un de ces trucs. »

« Il est certainement différent de celui qu'Albus m'avait donné lors de ma Troisième Année, » Confessa Hermione. « Il est plus gros et ne semble pas fonctionner de la même façon. »

« Comment donc ? » Severus haussa un sourcil en la regardant.

« Chaque tour correspondait à une heure, » Lui dit-elle. « Un tour et il réagit comme si c'était lui qui choisissait arbitrairement le temps. Je ne pensais pas que le hasard aurait un rôle aussi important dans un objet magique aussi complexe. »

« Peut-être ne l'utilisons-nous pas correctement. » Suggéra Severus.

Hermione secoua la tête. « C'est justement cela. Il ne _devrait pas être_ difficile de le faire fonctionner, pas alors que les risques sont si grands» Le contra-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un ordinateur. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Alors je ne devrais pas avoir de problème à comprendre comment il _devrait_ fonctionner. »

Les lèvres de Hermione commencèrent à s'étirer et elle avait l'air de vouloir parler. Severus la regarda avec des yeux noirs et elle abandonna son commentaire, mais Severus voyait encore la lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux. Pendant un instant, le chagrin si évident, qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher, avait diminué.

_Est-il possible de démêler ce paradoxe ? Ou est-ce-nous qui allons mettre en place ce que nous essayons si désespérément d'empêcher ? _Une seule personne connaissait les réponses à ces questions et Severus n'avait pas la possibilité de lui parler. _Que saviez-vous, Albus ? Quelle connaissance secrète possédiez-vous dont je pourrais me servir maintenant ?_ Severus soupira et se frotta le front comme si ce massage pouvait faire disparaître ses peurs et ses interrogations. _Pendant des dizaines d'années, vous avez été là, une nuisance énervante, toujours à interférer dans ma vie. Et maintenant, quand j'ai le plus besoin de votre présence, vous n'êtes pas là._

_« Le futur est ce que nous en faisons. N'oubliez pas ça, Severus. »_

_Vous avez placé trop de foi en moi, Albus. Je n'ai rien fait pour justifier une telle croyance en mes capacités, _pensa Severus d'un air las, en discutant avec son souvenir.

_« Je pensais que placer le destin du monde entre vos mains était une belle et valide démonstration de cette croyance. »_

Severus sentit une étrange torpeur couvrir son esprit. Il étouffa le bruit des griffes de Fumfseck sur le dos de la chaise ainsi que la vue de Hermione et de la salle. _Mon dieu, Albus…Depuis combien de temps ? Depuis combien de temps saviez-vous que notre monde allait mourir ? Et pourquoi au nom de tous les dieux n'avez-vous rien fait pour l'empêcher ?_

Il se rappelait clairement la manière dont Albus le regardait les derniers jours. Dès qu'il posait les yeux sur lui, son regard s'emplissait de tristesse et semblait lui demander pardon.. _Soyez maudit par les profondeurs de l'Enfer, vous, vous saviez et vous avez laissé Harry mourir. Pourquoi ? Bon sang, que voulez-vous que je fasse ?_

Ils n'avaient pas la connaissance dont ils avaient un besoin vital pour combler les trous, les vides. Pendant près de quinze ans, Severus avait observé avec agacement Albus prendre un risque après l'autre pour protéger Celui Qui a Survécu. Maintenant Harry était mort, et Albus, qui savait ce qui allait se passer n'avait rien fait pour l'éviter.

_Vous avez fait tant de choses ces quatre dernières années qui n'avaient aucun sens pour moi. Tant de commentaires cryptés, tant de demandes ridicules. Et pour quoi ?_

Il était rare que Severus se trouve à court d'idée. Avant, une idée attendait toujours prête à surgir de son esprit pour le sortir des pires dilemmes, quelques lacunes qu'il pouvait utiliser pour glisser au travers des situations les plus dangereuses. Mais maintenant son esprit l'avait abandonné, l'intelligence qu'il avait cultivée avec tant d'attention l'avait laissé tombé.

_Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle il existe tant de règles contre les voyages temporels…_

Severus cligna des yeux. « Hermione ? »

« Hmm ? »

Il poursuivait une idée. S'il pouvait l'attraper avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. « Quand on t'a donné le retourneur de temps en Troisième Année, tu as bien dit qu'on t'avait fait des mises en gardes ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Le professeur MacGonagall a énormément insisté sur les règles que je devais suivre. Elle a aussi dit que je ne devais sous aucun prétexte les contourner. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Hermione prit un air renfrogné et le regarda comme si cette question la décevait. « Comme je l'ai dit, il est très dangereux de -»

« Pourquoi ? » Lui demanda à nouveau Severus en verrouillant la pensée. Il refusait de se laisser distraire par quoi que ce soit d'autre. « Si nous ne pouvons rien faire, alors _pourquoi_ est-ce si dangereux ? Si tout ce que nous faisons est de nous assurer que les évènements se passent comme on s'en rappelle, pourquoi est-ce gardé si précieusement ? Ne le vois-tu pas ? Il _doit_ y avoir une autre raison. Si la seule chose que nous pouvons faire est d'observer le futur se créer, si tout ce que nous pouvons faire est de marcher sur un chemin qui a déjà été foulé, alors il n'y aurait aucun danger parce que nous ne pourrions rien changer. »

« Vous êtes en train de dire que nous pouvons changer le futur ? »

« Je dis que nous pouvons changer le passé. Albus ne nous aurait pas envoyés ici autrement. »

« Mais il ne nous a pas _envoyés_ ici. Nous avons choisi de remonter le temps. »

Severus secoua la tête. « Ces dernières années, Albus m'a fait suivre un chemin semé de commentaires énigmatiques. De petites choses qu'il a dites mais qui ne concordaient pas tout à fait avec la conversation que nous avions, des choses qu'il n'expliquait jamais et qui furent perdues lors des disputes qui résultaient généralement de ces conversations. Il savait que nous allions remonter le temps. Il _voulait_ que nous revenions. »

« Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. S'il savait ce qui allait se passer, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas simplement arrêté ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » Admit Severus.

« Alors il savait que notre monde serait dévoilé et connaissait la réaction des moldus avant que ça n'arrive. » Hermione reprit les points dont ils étaient raisonnablement certains. « Et il savait que vous alliez survivre pour remonter dans le passé, il savait donc que Malfoy et moi allions nous aussi survivre pour vous soigner, c'est ça ? »

Severus acquiesça, il avait été si rongé par d'autres pensées, qu'il _n'avait pas_ réalisé le rôle de Hermione et de Drago dans toute cette affaire. En regardant les évènements passés, il comprenait maintenant _pourquoi_, Albus avait choisi cette paire inattendue pour conduire les enfants hors du château._ Jusqu'où cela va-t-il Albus ? Qu'avez-vous préparé ? _L'ampleur des manipulations d'Albus lui apparaissait lentement et Severus en était mal à l'aise.

« Nous pensons aussi qu'il voulait que vous changiez quelque chose, » Conclut Hermione. « Cela signifie que le temps _peut_ être changé. Avons-nous oublié quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Je suis certain qu'il nous manque une partie, » Répondit Severus sèchement. « Vous avez pourtant très bien résumé la connaissance minime que nous croyons avoir en notre possession. »

« Bien. Alors, en partant de là, nous allons …? » Hermione se tut, laissant la question en suspens, non finie.

« Nous sommes bien trop loin. » Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, sans qu'il ait vraiment conscience de les avoir pensés. En fait, Severus ne se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute que lorsqu'il remarqua que Hermione le regardait avec interrogation.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés, perplexe.

_Voilà une très bonne question._ Severus fouilla ses pensées, essayant de trouver celle qui l'avait conduit à cette annonce. Quand il ne trouva rien, Severus fut obligé d'avouer que ce n'était pas la connaissance qui l'avait fait parler, mais son intuition. Celle-ci avait profité de sa distraction, et cette pensée même le dérangeait, il doutait même de l'exactitude de ses capacités intuitives. En fait, s'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui, il devait admettre qu'il avait pris les plus mauvaises décisions de sa vie, en se fondant sur son intuition.

_« Brillant, Snape. Une fois de plus tu fais travailler ton esprit vif et perçant pour arriver comme d'habitude à la mauvaise conclusion. »_

Maudit soit Sirius. Il avait l'impression que sa vie n'était qu'une boucle. Dès qu'il pensait s'être libéré de ses ennemis et camarades de classe, ils étaient à nouveau tous là, se montrant aux moments les moins opportuns et semblant conspirer à faire de sa vie un enfer._ A chaque fois que je crois être parvenu à laisser une partie de mon passé derrière moi, je me tourne et je découvre qu'il ne m'avait jamais vraiment quitté._

C'était suffisant pour le faire douter que cette période ait bien existé. Après tout, on s'attendait à ce que la vie évolue et change au lieu de tourner comme si elle redevenait telle qu'elle a toujours été.

« Au moment où le monde a été dévoilé. » Lui répondit finalement Severus. Il abandonna sa dernière pensée et se trouva en train de regarder Fumfseck d'un air absent.

Le phœnix lui rendait son regard, des yeux or qui brillaient de façon étrangement significative. Quand l'oiseau de feu réalisa que Severus avait remarqué son regard, Fumfseck siffla et froissa ses ailes.

Severus haussa un sourcil, il commençait à se sentir exaspéré. _Maintenant qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire ? _Il se souvenait très clairement qu'Albus parlait au phœnix, comme s'ils avaient une vraie conversation. Et qui sait, peut-être était-ce le cas. Severus ne serait pas étonné que le vieux sorcier sache parler à un oiseau qui ne pouvait lui-même pas parler. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu essaies de me dire. » Finit par lui dire Severus. Il se sentait assez ridicule de faire une telle chose.

Les yeux de l'oiseau se rétrécirent puis Fumfseck siffla. Son sifflement aigu se répercuta de mur en mur et gagnait en volume à chaque réverbération. Severus prit un air renfrogné et résista au désir de grimacer comme le faisait Hermione. Mais tous deux s'éloignèrent instinctivement du phœnix.

« Arrête de faire autant de bruit, maudit oiseau. » Claqua Severus alors que Fumfseck continuait son cri strident. Severus pensait que c'était le son le plus haut que pouvait produire l'oiseau. Le sifflement s'arrêta au moment où Severus ouvrit la bouche et ses paroles résonnèrent dans la pièce comme s'il les avait hurlées.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » Demanda Hermione avec une expression incrédule. Elle se tut quand Severus leva une main.

_Arrête de faire autant de bruit, maudit oiseau… Faire autant de bruit…Bruit… _Il y avait quelque chose là, un souvenir qui se débattait loin de la connaissance de Severus._ Faire autant de bruit…Quelque chose qui faisait du bruit._

Comme la lumière d'une porte qui s'entrouvre fait fuir les ombres d'une pièce noire, le souvenir d'une nuit qui ne se déroulera qu'un an dans le futur lui traversa l'esprit.

_« J'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez dans vos quartiers, quand vous n'y êtes apparemment pas. »_

_« C'est juste Fumfseck. »_

« _Albus… »_

_« Très bien ! Lui-même. Bonsoir Fumfseck ! »_

Severus ouvrit la bouche, il regardait toujours le phœnix, les mots glissaient dans son esprit. _C'était nous ! Mon dieu, nous étions dans la pièce. Et il _savait !

« Severus ? » Lui demanda Hermione inquiète. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Conscient d'avoir toujours cette stupide expression qu'il avait si souvent vu sur le visage de Harry, Severus ferma la bouche et se détourna rapidement de Fumfseck. « Je sais où nous devons aller. »

« Fumfseck vous l'a dit ? » Lui demanda Hermione douteuse.

« En un sens, oui. » Répondit vaguement Severus avant de continuer plus sobrement. « Nous sommes revenus trop loin. Les moldus ne découvriront notre monde que dans un an. Nous devons nous rapprocher de cette période si nous voulons découvrir comment notre monde a été découvert. »

Hermione le regardait en haussant les sourcils, elle acquiesça, sans lui faire part d'un quelconque désaccord. « Je comprends. Quand voulez-vous partir ? »

« Au matin, » Répondit Severus. « Nous sommes fatigués et énervés. Je ne voudrais pas que la lassitude compromette notre réussite. »

« Et Malfoy ? »

Severus savait ce qu'elle lui demandait même si elle ne l'avait pas exprimé ainsi. Il haussa les épaules et se déplaça avec nonchalance et sans but dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il soit derrière elle. « Hermione ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui. « Quoi ? »

« Dormez. »

La magie l'avait pris au piège avant qu'elle ne puisse protester et Severus la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol.

* * *

Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur en espérant que Severus et Hermione soient endormis. Il avait besoin de plus de temps pour réfléchir, pour cerner ses émotions et les remettre dans un semblant d'ordre. Il avait aussi besoin de dormir pour se départir de sa lassitude dépressive. Il n'était pas préparé à une confrontation avec Severus, ni mentalement, ni émotionnellement, mais il savait qu'elle était imminente. Ses yeux s'ajustèrent à l'obscurité, la seule lumière venait de la lune qui brillait à travers la fenêtre. Drago vit la forme de Hermione étendue sur une couverture, sur un lit qui n'était pas là quand il était parti. Il observa la pièce et vit une silhouette sombre appuyée contre le mur, regardant par la fenêtre.

_Dieux de l'enfer._ Drago s'empêcha de soupirer et se résigna à l'inévitable. Il enleva la cape et la plia avec précaution.

« Nous devons discuter, » Lui dit Severus sans quitter la fenêtre des yeux.

Cette fois, Drago soupira. « Hermione a besoin de dormir. Nous ne devons pas la réveiller. » C'était la meilleure excuse qu'il avait trouvée en si peu de temps.

« Elle ne se réveillera pas avant demain matin. »

« Tu lui as jeté un sort ? » Drago eut un sourire en coin, il espérait pouvoir détourner la conversation. « Et elle sera furieuse contre toi demain matin. »

« Je voulais te parler sans que l'on soit interrompu. » Lui dit Severus en se détournant de la fenêtre pour le regarder.

_Mauvaise idée, Severus. Mauvaise idée !_

« A quel sujet, exactement ? » Lui demanda Drago avec réticence. Il avait l'air grognon, mais il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

« Tu es fâché contre moi. »

S'il y avait des mots qui avaient été prononcés au mauvais moment, c'était ceux-là. Drago n'avait pas beaucoup de patience et elle avait déjà été érodée par les évènements de la journée, il claqua. « Tu as raison, bordel, je le suis ! »

« Drago, tu dois -»

« Je ne dois rien ! » Drago l'interrompit avec colère. Le froid détachement avec lequel Severus persistait à parler ne faisait qu'accentuer sa fureur. « Qui es-tu pour me dire ce que je _dois_ faire ? »

« Tu es irrationnel. »

Drago écarquilla les yeux d'incrédulité puis les rétrécit dangereusement. « _Je_ suis irrationnel ? Vraiment ? » Il eut un rire sarcastique. « Oh, je _dois _vraiment m'excuser, Severus. Et me voilà, ici, à avoir la fausse impression que c'était _toi_ qui avais été maudis trois fois en tant que fou. »

« Drago -»

« Comment _oses-_tu ? » Cracha Drago. Les mots lui déchiraient la gorge et il avança involontairement. « Comment _oses-_tu me dire que je devrais rester là et te laisser mourir ? Comment _oses-_tu me demander de combler le vide crée par ta mort, dans la vie de Harry ?_ Comment oses-tu me demander d'acheter sa vie avec la tienne ? »_

Severus se frotta le front avec lassitude. « Je ne suggérai pas que -»

« Ce ne sont que des conneries et tu le sais ! Ne commences pas à me mentir. » Drago le regarda avec des yeux noirs et Severus lui rendit son regard silencieusement. _Merde Severus, pourquoi ne _m'écoutes_-tu pas ? _Il fit une nouvelle tentative. « Tu vas _mourir_, Severus. Ne t'en rends-tu pas compte ? »

« On n'en est pas sûr. »

« Pardi, si, je le sais. Dumbledore me l'a dit. »

« Albus te l'a dit ? Quand ? » Exigea de savoir Severus en rétrécissant les yeux.

_Oups._ « Un peu plus tôt dans la journée. »

Pendant un bref instant, Drago eut la satisfaction de voir Severus sans voix. Et puis. « Qu'as-tu fait ? » Grogna Severus en s'avançant vers lui. Il n'avait pas encore fini de parler. « Espèce de fou, merde, qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Caché sous la cape d'invisibilité, j'ai espionné une conversation qu'il avait avec MacGonagall. » Cracha Drago énervé. Il prit un air renfrogné quand Severus s'arrêta devant lui, le regard meurtrier. « Il y a longtemps que tu ne me fais plus peur, Severus, alors tu peux tout aussi bien arrêter d'essayer de m'intimider. »

Ils se regardèrent avec des yeux noirs, le silence s'attarda entre eux et la tension faisait presque vibrer l'air autour d'eux._ Tu as commencé, espèce de salaud. Et tu vas terminer._

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Lui demanda finalement Severus. Il continuait à regarder Drago avec des yeux noirs, mais il ne semblait plus aussi en colère.

« Je suis arrivé quand il discutait avec Bibine. Alors je suis resté pour écouter. Puis quand il est parti, je l'ai suivi et MacGonagall est arrivée et je les ai entendus. »

« Et il a dit que j'allais mourir. » Severus avait l'air sceptique.

« Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il a dit. » Il était en train de puiser dans les limites de Drago. Le jeune homme n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le secouer et de lui faire comprendre. « Et avant qu'ils ne montent dans son bureau, il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a demandé si j'allais laisser cela se passer. »

« Il savait que tu étais là. »

Ca ne semblait pas être une question, mais il répondit pourtant. « Oui. » Drago affirma. « Il savait. »

« Alors il essayait de te manipuler. Dans quel but, je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée, mais je connais suffisamment bien Albus pour reconnaître les signes. »

Drago le regarda bouche bée. « Me manipuler ? Merde, Severus, il a dit que tu allais _mourir._ »

« Et que voulait-il que tu fasses à ce sujet ? » Lui demanda Severus. Son ton indiquait qu'il était fatigué de cette discussion.

Drago sentait sa pupille pulsait. « De ne pas te laisser mourir. »

Severus haussa les épaules. « Peu importe ce que Albus a pu te dire, que je meurs ou non est complètement hors de propos. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Le monde a besoin de lui, Drago. S'il devait être perdu, je préférai le perdre mais qu'il soit toujours là pour le monde. »

« _Tu_ ne _le_ perdras pas, » Gronda Drago. Il avait serré les dents tant il était frustré. « _Il __te_ perdra. »

« Il t'aura. »

« Je ne _veux_ pas de lui ! » Explosa Drago.

« Maintenant, _tu_ es en train de mentir. »

Il voulait sourire mais ce qui étira les lèvres de Drago étaient ses dents. « Le suis-je, Severus ? Ou l'espères-tu ? Tu me connais vraiment très peu si tu m'en crois capable. »

Severus frotta sa tête comme s'il avait mal à la tête. « Je ne le laisserai pas mourir, Drago. » Dit-il en soupirant d'un air las.

« Et moi je ne te laisserai pas mourir. » Répondit doucement Drago.

« Tu le dois. Pour son bien. Et pour le mien. »

« Pour _toi _? » Répéta Drago, incrédule. Il recula en titubant comme s'il l'avait frappé. « Pour _toi ?_ Et _moi_ alors ? » Il se mit soudainement à crier. Ses vingt quatre années de frustration, de déception et de douleur avait enfin trouvé une sortie. « Et _moi ?_ Et _mon_ bien ? Depuis que je suis enfant, tout ce que je _fais,_ je le fais pour le bien des autres ! Pour ma _mère !_ Pour mon _père !_ Pour _Voldemort ! _Pour _toi _! Pour_ Harry _! »

Drago tourna le dos à Severus puis fit le tour de la pièce avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui. « Que veux-tu que je fasse de plus ? J'ai donné _tout_ ce que j'ai ! Ma vie, mon sang, mon _avenir !_ Tout ce qui était à moi, je l'ai donné pour le bien d'une autre personne ! Que puis-je donner de _plus _? »

_Maudit sois-tu! Maudit sois-tu, Severus de me faire ça ! Et que je sois maudit pour te laisser me faire ça !_ Son cœur battait, Drago regardait avec des yeux noirs, plein de fureur, l'espace qui les séparait, son souffle était rapide, ses poumons ne lui laissaient pas suffisamment d'air pour libérer la pression qu'il ressentait à la poitrine.

« Que veux-tu ? »

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Tu veux savoir ce que je veux ? » Lui demanda-t-il sarcastiquement une fois qu'il se fut arrêter. « Vraiment ? »

« Dis-moi, » Insista Severus d'une voix douce.

Drago plissa les yeux et l'espace d'un instant, songea à ignorer sa requête. Mais il parla avec une candeur qu'il s'autorisait rarement. « Je veux que ce désastre avec ces satané moldus ne soit jamais arrivé. Je veux que Harry soit vivant et qu'il ne sache jamais ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on regarde un monde mourir. Je veux que Weasley soit vivant, que Harry ne sache jamais qu'il va perdre son meilleur ami. Je veux te voir entier, je ne veux plus te voir hanté par le fantôme de mon père. Et je veux que toi et Harry soyez vivants et _ensemble_, pour que vous puissiez avoir tous les deux la famille que vous n'avez jamais eue. »

La colère, la fureur s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'elle avait explosé et le laissa épuisé et tremblant. « _C'est_ ce que je veux pour moi, » Termina doucement Drago en se tournant pour regarder par la fenêtre. _Vous avez tous fait un si bon boulot, que je ne me soucie même pas de _moi.

L'air était doux au dehors, il n'y avait pas de brise qui faisait bruire les feuilles des arbres. Et dans le velouté du ciel sombre, la lune brillait et jetait des rayons argentés sur le monde. Inconsciemment, il porta sa main sur sa cicatrice et passa ses doigts dessus, légèrement, en regardant la nuit. _Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui aurait dû être, mais je sais que ça ne devait pas être ainsi. Je…Je ne sais pas où tout a mal tourné._

La scène désolée de l'autre côté de la fenêtre était hypnotique, il était poussé vers elle, il désirait sortir, laisser l'obscurité l'embrasser et disparaître dans la nuit. _Je suis si fatigué de m'inquiéter pour tout le monde, sans jamais penser à moi._

« Drago. »

« Vas te coucher, Severus, » Marmonna Drago sans se retourner. « Tu ne nous seras d'aucune aide si tu tombes d'épuisement demain. » _Laisse-moi tranquille._

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le Serpentard se déplacer dans la pièce. Un instant plus tard, il sentit une main froide se placer sur celle qui caressait encore machinalement la cicatrice.

« Arrête. » Murmura Severus dans son oreille.

Le sourire en coin était habituel. « Ce ne sera pas pire si je la gratte, Severus. »

« Drago…» Les doigts se resserrèrent dans un avertissement sur les siens.

Drago pensa brièvement l'ignorer, mais il soupira et laissa Severus tirer sa main et l'éloigner de sa gorge. Ce ne fut que lorsque Severus ne relâcha pas sa main que Drago grimaça.

« Tu dois me dire ce que je dois faire. » L'interrompit Severus.

Drago secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas ton boulot, Severus. » _C'est moi qui devrais te réconforter et non le contraire. Va-t-en._

« Alors quel est mon 'boulot', Drago ? »

« De sauver Harry, » Répondit facilement Drago. « De prouver à mon père qu'il avait tort et de montrer au monde que les fins heureuses existent. »

« Et toi ? »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. « Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir une fin heureuse, Severus. Sinon, ce ne serait pas si spécial. Ce ne serait rien d'autre qu'une fin. Ce n'est qu'en sachant ce que nous perdons que nous savons ce que nous avons. »

_« S'il y a une réalité pour tous les choix qui nous sont donnés, alors c'est qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle nous devons ressentir et expérimenter tout. »_ Le souvenir des paroles de Severus résonna clairement dans l'esprit de Drago. Et s'il en jugeait par le resserrement des doigts de Severus sur sa main, il savait que son compagnon lui aussi s'en souvenait.

« On a besoin de fins tristes. » Conclut doucement Drago. « Autrement, nous ne reconnaîtrions pas celles qui sont heureuses. Et nous ne pourrions pas apprécier leur rareté. »

« Drago… »

« Nous faisons ce que nous devons faire, Severus. Nous avons toujours quelque chose à faire et parfois nous ne pouvons nous occuper que de ce qui est devant nous. » _Tu comprendras. Si nous réussissons, cette conversation n'aura jamais lieu. Mais même sans elle, un jour tu comprendras ce que je dois faire._

« Tu n'es pas le seul à être coincé dans une répétition du passé, Drago. » Murmura Severus.

Drago ferma les yeux, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il s'avouait vaincu. _Maudissez les tous jusqu'en enfer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu dit ça ? _Il était incapable de trouver les mots pour protester quand il se sentit attirer contre la poitrine de Severus alors que l'autre homme enveloppait son autre bras autour de lui. Il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Severus et le regarda pince sans rire. « Tu ne te rends pas service ici, Severus. Ne penses-tu pas que tu devrais attendre que j'ai accepté de te laisser mourir ? »

« Je n'essaye pas de te convaincre de me laisser mourir. »

« Alors pourquoi -»

« Tu mérites de connaître la vérité. »

_Ton timing est terrible cette fois, Severus._ « Je ne le ferai pas, tu sais. »

Severus soupira. « Si ça signifie que Harry vivrait -»

« Et s'il y avait un autre moyen ? » Lui demanda Drago d'une voix neutre en coupant le début de son argument. « Et s'il y avait un moyen de sauver Harry _et_ d'empêcher Fudge de te tuer ? Ressentirais-tu toujours le besoin de jeter ta vie aussi inutilement ? »

« S'il y avait un tel moyen, alors non, je ne le voudrais pas. »

« Promets le moi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as entendu. Promets-moi que s'il y a un autre moyen, tu ne te sacrifieras pas. »

« Très bien. Je promets. »

Drago fit face à l'obscurité devant lui pour le dissimuler et sourit. « Oh, et Severus ? »

« Oui ? »

Drago bougea pour regarder Severus dans les yeux. « Vas dormir. » Murmura –t-il en jetant le sort avant qu'il ne commence à parler. Son aîné dormait avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

_Vous serez tous les deux furieux en vous réveillant,_ pensa Drago un peu plus tard en regardant les silhouettes de Hermione et de Severus allongées l'une à côté de l'autre. Drago ne savait pas comment convaincre la salle magique de lui fournir un autre lit et il n'était pas sûr d'être d'humeur à essayer.

Il regarda la chaise que Fumfseck utilisait comme perchoir et sourit. « Rends-moi un service, Fumfseck. Demain matin, quand ils se réveilleront et essaieront de me tuer, protége-moi, d'accord ? »

Le phœnix émit un sifflement vague et froissa ses plumes.

Il se détourna d'eux et regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. Il fallut encore un long moment avant qu'il ne se sente suffisamment fatigué pour dormir. Et quand il succomba finalement au sommeil, allongé sur une pile de capes qu'il avait étalées sur le sol, ses rêves furent des rêves de feu.


	6. Au bon soin des créatures magiques

**Chapitre 6 : Au bon soin des créatures magiques**

Au petit matin, l'aube se leva dans toute sa gloire, le soleil apparut au-dessus des montagnes si lentement que les rayons glissaient comme des langues de feu sur la vallée illuminée par la lumière. C'était comme si le monde entier était en feu.

Drago en avait aussi l'impression. Il s'était réveillé facilement, ses yeux étaient étonnamment alertes malgré son sommeil agité et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut tourné la tête vers la fenêtre et que son regard se posa sur le soleil brillant dans le ciel qu'il plissa les yeux et que son expression devint froide et intimidante. Maintenant, une heure plus tard, il était appuyé contre le mur et regardait le ciel tout en ignorant les regards noirs échangés de l'autre côté de la salle.

La journée de Hermione et de Severus ne commençait pas très bien. Ils s'étaient réveilles en découvrant qu'ils avaient été victimes d'un sort, et savoir qu'ils avaient partagé un espace de un mètre cinq pendant la nuit n'arrangeait rien. Des étincelles avaient jaillis entre eux dès qu'ils virent qu'ils avaient partagé le même lit, ils dépêchèrent de se lever et aussitôt, Severus établit à nouveau ses limites personnelles. Maintenant le Serpentard le plus âgé semblait furieux contre le monde entier et en particulier contre Hermione et Drago. Hermione, quant à elle apparaissait légèrement offensée et trahie. Tous deux lançaient de temps à autre des regards agacés vers Drago qui ne semblait pas les remarquer.

_La mission de sauver le monde a été assignée à une bande de bouffons. Et pourtant, y en-a-t-il de meilleur ?_ En y réfléchissant bien, on pouvait en douter. C'est étrange, le futur repose souvent sur la vie d'une seule personne. On peut éteindre ou faire briller une lumière plus longtemps, grâce à une seule personne, la meilleure, et celle-ci ne connaîtra jamais son importance.

Harry Potter, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. _Je me demande si tu comprendras un jour pourquoi tant de personnes voient en toi un sauveur ? Elles-mêmes ne sauront jamais pourquoi elles te confèrent un tel titre ni d'où il vient._

Il est étrange de voir que les humains tiennent autant compte de leur histoire, qu'ils croient qu'elle détient la vérité absolue, alors qu'elle est encore plus fabuleuse que les légendes et histoires qui passent d'une génération à une autre. On se souvient des icônes qui ont été révérées. Elles étaient rarement adorées pour ce qu'elles étaient. Non, ce qui comptait, c'était les attributs qu'on leur conférait. Et ceux qui ont réellement façonné l'histoire, ceux qui ont combattu, ont saigné et perdu, ont été oubliés, noyés dans les ombres de ceux qui par égard pour eux, se sont dégagés.

Dans deux cent ans qui se souviendra de Drago Malfoy ? Qui reconnaîtra Hermione Granger ? Qui confondra Albus Dumbledore avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais qui aura oublié Harry Potter ? Comme Merlin lui-même, il serait immortalisé pour des exploits qu'il n'avait pas réalisés. On se souviendra d'eux pour ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais été.

_« L'Histoire a été récrite pour des choses moins importantes. »_

Albus savait. Albus comprenait. Et Albus savait_ pourquoi._

_On change tout ce que l'on touche. Pourtant soit on met le feu, soit les cendres gisent hors de notre contrôle. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est espérer que nous n'avons pas fait les mauvais choix._

Quand Drago était arrivé pour la première fois à Poudlard, il était un individu froid, sec et énigmatique, privé de lumière et de chaleur. Une petite étincelle et les ombres s'étaient enfuies. La glace avait fondu. Même maintenant qu'il était dans un brouillard de confusion et de frustration, qu'il était bordé par le chagrin et la colère, le feu de Drago brûlait, brillait et refusait de s'éteindre.

Et il y avait Severus Snape. Il possédait un feu qui rivalisait avec celui du grand Albus Dumbledore et pourtant, il est resté latent et étouffé sous les cendres de son passé. Une brise imprévue, réveilla les braises et le feu s'attisa.

Même Hermione Granger, si souvent reléguée au rôle d'acolyte, brûlait avec une chaleur, une lueur dorée rarement vue dans le cœur des humains. Et même au milieu de cette tragédie, elle refusait de mourir.

Il s'agissait d'une si petite chose, si facile à gagner et à rater. Pourtant pour les humains, c'est ce qui compte le plus. Ils l'ont cherché, ils l'ont haï, ils l'ont nié, ils l'ont désiré, ils en ont rêvé, ils l'ont tant perverti et tordu tant qu'on ne la reconnaît plus. Mais pour l'amour, ils sont capables de renverser le monde.

Pendant des milliers d'années, il les avait regardés. Il avait observé leurs combats et leur vie. Leurs actions l'avaient rendu perplexe et confus. Puis pendant mille autres années, il avait vécu parmi eux, il avait choisi parmi la multitude ceux dont le feu brillait le plus et il avait appris. Il avait compris pourquoi ils pensaient ainsi, pourquoi les choses les plus bizarres les rendaient forts. Et lentement, ils avaient laissé leurs marques sur lui alors il avait commencé à les altérer.

_Si vous saviez ce que je sais, vous ne vous inquiéteriez pas autant. Avant que le Jour où tout a Brûlé arrive, vous comprendrez. Et vous n'aurez pas peur._

Fumfseck froissa ses plumes, leva ses griffes et se gratta la tête.

* * *

_J'ai l'impression de perdre la tête._

Ce ne serait pas surprenant toutes choses considérées. Prenez une enfance incroyablement merdique, des émotions conflictuelles, mélangez-le tout à de la tragédie et du désespoir. Oui, il était fort possible que la folie le gagne.

Qu'il ait l'impression que la lumière du soleil brûle sa peau, ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Maintenant il entendait, à la limite de sa perception, un craquement sec, comme si les feuilles mortes étaient brûlées dans un feu de joie. Tout ce dont il avait besoin maintenant était d'entendre des voix. Et s'il se concentrait vraiment, s'il écoutait avec toute son attention sur ce son étrange…

Drago se frotta violemment la tête. _Ce n'est pas en train de m'arriver. Je ne deviens pas fou. Je ne peux pas devenir fou. Pas maintenant. Pas avant que tout ne soit terminé. _Bien sûr, si tout se passait selon son plan, qui, il l'admettait, était brinquebalant, il n'aurait aucune raison de devenir fou. Ce qui serait probablement tout aussi bien.

Sentant des yeux sur lui, Drago baissa lentement les mains et tourna la tête. Il s'attendait à voir Severus ou Hermione qui le regardait avec des yeux noirs, mais ce furent les yeux dorés de Fumfseck qu'il rencontra.

Si je ne le savais pas mieux, je penserais que c'est toi, pensa Drago. Il réalisa alors, qu'il en savait autant sur les phœnix que sur le monde moldu, c'est à dire à peu près rien. Et s'ils pouvaient communiquer avec les gens, ne le saurait-on pas ? Bien sûr, tout le monde sait que les larmes de phœnix ont des propriétés curatives, mais toi tu n'en avais aucune idée, se rappela Drago avec sarcasme. Peut-être que tout le monde sait qu'ils peuvent parler. 'Excuse-moi, Hermione ? Oui, je me demandais si les phœnix avaient d'autres talents que celui de guérir grâce à leurs larmes ? Comme…parler ? Parce que tu vois, je crois que Fumfseck essaie de communiquer avec moi'. Oui, ça pourrait certainement les convaincre que j'ai toutes mes facultés mentales. 

Comme s'il savait ce qu'il pensait, Fumfseck pencha la tête sur le côté et pépia. Drago haussa un sourcil. Fumfseck froissa ses plumes et parvint à paraître complètement indifférent. Drago soupira. _Voilà pour ma théorie._

Drago fit le tour de la pièce des yeux et remarqua qu'une dispute avait éclaté de l'autre côté de la salle. _Depuis combien de temps se battent-ils ?_

« Si nous voulons être une équipe gagnante, » Hermione, avait bien du mal, mais essayait de rester diplomate. « Nous -»

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir énoncer mon intention de remplacer Monsieur Weasley pendant que le trio est hors jeu. » L'interrompit froidement Severus en la regardant avec des yeux noirs derrière la masse de ses cheveux.

_Nous devons nous trouver une douche,_ pensa Drago en les regardant. Leur robe était sale- celle de Severus était trouée à plusieurs endroits- et leurs cheveux étaient emmêlés et plats. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas se voir, Drago sentait les nœuds dans ses cheveux et savait, parce qu'il avait passé un temps considérable allongé sur le sol, qu'il était aussi sale que les autres.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça, » Poursuivit Hermione et bien qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, elle gardait patience. « Pourtant, vous -»

« Je ne me rappelle pas non plus vous avoir donné la permission de me toucher. » Cria Severus.

« Et je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir permis de me jeter un sort ! » Claqua Hermione. Elle n'essayait plus d'être patiente et regardait Severus avec des yeux noirs et avec colère.

« Vous voulez dire que j'aurais dû vous demander la permission ? » Lui demanda Severus avec sarcasme en feignant la surprise. « Et moi qui ai pensé pendant toutes ces années qu'il ne fallait jamais informer l'autre parti qu'on va lui jeter un sort ! »

« Vous ne devriez pas jeter des sorts offensifs sur vos amis ! »

« Depuis quand suis-je votre ami ? »

« D'accord, ça suffit, » Intervint Drago. Il se plaça entre les deux. « J'ai perdu le sens de la dispute. Quel est le problème ? »

Severus le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « Comme si tu pouvais parler. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. « Le karma est un salop, non ? » Demanda-t-il rhétoriquement.

Quand il vit Severus écarquiller les yeux, il ferma la bouche. Il avait reconnu son expression. Les mots avaient pour lui une signification totalement différente.

« Tu as obligé Hermione à dormir, je t'ai obligé à dormir… » Drago se tut, émit un dernier grognement et se frotta les yeux.

« Ecoutez, j'ai faim, je suis sale et je me sens vraiment crasseux. » Drago essaya une nouvelle fois en les regardant l'un après l'autre. « De plus je suis épuisé et raide d'avoir dormi par terre. Maintenant regardez-vous, je pense que vous ressentez la même chose et puisque vous avez certainement mangé autant que moi ces derniers jours, je parierai que vous avez très faim. Alors au lieu de nous défouler les uns sur les autres parce que nous sommes mal à l'aise et inquiets, pourquoi n'essayons-nous pas de nous trouver une douche et à manger ? » Il répéta ses paroles dans sa tête et pâlit. « Oh doux Jésus… »

« Quoi ? » Lui demanda Hermione en le voyant paniquer.

« Je deviens celui qui est raisonnable ! » S'exclama Drago en la regardant avec horreur. Il se tourna vers Severus. « Vite, jette-moi _l'Avada_ _Kedavra _avant que je ne me disgracie davantage ! »

Severus renifla et leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu es surtout la reine du théâtre dramatique. J'espère que tu es fier de toi. »

_Remercie-moi d'essayer, Severus. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une grande expérience. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, j'étais plus apte à provoquer des ressentiments qu'à les arranger._

« Je suis désolé d'avoir crier, Severus » Dit Hermione quand elle s'arrêta de rire. « Je comprends pourquoi vous m'avez jeté un sort. Si vous me l'aviez simplement suggéré, je ne serais probablement pas aller me coucher, j'aurais voulu rester éveillé pour essayer de trouver des solutions. »

«Je ne voulais pas non plus me disputer avec vous, mais j'espère que vous allez parvenir à garder le contrôle de vos mains baladeuses. » Concéda Severus avec un peu de bonne volonté.

« J'étais vraiment endormi, » Ajouta Hermione avec un sourire penaud. « Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. C'est vrai. »

« Très bien, je ne veux pas savoir de quoi vous parler, » Dit Drago sèchement. « Et je vous promets que lorsque nous aurons sauvé le monde, je ne parlerai de votre petit rendez-vous ni à Weasel ni à Potter. »

« Monsieur Malfoy… » Le prévint Severus.

« Tais-toi, Malfoy, » Hermione secoua la tête, fatiguée. Discuter avec lui de bon matin était trop lui demander.

Drago se contenta de sourire d'un air satisfait._ Eh bien, c'est un désastre d'évité._ Il regarda Severus. « Alors, quel est le plan ? »

« Nous avançons dans le temps, » Répondit Severus succinctement puis quand Drago haussa un sourcil, il lui fit un rapide compte rendu de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Hermione la veille au soir.

« Je comprends, » Dit Drago en s'avança vers le sac à dos posé par terre. Il vérifia que la cape d'invisibilité et la Carte des Maraudeurs étaient bien rangés. « Allons-y. »

Severus avait pris le retrouneur de temps. Il était au milieu de la pièce et regardait le sablier d'un air sceptique. Hermione se rapprocha et après être allé chercher Fumfseck, Drago s'approcha d'eux.

« Il y a un petit problème avec le retourneur de temps, » Lui dit Hermione quand Drago commença à s'impatienter.

Drago se sentit pâlir. « Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez cassé. Si nous sommes coincés ici… »

Hermione le regarda avec mépris. « Tu te rends compte qu'il y a un Ministère de la Magie à cette époque, hein ? S'il arrive quelque chose au retourneur de temps, nous pouvons toujours aller au Ministère et en prendre un autre. »

Drago résista au désir de lui tirer la langue. _Enfermez-nous tous dans une pièce et nous nous comportons comme des enfants et ce peu importe notre âge. Je suis sûr que si Potter était là, il aurait une explication stupide qu'il aurait volée à son ami moldu._

« Il n'est pas cassé, » Severus interrompit les pensées de Drago et regarda le sablier. « Nous ne savons pas comment l'utiliser correctement, c'est tout. Jusqu'à présent, il a choisi la destination arbitrairement. »

« Je ne sais pas si le choix est vraiment arbitraire, » Répondit Drago en regardant le sablier. « Réfléchissez-y. Quand nous sommes partis, nous voulions nous assurer que tout se déroulerait selon nos souvenirs. Tu anéantis les moldus et tu nous rencontres, Potter et moi, comme dans nos souvenirs. » Ajouta-t-il avec tact. Il ne mentionna pas qu'ils avaient interféré dans la concentration de Harry pendant l'assaut du château et que c'était apparemment ce qui avait provoqué sa mort.

« Qu'es-tu en train de dire ? » Lui demanda Hermione avec prudence.

«Je pense qu'il agit comme il est censé le faire. »

Severus secoua la tête. « La réussite de cette mission ne doit pas reposer sur la chance. »

« Avez-vous une idée de la manière dont fonctionne ce truc ? » Lui demanda Drago à brûle pour point.

« Non pas vraiment, » Admit Severus. « Non. »

A de nombreux égards, Drago pouvait être considéré comme un Malfoy. D'abord par son étrange ressemblance avec son père et par son nom. Drago, ne partageait pas la philosophie ni les principes avec lesquels sa famille vivait et prospérait. Mais, certaines croyances étaient enracinées dans des traditions vieilles de centaines d'années et ni le temps, ni l'expérience ne pouvaient les effacer. Parmi elles se trouvait cette croyance : on fait ce que l'on doit faire sans que l'on ait besoin de nous surveiller ; les choses se passent comme elles sont censées se passer et tout ce que l'on doit faire pour obtenir ce que l'on veut est de faire connaître aux autres ses désirs.

Quand toutes les autres possibilités furent épuisées, Drago, comme toutes les autres personnes, fit ce qu'il connaissait le mieux. « Très bien, écoutez, » Claqua-t-il en prenant le retourneur du temps des mains de Severus et en le regardant avec des yeux noirs. « Fais-nous avancer dans le temps, à l'époque à laquelle nous devons aller. Pas de détours. D'accord ? » Il ponctua son ordre en tournant le sablier et en le secouant.

« Espèce d'idiot ! » Cria Hermione en voulant le lui reprendre.

Mais il était déjà trop tard.

Le sable scintilla d'une lumière incandescente. Et la salle autour d'eux disparue.

* * *

Ils étaient toujours dans la Salle sur Demande. Severus en était certain. Cela voulait dire que le château n'était pas encore tombé. Mais, il ne pouvait pas être plus précis, le château avait une longue histoire. Il savait, qu'ils pouvaient tout aussi bien être une centaine d'années dans le passé ou quelques minutes avant sa destruction. Severus commençait à avoir mal à la tête, comme à chaque fois qu'il n'avait pas le contrôle de la situation.

Il grimaça et prit le retourneur de temps des mains de Drago. « Si tu essaies de compenser l'absence de Potter en faisant toi-même des idioties, je t'assure que je n'apprécie pas. »

Drago soupira théâtralement, mais ne sembla pas impressionné par le regard noir de Severus. « Et moi qui pensais avoir travaillé pour rien. » Plaisanta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Laisse-moi un peu tranquille, Severus. Je nous ai épargnés plusieurs heures d'inaction et de chamailleries qui n'auraient servi à rien. »

_Et j'ai aussi gagné plusieurs heures de chamailleries. Quelle merveilleuse amélioration. « _Qu'il en soit ainsi, » Severus préféra dire. « Je te demanderais de ne pas recommencer. »

« Tu ne peux pas jouer avec des instruments magiques aussi compliqués, » Ajouta Hermione. Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant Drago comme si elle attendait de lui un certain comportement et que celui-ci venait de la décevoir. « Tu ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu se passer. »

« C'est un retourneur de temps, Hermione, » Répondit Drago d'un air absent. « Le pire qu'il puisse nous arriver est que nous ne soyons pas à la bonne période, dans ce cas, nous n'aurions eu qu'à recommencer. Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions détruire le monde plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. »

« C'est tout de même incroyablement irresponsable de faire une telle chose. » Persista-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » Lui demanda Drago. Il semblait déconcerté. « Nous ne savons à quelle période nous sommes censés revenir, de toute façon. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais ! » S'exclama Hermione, frustrée.

« Toi non plus ! »

« J'en sais plus que toi ! »

_Quand ces imbéciles vont-ils enfin grandir ?_ Se demanda Severus avec une résignation morose. _Ils ont bientôt vingt ans et ils se comportent encore comme des adolescents idiots._ Severus ignora allégrement qu'il venait lui-même de sortir d'une scène aussi puérile, jouée par des susnommés imbéciles.

« Ca suffit, » Dit Severus sur un ton tranchant en coupant la chamaillerie. « Monsieur Malfoy, il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir recours à votre stupidité puérile, votre maturité et votre raisonnement m'avaient suffisamment impressionné. Quant à vous, mademoiselle Granger… »

Drago lui sourit. « Ca fait du bien de voir que tu te sens mieux, Severus. »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Veux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu changes de sujet ? »

« Tu te moques à nouveau de nous, » Répondit Drago comme si cette phrase, expliquait tout. Quand il remarqua que Severus continuait à le dévisager, il prit le ton résigné de celui qui croit que le monde ne pense pas assez de bien de lui. « Plus tu es découragé, plus tu agis humainement envers le reste du monde. Mais une fois que tu sors de ta dépression, tu recommences à être inamical et ouvertement insultant. Ne t'inquiète pas Severus, Potter et moi sommes probablement les seules personnes à avoir réussi à résoudre le mystère de ton irritable personnalité. Euh, et Hermione, puisqu'elle vient de m'entendre. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et n'essaya même pas de nier le psychologue amateur._ Le monde est déjà infligé d'un Ben Collins avec sa psychologie de pacotille, nous n'avons pas besoin d'en avoir un deuxième._ « Ai-je besoin de vous rappeler la raison de notre présence ici, ou pouvez-vous vous remettre à la tâche de votre plein grés ? »

« Pourquoi n'utilisons-nous pas la cape ? » Suggéra Hermione. « L'un d'entre nous peut sortir du château et voir à quelle époque nous sommes. »

C'était le premier commentaire intelligent que Severus entendait depuis le début de la journée. « J'y vais, » Dit-il. Il se tourna ensuite vers Drago et tendit la main. « Passes-moi la cape, Drago. Je devrais -»Il se tut comme si son cerveau venait de voir l'image que ses yeux lui montraient.

Drago faisait face à Severus et au premier regard on aurait dit qu'il écoutait, mais ses yeux étaient opaques, et regardaient à travers Severus.

« Drago ? » Lui demanda doucement Severus.

« Le meilleur endroit pour tenir une réunion secrète est mon bureau. » Murmura Drago, il parlait comme s'il citait quelqu'un. Ses yeux regardaient toujours un point visible de lui seul.

« Quoi ? » Severus regarda Hermione qui lui rendit son regard avec stupéfaction et secoua la tête. _Bon sang, que se passe-t-il ?_ L'angoisse qui compressait la poitrine de Severus quand il vit les yeux aveugles de Drago, empira en entendant cette voix caverneuse. Ce n'était pas un sentiment agréable.

Severus posa une main sur son bras. « Drago ! »

Drago sursauta comme s'il était surpris et se tourna vers Severus. « Hein ? Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en clignant des yeux et en frottant distraitement son visage.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Drago haussa un sourcil. « Est-ce une question piège ? »

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Leur demanda Hermione.

« Je viens…d'avoir une idée. » Répondit vaguement Drago. Mais aux yeux de Severus, il n'avait pas l'air du tout convaincu par cette affirmation. Les soupçons de Severus furent confirmés quand il entendit Drago murmurer dans sa barbe, « Je pense. »

« J'ai découvert au cours de mon existence, qu'aucune phrase ne m'inspire autant d'appréhension que celle-ci, » Répondit Severus en le regardant avec méfiance. _Je ne pas besoin d'un autre problème._ Severus se demanda, pour ce qui lui semblait être la millionième fois, pourquoi il était toujours le pauvre malheureux à qui on mettait dans les bras chaque désastre et chaque idiot enclin à en créer encore plus.

« Tous les deux, toi et moi, » Drago lui sourit légèrement puis secoua la tête. « Ecoutez simplement et faites-moi confiance, d'accord ? Je pense savoir comment résoudre au moins _ce_ problème. »

Severus regarda Hermione par-dessus la tête de Drago. Celle-ci essayait de lui faire comprendre avec ses yeux et avec des gestes frénétiques, qu'il fallait arrêter Drago avant que le jeune homme ne fasse quelque chose de stupide ou les entraîne dans une mort certaine. Severus soupira. _Pourquoi est-ce que ça tombe toujours sur moi ?_ « Bien. Dis-nous tout. »

Drago regarda Hermione et sourit d'un air satisfait. Il lui montra ainsi qu'il avait remarqué leur échange et leur tendit la main.

« Et que veux-tu que je fasse avec _ça ?_ » Lui demanda-t-elle en ne quittant pas des yeux la main tendue comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent particulièrement dangereux.

Severus vit la lueur espiègle dans les yeux de Drago, une seconde avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. « Si tenir ma main est une manigance absurde, » Claqua-t-il en le prévenant. Il coupa le commentaire que Drago s'apprêter à formuler.

Drago haussa un sourcil et jeta un œil vers Severus. _Jolie tentative, Severus, _lui dit les yeux gris. « Potter n'est pas là, Severus. Ce ne serait pas aussi drôle. »

« Et maintenant que nous avons la certitude que _tu_ te sens mieux. » Lui dit Severus sèchement en prenant sans la serrer, la main de Drago. Du coin de l'œil, Severus vit Hermione lever les yeux au ciel et faire de même.

Le coin des lèvres de Drago s'étira, mais il tourna la tête vers le phœnix perché sur son épaule, sans faire d'autre commentaire. « Fumfseck, conduis-nous dans le bureau de Dumbledore. »

Ils furent engouffrés dans une lumière de feu et quand elle eût disparue, ils se trouvaient au milieu du bureau du directeur. Albus lui-même était absent, mais quand Severus fit le tour de la pièce du regard, il vit que le bureau n'était pas entièrement vide. Fumfseck était assis sur son perchoir à côté du bureau et les regardait curieusement.

Severus ne savait pas ce à quoi il s'attendait quand il son regard passa du phœnix sur son perchoir à celui sur l'épaule de Drago, mais inconsciemment, il se tendit et se prépara au pire.

_« Vous ne devez pas être vu. »_ C'était la règle la plus importante quand on remontait le temps.

« _Vous ne devez pas être vu. » _Mais personne n'avait jamais dit pourquoi. Ou expliquait ce qui se passerait si on était vu.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent mais rien ne se passa. Severus se détendit. Il n'y eut pas de lumière vive, l'espace ne se contracta pas, le temps ne fut pas déchiré en deux, ils ne furent pas plongés dans les ténèbres parce que le monde avait cessé d'exister. Et il dut admettre, que la part sadique qui logeait dans les tréfonds de son esprit, était un tout petit peu déçue. Après toutes ces histoires, on pouvait _s'attendre_ à quelques destructions et au chaos.

« Severus ? » L'appela Hermione en interrompant sa rêverie. Elle était devant le bureau du directeur. « Je pense que vous devriez regarder cela. »

Curieux, il s'approcha d'elle et regarda ce qu'elle lui désignait. C'était la preuve tangible que ses soupçons étaient valides : Albus était impliqué dans ce qui leur arrivait. _Où est le soulagement que je devrais ressentir ? Le fait de savoir qu'il est conscient de tout, ne devrait-il pas m'apporter un peu de réconfort ? Pourquoi suis-je soudain encore plus inquiet ?_

« D'accord, que regardons-nous ? » Leur demanda Drago en arrivant par-derrière. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière l'épaule de Hermione. « Oh…Il savait vraiment… »

Un innocent plateau de sandwiches, une théière et trois tasses ne devraient pas provoquer un silence aussi pesant. Bien sûr, le malaise pouvait tout aussi provenir de l'enveloppe posée devant les sandwiches. Ils pouvaient lire leurs noms, inscrits dessus de la main d'Albus.

Ils échangèrent un rapide regard.

« Vous devriez l'ouvrir, » Lui dit Hermione doucement en désignant l'enveloppe.

« Allez, Severus. Ton nom est dessus. » Ajouta Drago. Sa voix était aussi étouffée que celle de Hermione.

_Bon sang, pourquoi murmurons-nous ?_ Se demanda Severus. Il prit l'enveloppe d'un geste brusque et la regarda avec des yeux noirs comme si elle connaissait les réponses à toutes ses questions mais refusait de les divulguer. _C'est juste une enveloppe._ Il la tourna avec prudence et remarqua le sceau d'Albus au dos de l'enveloppe.

Si ce n'est qu'une enveloppe, alors pourquoi es-tu si effrayé à l'idée de l'ouvrir ? Lui demanda une petite voix sournoise. Le temps s'écoulait mais il n'avait pas encore brisé le sceau. 

_Et merde,_ Severus se lança. Il décacheta l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Quand il commençait à se disputer avec lui-même, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Tout argument cessa quand il retira le parchemin et le déplia.

_Severus,_

_Sachez que vous êtes où- et ce qui est certainement plus important, à l'époque à laquelle vous devez être. Je ne peux pas rendre votre mission plus facile, mais je peux peut-être la rendre un peu plus confortable. Pendant la durée de votre séjour, considérez mes quartiers comme les vôtres. Personne ne devrait entrer et vous déranger et vous n'aurez pas besoin d'aller chercher à manger et à boire, vous devriez en avoir suffisamment. Tout ce que je vous demande est de ne quitter mes quartiers que dissimulé. Je ne pourrais pas vous garantir que mon bureau sera vide. Je m'occuperais de tout ce que vous pourriez avoir besoin au quotidien pour que vous puissiez vous concentrer sur votre mission._

_Je suis profondément désolé que vous ayez à endurer cela. Je sais que ce n'est pas une tâche facile. Si je pouvais vous dire ce que vous devez faire, je le ferais. Mais je ne le peux pas. Toutes les informations que je pourrais vous donner sans compromettre votre réussite, je vous les ai déjà données et bien que vous pensez que ce n'est pas beaucoup, croyez-moi, c'est suffisant. La tâche semble impossible, mais sachez qu'elle ne l'est pas. Vous portez en vous la solution. Vous devez seulement vous en souvenir. Et avoir foi en vous et en ceux qui voyagent avec vous. L'aurore viendra, Severus. Je vous le promets._

_Pardonnez-moi, pour ce que je vous fais porter. Mais il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autres moyens._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Severus leva les yeux et regarda les visages de Drago et de Hermione, puis baissa les yeux sur la nourriture posée sur le bureau. Il prit un air renfrogné, grimaçant au monde entier._ Nous avons provoqué le mal le plus grand, sans le vouloir. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, Albus._

« C'est mauvais, non ? » Lui demanda Drago d'une voix douce.

Severus secoua la tête et soupira de résignation. « Non, pas vraiment. Il s'agit simplement d'Albus, il ne donne aucune explication, comme d'habitude. Lis par toi-même. »

Drago prit la lettre et la lut avant de la donner à Hermione. « Il dit que tu as la solution pour nous sortir de cette galère. » Murmura Drago en le regardant avec interrogation.

« Il dit aussi qu'il n'a souhaité faire aucun mal. » Rétorqua Severus. « Je ne vois pas quel bien nous apporter cette déclaration. Le mal a été fait et je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont il parle. »

« Eh bien, j'ai une idée. » Proposa Hermione en rendant la lettre à Severus.

« Nous sommes tout ouïe, Hermione. »

« Albus a dit que nous pouvions utiliser cette pièce sans avoir peur d'être découvert, et il a fait en sorte que nous ayons à boire et à manger. Pourquoi ne faisons-nous pas bon usage de ce qu'il nous a laissés ? »

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, » Répondit Drago. « Je sais qu'une douche me ferait le plus grand bien. »

Severus haussa les épaules et prit l'enveloppe._ Le manteau de vos attentes s'alourdit, Albus. Mes épaules ne seront bientôt plus assez larges pour supporter les responsabilités que vous me confiez._ C'était de la folie. C'était une folie incompréhensible et totale.

Quand Drago et Hermione s'assirent devant le déjeuner inattendu que le directeur leur avait laissé dans ses quartiers, Severus fit de même, perdu dans ses pensées. Et quand la dispute éclata, il les regarda avec perplexité et incompréhension.

« Eh bien, c'est décidé, je vais prendre une douche. » Annonça Drago en posant le sandwiche et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

« Hé, attends une minute, » Se hâta Hermione en se débarrassant de la théière et de sa tasse pour attraper sa robe. « Pourquoi ne manges-_tu_ pas pendant que je vais sous la douche ? »

« Parce que je suis sale ! » S'exclama Drago avec dégoût. « Je ne veux pas manger alors que je suis sale ! »

« Moi non plus ! »

« Hé, tu as eu le lit ! J'ai dormi par terre la nuit dernière. »

« A qui la faute ? » Lui rétorqua Hermione. « _Tu_ as mis Severus dans le lit après lui avoir jeté un sort pour le faire dormir. »

« Eh bien, je n'allais pas dormir avec _toi !_ Bon dieu, femme, tu m'aurais molesté pendant mon sommeil ! »

« Drago Malfoy ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu es, ma mère ? »

Les cris finirent par interrompre la rêverie de Severus et le sortit de ses songes mélancoliques. _Oh, et maintenant à quel sujet se chamaillent ces idiots ? Mon dieu, cinq minutes sans leurs incessantes prises de bec, est-ce vraiment trop demander ? _Enervé, Severus se tourna et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il claqua la porte derrière lui. Au moins, sous la douche il pourrait être un peu seul.

* * *

« Dis-moi ce qui se passe ? »

La requête était posée doucement, si doucement que Drago l'entendit à peine et il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre ce qu'on lui demandait. Feindre l'ignorance lui traversa l'esprit, il pouvait aussi changer de sujet, aborder un sujet moins personnel pour s'assurer une confusion verbale, mais il abandonna ses solutions qui ne valaient pas l'effort qu'il faudrait pour distraire Severus de ses interrogations.

De plus, bien qu'il espérait que Severus ne l'aurait pas remarqué ou l'aurait oublié, Drago savait que peu de choses échappaient à son attention. Surtout lorsque la personne essayait de lui cachait quelque chose.

« Je ne pense pas que tu répondrais d'abord à une question ? » Lui demanda Drago, sans réel espoir d'obtenir une réponse.

« Quelle question ? » Lui demanda Severus en le surprenant.

« Comment savais-tu que quelque chose n'allait pas ? »

Le coin de la bouche de Severus se releva. « Tu t'es comporté comme un idiot toute la journée. »

« Ca veut dire que tu penses que je ne suis pas un idiot tout le temps. » Lui signala Drago.

« Tu ne l'es pas. »

Drago rit d'un air narquois. « Je devrais te demander de me le mettre par écrit. Une admission telle que celle-ci vaudra de l'or quand nous rentrerons à la maison. »

« Je pense que je peux dérober un morceau de parchemin dans le bureau d'Albus. » Répondit Severus en jouant, ce qui le surprit davantage encore.

Le sentiment qu'il ressentait était étrange, doux et amer. Comme de la nostalgie, poignant et un peu douloureux non pas à cause de ce qui ne pourra jamais être, mais pour ce qui n'a jamais été. _Mon dieu, ce que ça va me manquer,_ pensa Drago en souriant tristement. _Je ne sais pas comment une chose que l'on a jamais eue, peut nous manquer, mais ça va tout de même me manquer._

« Drago ? »

Il secoua la tête et chassa ses pensées. « Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te l'expliquer Severus. Pas sainement, en tout cas. »

« Alors donne-moi la version insensée. »

Drago scruta le visage de Severus un instant puis acquiesça et vérifia que Hermione n'était pas encore sortie de la douche. Elle avait été la dernière à pouvoir prendre la salle de bain, il doutait qu'elle se dépêcherait de la quitter.

« J'entends des choses qui ne sont pas, » Lui dit-il en se retournant vers lui. « Et je vois des choses que je ne devrais pas voir. »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Que vois-tu ? »

« Tout à l'heure pendant que nous parlions de ce que nous allions faire, je me souviens avoir entendu Dumbledore dire à MacGonagall que son bureau est le lieu le plus sûr. Et puis, j'ai eu… -je pense que je pourrais appeler cela une vision- de l'endroit. Seulement je voyais des choses dont je ne devrais pas me souvenir. » Il essayait de trouver les mots qui pourraient exprimer sa pensée. « J'ai été dans son bureau, quoi, trois fois dans toute ma vie ? Je ne devrais pas m'en souvenir avec tant de détails. Mais dans ma tête, c'était aussi clair que lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici. »

« Est-ce la seule vision que tu aies eue ? »

« J'en ai aussi eu une quand je me suis réveillé, » Répondit Drago. « J'ai fait des rêves étranges. Et quand le fils de la main droite de Voldemort te dit étrange, tu sais qu'ils devaient être vraiment mauvais. »

« Peux-tu-m'en dire plus ? »

« Pas en détail. C'est comme…. C'est comme si je me tenais au milieu d'un feu de joie, j'entendais des sons que je n'avais jamais entendus jusqu'alors et je voyais des couleurs dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. »

Il le voyait à nouveau, les flammes s'élevaient dans sa vision et bloquaient le monde autour de lui. Il entendait le bruissement sec, le craquement du monde qui s'enflamme. Les flammes s'enveloppaient autour de son esprit en flammèches de pouvoir, lui faisaient signe de baisser ses défenses, de succomber à la lumière et _d'entendre_ le…

« Et tu entends ce son quand tu es éveillé ? » Lui demanda Severus. La voix de son aîné le rattrapa et l'empêcha de suivre la trace.

Il cligna des yeux. Ils étaient soudain devenus secs. Drago se reprit. « Désolé… Les sons que j'entends ? C'est comme le bruissement sec des feuilles qui prennent feu. Et je te jure, si j'écoute bien, je peux presque entendre une voix, comme si le feu essayait de me parler. » Il s'arrêta. « Je pense que je perds la tête, Severus. »

« Je ne le crois pas. »

« Non, je suis sérieux. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. »

Severus tourna la tête et regarda quelque chose et quand Drago suivit sa ligne de mire, il rencontra le regard de Fumfseck. « Non, Drago, » Lui dit Severus après un temps. Le phœnix leur rendait leur regard. « Je ne crois pas que la faute en incombe à ton équilibre mental. »

« Tu penses que c'est Fumfseck, » Murmura Drago en détourna les yeux du phœnix pour regarder Severus.

« Je connais Albus depuis plus de trente ans, » Lui dit Severus en ne détournant pas les yeux du phœnix, « et pendant ces années, j'ai été témoin des dires et des faits de cet homme. C'était parfois très bizarre. Une fois, quand j'étais jeune, je suis arrivé dans son bureau un peu trop tôt et je l'ai entendu discuter avec quelqu'un qui ne lui répondait jamais, où en tout cas, je ne l'ai jamais entendu répondre. Je l'ai entendu parler avec les portraits sur les murs mais ceux-ci répondaient. Mais cette conversation n'avait pas de second interlocuteur, pourtant, elle semblait trop structurée pour qu'il verbalise des pensées. La seule créature douée de sensation présente quand j'ai ouvert la porte, était Fumfseck. »

« Es-tu en train de me dire que Fumfseck essaie de me parler ? » Lui demanda Drago. « J'admets que l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit, mais je ne lui ai donné aucune crédibilité. »

« Sais-tu d'où viennent les créatures magiques ? » L'interrogea Severus en se détournant de Fumfseck pour regarder Drago.

Drago haussa les épaules. « Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. Je pensais qu'elles évoluaient comme toutes les autres choses. »

« A ton avis, de quoi descend un Fléreur ? »

« Quoi ? Je ne sais pas, d'une espèce de chat, je pense. » _Bon sang, où vas-tu avec ça ? Quel est le rapport avec le fait que je deviens fou ? A moins que ce ne soit qu'une extension de ma folie et que j'imagine avoir cette conversation avec Severus._

« Et les thestrals ? »

« D'un cheval ? » Se risqua Drago se sentant de plus en plus confus.

« Crois-tu vraiment qu'un cheval manifeste spontanément des talents magiques ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Severus, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un éleveur de chevaux qui se soucie de l'origine des thestrals. »

« Occasionnellement une nouvelle espèce naît dans une zone saturée par la magie. Certaines créatures parfaitement ordinaires se promèneront dans cette zone et quand elles en sortiront elles auront été transformées. Parfois le changement est évident au premier coup d'œil, parfois il est si subtil que tu ne soupçonneras pas la différence. Mais cette créature portera en elle ce changement et il s'étendra à travers les générations, créant ainsi de nouvelles espèces.»

« D'accord… » Dit Drago lentement. Il était toujours perdu dans les enchevêtrements de la conversation.

« Mais il existe des créations spontanées. »

« Tu viens de me dire qu'un cheval n'acquiert pas des talents magiques par lui-même ! » Protesta Drago.

« C'est vrai. Un cheval ne le peut pas, à moins qu'il agisse sous une influence extérieure et devienne autre chose. Mais une chose qui n'a pas de forme peut manifester quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à un cheval. »

« Alors… »

« Parfois la magie prend forme d'elle-même et devient une chose vivante. Certaines des créatures qui peuplent notre monde ne sont pas véritablement des animaux mortels, elles sont davantage des formes vivantes de la magie. Peut-être que ces incarnations magiques s'accoupleront avec des créatures ordinaires et créeront ainsi une nouvelle espèce. Mais peut-être que ces créatures ne procréeront pas. Peut-être resteront-elles des créatures purement magiques, non entachées par la mortalité. »

« Alors tu es en train de dire que Fumfseck -»

« Un phœnix n'est pas une créature mortelle. C'est une créature magique. _C'est_ la magie. »

« D'accord, maintenant, je _sais_ que l'on ne nous a pas appris cela en cours. Et bien que je déteste le dire, je doute que ce soit parce que Hagrid était professeur. »

Severus inclina la tête. « Albus avait l'habitude de requérir ma présence pour des conversations absolument inutiles. Il m'appelait dans son bureau et me bombardait de thé et de bonbons pendant une heure. Il me parlait d'inepties, de choses qui n'avaient aucun sens. La première fois que j'ai expérimenté cette perte de temps- temps qui aurait pu être utilisé de façon beaucoup plus productive- fut mémorable : j'ai passé tout le temps à me demander pourquoi j'allais être viré. Albus m'a parlé pendant une heure sur un ton monocorde des créatures magiques et m'a libéré ensuite avec une tasse de thé et un gâteau. J'ai découvert que je n'avais aucune raison d'être là, et ma grande surprise, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais jamais oublié le contenu de cette stupide leçon. »

« Peut-être était-ce le but. » Murmura Drago. Les mots lui avaient échappé.

Severus haussa un sourcil, curieux. « Tu penses qu'il l'a fait exprès. »

« Après tout cela, tu penses vraiment qu'il n'en serait pas capable ? Il était au courant de tout. Et bien qu'il semblait parler pour ne rien dire, je pense que le plus important est la connaissance qu'il a essayée de te transmettre. »

« Si je devais te raconter cette histoire ennuyeuse, c'est fait. Alors peut-être que maintenant que j'ai perdu des ressources mentales importantes à m'en souvenir, je pourrai oublier cette maudite chose. »

Il y eut un court silence de réflexion et le regard de Drago passa de Severus à Fumfseck. « Alors tu penses vraiment qu'il essaye de me parler ? » Lui demanda-t-il après un moment.

« Je n'en serais pas surpris, toutes choses considérées. » Répondit Severus. « Par curiosité, quand tu entends ce son, que fais-tu ? »

« J'essaie de le bloquer. »

« La prochaine fois, ne le combats pas. Laisse-le entrer et peut-être entendras-tu clairement ce dont il s'agit. » Severus s'arrêta et jeta un œil par la fenêtre avant de regarder à nouveau Drago. « J'ai découvert que parfois la seule façon de comprendre quelque chose est d'arrêter de combattre et de voir ce qu'il se passe. Une fois que tu comprends, la peur disparaît. »

« Parfois, tu me surprends Severus. Tu me surprends vraiment. »

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Severus. « Tu serais surpris si je te dis que c'est Harry qui m'a appris ça. »

Drago ouvrit grand la bouche. « Potter ? Potter t'a appris _ça ? Potter ?_ »

« Surprenant, hein ? »

Pendant un bref instant une lueur étincela dans les yeux de Severus, une lueur de regret comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment pris la leçon à cœur. Et soudain, Drago en compris la raison.

« Tu ne lui as jamais dit, hein ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, trop tard, il se demanda s'il n'était pas allé trop loin.

« Non .» Répondit doucement Severus en regardant ailleurs. « Je ne lui ai jamais dit. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'avais peur. » L'admission, plus que le fait que Severus ait répondu à la question rendit Drago muet. Severus le regarda avec attention. « De toute ma vie, » Continua-t-il après une pause, « Je n'ai dit ces mots qu'à un seul être humain. Un seul et c'était ton père. Ils me font peur, Drago, parce que je n'ai jamais connu un plus grand pouvoir que ceux que possèdent ces trois mots. »

« Mais comme toutes choses, ils possèdent leur contraire, » Répondit Drago en choisissant ses paroles avec une attention particulière. Il savait que la glace sur laquelle il marchait n'était pas solide. _Brise cette confiance fragile qui s'est établie entre nous et je la perdrai pour toujours._ « Ils peuvent guérir aussi bien qu'ils peuvent détruire. »

Pendant un instant, Drago pensa qu'il l'avait détruite, mais les lèvres de Severus s'étirèrent alors dans un sourire ironique, moqueur. « Le crois-tu vraiment ? »

« Oui ; »

« Pourquoi ? Le sais-tu par expérience ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » Répondit Drago en souriant de façon acerbe. « Ce sont des mots que l'on ne m'a jamais dits. Je suis étonné que tu aies pu penser autrement, en connaissant aussi bien ma famille. » Le sourire glissa et un vrai sourire le remplaça. « Mais je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je les pleure. Ne pas en avoir l'expérience m'a permis de rêver. Imaginer que de tels mots puissent guérir ce qui a été brisé quand rien d'autres ne le pourrait. Je désire parfois qu'on ne me les dise jamais. Parce que je sais que rien ne peut vraiment guérir. En tout cas, je n'ai rien rencontré qui en ait le pouvoir. Et croire que quelque chose le puisse, l'espoir qu'une telle croyance engendre, eh bien… » Drago haussa les épaules. « Parfois en l'absence de réalité, le rêve est suffisant. »

La glace fine se craqua dans les yeux de Severus et Drago y vit le désarroi. Le sourire moqueur disparut. « Drago… »

« Si je t'ai mis en colère, je suis désolé, » Drago se hâta de s'excuser, il n'aimait pas son expression âpre.

« Je… Non, tu ne m'as pas mis en colère. » Répondit Severus. « Mais- »

« Dis-lui simplement, » L'interrompit Drago. Il savait qu'il aurait à nouveau l'occasion de prononcer ces mots. « Quand nous aurons arrangé les choses, dis-les-lui. Je sais qu'il les a laissés échapper un soir pendant que vous vous disputiez et peut-être que la terre ne s'est pas entrouverte et que rien de ce que racontent les histoires romantiques n'est arrivés. Et peut-être qu'après le dommage que mon père a causé, les entendre un million de fois ne te soignera pas. Mais peut-être que les dire à Potter t'aidera. Peut-être que lorsque tu les auras dits suffisamment de fois, tu verras qu'il ne te trahira pas et tu n'auras plus peur.

« Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit. J'ai lu la lettre moi aussi. Dumbledore croit que tout fonctionnera. Il nous a envoyés ici pour une raison et bien que je ne lui fasse pas totalement confiance ou que je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment à lui, je ne pense pas qu'il ferait pour ceci- sacrifier le monde et la personne qu'il a essayé si désespérément de protéger toutes ces années- sur un coup de tête. Il croit que nous remettrons le monde en ordre. Et il croit que tu seras là à la fin, quand toute sera terminé. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Cette fois, ce fut Severus qui le brisa.

« Parfois Drago, _tu_ _me_ surprends. »

« Je te surprendrai certainement à nouveau, Severus. » Répondit légèrement Drago. « Je m'y habituerais si j'étais toi. » _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va nous arriver, si nous conserverons nos souvenirs ou si tout cela ne sera à nos yeux qu'un mauvais rêve dont nous ne parviendrons pas à nous rappeler. Si nous nous en souvenons, peut-être ne seras-tu pas surpris après tout. Mais quelque part, je doute que nous conservions nos souvenirs._

« Peut-être -»

« Severus -»

Ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent.

« Vous n'allez pas vous battre, hein ? »

Drago sursauta, surpris par la soudaine intrusion de Hermione, il l'avait totalement oubliée. Mais soit Severus l'avait entendu, soit il refusait de réagir parce qu'il se tourna simplement et dit franchement. « J'espère que ce ne sera pas une trop grande déception, mais j'ai décidé de laisser les bagarres pour vous et Monsieur Malfoy. »

« Merci Severus, » Remarqua Hermione sèchement. « Quelle gentillesse. »

« Oui, c'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé. »

« J'ai une opinion moi aussi, vous savez. » Marmonna Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Eh bien, oui, mais -» Commença Hermione, mais elle fut interrompue par un bruit venu du bureau du directeur.

« Albus ! » Une voix en colère, très _familière_ hurlait. « Je veux vous parler ! »

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois avec étonnement.

« Severus, est-ce vous ? » Murmura Hermione.

« Apparemment. » Siffla Severus en guise de réponse.

« Que fais-tu là ? » Lui demanda doucement Drago.

Severus secoua la tête. « Bon sang, comment pourrais-je le savoir ? »

« _C'est_ toi ! Si tu ne le sais pas, qui le pourrait ? » Rétorqua Drago.

« La porte ! » Hermione leur désigna la porte qui conduisait du quartier du directeur à son bureau. « Avons-nous verrouillé la porte ? »

Ils se regardèrent d'un air absent.

« Oh merde, » S'exclama Drago en s'avançant vers la porte.

Dans sa hâte, Drago jugea mal la distance entre lui et une table. Il donna un coup de pied dans la table et elle trembla. L'une des tasses, placée sur le coin de la table- Drago eut l'insidieux soupçons que c'est lui qui l'avait mise là- tomba sur le tapis dans un bruit sourd. Drago grimaça, ramassa la tasse, la remit sur la table avec un peu plus de force qu'il n'en était nécessaire et reprit son chemin vers la porte. Il était si proche qu'il ne s'inquiéta pas.

Ses doigts étaient à quelques centimètres de la poignée quand on frappa à la porte : il paniqua.

« Albus ! Je sais que vous êtes là ! »

_Oh merde ! Oh putain de merde !_ Drago regarda Severus et Hermione. _Allons, il nous faut un plan, parce que nous allons être découverts d'ici une minute !_

_« Ferme la porte, »_ Articula Hermione silencieusement en lui désignant la porte.

« Puis-je vous aider, Severus ? »

_C'est Dumbledore. Merci Seigneur, c'est Dumbledore ! Il sait que nous sommes là; il empêchera Severus de s'approcher !_ Aussi rapidement et doucement qu'il le pouvait, Drago revint vers Severus et Hermione.

« Vous hantez les couloirs en vêtements de nuit, Albus ? » Il entendit clairement l'autre Severus renifler.

« Pas du tout, » Albus était un peu trop joyeux au goût de Drago. « J'allais aller me coucher, mais heureusement pour vous, je me suis souvenu que j'avais encore du travail à terminer. »

« Dormez-vous dans les couloirs, alors ? »

« J'apprécie occasionnellement de loger dans différent quartier. Le changement de paysage sied merveilleusement bien à mes rêves. »

_Pense-t-il vraiment qu'une seule personne croirait cette stupide excuse ? Même Crabbe ne la croirait pas ! _Drago jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Severus. Celui-ci levait les yeux au ciel et secouait la tête. Hermione semblait déchirée entre l'horreur et l'envie de rire.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

« Est-ce que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour moi ? Je ne sais pas, Albus, le pouvez-vous ? Pouvez-vous réellement faire quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Venez, asseyez-vous. Pourquoi ne discuterions-nous pas ? »

« Oui. _Parlons_. Quel sujet voulez-vous aborder en premier ? J'en ai une douzaine au cas ou vous en manqueriez. »

«Vous pouvez commencer avec le sujet qui vous fait plaisir. Voulez-vous un chocolat ? »

Drago grimaça de pitié. Severus était, les jours ordinaires, versatile et complètement incontrôlable. Mais pour l'instant, il avait l'air prêt à exploser._ Et Dumbledore lui propose un chocolat ? Cet homme est fou !_

« J'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez dans vos quartiers, quand vous n'y êtes apparemment pas. »

« C'est juste Fumfseck. »

« Albus… »

« Très bien! Lui-même. Bonsoir Fumfseck ! »

« D'accord, nous sommes simplement stupides, » Marmonna Hermione. Elle sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort d'insonorisation dans la pièce. « Voilà, maintenant nous pouvons parler sans que l'on nous entende à l'extérieur de la pièce. Et tu peux faire tomber tout ce que veux, Drago. »

« Eh, je n'ai pas fait exprès de rentrer dans ce truc ! »

« Je le savais, » Marmonna Severus. Il avait l'air étrangement content de lui. « Je _savais_ qu'Albus préparait quelque chose. Je_ savais_ qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans cette pièce et si j'avais ouvert la porte j'aurais découvert ce qu'il se passait. »

« Vraiment ? » Lui demanda Hermione.

« Quoi ? » Severus cligna des paupières. Il était légèrement surpris.

« Savais-tu ce qu'il se passait ? » Répéta-t-elle. « Parce que je n'en suis pas sure. Et Malfoy est chanceux s'il peut faire ses lacets la moitié du temps. »

« Ca ne me plait pas, » Claqua Drago en souriant d'un air satisfait. « Pourquoi devrais-je m'embêter à faire mes lacets quand je n'ai qu'à donner un coup de baguette ? Sérieusement femme, comment veux-tu que je sois motivé ? »

Etait-ce l'imagination de Drago ou Severus était-il vraiment penaud quand il dit. « Je ne sais peut-être pas comment arranger les choses pour l'instant, mais je connais la date d'aujourd'hui. »

« Oui ? »

« Vous souvenez-vous du jour où Albus a annoncé la fête d'Halloween, la nuit après ce désastre qu'il a appelé un match de Quidditch ? »

Drago et Hermione acquiescèrent.

« Et bien c'est ce jour-là. Après le dîner, je suis venu ici en espérant obtenir des réponses. Toutefois, je me suis retrouvé avec plus de questions. »

Drago pouvait voir le chemin devant lui, une nouvelle fois. Il ne déviait jamais, ne changeait jamais. _Nous avons peut-être plus de renseignements, mais nous suivons toujours nos traces. Nous ne faisons rien pour _le_ changer._ Mais ils le feraient. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il savait qu'ils le feraient. Et à l'horizon, les flammes lui faisaient signe.

_Le Jour où tout a Brûlé se rapproche._


	7. Etre témoin

**Chapitre 7 : Etre témoin**

_Nous sommes ici depuis presque une semaine,_ pensa Drago avec énervement. Il rodait dans les couloirs, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité._ Six jours à espionner, à chercher et toujours rien. Aucun signe de ce qui a déclenché la fin de notre monde. Nous allons manquer de temps._

La théorie lui avait semblait bien plus simple, mais c'était compliqué et paradoxal. Remonter le temps. Empêcher que les moldus ne découvrent le monde sorcier. Ramener Harry de la mort. Effacer pour toujours les horreurs qu'avait provoqué la destruction de leur monde et cesser d'exister dans leur présente incarnation quand le retourneur du temps serait tourné pour la dernière fois.

Seulement ça ne se passait pas ainsi. Oh, ils étaient parvenus à trouver un retourneur de temps. Et ils l'avaient utilisé pour retourner dans le passé. Mais ils n'étaient pas plus prêts de découvrir comment ils avaient été découverts qu'un an auparavant. Et bien que Severus détenait désormais leur salut entre ses mains, ils allaient manquer de temps.

Tous les matins depuis leur arrivée en 2003, Hermione sortait de leur quartier pour voler le journal à son moi passé et le ramener dans les appartements de Albus pour pouvoir parcourir chaque article à la recherche de toute mention inhabituelle. Mais il n'y avait jamais aucun signe du désastre à venir. Et peu importe le temps qu'elle passait dans la bibliothèque la nuit, elle ne trouvait jamais aucune information sur les voyages dans le temps qui leur serait utile pour changer le futur.

Mais ils continuaient à se faufiler dans les recoins du château jour après jours, à écouter les conversations en espérant entendre une phrase, un seul mot, prêts à poursuivre toute personne qui aurait remarqué le moindre problème. Tout ce qui leur montrerait la direction qu'ils devaient suivre. Ils ne voyaient rien. Ils n'entendaient rien. Mais ils refusaient d'abandonner.

_Dumbledore sait que nous sommes là. Il nous guide, subtilement vers quelque chose._ Il_ sait ce dont nous avons besoin, même si nous ne le savons pas. Et je ne crois pas qu'il nous laissera échouer._ Il trouvait étrange, que lui, fasse confiance au vieux sorcier. Combien de fois avait-il entendu son père jurer contre Dumbledore et le traiter d'indiscret et de partisans des moldus ?

Combien de fois avait-il vu cet homme avec les mêmes soupçons qu'il voyait Voldemort ? Et maintenant il était là, à faire confiance à cet homme dont les actions, ou inactions, avaient provoqué les pires moments de la vie de Drago.

Mais si Dumbledore se trompait et s'ils échouaient, s'ils ne pouvaient pas sauver Harry…_ Je prendrai le retourneur de temps et vous pourchasserai, vieil homme. Je me fiche que vous soyez le sorcier le plus puissant au monde. Au moment où j'en aurais fini avec vous, vous me supplierez de vous laisser mourir. Mais je ne le ferai pas. Pas avant que vous n'ayez remboursé chaque instant de peine que vous leur infligé. Et quand j'en aurais terminé avec vous, je détruirai le monde moldu et tout ceux qui y vivent._

Les pensées coléreuses et vengeresses firent sourire Drago. _Pour une fois dans ta vie, tu serais fier de moi, père. Enfin, si tu étais encore en vie. Et jusqu'à ce que tu découvres la raison pour laquelle j'étais si déterminé à les tuer tous. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu me déshonorerais après cette petite révélation. _C'était plutôt amusant, d'un point de vue noir, sombre et tordu.

_Comme moi,_ pensa Drago narquoisement. Il tourna et faillit entrer dans un grand pirate à la mine grincheuse. Il étouffa un juron, resserra sa cape et se pressa contre le mur afin de ne plus être dans le chemin de l'autre homme. Le pirate hâta son pas, inconscient d'avoir éviter une collision. Drago choqué, le dévisageait.

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'un pirate fait dans l'école ? _Drago fouilla ses souvenirs pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Les fantômes, il s'en souvenait. Les dragons, il s'en souvenait. Il se souvenait même d'un loup-garou et d'un centaure. Mais il ne se souvenait d'aucun pirate aussi austère et malheureux que celui-ci.

Il me rappelle Severus…. Drago cligna des yeux. Il se sentait complètement idiot. Son cerveau confus venait de remettre les choses à leur place. Il avait totalement oublié la fête d'Halloween. Je pense que le pirate vit bien ici après tout. 

A ce moment-là, la fête ne paraissait être qu'une nuit d'amusement. Mais maintenant qu'il regardait en arrière avec les yeux d'aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les souvenirs de cette période heureuse avaient été corrompus._ Nous étions tous si innocents alors. _Il eut un sourire triste, dénué de tout amusement. _Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, je pense que nous ne pouvons plus nous considérer comme innocents. Mais nous l'étions, dans le sens où nous ne comprenons jamais avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

Les souvenirs le submergèrent. Tout ce qu'il avait perdu, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas su posséder avant de ne plus les avoir, toutes les voix qui se sont tues : tous ces moments planaient devant lui, mais il ne pouvait les attraper ; ils le submergeaient, l'entouraient, le pressaient jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. La claustrophobie l'enveloppa et il voyait les murs du château se rapprocher de lui, comme si les lourdes pierres du plafond tombaient sur lui et l'ensevelissaient. Il savait que rien de cela ne se passait, il savait que tout était dans sa tête, mais il hâta le pas, et combattit le désir de gratter futilement sa gorge. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut quitté l'intérieur du château et que le seul plafond au-dessus de lui soit celui du velours noir de la nuit, constellé d'étoiles qu'il put enfin respirer.

Il s'appuya contre le mur et enleva la cape de sa tête pour pouvoir respirer et inhaler autant qu'il le pouvait l'air froid d'octobre. Il respira profondément plusieurs fois et l'impression de suffocation se réduisit. Il s'affala davantage contre le mur. Parfois il était trop difficile de continuer à avancer, de continuer à avoir foi en les mots de cet homme. Et bien que les gens aiment le croire, Dumbledore n'était pas infaillible. Et si un échec était possible, il était bien là.

Drago soupira et ferma les yeux. Il voulait dormir, avoir une nuit sans cauchemar. Il voulait un instant de tranquillité, sans entendre les voix de la mort. Il voulait beaucoup de choses et jusqu'à maintenant sa vie en était témoin, il avait vécu sans elles. Les probabilités, pour qu'elle change bientôt semblaient minces voire nulles.

_Parfois père, j'aimerais que tu sois toujours en vie, ainsi je pourrais te tuer moi-même pour m'avoir obligé à vivre dans ce monde. Tu n'as jamais aimé ma mère. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Bon sang, pourquoi as-tu ressenti le besoin d'avoir un enfant ? Tout le monde se serait senti mieux si tu n'avais pas eu ce désir._

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, à ressasser ses souvenirs amers et mélancoliques. Mais après un certain temps, il se rendit compte que des yeux sortis des ombres le regardaient.

« Je sais que vous êtes là, » Dit-il doucement. « Vous devriez sortir qu'on en finisse. »

Les ombres bougèrent et quand il sentit le feu frôler son esprit, Drago sut que c'était Fumfseck qui l'observait.

_« J'ai découvert que parfois la seule façon de comprendre quelque chose est d'arrêter de combattre et de voir ce qu'il se passe. Une fois que tu comprends, la peur disparaît. »_

_Très bien, Severus. Nous allons essayer ta méthode,_ pensa Drago en essayant de se détendre.

Après plusieurs minutes, quand il fut certain de ne pas essayer de faire sortir la présence de son esprit instinctivement, Drago reprit la parole. « Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, Fumfseck, je t'écoute. »

Le feu brûlait, plus lumineux encore, le craquement sifflant des flammes fut plus bruyant et soudain il comprit ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Ce n'était pas une voix comme Drago les connaissait, et ce n'était rien de comparable au sort de télépathie qui pouvait être utilisé pour communiquer à distance. On ne pouvait même pas la classer comme une série de mots. Mais c'était tout de même Fumfseck et communiquer avec lui était une expérience bien plus profonde que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors.

'_Tu te fais du souci pour rien.'_

« Ce n'est pas ce que je dirais, » Répondit Drago d'une voix douce.

'_Tu cherches des réponses que tu possèdes déjà.'_

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

'_Tu sais ce qui est arrivé au monde sorcier. Tu dois simplement te souvenir que tu le sais déjà.'_

« Quoi ? » Drago regarda avec incrédulité l'ombre qu'il savait être celle du phoenix.

' _Tu cherches la cause de sa destruction, mais tu sais déjà comment il a été trahi. Cherche dans tes souvenirs, Drago. Tu sais qui l'a trahi.'_

« Comment –»

'_Je peux le voir. C'est clair dans ton esprit. Tu es trop prêt pour le voir tel qu'il est. Cherche dans tes souvenirs, Drago. Cherche bien et tu verras ce dont tu ne te souviens pas.'_

« Si tu le sais, dis-le-moi ! »

' _Je ne peux pas. Il y a des règles auxquelles, même moi, je suis lié.'_

Drago serra les poings. « Si tu es venu pour me provoquer… »

'_Je ne suis pas humain, Drago Malfoy. Je ne possède pas la mesquine jalousie qui pousse les humains à se blesser mutuellement par fierté.'_

« Alors que veux-tu ? »

'_Alléger ton fardeau. Te rassurer, te dire que vous pouvez venir à bout de votre mission. Votre tâche n'est pas impossible à réaliser.'_

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

' _L'esprit des humains structure la réalité dans un format qui peut-être compris et accepté. Simplement comme ton esprit entrave ta perception, elle obscurcit tes souvenirs. Je n'ai pas l'esprit d'un humain. Je peux voir ce qui est, sans déformation. Et alors que tes souvenirs sont limités, je les vois entièrement.'_

« Je pense que tu es resté aux côtés de Dumbledore trop longtemps, Fumfseck, » Marmonna Drago en desserrant ses poings et en détendant ses muscles. « Tu parles par énigmes tout comme lui. »

'_N'as-tu jamais pensé que j'avais pu lui apprendre cet unique talent ?'_

« Alors ne déteins pas sur moi, et je pense que nous pourrons nous entendre. »

' _Tu possèdes toutes les informations dont tu as besoin, jeune Malfoy. Tu sais déjà ce qu'il s'est passé dans le monde sorcier. Tu sais comment changer le futur, et tu as en toi, le pouvoir de sauver Severus. Un peu de foi en toi ne serait pas de trop.'_

« Ni ne serait unique. » Lui signala Drago.

'_Certaines choses doivent être expérimentées pour être apprises et comprises, Drago. Tu le sais. La plupart des énigmes que vous rencontrez dans cette mission ont été laissées pour vous. Albus ne risquerait pas son succès en vous divulguant des informations trop précises. Et moi non plus. ¨Pour que vos actions soient efficaces, elles doivent venir de votre cœur et non de mes directives. Comprends-tu ? '_

Il comprenait. Il _comprenait_ toujours. Comprendre était la partie la plus facile. Mais il était rare que Drago aime ce qu'on lui demandait de comprendre. « Ne connais-tu déjà pas la réponse à cette question ? »

'_Oui, et maintenant toi aussi.'_

« Combien de temps comptes-tu rester par ici, Fumfseck ? » Drago tapota le côté de sa tête. « Parce que toute cette omnipotence est vraiment en train de me taper sur les nerfs. »

'_Le reste de ta vie. '_

Il soupira. « Pourquoi cela ne me surprend-il pas ? » _C'est encore mon manque de bol. Si je devais faire une liste de ce dont je n'ai jamais eu besoin, je placerai le fait d'avoir un phœnix fouineur et agaçant résident dans ma tête, juste après recevoir la marque noire et être marié à Millicent Bullstrode._

' _Je t'assure que je serais un compagnon bien plus précieux que Mlle Bullstrode n'aurait pu l'être.'_

« Pourrais-tu au moins _prétendre_ ne pas écouter tout ce que je pense ? »

_'Combien de temps vas-tu combattre l'inévitable ?'_

Drago soupira. « Jusqu'à ce que je sois fatigué et que j'abandonne. Combattre l'inévitable c'est ce que fait un Malfoy. Regarde, combien de temps je me suis opposé à Potter : douze ans est un bon score de mon point de vue. »

' _Bizarre…Je croyais qu'être un Malfoy était tout autre chose.'_

Drago regarda le phoenix avait des yeux noirs. « Tais-toi espèce de stupide oiseau. »

Le feu crépita et les flammes vacillèrent. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que Fumfseck riait. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser autre chose, quelque chose de beaucoup plus horrible : bien que Fumfseck soit une créature étrange, il était comme lui. Et d'après ce que le phoenix lui avait dit, il était collé avec lui pour le reste de sa vie.

'_N'est-ce pas une expression populaire parmi les humains : il faut être à l'aise avec soi-même avant de pouvoir l'être avec autrui ?'_

« Si tu comptes parler comme un livre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, tu pourrais aussi bien te taire dès maintenant. »

' _Drago-'_

« Quoi ? » L'amusement qui faisait vibrer les flammes avait disparu.

'_Viens avec moi. Tu devrais voir quelque chose.'_

Drago haussa un sourcil et se couvrit la tête avec la cape d'invisibilité puis suivit l'ombre dont les ailes se déployaient. « Hé, où -»

'_Forme les mots dans ton esprit. Je devrais t'entendre. Et les autres non.'_

'_D'accord…Où…allons…nous ?' _C'était plus difficile que ce que Drago ne le pensait.

'_Si tu penses aussi lentement tout le temps, il est étonnant que tu aies pu avoir ton diplôme à Poudlard et aller aussi loin dans la vie. Pense, n'essaie pas de formuler tes pensées verbalement.'_

'_Tu es une épine dans le pied.'_ Pensa Drago instinctivement et avec agacement.

' _Exactement comme ça/ Et pour répondre à ta question, regarde par-là.'_

Drago jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction qu'il sentait le phœnix regarder. Il vit deux silhouettes assises sur les marches qui menaient au château. Sa confusion se dissipa quand il se rapprocha suffisamment pour entendre leur conversation.

« Tu risques de rater le punch corsé si tu restes dehors. » Dit l'une des silhouettes. Drago reconnut immédiatement la voix comme appartenant à Harry.

« Je ferais en sorte de rentrer avant qu'ils n'aient tout bu. » Répondit l'autre voix, tout aussi familière que celle de Harry.

'_Que suis-je venu faire ici ?'_ Pensa Drago. Il s'arrêta assez loin afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne le découvrent pas. Mais il était suffisamment proche pour voir et entendre sans problème.

'_Reste simplement là et sois le témoin de leur vie,'_ Lui répondit Fumfseck en se perchant sur la branche d'un arbre.

'_Sois témoin de leur vie…' _Drago sentit ses lèvres s'étirer et il sourit presque. '_Je suis témoin de leur vie depuis presque toujours. Ma vie n'est-elle faite pour cela ? Pour être celui qui observe pour que le souvenir de ce que fut leur vie se perpétue, même si eux ne sont plus là. '_

_« Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir une fin heureuse, Severus. Sinon, ce ne serait pas si spécial. Ce ne serait rien d'autre qu'une fin. Ce n'est qu'en sachant ce que nous perdons que nous savons ce que nous avons. »_ Ses propres mots lui revinrent à l'esprit comme s'ils étaient une réponse. « _Nous avons toujours quelque chose à faire et parfois nous ne pouvons nous occuper que de ce qui est devant nous. »_

_Qu'est une vie si ce n'est les souvenirs de qui nous sommes et de ce que nous avons fait ? Notre passé, notre histoire, notre futur, tout est fondé sur les souvenirs de ceux qui sont partis avant nous. Le monde sorcier se souviendra du nom de Harry Potter longtemps après que son corps soit retourné à l'état de poussière. Son nom continuera à vivre, mais qui il était mourra avec lui à moins qu'on rappelle au monde qui il était. Tout ce temps, se peut-il que s'ait été aussi simple ?_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le ton coupant de Harry interrompit les pensées de Drago et le sortirent de sa rêverie. Il concentra son attention sur la conversation qui avait lieu devant lui.

« Il y a des moments où j'ai l'impression d'être manipulé par Drago Malfoy » Répondit Severus. Cette réflexion fit hausser les sourcils de Drago.

« Est-ce cela ? » Lui demanda Harry. « Il me manipule tout le temps. »

Drago s'empêcha de rire. _C'est de ta faute, tu es si facile à manipuler. _Severus répondit avec amusement. « Ce n'est pas un exploit très difficile. » Drago faillit éclater de rire.

« Maintenant, sois gentil, » L'admonesta Harry avec un sourire. « Mais sérieusement. Est-ce ses motivations qui t'inquiètent ? »

Drago entendit un léger bruit de ferraille quand Severus bougea. « Non. Il me paraît difficile, après avoir eu le malheur de passer autant de temps en son exécrable compagnie, de penser qu'il complote autre chose que d'être une plus grande nuisance que celle qu'il n'est déjà. Je n'apprécie pas son ingérence, même si elle est bienveillante. »

_Et pourtant tu me permets de continuer. Qu'as-tu à dire à cela, hein ?_

« Parfois je me demande qui il est réellement. Tu sais, sous cette folie incompréhensible. » Ajouta Harry.

« Peut-être ne veut-il pas nous le sachions. » Murmura Severus légèrement.

_Qui suis-je vraiment ? _Drago cligna des yeux, surpris par la perspicacité peu habituelle de Harry. Il était parfois si facile de se laisser prendre par le mythe de Celui Qui a Survécu, de le voir comme un parfait idiot qui se précipite dans le danger sans craindre pour sa vie, que Drago avait tendance à oublier que Harry _n'était pas _un idiot. Bien sûr, il était un peu retardé dans ses rapports sociaux, mais c'était parce qu'il avait vécu dans un placard une grande partie de son enfance. Mais il n'était pas stupide. Et si Drago était juste, il admettrait facilement que les ennuis trouvaient Harry bien plus qu'Harry ne les cherchait.

_Tu ne veux pas vraiment savoir qui je suis, Harry. Et je ne te le dirai jamais. Il y a des choses que tu ne serais pas heureux d'entendre. Je porterai les masques que je dois, mais je ne te laisserai jamais me voir et compromettre ton bonheur._

Leur conversation s'était poursuivie pendant qu'il avait relâché son attention et quand il se concentra à nouveau, il entendit Harry dire, « Je me demande comment ils nous appelleront. Snape, Potter et Malfoy ne roulent pas sur la langue aussi bien que Potter, Granger et Weasley. »

« Pourquoi devons-nous avoir un nom ? »

« Comment les gens vont-ils nous appeler, quand nous aurons des ennuis ? »

_C'est drôle comme nous nous cramponnons aux souvenirs du passé. Nous passons tant de temps à essayer de modeler le présent dans le passé que nous l'ignorons pour ce qu'il est. Combien de fois t'es-tu plain de la manière dont toi et tes amis étiez regardés quand nous étions enfant ? Combien de fois as-tu souhaité qu'on s'occupe de nos propres affaires et qu'on cesse de s'attendre à ce que vous rencontriez des ennuis ? Combien de fois as-tu souhaité que les choses soient différentes ? Et maintenant tu es là à souhaiter que tout soit comme avant. Parfois, il ne reste que le bon côté, parfois que le mauvais, mais nous ne semblons pas capable de voir le passé tel qu'il était._

« J'ai trouvé ! » S'exclama Harry en surprenant Drago.

« Quoi ? »

« Nous pourrons être les Snaottloy ! Tu sais, Sna-ott-loy. »

« La fin du monde arrivera avant que je ne permette qu'on m'appelle Snaotloy. »

Alors que ses pensées devenaient mélancoliques, Drago dut se mordre le coin des joues pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. _Les Rogottoloy,_ pensa-t-il. Une image se formait dans son esprit : dans un village pittoresque se trouverait une maison entourée d'une clôture, sur la porte était inscrit en lettre immense que la propriété appartenait au Rogotloy. _Oui, j'imagine d'ici la tête que ferait ton parrain s'il voyait ça. En effet, les Rogotloy._

Après quelques instants, Drago entendit Severus demandait sérieusement, « Harry ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Je dois te dire que… » Severus se tut. Drago entendit à nouveau sa voix après une courte pause. « Tu devrais savoir que… » Drago écarquilla les yeux. _Il ne peut pas…_

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » La voix de Harry avait une tonalité inquiète.

« Non, Je vais bien. Je… L'autre nuit, Albus et moi… » Drago haussa un sourcil quand Severus s'arrêta à nouveau. Il fit un nouvel essai. « J'ai eu une conversation avec Albus l'autre nuit. Et il m'a dit…Je pense qu'il essayait de me donner un conseil. Je n'en suis pas sûr, j'étais bien trop en colère pour vraiment l'écouter. »_ Que je sois maudit. Il essaie vraiment de lui dire. Et il bafouille. Severus Snape bafouille. Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir ce jour_.

Severus s'arrêta de parler puis après un moment de silence, Harry lui demanda, « Severus ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

_Dis-lui ! Arrête de chercher à gagner du temps et dis-lui !_ Il avait discuté récemment avec lui et Drago savait que Severus n'avait pas réussi à confesser ses sentiments à Harry. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter que Severus arrête de tourner autour du pot et lui dise.

« Je… Je voulais que tu saches que je… » Quand Severus s'arrêta à nouveau, Drago eut envie de crier. Le fait de savoir rendait la scène difficile à regarder. Et que Severus ait _essayé_ de lui dire rendait les choses pires encore. Ne pas les lui avoir dit est une chose. Mais avoir essayé et découvrir que les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge…_Ah Seigneur, Severus. Que devras-tu encore endurer ? Si je pouvais endosser le passé à ta place ou si je savais comment te guérir des plaies qu'il t'a infligées…_Severus marmonna quelque chose, mais Drago ne parvint pas à distinguer ce qu'il avait dit. Les ombres se fondirent en une.

'_Avez-vous passé quelques temps dans les buissons ? »_Les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent quand le souvenir lui revint._ Peut-être n'étais-je pas trop loin, après tout. _Il tourna la tête vers Fumfseck. Des yeux, il chercha la tâche d'ombre du phœnix. _Devons-nous y aller ?' _

' _Ne penses-tu pas que nous devrions rester ?'_

Drago grimaça. '_Potter pensait que j'étais dévergondé. Tu penses que je suis un pervers. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous autres ?'_

' _Je ne voulais pas que tu joues le voyeur, Drago. Je voudrais seulement que tu les observes. '_

Drago aurait ri si ça n'aurait pas alerté Harry et Severus de sa présence. '_C'est ce que je fais, Fumfseck. Je les ai presque observés toute ma vie. Peut-être que les raisons ont changé au fil des ans, mais j'ai toujours été là, et je le serai toujours. Il était trop tard quand je les ai rencontrés, je le comprends maintenant. Comme je comprends qu'il y a ceux qui se tiennent dedans et ceux qui ne le doivent pas. Je préférerais que ce soit moi qui reste dehors, dans les ombres, plutôt qu'eux. Il y a eu suffisamment de tragédies dans leur vie.'_

'_Et qu'en est-il de la tienne ?'_

'_Je suis un Malfoy, Fumfseck. Je ne sais être qu'ainsi.'_

Fumfseck garda le silence et Drago ressassa les paroles dans sa tête. '_J'ai passé ma vie à combattre qui j'étais et ce que j'étais. Enfant, je voulais être digne de mon père et de mon nom de famille. Adulte, je voulais qu'on me voie autrement que comme le miroir d'un homme fou. Mais tout ce temps, je n'ai jamais regardé sous la surface et je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ce qu'être un Malfoy signifiait. Ca n'a rien à voir avec le prestige et le pouvoir.'_

'_Voudrais-tu –'_

Fumfseck n'avait pas besoin de finir sa question, Drago secouait déjà la tête. '_Non.'_

' _Pourquoi ?'_

'_Je pensais que tu pouvais lire mon esprit. Pourquoi me poser ces questions ?'_

'_Je ne lis pas tes pensées sans discernement. Je sais ce qu'est l'intimité.'_

Drago ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais donna à la question la réflexion qu'elle méritait. '_Ce serait plus facile si ce n'était pas moi, je l'admets. Mais si ce n'était pas moi, qui serait-ce ? Harry ? Severus ? Je ne l'accepterais pas. Jusqu'où une autre personne serait capable d'aller ? Est-ce _qu'elle_ ferait tout ce qui est nécessaire pour les protéger ? Est-ce _qu'elle_ les protégerait ? Je ne peux pas faire confiance à une personne quant il s'agit de leur sécurité. Non, Fumfseck, je ne changerais rien. Même si je le pouvais.'_

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela ici. » La voix de Severus interrompit la communication silencieuse et détourna son attention de Fumfseck. Il se concentra sur ses deux amis.

« Que suggères-tu ? » Drago entendit Harry poser la question à Severus.

« Que nous arrêtions, » Severus avait l'air légèrement exaspéré.

« Severus… » Drago reconnut _ce_ ton immédiatement. C'était le ton qu'utilisait Celui Qui a survécu pour soutirer quelque chose à quelqu'un, celui qui plein d'assurance est prêt à plonger tête la première, inconscient du danger et déterminé à ce que son compagnon s'amuse.

Apparemment Severus le reconnut pour ce qu'il était, lui aussi. « Ca ne se fait pas de disparaître indéfiniment de la fête. »

« Que…Oh. » Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, effectivement, c'était le Harry Potter que tout le monde connaissait et aimait. « Je crois que nous ferions mieux de retourner à l'intérieur avant que l'on ne vienne nous chercher. » Le merveilleux garçon s'arrêta. « Mais après la fête, »

« Non, » L'interrompit Severus sur un ton tranchant.

« Oh non, » Claqua Harry. Il vraiment en colère, le ton de celui qui désirait soutirer quelque chose à quelqu'un avait disparu. « Un bref instant, j'aurais juré que tu avais laissé de côté ton passé suffisamment longtemps pour me faire confiance et merde, Severus, je ne vais pas te laisser me fuir. »

Drago écouta avec intérêt. Il était toujours divertissant d'écouter Harry plaider sa cause, surtout en cet instant : Drago se souvenait très bien de ce que Harry lui avait raconté. _C'est une honte que je ne puisse pas voir la tête de Severus quand cet idiot va laisser échapper le morceau._

_« _Tu -» Commença Severus, mais Harry continuait à parler.

« Je peux comprendre tes hésitations et tes peurs. Après tout ce que tu as traversé, je serais aussi terrifié que toi. Bon sang, Severus. Je ne suis _pas_ Lucius Malfoy ! Et j'essaie depuis que toute cette affaire à commencer de te le prouver. Je ne vais _pas_ te tourner le dos, peu importe ce qui arrive. Et je crois que tu le sais. Non, je sais que tu le sais ! Tu l'as peut-être enterré sous tes doutes, tes peurs et dans ton esprit, mais tu le sais, » Harry lui donna un coup dans la poitrine. « Et tu sais sacrément bien que je t'aime et je ne resterai pas près de toi à te regarder fuir, sous aucune circonstance, alors que je ne crois pas que ce soit ce que tu veuilles ! Donc je… Quoi ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? »

Drago s'empêcha de soupirer. S'il en jugeait par la voix confuse et perplexe de Harry, l'expression de Severus devait être _vraiment_ quelque chose à voir.

« Vas-tu à nouveau me fuir ? » Lui demanda Harry sur un ton agressif. Il était arrivé à la mauvaise conclusion.

« Non ? » S'il ne savait pas que c'était Severus qui était assis là, Drago n'aurait jamais deviné que c'était lui en entendant cette fois hébétée.

« Oh merde. Severus -» Les paroles de Harry avaient apparemment atteint son cerveau.

« Non, maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Tu n'es pas Lucius. Et il n'est pas juste que je te traite comme si tu l'étais. Pourtant, je… » Severus se tut et Drago ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'expression déconfite qui devait être peinte sur le visage de Harry. « Oh bon sang, Harry. Je ne t'ai pas embrassé comme ça pour te jeter dès que tu me cries après ou que tu me traites de con. »

« Je ne t'ai pas traité de con. » Se hâta de le corriger Harry.

« Non, pas avec des mots. Ecoute-moi, Harry parce que je n'admettrai pas être un con deux fois. Tu as raison. Je te présente mes excuses. »

« Moi aussi, Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. »

« Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise. Et si l'on considère que ta main a pris résidence dans ma chemise… »

Drago mit sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas rire. Voir Severus et Harry interagir était toujours assez amusant. Mais les voir interagir sans public l'était encore plus.

« Désolé, » Marmonna Harry.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le château.

« Je me demande ce que Remus dirait s'il savait que tu bécotes un loup-garou. » Drago entendit Harry murmurer.

« Quelque chose de semblable à ce que dirait Black s'il découvrait que j'ai assassiné son filleul, je pense. » Fut la réponse insouciante.

« Touché. »

Drago les regarda entrer dans le château. Un instant plus tard, il entendit la voix assourdie de Harry crier, « « Bon sang, Drago. Bon dieu, qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ? » Avant que la porte ne se referme derrière eux.

Drago était maintenant seul et personne ne pouvait l'entendre, il se permit donc d'éclater de rire. Il rit de la discussion de Severus et de Harry, il rit de lui, de sa fausse attaque contre eux et il rit des souvenirs de cette époque, souvenirs qui semblaient appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre et il rit de tout ce qui s'était passé devant lui. Quand il s'arrêta de rire, il retourna vers Fumfseck. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi fatigué.

'_Accorde-moi une faveur ce soir Fumfseck, s'il te plait ?'_

Les flammes frôlèrent gentiment son esprit. _'Je ferais en sorte que tu ne rêves pas.'_

Drago ajusta la cape et se promena dans la cour, suffisamment loin de la Grande Salle pour éviter les fêtards qui restaient dans l'entrée. Peut-être qu'avoir Fumfseck dans son esprit n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, après tout.

* * *

« Hermione ? » Demanda Drago doucement en regardant dans le salon. « Est-ce que je peux te parler une minute ? »

C'était exaspérant que ça se passe ainsi. Toute l'intelligence et la ruse que Drago était si fier de posséder l'avaient quitté, abandonné. Il était incapable de savoir comment exécuter son plan qui lui permettrait de sauver Severus. Il faut l'avouer celui-ci était encore vague. _Je peux préparer de nombreux plans pour énerver tout ceux qui se trouvent autour de moi, mais quand j'en ai le plus besoin, ma ruse serpentard disparaît totalement._

Comme il l'avait promis, Fumfseck s'était assuré qu'il puisse dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve et quand il s'était éveillé, Drago avait découvert que Severus avait pris la cape pour aller patrouiller dans le château et que Hermione était revenue de sa visite matinale à la bibliothèque. Confiné dans un espace étroit, les occasions de pouvoir parler à Hermione étaient peu nombreuses. C'était maintenant ou jamais et Drago souhaitait qu'elle soit suffisamment futée pour ce ne soit jamais.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Lui demanda Hermione. Elle n'avait pas détourné les yeux du livre qu'elle avait sorti discrètement de la bibliothèque.

« Je suis sérieux, Hermione. » Il était facile de faire le pitre- _c'était_ un acte-mais d'avaler sa fierté et de demander…_Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix. Je ne peux pas demander à Severus et Fumfseck ne me répondra que par énigmes. Courage Drago, fais-le,_ se dit-il avec énervement. Il força les mots à sortir de sa bouche. « J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Elle leva rapidement la tête, et posa soudainement le livre sur ses jambes, elle le regardait les yeux écarquillés.

Drago grimaça, s'appuya contre la porte et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine comme s'il pouvait faire taire l'admission de ses défauts. « Oui, oui. Le fier et suffisant sang-pur demande de l'aide à la sang de bourbe. J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me regarder bêtement quand tu dois faire quelque chose de constructif. » Il avait peut-être perdu sa ruse et son esprit retors, mais au moins son talent à insulter les gens était toujours intacte et fonctionnait encore. Il prenait ce qu'il pouvait avoir.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Lui demanda Hermione en ignorant son sarcasme.

_Et maintenant comment lui dire, sans vraiment lui _dire ? « J'ai un petit problème et je ne vois pas ce qu'il faut faire. »

« Tu dois me donner plus de détails, Drago. »

« Si nous parvenons à changer le passé, que nous arrivera-t-il ? » Lui demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas remuer sous son regard scrutateur. _Je te connais depuis le quart d'une décennie et tu ne m'as jamais intimidé. Par tous les dieux, je ne vais pas commencer maintenant alors que j'ai besoin de ton aide._ « Nous cesserons d'exister, c'est ça ? Nous serons absorbés par la ligne du temps, comme si nous étions une sorte d'anomalie et tout ce que nous sommes aura disparu, nous serons remplacés par ceux qui n'auront pas vécu la même chose, c'est ça ? »

« En gros, oui. Mais-»

« Si j'ai besoin que mon double passé fasse quelque chose, comment puis-je communiquer avec lui ? » Se hâta de demander Drago avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer. « Je ne peux rien laisser dans le temps parce que je devrais revenir ici pour le placer, et pour cela, il faudra que le passé que nous ne voulons pas existe. Est-ce que tu me suis. »

Hermione acquiesça. « Mais il est interdit d'essayer de contacter ton toi passé. »

« Oui, je sais. Tout est interdit, et regarde le merveilleux travail que nous faisons en respectant les règles. » Dit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel et en dégageant ses cheveux de ses yeux. « Les règles ont été brisées le jour où les moldus ont découvert notre monde. De plus, tu ne réponds pas à la question. Je ne veux pas avoir une conversation avec moi-même, je veux me laisser un message. »

« Pourquoi ? Si nous réussissons, tu n'auras pas besoin de te prévenir du désastre imminent. »

« Non, ce n'est pas… » Drago secoua la tête. Ca n'allait pas être aussi facile qu'il l'avait espéré._ Parler à Hermione de mon problème. L'écouter me dire comment le résoudre. Ouais, comme si c'était une hypothèse réaliste. « _Très bien, écoute, je vais tout te révéler mais je dois te demander de garder secret tout ce que je vais te dire. Et avant de prononcer une parole sournoise, je ne te demande pas ça pour mon bien, mais pour celui de Harry. »

Elle rencontra ses yeux, sans signe de culpabilité. « Je n'allais pas faire de commentaire sournois, Drago. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, en direction du bureau du directeur, il se raidit et entra dans le salon._ 'Fumfseck ? Tu es là ?'_ Lui demanda-t-il en traversant la pièce pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Hermione.

' _Oui ;'_

'_Peux-tu me prévenir quand Severus revient ?'_

'_Oui'_

_« _Drago ? »Hermione le regardait curieusement.

« Je sais comment sauver Severus, Hermione. » Dit-il. Il ignora la question qu'il voyait dans son regard et entra dans le vif du sujet. « Je ne sais pas comment faire pour être sûr de ce que je dois faire quand le temps viendra. »

« Commence par le début, Drago. »

« Le problème est que nous ne savons pas si Severus et Harry résoudront leur différent avant que Fudge ne fasse son apparition avec les Détraqueurs. Sachant à quel point Severus est têtu et à quel point Harry sait s'effacer quand il le doit, je doute qu'ils puissent se réconcilier dans les temps. » Drago soupira. « J'ai assisté au procès de Severus. Si les choses avaient été légèrement plus lentement, Severus aurait reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur à la place de Harry, et il aurait été perdu à cause de cela. »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de savoir où tu veux en venir. » Admit Hermione.

« Au début, j'ai pensé remonter le temps et prendre sa place. Mais même avec le polynectar, je ne peux pas, parce que nous changeons le passé, _je _n'existerai pas. Alors, je ne pourrai pas remonter le temps, prendre la potion et interférer. Tel que je suis maintenant, je ne peux rien faire pour le sauver. Mais tel que j'étais avant, je le peux. »

« Drago… »

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire du polynectar, alors ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des flacons sous la main dans mes quartiers. Et je n'en ai jamais concocté, je ne l'ai jamais prise pour me transformer en Severus. Et même si je l'avais fait, comment aurais-je pu savoir quand la prendre, où me placer pour que Fudge se trompe et me prenne pour lui. Alors, je dois me dire ce que je dois faire. Je dois me dire de préparer la potion, quand la prendre et où être pour intercepter Fudge avant qu'il n'atteigne Severus. Mais le problème demeure le même. Comment vais-je pouvoir me donner une lettre dans laquelle se trouveraient les instructions, si je ne suis pas là pour l'écrire ? »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » S'exclama Hermione.

« Tu n'y as même pas réfléchi! » L'accusa Drago. « Au moins réfléchis-y avant de le descendre. »

« Non, » Elle secoua la tête. « De quoi parles-tu ? Tu n'es pas plus insensible au Baiser du Détraqueur que ne l'est Severus. Nous ne savons même pas pourquoi Harry a survécu ! Tu ne peux pas -»

« C'est justement la raison, Hermione, » Lui dit Drago sèchement. « Severus n'y est pas insensible. Mais i Fudge pense qu'il a Severus, ça donnera le temps à Severus et à Harry de se réconcilier. Parce que tu _sais_ que Harry ira lui parler s'il savait que Severus s'est fait arrêter et qu'ensuite il le voie se promener dans les couloirs inconscient de ce qu'il s'est passé, et ce même si Harry essaye d'être aussi effacé que possible. »

Hermione le dévisageait comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. « Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne meurs pas du Baiser du Détraqueur ! Pas tout de suite ! Il prend ton âme, Drago. Et il te laisse semblable à une coquille vide qui peut vivre pendant des années avant de mourir. »

« La seule autre alternative est qu'il prenne Severus et je ne peux pas le permettre. Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi que lui. »Dit Drago. Il haussa les épaules et ajouta avec négligence. « De plus, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais remarquer ces longues années si mon âme est partie et que je ne suis plus là. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle n'était pas vraiment amusée. « Mais -»

_Maintenant tu fais exprès d'être désagréable._ « Imagine le visage de Harry sans lui, Hermione. Imagine la culpabilité et le regret quand il découvrira que Severus a disparu et que la dernière chose qu'il lui ait dite ait été des mots emplis de colère. Peux-tu vraiment assister à cela et le laisser se passer, Hermione ? »

« Il doit y avoir un autre moyen. »

« S'il y en a un, je ne l'ai pas trouvé. » Répondit Drago. « Et j'y pense depuis un certain temps déjà »_ Et ce n'est pas comme si c'était vraiment important pour moi. Merde, arrête de discuter avec moi et aide-moi._

« C'est ta _vie_, Drago. »

« C'est la _leur_, Hermione. Et je n'aurai pas fait tout ça juste pour les voir se séparer à nouveau. Je ne resterai pas là à les regarder se séparer. »

Drago la regarda avec des yeux noirs, la mettant au défi d'objecter. Elle semblait regarder au-delà de ses yeux, son âme.

« Tu ferais vraiment cela, » Murmura-t-elle doucement après être restée plusieurs minutes silencieuses, son ton était davantage une affirmation qu'une question.

« A quoi sert une vie, Hermione, si tu ne peux la donner à ceux qui compte ? » Lui demanda Drago rhétoriquement.

Elle lui fit un sourire étrange et empli de regrets. « Nous ne te connaissons pas du tout, si ? »

Drago renifla. « Personne ne me connaît Hermione. Et moi moins que les autres. »

« Je suis désolé, Drago. Je -»

« Tout le monde me présente toujours ses excuses, » L'interrompit Drago avec un mélange de contrariété et une feinte confusion. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, vous l'aimez tous autant, mais je ne vous ai jamais entendu vous excuser. »

« Je ne crois pas que nous soyons dans la même situation que toi. »

« C'est vrai. » Concéda Drago. Il sourit avec sarcasme et condescendance. « Je pense que c'est horriblement difficile d'aimer l'un d'eux. D'être le pauvre idiot qui les aime tous les deux.. Ouais, je vois comment j'ai gagné ta pitié. Mais Hermione, s'il te plait, je _suis_ un Malfoy et nous sommes bien trop _dignes_ pour désirer ta pitié. »

« Drago. »

Drago laissa tomber le ton condescendant. « Je suis toujours la même personne, Hermione. » Dit-il sobrement. « Le même salaud égoïste, arrogant au cœur froid que j'étais quand je suis né. Je suis simplement humain, avec les mêmes défauts et faiblesses que vous autres avez aussi. »

Drago vit une lueur de compréhension briller dans ses yeux et elle fut confirmée quand elle répondit sèchement. « Mais tu m'as donné une faiblesse à exploiter, Malfoy. Ca fait toute la différence. »

Il sourit, satisfait, confiant qu'elle comprendrait qu'il la remerciait de sa manière de prendre les choses et se demandant s'il devait être perturbé par cette confiance. C'était Hermione Granger, après tout, elle, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley avaient toujours empoisonné son existence. Bien sûr, vu la manière dont les évènements se déroulaient la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de devenir gentil avec Weasley -une fois qu'il serait revenu dans le monde des vivants- il serait lui, Drago Malfoy, moins un fléau et n'aurait plus personne avec qui se chamailler. « Ah, je comprends, » Murmura-t-il sagement. « Il est plus facile de s'entendre avec moi si tu sais sur quel bouton appuyer, hein ? »

« Ouais, quelque chose comme ça. »

« Nos échanges seront donc encore plus un défi. Je le crois, » Continua Drago. Il essayait de prendre un ton qui la mettrait hors d'elle. « C'était si ennuyeux d'avoir un adversaire aussi naïf. »

« Je t'aiderai, » Lui dit Hermione, un peu plus sérieusement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Ecoute, je sais que te faire miroiter ma disparition t'a persuadé à m'aider. »

« En est-il ainsi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« Eh, je suis sûr que prendre Harry en tant qu'appât a aussi contribué. »

« Je ne fais pas ça pour Harry, » Répondit-elle. Toute trace d'amusement avait disparu de sa voix.

« Non ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'un air perplexe.

« Non. » Confirma-t-elle. « Je le fais pour toi. »

« Hein ? » _Bon sang, qu'est-ce que cette folle a encore ?_

« Harry guérirait, » Lui dit Hermione, en soutenant son regard. « Je comprends maintenant de quoi parlait Severus. Harry guérirait et finirait par venir vers toi. Severus le savait, et il savait que tu serais là pour prendre sa place. Mais toi, tu ne guérirais pas, n'est-ce pas, Drago ? »

Drago devint livide, il était incapable de donner voix aux mots qu'il voulait prononcer.

« Harry a appris à aimer Severus quand il était en Amérique, » Continua-t-elle sans pitié. « Mais toi, tu l'as aimé presque toute ta vie. Tu ne guérirais pas et chaque fois que tu regarderais dans les yeux de Harry, tu saurais ce qu'il t'a coûté. »

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il pouvait dire.

« Touché, sang de bourbe, touché. »


	8. Réponses

**Chapitre 8: Réponses**

"Ca n'a pas commencé dans le monde sorcier!" S'écria Hermione en brisant le silence qui s'était établi dans la salle depuis quelques secondes. Elle jeta ensuite le journal de dégoût.

Severus était en train de lire un livre sur la théorie temporelle, il leva les yeux, « Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? »

« Parce que je ne trouve _rien_ qui pourrait avoir provoqué la découverte de notre monde." Expliqua Hermione. Elle secoua la tête de frustration. Ca fait un mois que je cherche dans tous nos journaux et magasines. J'ai cherché les problèmes qui auraient pu surgir six mois avant qu'Harry ne reçoive sa première lettre de ses amis et je n'ai rien trouvé. Aucune attaque de moldus par des sorciers n'a été répertoriée, aucun accident sorcier dont les moldus auraient pu être témoins et aucun représentant du Ministère n'a été envoyé pour effacer des souvenirs de moldus pour une raison ou pour une autre. Il n'y a rien eu. Ni susception, ni activité étrange qui ait _attiré_ l'attention les médias, rien. »

« Les journaux n'ont pas à rapporter tout ce qu'il se passe, » Lui signala Drago en posant son livre sur les voyages temporels. Il recherchait indépendamment, reprenait les détails que Severus aurait pu négliger, pensant que l'information pouvait ne pas être importante alors qu'en fait, elle pourrait être la clef de leur mission. En fait, Drago faisait des recherches pour lui et espérait que Severus serait suffisamment occuper à essayer de trouver des renseignements pour réécrire l'histoire pour qu'il oublie de l'interroger sur son manque de foi en ses compétences. « Ce qui a provoqué cette attaque pourrait très bien n'être qu'un évènements sans conséquence, que les journaux n'ont pas su. »

« Tu as tort, » Le contra Hermione. « Après tout ce que Voldemort a fait, les gens sont devenus bien plus observateurs et vigilants, ils veillent à ce qu'il n'y ait pas une autre personne comme lui qui cherche à prendre le pouvoir. Les petites choses qui auraient pu passer inaperçues autrefois sont aujourd'hui analysées et une enquête est menée. La raison pour laquelle les moldus ont découvert notre monde et nous ont attaqués ne peut pas avoir été triviale au point que les journaux ne le remarquent pas. De plus, ils écrivent sur tout et sur rien. »

« Tu crois que l'origine vient du monde moldu, » Lui fit remarquer Severus en regardant Drago du coin de l'œil. Son ton était trop neutre pour que ce soit une question.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose, » Dit finalement Drago. « Les moldus n'ont pas attaqué quelque chose qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils ont eu des soupçons. Ils ont ciblé des sorciers et sorcières. »

Ces appels ont commencé juste après que le président ce soit adressé à la notion en leur demandant d'être prudent et vigilent, en raison des rumeurs qui circulaient sur la découverte d'une faction terroriste qui aurait infiltré le territoire américain. Le souvenir d'un article de journal, étincela dans l'esprit de Drago avec une limpidité de cristal.

« Hermione, les journaux que tu as lus, d'où venaient-ils ? » Lui demanda lentement Drago, les premières lueurs de compréhension s'insinuaient en lui.

Elle le regarda d'un air absent. « De la bibliothèque pour la plupart et j'ai en pris certains de mes quartiers. Pourquoi ? »

« Non, tu ne m'as pas compris. D'où venaient-ils ? Quel pays les a édités ? » Clarifia-t-il. Il sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. _J'ai raison. Je le sais._

« Le nôtre. Mais quelle différence cela peut-il faire ? Le pays dans lequel nous vivons n'a pas d'importance, le monde sorcier se trouve dans le monde entier. Si quelque chose s'était passée dans un autre pays, l'événement aurait été répertorié dans nos journaux. »

« Mais, que se passerait-il s'il ne s'était_ rien_ passé ? Et s'il n'y avait eu aucun accident, aucune attaque sur des moldus ? Et si les moldus étaient entrés en contact avec un sorcier par accident et vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû ? »

Hermione secoua la tête, elle n'était pas d'accord. « Il existe des charmes qui empêchent ce genre d'incident, Drago. Comme les charmes placés autour de Poudlard qui forcent les moldus à oublier ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et à faire demi-tour. »

« Et ces charmes sont infaillibles, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda Drago sombrement.

Hermione grimaça.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Drago, » Murmura Severus d'un air songeur. « Pourtant Hermione a raison. Si c'était aussi simple qu'un moldu entrant en contact avec un sorcier par accident, on aurait découvert notre monde il y a bien longtemps. »

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas un moldu entré en contact avec un sorcier, »Drago fit un geste de la main pour balayer le commentaire. « Peut-être est-ce un moldu ayant entendu d'autres moldus parler de leurs enfants sorciers. Peut-être qu'un enfant faisant de la magie, par accident, devant des enfants moldus. Ce que je veux dire est qu'il n'y a peut-être pas eu de grands évènements. Ce n'était pas forcément un groupe de mangemorts détruisant une ville. Il n'est pas obligatoire non plus qu'un dragon perdu dans une ville moldue en soit responsable. Il n'est pas nécessaire de vivre quelque chose de terrifiant pour être effrayé de ce que l'on ne comprend pas. »

« Je ne crois toujours pas -» Commença Hermione, qui ne paraissait pas vraiment convaincue.

« Ca a commencé en Amérique. »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Je me souviens de la première lettre que Potter a reçue de Kevin et de Ben. Ils avaient joint l'article d'un journal détaillant l'arrestation de personnes suspectées d'être des terroristes. Ses amis lui ont envoyé cet article parce qu'ils n'avaient pas l'impression que ces gens étaient des terroristes. Ils avaient l'impression que ces gens étaient des sorciers. Je ne me souviens pas de tous les détails, mais il parlait d'une nouvelle menace terroriste aux Etats-Unis. Ils ne parlaient pas de terroristes, ils parlaient de sorciers et de sorcières. »

« Sais-tu ce qu'Harry a fait de cette lettre ? » Lui demanda Hermione après quelques instants de silence. « Si nous l'avions, elle pourrait peut-être nous aider, nous donner une idée de l'endroit où chercher. Les Etats-Unis sont un si grand pays. »

Drago la regarda puis jeta un coup d'œil vers Severus qui le regardait avec attente. _Que suis-je, la nounou de Potter ?_ « Comment le saurais-je ? »

« Tu étais avec lui tout le temps, » Répliqua Hermione comme si c'était évident.

« Severus aussi, » Rétorqua Drago avant de se tourner vers lui. « Sais-tu ce qu'il a fait avec la lettre ? »

« Contrairement à toi, je ne connaissais pas l'existence de cette lettre. »

Drago grimaça. « Les gens paient en général pour ce genre de chose, vous le savez, hein ? »

« Quoi? » Lui demanda Hermione, perplexe.

« Du baby-sitting, » Expliqua Drago. « Prendre soin d'un ou plusieurs enfant en l'absence d'un parent ou d'un gardien. »

« Tu as eu beaucoup de temps, hein ? » Lui demanda Hermione avec mépris. « Lire le dictionnaire ne peut pas être si drôle. »

« C'est toi qui le dit, » Drago sourit d'un air satisfait. « On dirait que tu l'as lu toi-même une fois ou deux pour reconnaître une citation. »

« Je ne paierai pas pour cela non plus, » Les interrompit Severus en les foudroyant tous les deux du regard.

« Potter est un écureuil, » Dit Drago en abandonnant la dispute comme si elle n'avait jamais eu lieu. « Il garde plus de choses qu'il n'en jette. Comme ce sont ses amis, la lettre doit toujours être dans le sinistre qu'il appelle ses quartiers. »

« Elles ne devraient pas être trop difficiles à prendre. Nous avons la cape d'invisibilité et nous savons quand il est à l'extérieur. Tout ce que nous avons à faire est d'attendre qu'il ne soit pas là, entrer dans ses quartiers et voler les lettres, » Leur dit Hermione. « Nous pourrions le faire aujourd'hui. Plus tôt nous saurons ce que disent ces articles, plus vite, nous pourrons comprendre ce qu'il se passe ! »

Drago savait qu'on désirait qu'il soit de tout cœur d'accord avec le plan d'Hermione, mettre la cape d'invisibilité immédiatement et y aller. Et pourtant, la pensée d'entrer dans les quartiers de Harry, de voir les morceaux de sa vie étalée dans sa chambre, comme Drago en avait été témoin de nombreuses fois en allant chez lui, accentuait la douleur vide, désespérée. C'était plus douloureux que Drago ne voulait l'admettre, de feuilleter les possessions de Harry, de toucher ses livres et ses vêtements. Quand il regarda Severus, il sut qu'il ressentait la même chose.

C'était dans le resserrement de ses lèvres. Dans la soudaine pâleur de sa peau, quand il avait entendu les paroles de Hermione. C'était dans la manière dont ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans le bras de sa chaise, comme s'il risquait de perdre le contrôle.

Je ne te laisserai pas souffrir plus que tu n'as déjà souffert.

_« _Bien, » Dit Drago en se levant tout en remettant son masque fermement en place. « Si je pars maintenant, je peux me glisser chez lui dès qu'il sera parti, prendre les lettres et sortir longtemps avant qu'il ne revienne._ »_

Il sentait les yeux de Severus sur lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte et posa la cape sur ses épaules. Sa main était sur la poignée quand Severus l'arrêta.

« Attends. Je viens avec toi. »

« Severus… » Commença Drago, en laissant les mots mourir dans sa gorge pendant que Severus s'approchait de lui.

La tension sur le visage de Severus s'était durcie en un masque d'une sombre détermination.

« Je voulais… » _Je voulais te protéger de cela. Je voulais que ce soit plus facile pour toi. Je voulais supporter ta douleur. Les dieux savent que tu as enduré suffisamment de choses._

Severus posa une main sur l'épaule de Drago, l'espace d'un infime instant, si bien que Drago se demanda s'il l'avait ou non imaginé. « Je sais, » Dit-il simplement. Il leva la cape des épaules de Drago et la plaça sur les siennes.

« Attendez ! » Les interpella Hermione alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte.

« Oh, pour… » Drago se retourna vers elle avec impatience. « Ecoute, nous ne tenons pas tous sous cette cape. Merde Severus et moi n'y entrons même pas complètement. »

« Si tu avais un cerveau, Drago Malfoy, tu serais dangereux, » Hermione leva les yeux au ciel de dégoût, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Drago.

« Hé ! » Protesta Drago. Il avait l'impression qu'on avait renversé de l'eau froide sur lui. « Bon sang, c'était pour quoi, ça ? »

« C'est un charme de désillusion, » L'informa Hermione comme s'il était un enfant simple d'esprit. « Tu as bien suivi les cours de Charmes, non ? »

Drago prit un air renfrogné sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

'_Je serais tes yeux.'_

_Tu peux nous voir?_

Les flammes vacillèrent, comme s'il riait. _'La magie ne peut pas me tromper, Drago. Je suis magique. '_

"Ah… bien alors," Marmonna Drago à voix haute. « Hé bien, nous devrions y aller. »

Il vit Severus disparaître sous la cape puis suivit le maître des potions de l'autre côté de la porte.

Fumfseck ? Je pensais que tu suivais.

'Je peux être invisible quand je le souhaite. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis avec vous. »

* * *

C'était aussi difficile que ce que Severus l'avait pensé. Trop d'objets dans la chambre parlaient d'une personne qui allait revenir, une robe jetée négligemment sur le dos d'une chaise, une pile de livres ; certains ouverts, d'autres fermés, une chaussure sans sa moitié, qu'Harry avait dû balancer. Il y avait tant de vie dans ses quartiers qu'être là était très difficile. Parce qu'il _allait_ revenir, au moins, au cours des prochaines semaines, et quand il le ferait, Severus ne serait pas là, ne _pourrait pas_ être là.

C'était avec des mains révérencieuses que Severus ouvrit les tiroirs et souleva les livres. Il avait l'impression d'être un voleur parce qu'il essayait de voler les lettres, mais aussi parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il touchait un objet, il essayait de sentir l'essence de Harry. Il essayait de la rassembler, de la prendre avec lui, d'avoir quelque chose qui lui rappelait que Harry n'était pas perdu, pas pour toujours.

_Un instant,_ pensa tristement Severus alors qu'il reposait doucement le livre qu'il tenait. _Ah Seigneur, que donnerais-je pour un seul instant. Juste un, et ne pas le perdre bêtement comme je l'ai fait avec tous les autres._

« Je les ai trouvées, » L'interpella la voix dénuée de corps de Drago de la pièce d'à côté.

Un instant plus tard, Severus sentit les courants magiques de la salle frémir et il se tourna pour faire face à Drago. « Tu les as toutes ? »

« Autant qu'ils en ont envoyé jusque là. »

« Y en aura-t-il plus ? » Lui demanda-t-il en reformulant la question qu'il voulait poser en question qu'il trouvait plus acceptable._ Serons-nous obligés de revenir ?_

D'après le ton de sa voix, Severus savait que Drago devait hausser les épaules tout en parlant. « Ils en ont envoyé quelques-autres avant que ça ne devienne trop dangereux de communiquer par hiboux. Mais elles ne contenaient pas d'articles de journaux. Kevin et Ben lui racontaient ce qu'il se passait, lui demandaient ce qu'il se passait ici et exprimaient leur inquiétude quant à notre sécurité. »

« _Notre_ sécurité ? Oui, ça ressemble bien à Kevin et Ben. »

« Apparemment tu leur as fait une sacré impression. »

Severus sentit le coin de ses lèvres s'étirer légèrement alors que les paroles de Drago invitait à se souvenir du temps qu'il avait passé en Amérique. Mais presque aussi vite, Severus bannit le sourire et se dirigea vers la porte. « Viens. Retournons vers Hermione. Nous devons étudier ces lettres. »

Ils n'avaient été dans les quartiers de Harry que vingt minutes, mais pour Severus c'était une éternité. Sortir était un soulagement et pourtant, une part de lui ne souhaiter qu'une chose : rester.

_Tu es plus fort que ça. Et si tu ne commences pas à te conduire comme tel, tu vas détruire tes chances de remettre les choses en ordre,_ se dit Severus durement. _Ta faiblesse ne rend pas du tout service à Drago._

Severus n'en avait pas parlé, mais il avait vu Drago enfiler le masque de l'imbécile imperturbable et exécrable. Il avait remarqué que Drago cachait sa propre tristesse et sa douleur derrière une façade pour empêcher Severus de sombrer davantage dans la déprime. De temps en temps, Drago lui proposait, ainsi qu'à Hermione, de partager sa douleur, sans jamais tressaillir, sans jamais se plaindre, sans jamais demander quoi que ce soit en retour.

_Pardonne-moi._

Il demandait pardon. Mais quand la culpabilité l'assaillait, les visages de ceux à qui il demandait pardon étaient si nombreux qu'il ne savait pas à qui s'adresser.

« Severus ! » Siffla Drago en interrompant la mélancolie de ses pensées et en l'arrêtant brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de l'endroit où il sentait Drago.

« Droit devant…Je viens de me voir te suivre dehors. »

Brièvement, Severus essaya de chercher d'en ses souvenirs, savoir quel jour ils étaient et ce qu'il se passait. « Trop de choses se sont passées, je ne parviens pas à m'en souvenir. » Confessa-t-il après un moment.

« Viens, »

Severus le sentit avancer vers la sortie. « Quel est le but de nous espionner ? » Lui demanda-t-il quand il eut rattrapé Drago.

« Je…Je ne sais pas, »Répondit doucement Drago, d'une voix mêlée de confusion. « C'est…C'est comme, comme un feu où il ne devrait pas y en avoir. Tu ne peux pas sentir la fumée ou sentir la chaleur, rien ne _semble _aller de travers, mais en toi, tu sais que quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Je ne me souviens pas qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de _mal_ »

« Non, je veux dire… tu le sais simplement, d'accord ? Je _sais _simplement que nous sommes censés entendre ce que nous disons toi et moi. »

L'analogie de Drago ne fut pas perdue pour Severus. _Qu'est-ce que tu prépares, Fumfseck ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Et pourquoi ne partageras-tu pas ce savoir avec nous ?_

La fraîcheur de l'air les frappa alors qu'ils sortaient dans la cour. Il neigeait, le sifflement murmuré assourdissait le bruit des voix des deux hommes se tenant sur la rambarde.

Ils se rapprochèrent de leurs versions plus jeunes. Severus remarqua la trace de leurs pas qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. D'un geste de la main il jeta un rapide sort pour faire disparaître les traces de pas qu'ils imprimaient dans la neige. Severus était conscient qu'on risquait de découvrir leur présence, il se dirigea donc vers une colonne derrière laquelle ils pouvaient se cacher, sachant que Drago, guidé par Fumfseck le suivrait.

« Les meilleures intentions du monde ne sauveront pas les moldus s'ils tuent un sorcier ou une sorcière, Severus. L'optimisme ne résiste pas à la persécution et à la haine, » Disait l'autre Drago alors qu'ils s'installaient derrière la colonne.

_Alors nous en sommes là,_ pensa Severus en passant en revue les souvenirs de cette conversation pour essayer de découvrir pourquoi Fumfseck pensait qu'il était nécessaire pour eux d'en être témoin.

« Que ferais-tu, Drago ? » S'entendit demander Severus.

_Autrefois, j'ai pensé voir ton père me regarder derrière tes yeux. Comme cette période me paraît loin. Comme si ça avait été les pensées d'une autre personne, d'un autre monde._

La réponse de Drago arriva après un moment, la neige lui donnait une voix rauque. « Je ne sais pas s'il avait raison ou non, Severus. Je me suis battu contre cela toute ma vie. Il y a des moments où j'ai pensé qu'il avait raison, mais il y en a eu autant où je ne pouvais pas être plus en désaccord avec lui que je ne l'étais. »

« Tu n'es pas seul à penser ainsi. ». La pensée résonna dans l'esprit de l'homme qui se tenait quelques mètres derrière.

« Comment cela aurait-il été ? »

Derrière lui, Severus sentit Drago remuer. Maintenant, peut-être plus encore qu'avant, la question poignante faisait douloureusement vibrer son cœur. Et il savait sans avoir à lui demander que Drago ressentait la même chose. _Je suis vraiment désolé Drago._

Il leva la main qu'il était sur le point de poser sur le bras de Drago quand les paroles de son autre lui, le figea.

« Quand j'étais enfant, je croyais que des millions de réalités coexistaient avec celle-ci et chacune s'enrayait à partir des choix qui se présentait à nous, par rapport à ceux que nous avons faits et ceux que nous n'avons pas faits. C'était ma consolation, quand je ne parvenais pas à surmonter mon désespoir et ma frustration.

« Je me disais que pendant que je vivais _cette_ vie, quelque part un autre moi vivait la vie que je désirais tant. S'il y a une réalité à chaque fois que nous faisons un choix, alors il y a une raison pour que nous ressentions et expérimentions tout. Alors quelque part dans un monde bien meilleur que celui-ci, il y a un autre Severus Rogue qui ne connaît pas la douleur de la solitude et de la douleur d'avoir eu le cœur brisé. Il a des amis et est heureux, il connaît l'amour et l'espoir. Et tant qu'il sera là, je pourrais supporter ma vie qui aurait pu être sienne. »

_Par le nom de tous les dieux…Ca ne peut pas être…._

« Je ne peux pas te dire ce qui aurait pu être » Disait son passé. « Je ne peux pas voir au-delà de ce monde. Mais je me suis déjà demandé ce qu'il serait advenu si les choses avaient été différentes. »

« Que vois-tu pour ce monde, Severus ? » La voix de Drago semblait venir de très loin.

« Je vois sa fin. »

_Tout ce temps…ça ne peut pas être aussi simple._

« Drago, » Murmura Severus suffisamment fort pour que seul Drago l'entende. « Nous devons partir _maintenant._ »

Quand ils furent en sécurité dans les couloirs et loin des oreilles indiscrètes, Drago lui demanda, « Severus, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Nous devons retourner vers Hermione. »

« Mais -»

« Ne dis rien, » Lui dit Severus instamment. Il était si absorbé par ses pensées qu'il lui donna un ordre au lieu de lui demander gentiment. « J'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

_Le temps n'est pas une rivière, Hermione. Il est comme une piscine, non brisé et sans fin. » _Quand il avait prononcé ces paroles, Severus avait compris. Les mots n'étaient pas adéquats et la compréhension avait disparu presque aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Mais il l'avait su l'espace d'un instant, et il avait su qu'il comprendrait à nouveau un jur. Cette fois, quand la compréhension le submergea, elle ne disparut pas.

_Tout ce temps, et la réponse, était une chose que j'ai compris depuis si longtemps. Je n'avais jamais considéré cela comme important._

« Le futur est ce que nous en faisons » Le fantôme de Albus murmurait à nouveau des profondeurs de sa mémoire. « N'oubliez pas ça, Severus. »

_Vous avez essayé de me le dire. A la fin, vous avez essayé de me faire comprendre._

Il marchait si vide qu'ils retournèrent en un temps record au bureau du directeur. Sans frapper, Severus entra dans le bureau et ouvrit brusquement la porte des quartiers qu'ils occupaient. Il vit Hermione lever rapidement la tête pendant qu'il enlevait la cape, la plia et la posa sur la table. Malgré ses préoccupations, Severus prenait grand soin des affaires auxquelles Harry attachait le plus d'importance. Ceci fait, il se mit à faire les cent pas.

« Drago est-il-»

« Ici, » L'appela Drago en laissant Hermione le localiser pour qu'elle puisse enlever le sort. Une fois visible il se hâta de se diriger aux côtés de Severus.

« Avez-vous les lettres ? » Lui demanda Hermione dès qu'elle le vit.

« Pas maintenant, » Drago laissa sa question de côté et se planta devant Severus, qui fut soudain arrêté en plein élan par Malfoy qui s'était posté devant lui.

« Le voyage dans le temps, » Dit Severus en sortant de ses pensées sauvages et tourbillonnantes pour se concentrer sur Drago et sur Hermione.

« Je… Quoi ? » Drago plissa les yeux. Il avait l'air perplexe.

« Je sais comment éviter les paradoxes temporels. »

En entendant cela, Hermione sauta de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise et les rejoignit. « Comment as-tu compris ? »

« C'est une chose de comprendre quelque chose en laquelle on a cru toute sa vie. C'en est une autre de l'expliquer à quelqu'un qui n'en a probablement jamais entendu parlé. Les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure et sont presque impossible à détruire, Severus retomba sur ce qu'il connaissait depuis des années d'expérience. Il répondit à sa question en lui en posant une autre. « Quand Monsieur Weasley vous a demandé de l'épouser, quelles étaient vos options ? »

« Bon sang, pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ? » Lui demanda Hermione étonnée.

La confusion ne le lisait plus sur le visage de Drago quand il essaya d'éclaircir. « Je pense que je comprends… réponds-lui simplement, Hermione.. »

« Je pouvais dire ou je pouvais dire non, » Répondit Hermione, son regard oscillait entre les deux d'un air méfiant mais décida apparemment de répondre à la requête de Drago avec humour.

« Si vous aviez dit non, que se serait-il passé ? »

« Si j'avais dit non. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment songé. Beaucoup de choses je suppose. Ron et moi aurions pu retarder le mariage si je n'avais pas été prête. Nous aurions pu nous séparer . Peut-être que nous ne nous serions plus jamais parlés. Nous serions peut-être redevenus amis. Pourquoi ? »

« _Auriez-vous_ pu dire non ? » La pressa Severus.

« C'est très bizarre comme- » Quand elle vit le regard de Drago, elle ajouta rapidement. « Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi aurais-je dit non ? »

« Vous dites qu'il y aurait eu un futur, un temps, dans lequel vous et Ron Weasley n'étiez pas mariés ? »

« Oui. »

« A chaque fois qu'un choix nous ait donné, il y a des conséquences. Chaque conséquence a un avenir. Quand nous faisons des choix, qu'essayons de choisir ? »

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent.

« Le meilleur avenir ? » Répondit Drago. Il avait l'air de se méfier de la confusion et agissait comme si elle était piégée.

« Non, » Severus secoua la tête. « Quand nous avons le choix de manger ou non un sandwich, qu'est-ce qui détermine le fait que nous le mangions ou non ? »

« Soit on a faim, soit on a pas faim, » Répondit lentement Hermione. Elle ne parlait plus comme si Severus avait perdu l'esprit.

« Quand ? »

« Quoi ? Maintenant, évidemment. »

Severus acquiesça. « Précisément. Quand nous prenons une décision, nous la prenons par rapport à ce que nous ressentons sur le moment. Si on a ou non faim _maintenant_, si vous souhaitez vous marier _maintenant_, si dans l_'instant_ vous avez envi de corriger des copies ou si vous préférez faire du Quidditch. Comprenez-vous ? Chaque décision que nous prenons est basée sur un instant. _Cet_ instant. _Maintenant_. »

_J'ai appris qu'il n'y avait ni passé et ni futur. Il n'y a qu'un long moment, sans fin. Maintenant est tout ce que l'on a._ Les réponses avaient été là tout le long, apprises au cours de longues années de solitude et de douleur. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Severus se demandait ce qu'il serait advenu s'il s'était écouté au lieu de considérer chaque morceau de sa philosophie personnelle comme une bêtise inutile.

« Si vous aviez choisi de ne pas épouser Ron, comment vous sentiriez-vous maintenant? Pleureriez-vous la perte de votre mari ? Non, parce que vous n'auriez jamais su que vous en aviez un. Si je n'avais pas été à New York, je ne serais pas ici maintenant, à ressentir ces émotions. Je pourrais très bien être mort. Si Voldemort avait gagné, les moldus n'auraient jamais détruit notre monde et nous serions dans un endroit complètement différent. »

Severus s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots avec attention. Les yeux de Drago et de Hermione montraient qu'ils comprenaient, mais il savait qu'ils ne comprenaient pas encore comment ce qu'il disait pouvait en fait _changer_ le temps.

« Le temps est souvent associé à une rivière se déplaçant d'un point à un autre. Mais il n'est pas ainsi. On peut se souvenir du passé et on peut contempler le futur. Mais on ne peut jamais _déplacer_ l'état du passé à l'état du futur. On n'existe que dans l'ici et maintenant. Le futur n'arrive jamais. Le passé ne s'éloigne jamais. Le _temps _peut être modifié parce que la réalité n'a pas de temps. Le temps n'est rien de plus qu'une construction de l'esprit. C'est une manière pour nous de briser l'énormité du maintenant en des morceaux que nous pouvons expérimenter individuellement. Mais il n'y a qu'_un _seul moment. Et ce moment est celui que l'on provoque, celui que nous _choisissons._

« Nous pouvons retourner dans le temps et choisir un chemin différent. Nous pouvons choisir un chemin qui ne nécessite pas la découverte de notre monde par les moldu. Puis notre maintenant ne sera plus tel qu'il est, nous ne serons plus tous les trois dans un château qui va être détruit, essayant de trouver un moyen d'éviter cette catastrophe. »

« Il n'y a pas de paradoxe. » Dit Hermione doucement.

« Non, il n'y en a pas. Il n'y en a jamais eu. » Affirma Severus gravement.

« Alors, nous retournons au moment où tout a commencé pour choisir un autre chemin? Comment est-ce que ça peut empêcher le paradoxe ? » Demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

« Parce que c'est un choix. » Répondit Hermione en se tournant vers lui. « Nous faisons le choix de retourner dans le temps pour empêcher que tout cela n'arrive. Nous aurions pu décider de ne pas l'arrêter. Il y a un futur, une série d'évènements qui se dérouleront, pour chaque option que nous avons. Et ces futurs existeront et ce peu importe celui que nous choisirons. Au lieu de choisir un monde qui meure, nous choisirons un qui vit. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui nous arrivera ? » Demanda Drago avec méfiance.

« Nous sommes, en ce moment, le résumé de nos expériences. Si nos expériences avaient été différentes, nous cesserions d'être tel que nous sommes en cet instant, » Répondit Severus comprenant ce que Drago allait dire. « Nous serions réabsorbés par le temps, notre conscience s'effacerait et une autre version de nous prendrait notre place. Ils seraient les personnes que nous aurions été si notre monde n'avait pas été détruit. »

"Et ces autres nous, ne se souviendront pas de ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"J'en doute."

"Mais si nous ne souvenons pas, alors- »

"Alors, ça n'a pas d'importance," L'interrompit sévèrement Severus. « Nous avons fait cela pour préserver ce que nous avons perdu. »

« Je ne pense pas à nous Severus, » Murmura Drago en rencontrant ses yeux.

_Non, je sais que tu ne penses pas à nous. « _Il n'y a pas de réponse facile à cela, Drago. Ce qui commence avant l'attaque sur nos personnes continuera sans nul doute. Sans cette accélération désespérée, il faudra peut-être plus longtemps. Ces moments pendant lesquels un lien s'est tissé n'existeront peut-être jamais. Mais jusqu'à notre exposition, nous serions les mêmes personnes que celles que nous sommes maintenant. Ca vaut le coup, Drago. Tu le sais. »

Severus soutint son regard un peu plus longtemps, puis Drago soupira et acquiesça, acceptant par-là les paroles de Severus. « Je sais. C'est juste… Je déteste penser que tout ce que nous avons appris, tout ce que nous avons _tous_ appris, sera effacé. »

« Tout a un prix, Drago. »

"C'est une chose que tu n'as pas à me dire, Severus," Drago sourit amèrement.

Non, je suppose que je n'ai pas à le faire.

Une minute de silence tomba sur eux. Ils réfléchissaient au sens et à la ramification des paroles de Severus.

"Nous devons encore trouver _ce qu'il_ s'est exactement passé, » Dit Hermione en brisant le silence.

« Ici. » Drago tendit les lettres qu'il avait serrées dans son poing, oubliées.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour lire la correspondance et les articles que Kevin et Ben avaient envoyés avec leur première lettre. En lisant les lettres, Severus sentit sa peau frissonner légèrement derrière son dos. C'était différent que de lire un article avisant à la prudence dans la Gazette du Sorcier, longtemps après que les premiers évènements aient commencé. Le lire était comme tout revivre à nouveau.

« Je pense que ça répond à la question. Nous savons maintenant où tout à commencer, » Dit finalement Hermione. « Et ça correspond à cet article de la Gazette du Sorcier qui parle d'étranges activités en Amérique. »

« Et maintenant, que fait-on ? De nous trois, tu es celui qui connaît le mieux l'Amérique, Severus, » Lui signala Drago. « Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

Severus prit l'article et le survola à nouveau. « Nous retournons dans le temps, à l'époque où cet article a été écrit. Nous rendrons visite à Kevin et à Ben et nous verrons si nous pouvons trouver le reste des réponses que nous cherchons. »

* * *

Drago trouvait qu'il était très difficile de dormir. Ce n'était pas la perspective de voyager dans le temps au matin. Ce n'était pas par peur de transplaner au-delà de l'océan atlantique. Non, c'était revoir Kevin et Ben pour la première fois depuis que les moldus ont détruit Poudlard.

« _S'il te plait…aide-moi… »_

« _Avada Kedavra ! »_

Il se souvenait du moldu qui la main tendue avait disparu dans une lumière verte. Drago se leva, quitta doucement les quartiers pour ne pas les réveiller et fit les cent pas dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il pouvait encore entendre les échos de sa voix, criant les mots le plus impardonnable des sorts impardonnables.

C'était un homme qui venait de tuer une personne que tu aimais très profondément. On ne peut que s'attendre à de la vengeance dans ces circonstances.

Il regarda la chaise dont Fumfseck se servait comme perchoir et Drago secoua la tête. _Je ne déteste pas simplement les moldus qui nous ont attaqués, Fumfseck. Je les déteste tous. Si on n'avait pas besoin de moi ici, je n'hésiterais pas à quitter cet endroit et j'essaierai de tous les éradiquer de la surface de la terre._

"_Tu ne feras aucun mal à Kevin et à Ben."_

_Comment le sais-tu ?_

_« Parce que tu n'aurais pas peur de savoir comment tu réagiras quand tu seras en face d'eux, si tu pouvais tuer les moldus sans distinction. »_

Les paroles du phœnix étaient sensées. Et pourtant…_Je me connais, Fumfseck. Je sais qu'il m'est très facile de perdre le contrôle._

« _Tu ne ferais pas de mal aux amis de Harry. Tu as peut-être peur de le faire, mais cette peur restera entre tes mains, même si la vue des moldus te met en une colère noire. »_

_J'aimerais posséder ta confiance en moi, _rétorqua Drago tristement.

_« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »_

Parce que j'aurais déjà retrouvé cette connaissance que j'ai en moi et je saurais déjà ce qui est arrivé à notre monde. ».

"_Cherche dans tes souvenirs, Drago."_

_J'ai essayé Fumfseck. Mais je ne parviens pas à me souvenir._

_« Tu cherches à l'intérieur de toi. Regarde au-delà. »_

_« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu… ?» _Le circuit que faisait Drago dans la salle lui permit de voir la pleine lune illuminer le rebord de quelque chose posé sur le placard de Dumbledore. Il s'arrêta et regarda Fumfseck suspicieusement. _Est-ce toi ?_

Je suis pratiquement certain de ne pas savoir de quoi tu parles.

Drago le regarda les yeux plissés, traversa le bureau, ouvrit le placard et sortir le bol avec hésitation. « Bon sang…est-ce une pensine ? » Il cligna des yeux. « Oh pour… Bien sûr que Dumbledore a une saleté de pensine. » _Hermione avait raison. Seuls les dieux sauraient ce que je serais si je n'étais pas un tel idiot._

Il secoua la tête, posa le bol sur le bureau et s'assit derrière. Fumfseck éclairait le haut de la table. Il regarda dans le bol vide puis regarda Drago avec attente.

Tu vas me donner un coup de main? 

"Quelque chose dans ce genre là. »

Drago mit sa baguette contre sa tempe puis s'arrêta pour regarder Fumfseck. _C'est un peu tard pour le demander maintenant, mais j'ai beaucoup de souvenirs._

« _Repense à tout ce qu'il s'est passé. D'après toi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »_

_« Ce qui ne …_ Drago remonta dans ses souvenirs, évitant ceux qu'il associait au château et à sa chute ainsi qu'à tous les évènements qui impliquaient des morts. Il n'était pas prêt à revivre ce genre de détails que la pensine pourrait lui fournir. Après ce qu'il lui parut une éternité, il regarda à nouveau Fumfseck avec frustration.

« _Je ne sais pas. La seule chose que me frappe est Potter emmenant ses amis moldus à Poudlard. Mais nous avons déjà déterminé que Ben et Kevin n'étaient pas responsables de cela. Je ne sais pas. "_

_« Peut-être qu'il serait sage que tu suives tes intuitions jusqu'à leurs conclusions. »_

Drago fronça les sourcils et enleva les souvenirs de la nuit, qu'il avait, en dépit de son meilleur jugement, suivi Harry pour rencontrer ses amis moldus. Il observa les souvenirs tourbillonner dans la pensine, puis il prit une profonde inspiration, jeta un regard vers Fumfseck et plongea.

Quand il refit surface, il se tourna vers Fumfseck avec surprise.

« Il y avait une autre personne cette nuit-là ! »


	9. Toute chose juste

_Merci à ma correctrice à AnthaRosa_

**Chapitre 9: Toute chose juste…**

'_Que fais-tu?'_

_Quelque chose de stupide._

'_Devrais-je me donner la peine de poser la question ?_

_Je dois savoir avant de leur dire. Si je me trompe alors je leur dirai ce que j'ai découvert et je leur laisserai le soin de décider de ce qu'il faudra ensuite faire. Mais si j'ai raison, on gagnera beaucoup de temps. Je veux en terminer avec ça Fumfseck. Je veux voir la fin de ce cauchemar._

'_Et s'ils se réveillent et s'aperçoivent que tu es parti ?'_

_Ils ne se réveilleront pas. Je reviendrai à l'instant où je suis parti._

'_Et si tu as raison ?'_

_Que veux-tu dire?_

'_Reviendras-tu directement ? Ou agiras-tu ?'_

_N'as-tu pas déjà vu la répondre pendant ton incursion dans mon esprit ? Ce que je souhaite faire et ce que je _ferai _sont deux choses complètement différentes._

'_Les circonstances n'ont rien à voir avec ce qui a été ou ce qui risque une nouvelle fois d'advenir.'_

_Ce que je ressens n'a pas d'importance ; je n'ai pas ce droit._

'_Tu ne l'as pas ?'_

_Non. Je ne peux pas lui prendre cela. Il l'a regardé mourir, Fumfseck. Il a regardé ces maudit moldus le tuer. Je ne me vengerai pas à sa place._

'_On pourrait discuter et dire que tu as vécu la même chose.'_

_Ce n'est pas la même chose._

'_Es-tu prêt à ça?'_

_Je n'ai pas à me préparer pour quoi que ce soit. Ce qu'il faudra faire, je le ferai. Je mettrai ce maudit monde à genoux, si ça permet de remettre les choses dans l'ordre._

'_Alors allons-y. Avant que l'un d'eux ne se réveille et ne te voit.'_

_Tu viens avec moi ?_

'_Bien sûr. Où irais-je d'autre?'_

La lèvre de Drago s'étira dans un très petit sourire perplexe. L'ironie de la vie ne pouvait se voir que dans les ombres de l'humour et du désespoir. Drago était soulagé que les expériences l'aient suffisamment aigri pour le faire rire. Il savait qu'avec un peu plus de désespoir, il se briserait.

C'était plus facile qu'il ne le pensait de prendre le Retourneur de Temps qui se trouvait sur la table à côté du lit sur lequel ils dormaient. Malgré toute son assurance, Drago s'attendait à ce qu'il y ait quelque chose qui tourne mal. C'est ce qui arrivait généralement. Mais cette fois, rien ne tomba de la table ; il ne se cogna pas dans le lit quand il se retourna pour partir ;et ni Severus ni Hermione ne se réveillèrent lorsque la porte craqua et qu'il se glissa dans le salon.

Fumfseck l'attendait, perché sur la chaise sur laquelle se trouvait la cape d'invisibilité. '_Tu en as besoin,'_ lui dit le phœnix alors qu'il s'approchait de la chaise. Il la prit. '_Je nous transporte en dehors du château.'_

_Et que ferons-nous plus tard ? _Lui demanda Drago en tendant son bras.

Fumfseck s'avança, refermant ses griffes autour de l'avant bras de Drago. _'Comment vas-tu de dissimuler d'eux ?'_

Drago y réfléchit un moment avant d'acquiescer. _Tu as raison._

'_Quand ai-je tord ?'_

_Nous ne vivons pas tous des siècles, Fumfseck. Nous ne pouvons pas être aussi avisés que tu l'es._

Fumfseck ne répondit pas, mais il sentit de la cendre froide et mouillée souffler à la surface de son esprit. La sensation était désagréable et Drago secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

'_Es-tu prêt ?'_ Lui demanda Fumfseck après un instant de silence.

_Ouais_. Drago eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux : ils étaient déjà près du château. Un kilomètre environ les en séparait.

_J'aimerais que transplaner soit aussi simple que cela. _Bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu de problème à transplaner, comme d'autres, Drago devait admettre, que bien ou non, ce n'était pas le moyen de voyager le plus agréable. Ca faisait gagner du temps et c'était mieux que le bus magique, sauf qu'avoir l'estomac retourné vingt minutes après chaque saut semblait être un lourd prix à payer pour éviter les transports publics. Pourtant la transition entre les lieux, faites par Fumfseck, paraissait moins douloureuse et sans heurt.

'_Tu n'es pas fait de magie,' _Lui dit doucement Fumfseck.

Drago cligna des yeux de surprise. _Je ne savais pas que tu écoutais._

Les flammes vacillèrent et il sentit qu'il s'agissait d'un haussement d'épaules mental. _'Quand tu transplanes, tu t'introduis dans un lieu auquel tu n'appartiens pas. Le monde flotte autour de toi quand tu déplaces dans l'espace naturellement, mais quand tu transplanes, tu te places dans une zone qui n'est pas prête à t'accueillir. Le malaise que tu ressens est celui de la résistance qui se produit avant que le monde ne se reforme autour de toi. Je suis magie et la magie existe partout en même temps._

Drago fonça les sourcils. _Ils ne nous ont jamais dit ça à l'école._

'_Un lapin qui n'a jamais été autre chose qu'un lapin peut-il savoir ce que l'on ressent quand on est un oiseau ? Le lapin peut-il expliquer la raison pour lesquels les oiseaux volent ? Ou ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on chevauche les courants d'air ? La connaissance humaine n'est pas complète ; tu ne connais que ce que tu expérimentes, ce que tu comprends. La connaissance humaine est limitée par la perception humaine du monde.'_

Un sourire releva le coin des lèvres de Drago. _Pourquoi ne t'ont-ils jamais demandé d'enseigner à une classe ? Une avons eu un centaure et un géant, pourquoi pas un phœnix ?_

'_Parce qu'Albus était trop occupé à combattre Voldemort et le Ministère pour être ma voix.'_

_Que veux-tu dire? Je t'entends très bien._

'_Oui, tu le peux. Mais si j'essayais de parler à une autre personne, je ne serais pas entendu.'_

_Pourquoi ?_

'_Parce que je suis lié à toi.'_

_Je ne comprends pas. Tu as dit que Dumbledore t'entendait lui aussi._

'_Je ne me suis lié à toi qu'à la mort d'Albus.'_

_Mais…_Interroger et nier les paroles du phœnix était une réaction instinctive et pourtant, en cherchant dans son esprit, il ne trouvait pas de motif pour réfuter ses paroles et tout pour les valider. Il n'avait ressenti le premier vacillement de feu, le premier sifflement des flammes qu'après la désintégration du château dans une étincelle de lumière. Dans son esprit, il pouvait encore entendre l'écho du cri tourmenté qui avait commencé lorsque la lumière s'effaçait. Et pour la première fois, Drago se demandait ce que Fumfseck avait perdu ce jour-là.

_Fumfseck… _? Commença-t-il sans savoir ce qu'il voulait dire mais incapable de rester silencieux.

'_Je ne suis pas resté seul longtemps,'_ Répondit Fumfseck en sentant que c'était le cœur de ce que Drago essayait de demander.

_Je ne me suis jamais posé la question, _pensa Drago au fond de son esprit, où Fumfseck n'irait pas pour lui laisser son intimité._ Qu'est-il arrivé à toutes les créatures de la Forêt Interdite ? Les moldus les ont-ils tuées ? Ont-elles disparu avec le château? Ont-elles quitté la forêt avant l'attaque ? Ou sont-elles mortes après, quand toute la magie a disparu ? Et qu'est-il arrivé au reste des créatures magiques vivant à travers le monde ? Comment ont-elles été affectées par la guerre ?_ Il avait été si pris par ses propres sentiments- et ceux de Severus et d'Hermione- qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de demander à Fumfseck comment il allait. Peut-être qu'avant qu'il sache que le phœnix pouvait parler, le manque de considération était compréhensible, mais une fois qu'il avait su, c'était impardonnable.

'_Je n'ai pas à savoir exactement ce à quoi tu penses, Drago, pour savoir ce que tu penses,'_Murmura Fumfseck sur un ton réprobateur. '_Ne te fais pas de reproche pour une chose que tu ne savais pas.'_

_Parfois il y a des choses que nous _devrions_ savoir, Fumfseck._

Avoir une longue conversation avec le phœnix n'avait pas été son intention, mais il était trop intrigué pour l'interrompre. C'était la première conversation qu'il avait depuis que Fumfseck avait commencé à lui parler qui n'était pas entrelacée de jeu de mots et de caprices. Il admettait librement qu'il détesterait la laisser se terminer. Debout, le Retourneur de Temps dans les mains, il se dit que le reste pouvait bien attendre quelques minutes de plus. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait peu de temps en réserve.

_Pourquoi Dumbledore t'a-t-il réellement envoyé vers nous ?_ Lui demanda Drago. Il avait l'impression que s'il voulait une réponse directe, c'était certainement le moment le plus propice. _Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit simplement pour nous 'accompagner' comme il l'a dit._

'_Non. Je suis venu pour une raison.'_

_Quelle raison ? Est-ce quelque chose que je n'ai pas encore compris ? Il ne t'a pas envoyé pour sauver Severus parce que tu ne pleures pas sur ses blessures comme tu le fais sur les miennes. Et je doute que la raison soit de me guérir._

'_Severus allait mourir ; toi non. Mes larmes peuvent guérir les blessures, mais elles ne peuvent pas soigner l'âme. C'est la raison pour laquelle on avait besoin de toi et d'Hermione. _

Drago remarqua que Fumfseck n'avait pas répondu à la question. _Alors pourquoi, Fumfseck ? Pour me faire regarder dans la pensine ? Pour faciliter notre recherche ? Pour m'orienter dans la bonne direction ? Ca n'a pas de sens._

'_C'est parce que tu négliges l'explication la plus simple.'_

_Et quelle est-elle ?_

'_Il m'a envoyé pour que je puisse me lier à toi.'_

De toutes les raisons, celle-ci semblait la moins cruciale. Dumbledore avait manipulé tant d'évènements et tant de personnes, et ce quel que soit le but pour lequel il les avait envoyés dans le passé, qu'il s'était attendu à ce qu'il est un rôle plus important pour Fumfseck que celui-ci. _Moi ? Pourquoi moi ?_

Fumfseck resta silencieux un long moment. '_Est-ce vraiment le moment le plus propice pour en discuter ?'_

_Il n'y en a pas de meilleur. J'ai le Retourneur de Temps et je n'ai pas pu obtenir de réponse directe lorsque je te posais des questions les autres fois. Si c'est ma seule chance, je ne vais pas la laisser passer. _Drago était certain qu'il aurait pu être plus diplomate. Il n'avait jamais eu de tact dans le passé et ne voyait pas pourquoi il commencerait à être délicat maintenant.

'_La réponse n'est pas facile, Drago.'_ Derrière les paroles de Fumfseck il y avait un avertissement. Il lui demandait clairement de reconsidérer sa question.

_Il n'y a pas de réponse facile, Fumfseck, _répondit Drago sérieusement. _Il n'y en a jamais eu, et il n'y en aura jamais. J'ai besoin de savoir. Il y a tant de pièces du puzzle que je n'ai pas encore découvertes, mais ces pièces doivent être trouvées sinon, je ne pense pas pouvoir les assembler. J'ai accepté beaucoup de choses dans ma vie ; je peux aussi accepter celle-ci. Dis-moi. S'il te plait._

'_Pour sauver notre monde, il y a quelque chose qui devait se produire.'_

Drago haussa un sourcil. _Il y a plus que cela, Fumfseck. Je le sais._

'_Il y a encore beaucoup de choses dont je ne peux pas te parler. Tu as des choix à faire et tu ne dois pas les faire en suivant mes conseils ou mes directives. Est-ce que tu comprends ?'_

_Je vais faire quelque chose qui va affecter le cours du temps et tu ne peux pas me dire ce que c'est parce que si je le savais, je risquerais de ne pas le faire ou si je le faisais, ce serait pour de mauvaises raisons, est-ce exact ?_

'_C'est exactement cela.'_

_Tu vois, je ne suis pas complètement idiot._ Drago s'arrêta, laissant ses pensées s'organiser. _Et pour le reste, Fumfseck ? Je reconnais que tu es une part de la solution que nous cherchons, mais Severus et Hermione aussi. Tu aurais pu choisir l'un d'eux._

'_Non, Drago. Je ne pouvais pas choisir l'un d'eux.'_

Un sentiment de gravité que Drago ne comprit pas accompagna ces paroles. _Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ton allusion, Fumfseck._

_Nous changeons ce que nous touchons, Drago.'_

Et par ces mots, Drago comprit finalement. Il se sentit blêmir, ses mains se mirent à trembler soudainement, ses jambes faibles menaçaient de le lâcher. Pourtant ses doigts restèrent serré contre le fuseau du sablier, refusant de le laisser tomber malgré le tremblement de sa main. Fumfseck ne fut pas secoué alors qu'il se trouvait sur son bras, parce que Drago essayait de contrôler le sentiment de faiblesse qu'expérimentait son corps.

« Pourquoi ? » Murmura-t-il. Ses pensées partaient dans trop de directions pour qu'il puisse parler silencieusement.

'_Je ne sais pas. Il semblerait que ce soit un effet secondaire.'_

« Et il savait… »

'_Oui, à tes deux questions. Albus l'a lui-même vécu. Et il sait ce que l'on ressent.'_

« Alors pourquoi me fait-il ça ? » Les mots sortirent avec plus de colère qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

'_Pour que tu ne sois pas seul.'_

Drago secoua la tête. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'étroit et d'inconfortable essayait de sortir de sa gorge à coups de griffes. Il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de devenir hystérique. « Je n'ai peur que d'une chose dans ce monde, Fumfseck. Une seule. »

'_Je sais.'_

« Par les neufs niveaux de l'enfer, pensait-il vraiment m'aider? » Drago se reprit avant de se mettre à crier. Retourneur du Temps ou non, restes de ce monde brisé ou non, la dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'être entendu par un insomniaque se baladant dans le château.

'_C'est le seul moyen de les sauver.'_

Les mots brisèrent son outrage terrifié et le touchèrent plus douloureusement que s'il avait été frappé. Ses genoux cédèrent, le faisant tomber sur le sol. Agenouillé, incapable de bouger, la tête penchée, il serrait si fermement le sablier que sa résistance était une preuve de sa nature magique. Devenu instable par la chute de Drago, Fumfseck atterrit sur le sol à côté de sa jambe.

« Un jour mon père m'a dit que nous étions maudits, » Murmura Drago pour lui-même, les yeux regardant aveuglément le sol. « Je ne l'ai pas cru, alors. Maintenant oui. »

_Tout mais pas ça !_ Voulait crier Drago. _N'importe quoi d'autre. Demandez-moi n'importe quoi d'autre. N'importe quoi d'autre. Mais pas ça. Mon dieu, pas ça…_ Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il puisse lui arriver pire, pas après tout ce qui c'était déjà passé. Mais il avait eu tord. Vraiment, vraiment eu tord.

'_Drago…'_

« Non! » Une brusque montée d'adrénaline lui permit de lever la tête suffisamment pour regarder Fumfseck dans les yeux. « Ne le dis pas. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, sauf ça. Pour l'amour de l'enfer, ne me présente pas tes excuses. »

Fumfseck pencha la tête, mais le sens de ce geste fut perdu pour Drago_. 'S'il y avait eu un autre choix, Albus l'aurait pris. Mais en me liant à toi, notre monde sera sauvé et ceux qui sont morts reviendront à la vie.'_

« Pourquoi suis-je toujours le champ de bataille, » Demanda Drago de façon rhétorique, l'adrénaline redescendait, emmenant avec elle sa peur et sa colère, ne laissant que de la lassitude.

'_Ca ne pourrait très bien être que jusqu'à l'achèvement de notre mission, après nous serons à nouveau absorbé par le cours du temps et ce sera comme si tout cela ne sera jamais arrivé,' _Lui rappela Fumfseck.

« Hermione se souvient avoir joué avec le cours du temps quand elle et Potter sont retournés sauver Buck. » Le contra Drago en se remettant lentement debout. « Il n'y a aucune garantie, Fumfseck. » _Et est-ce que je les cherche vraiment ?_ Se demanda-t-il en regardant le ciel comme si les réponses étaient inscrites dans les étoiles. _Si j'avais su, il y a trois ans, ce qui me serait demandé maintenant, aurais-je agi différemment ? Serais-je allé ailleurs qu' à Poudlard ? Aurais-je abandonné tout ce que j'ai appris pour être certain de ne jamais savoir ce que l'on ressent quand on nous le reprend ? Quand le prix pour aimer d'autres personnes devient si élever que nous préférerions ne jamais l'avoir connu plutôt que de souffrir de devoir vivre sans eux ?_

Les souvenirs de ce qu'il avait connu au cours de ces treize dernières années lui traversèrent l'esprit. Les évènements qui avaient construit sa vie n'étaient pas de grosses choses ; ce n'était pas la guerre, la défaite de Voldemort ou la mort de son père. C'était de petites choses ; des conversations qui semblaient sans importance, les stupides blagues intérieures, les plaisanteries, le jeu, le touché d'une main, l'affection équivoque cachée derrière des moqueries et des insultes, une expression dans les yeux, et savoir qu'il n'était plus tout seul. Toutes ces choses vues de l'extérieur paraissaient triviales, Drago les avait rassemblé et conservé comme les précieuses choses qu'elles étaient. C'était là, chaque souvenir était clair et protégé comme si le temps n'était pas passé, comme si rien ne s'était érodé.

_Jamais,_ décida finalement Drago en terminant la bataille qu'il livrait depuis que les amis de Harry avait envoyé cette première lettre pointant l'arrivé d'une catastrophe. _Le prix n'est jamais trop élevé. Pour ces moments, pour ce temps, pour les souvenirs que je retiendrai jusqu'au jour de ma mort, je paierai ce que je devrai. Je préférerais vivre dans la douleur le restant de mes jours que ne jamais connaître l'un de ces moments. Ca vaut le coût. Peu importe le temps que je vis après leur disparition._

Nettoyant son visage, Drago se détourna du ciel et regarda Fumfseck. « Allons-y. » Dit-il en tendant son bras. « Nous avons un travail à accomplir. »

'_As-tu trouvé ta réponse ?' _L'interrogea Fumfseck en se posant sur son bras.

« Ouais, » Dit Drago en sachant que c'était vrai. « De plus, » Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois. « Je ne rajeunis pas. »

'_Non,' _Acquiesça Fumfseck. '_Mais tu deviens plus avisé.'_

« Tu verras, Fumfseck. Un jour, je le serai plus que toi. »

'_Je n'y compterais pas, si j'étais toi.'_

Drago rit. « Attention, oh grand sage, tu es en train de devenir comme moi."

'_Peut-être viens-tu aussi avec des effets secondaires aussi.' _

« Tu pourrais avoir raison, » Concéda Drago alors que Fumfseck se glissait sur son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à l'aise sur son épaule. Retournant son attention vers le Retourneur de Temps, Drago le souleva, espérant que ça fonctionnerait avant que ça ne se remette en marche. « Emmène-nous en avant, » Dit-il voulant qu'il réponde de la manière dont il le désirait. « Emmène-nous le jour suivant la destruction de Poudlard. »

Le sable scintilla quand il retourna le Retourneur du Temps. Tout déborda de lumière. Quand ses yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité qui refusait de s'effacer, Drago était au milieu d'un paysage stérile étranger. L'espace d'un instant, il eut peur que le Retourneur du Temps ait mal fonctionné. Mais la rationalité s'attacha à la vue et il sut qu'il avait bien fonctionné. _Je ne m'y habituerai jamais._

'_Sois en content. Je souhaite ne jamais rencontrer une personne qui pourrait regarder cela et ne rien ressentir.'_

_Moi non plus,_ acquiesça Drago en regardant autour de lui, ressentant la même douleur liée à la perte qu'il avait ressenti la première fois devant cette dévastation.

Il n'avait pas été aussi près de l'endroit où s'était tenu le château au cours de ses recherches affolées. Mais maintenant qu'il se tenait dans la lumière, Drago voyait clairement les dommages qui avaient été faits. La terre qui avait autrefois abrité le château était brisée et craquée ; des tessons déchiquetés de terre se dressaient de l'énorme fosse qui avait flétri le sol. Et au-dessus du tout se dressait un manteau de vide, où, autrefois il y avait une infusion de magie.

_Où est-elle partie, Fumfseck ?_ Lui demanda Drago silencieusement. Il ne pouvait pas briser ce calme, comme si le son de sa voix violerait la sainteté de ce qui était devenu la tombe de ce monde. _Que lui est-il arrivé ?_

'_Elle est allée où elle devait aller'_ Lui répondit Fumfseck après un moment d'hésitation.

_Quel genre de réponses viens-tu de me donner ?_

'_La seule que je puisse te donner.'_

Le silence s'étendit entre eux, Drago ressassait les mots tout en observant le paysage, Fumfseck silencieux sur son épaule. _Elle est allée où elle devait aller,_ il réfléchissait, faisant tourner les mots dans son esprit, essayant de trouver une réponse divine cachée derrière eux. _Où un château doit-il aller ? Où la magie a-t-elle _besoin_ d'aller ? Ca n'a pas de sens. Le seul endroit dans lequel elle a besoin d'aller et l'endroit d'où elle vient !_ Drago était habitué aux non-réponses de Fumfseck- il avait eu une vie de non-réponses de la part de Severus pour le préparer, mais il en était encore frustrait par moment.

_Penses-tu qu'elle reviendra un jour?_ Lui demanda Drago. Il pensait qu'en lui demandant par curiosité et non parce qu'il ressentait la réponse comme importante, Fumfseck lui répondrait.

'_Elle reviendra,'_ Répondit Fumfseck, un crépitement sec que Drago identifiait maintenant comme un amusement dans le ton de ses mots. _'En fait, tu pourrais presque dire qu'elle n'est jamais partie.'_

_D'accord, maintenant tu es juste un con,_ lui retourna Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Faites confiance à Fumfseck pour tourner une chose simple en une énigme.

'_Ce n'est absolument pas de ma faute si tu es incapable de voir au-delà de tes attentes.'_

_Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de tourner autant autour de Severus, Fumfseck. Tu commences à parler comme lui._

'_Il est plus sage qu'on ne le croie. Ne l'oublie pas.'_

C'est à moi que tu parles, tu t'en souviens ? Ce gars sur un piédestal et une chance du tonnerre. 

'_Tu ne l'aurais eu d'aucune autre manière.' _Ce n'était pas une question.

_Alors tais-toi et arrête de te plaindre, d'accord ? Je t'entends, Fumfseck, distinctement et clairement._ Drago regarda une dernière fois le paysage dévasté. Il n'était pas certain de savoir pourquoi il le faisait ; une centaine d'années pourraient passer et il savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais la vision qui s'étalait devant lui. Mais il le fit tout de même. Juste au cas où il oublierait. Parce que peu importe à quel point il pourrait souhaiter n'avoir jamais vu une telle chose, Drago ne voulait pas oublier ; ni les actions qui les avaient amenés là, ni les leçons qu'il en avait apprises. _As-tu déjà été aux Etats-Unis ?_

' _Je suis allé partout,' _Répondit le phœnix.

Drago le regarda avec méfiance, se demandant s'il devait lire plus dans cette déclaration que ce qui était dit. _Je n'y suis jamais allé moi-même et je ne sais absolument pas où ils vivent. Je ne peux pas transplaner dans un endroit que je n'ai jamais vu._

Fumfseck resta silencieux un moment, '_Je peux nous y conduire. Seulement… tu le savais, non ?'_

_Non, je ne le savais pas._

'_Quel aurait-été ton plan si je n'avais pas pu ?'_ Des flammes, Drago discerna une véritable curiosité. Une part de lui ne pouvait pas comprendre la morale du phœnix concernant les parties de l'esprit d'une autre personne qu'il considérait comme privées- Drago était suffisamment honnête pour admettre qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à ne pas aller voir ce qu'il y a dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre- mais il lui en était reconnaissant. Peut-être que des milliers d'années avaient émoussé la curiosité de l'oiseau. _Ou peut-être qu'après toutes ces années, nous avons cessé d'être un mystère._

Drago sourit sans rire. _Je vais au moins essayer._

Le feu vacilla et Drago savait sans vraiment savoir comment que Fumfseck était fier de lui. '_Es-tu prêt à avoir tes réponses, Drago ?'_

_Je suis prêt._

'_Alors allons-y.'_

Hpsshpsshpss

Le couloir dans lequel ils étaient arrivés était désert. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, Drago avait le sentiment qu'apparaître dans l'air léger avec un étrange oiseau coloré sur l'épaule aurait fait mourir de peur tout observateur moldus. La mort de quelques moldus de plus n'aurait pas été une grosse perte, se dit Drago en examinant le couloir une deuxième fois. Mais il y aurait certainement eu du tapage, ce qui n'aurait pas facilité l'obtention des réponses qu'il était venu chercher.

Tu ne sais pas quel est leur appartement, si ? 

'_Combien de leurs lettres as-tu vu ?' _Lui demanda Fumfseck en ayant l'air légèrement exaspéré. '_Comment se fait-il que tu ne te souviennes pas d'une adresse que tu as vue tant de fois ?'_

Drago fronça les sourcils. _Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à leur rendre une visite, Fumfseck. Ce sont des _Moldus_, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié._

'_Celui-ci' _Il n'était pas possible que Fumfseck lui montre la bonne porte en volant devant et pourtant, Drago savait de laquelle il parlait.

_Tu en sais beaucoup plus que tu ne le dis, vieil ami._

'_Non, Drago. Je suis simplement plus observateur que toi. __Les images des enveloppes sont encore gravées dans ton esprit. Tu dois simplement faire plus attention à ce qui t'entoure. La plupart des informations dont tu as besoin se trouvent dans les petits détails. Souviens-toi, vis ta vie en te fondant dessus, et dans le future, ta quête de réponses ne sera pas aussi difficile et tu ne perdras pas autant de temps qu'avec celle-ci.'_

_Je pense qu'il y a plus que ça, _dit Drago narquoisement. _Comme avoir vu de l'intérieur la manière dont fonctionne l'esprit de Dumbledore._

'_Ca a pu contribuer à ma vision des choses, _concéda Fumfseck facilement en faisant bruisser ses plumes dans ce qui devait être un haussement d'épaules.

_Je ne sais que ce que j'espère, _pensa Drago en s'avançant vers la porte. Il ne savait pas s'il se parlait ou s'il parlait à Fumfseck. Son côté qui détestait les moldus voulait faire sortir la porte de ses gonds, entrer et arracher les réponses à Kévin et à Ben. Un autre côté de lui, une part qu'il détestait et paradoxalement, chérissait, l'empêchait de faire quelque chose qui puisse blesser les moldus avec lesquels Potter était devenu amis. Se rendant à l'inévitable, il frappa à la porte._ Je veux juste en terminer avec tout cela._

La porte crissa et s'ouvrit quelques secondes après qu'il eut frappé. Drago se demanda si les moldus attendaient quelqu'un. Il espérait que ce soit pas le cas, maintenant qu'il était ici, il ne comptait pas partir avant d'avoir les réponses qu'il voulait.

« Oui ? » Vint une voix de l'autre côté de la porte. Malgré le crissement, Drago put voir un œil le regarder avec méfiance. Il ne savait pas si c'était Ben ou Kévin. Les moldus se ressemblent tous.

« Ecoute, qui que tu sois, » Dit Drago brièvement en s'empêchant de prendre sa baguette. « J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Laisse-moi entrer. »

L'œil cligna, passant de Drago à Fumfseck. « Qui êtes… ? Drago ? »

De l'appartement, une autre voix cria, « Drago? Comme l'ami super sexy d'Harry, le cœur lancinant aux cheveux blancs ? »

Drago grimaça. Cette voix ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne, Kevin. Ce qui signifie, que celui-ci… « Je n'ai pas toute cette foutue journée, Ben, » Claqua Drago en ignorant que le Retourneur du Temps qu'il tenait dans la main contredisait ses most. « Laisse-nous entrer. »

« Nous ? » La porte s'ouvrit en grand. Etait-ce son imagination ou Ben semblait-il plus exténué que dans ses souvenirs? C'était difficile à dire. Ses souvenirs des moldus étaient plutôt brumeux. « Est-ce que Harry est là ? » Lui demanda Ben en se penchant pour jeter un œil dans le couloir.

« Non. » Pourquoi prononcer ce mot faisait-il aussi mal? Ne l'avait-il pas suffisamment dit ces derniers jours ? Heures ? Au cours d'une vie ? Le temps avait perdu son sens quelque part au milieu de tout cela. « Dégage, » Gronda Drago, les dents serrées, sa voix paraissait étrangement rauque à ses oreilles, alors qu'il passait devant Ben sans le toucher, pour entrer dans l'appartement.

Kévin le regardait fixement comme si Drago était la meilleure chose qu'il avait vu de la journée. A n'importe quel autre moment, n'importe quelle autre circonstance, Drago aurait été d'accord avec cette supposition. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pourrait rivaliser avec la magnificence de Drago ? Mais aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'il ressentait était une inexplicable fatigue et une légère confusion en sentant une étrange boule grossissant quelque part dans sa gorge. Elle déformait sa voix, la rendant bourrue et caverneuse quand il pouvait l'obliger à sortir de sa gorge.

« Que se passe-t-il, Drago ? » Lui demanda Ben doucement en fermant la porte. Il le suivit dans la salle. « Et quel est cet oiseau ? »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ton cou ? » Demanda Kévin du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis, les yeux se verrouillèrent sur la cicatrice encerclant la gorge de Drago. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air un peu pâle. »

Drago regarda rapidement les deux garçons, il eut soudain l'impression d'étouffer. Il n'était pas prêt à prêt à répondre à des questions. Il n'était pas prêt à _parler_ avec ces gens, comme si ce qu'ils pensaient ou ressentaient avait de l'importance. Leur vie n'était épargnée que parce qu'ils étaient amis avec Potter. C'était la seule considération personnelle que Drago leur accordait.

« Drago ? » C'était la voix de Ben, à côté de lui. Comme c'était simplement la main de Ben qui touchait légèrement son bras.

S'arrachant du contact non désiré, Drago se retourna pour leur faire face à tous les deux, son dos face au mur comme si un combat allait commencer et qu'il avait besoin d'une protection derrière lui. _Ne me touche pas. N'ai pas la prétention de me toucher._

« Il est mort. » Les mots furent prononcés par sa voix, mais Drago ne se souvint pas que sa langue ait formé les mots, de les avoir dits.

Les moldus se figèrent, le regardant les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

« H-Harry? » Demanda finalement Kévin, dans un murmure et d'une voix cassée.

« Comment ? » Lui demanda Ben, la voix légèrement plus stable que celle de Kévin.

« C'était des _moldus_, » Répondit Drago, le mot fut prononcé avec un dédain qu'il n'essaya pas de moduler. Les mots ne s'arrêtaient plus. Ils se déversaient comme de l'eau libérée d'un barrage- violents et incontrôlables. « Ils sont venus au château et ils l'ont tué avec leurs armes. Nous ne pouvions pas bouger, nous ne pouvions pas les arrêter, et il nous a regardé alors qu'il aurait du faire attention à eux. Il nous a regardé et ils lui ont tiré dans la tête. »

Dans leurs yeux, le choc fut remplacé par l'horreur. Horreur et quelque chose qui lui paraissait bien trop familier. « Nous n'avons pas pu le guérir. Il est mort quand il a touché le sol. Severus les a tous tués, mais nous n'avons pas pu le sauver. Le château a été détruit et nous sommes revenus dans le passé pour empêcher ce qui est arrivé. Mais nous n'avons pas compris ce qui l'a déclenché. Nous ne savons pas ce qui a déclenché la guerre alors nous ne pouvons pas l'arrêter. Mais nous _devons_ l'arrêter. »

Les mots moururent aussi brusquement qu'ils avaient commencé, emmenant avec eux l'énergie frénétique qui l'avait momentanément submergé. S'affaissant contre le mur, il avait besoin de tout le soutient qu'il pouvait obtenir. Il détestait montrer sa faiblesse aux moldus. Il frotta une main sur sa tête soudainement douloureuse.

« Je dois arrêter cette guerre, » Leur dit-il doucement. « Et j'ai besoin de votre aide. »

« Pourrais-tu nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? » L'interrogea Ben gentiment. « Depuis le début ? »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Fumfseck s'envola et se posa sur un perchoir plus confortable, le dos d'une chaise, mais Drago resta appuyé contre le mur. L'histoire était longue. Elle commençait avec l'arrivée des premières lettres et s'arrêtait à la décision qu'il avait prise cette nuit-là de venir leur parler. Il parlait avec sang froid, son ton était mesuré- un cri lointain par rapport à son explosion un peu plus tôt et ses yeux étaient fixés sur le passé, revivant chaque instant dont il parlait. Il n'épargna aux moldus aucun détails et s'ils furent confus par certaines choses qu'il a dites, Drago ne pouvait pas le leur reprocher. Il l'avait vécu et pourtant, il était confus.

Drago eut l'impression de parler pendant des heures. Les moldus ne l'interrompirent jamais et quand l'histoire rattrapa le présent, il regarda chacun d'eux tour à tour. Ils étaient tous les deux pales maintenant. « C'est ainsi qu'il est mort. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, les moldus digérant l'histoire que Drago venait de leur raconter. Drago repoussa toutes les émotions que l'histoire avait fait remonter et les rejeta dans le lieu dans lequel il les avait bannies la première fois.

« Que pouvons-nous faire ? » Ce fut Ben qui brisa le silence.

« Dites-moi tout ce que vous pouvez sur ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce pays les jours qui ont précédé l'exposition de notre monde. Nous savons que ça a commencé ici. Des gens vous ont-ils paru suspicieux ? Certaines choses ont-elles semblé bizarre ? Tous les détails sont importants, » Dit Drago, faisant écho au sentiment de Fumfseck un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

« Pendant longtemps, il n'y a rien eu d'explicite ou d'insinué, » Répondit Ben en secouant la tête. Il regarda Kévin. « Qu'avons-nous entendu la première fois ? Trois mois après notre retour d'Angleterre ? »

Kevin acquiesça. « A peu près, ouais. Et ce n'était pas grand chose. Simplement les avertissements usuels contre les terroristes. »

« Quels avertissements usuels contre les terroristes ? »

Kévin mit de côté la question de Drago. « Rien qui ressemble à cela. Le président est un peu trop obsédé par les terroristes tapis à chaque coin. Donne-leur quelque chose à faire quand il n'essaye pas d'abroger le Premier Amendement, de détruire l'environnement et d'envoyer la communauté homosexuelle en enfer. »

« D'après les représentants de notre pays, chaque personne légèrement différente de sa vision idéale de l'Américain est un terroriste potentiel. » Traduisit Ben en interprétant correctement l'expression de Drago comme confuse. « Alors il y a toujours du nouveau concernant le terrorisme. »

« Comme s'il pensait qu'en entendant suffisamment parler, nous deviendrions aussi paranoïaque et intolérant que lui, » Marmonnant Kévin dans sa barbe.

« Ignorant les politiques, » Dit Ben à haute voix en reprenant le contrôle de la conversation. « Nous devenons insensibles. Mais comme je le disais, environ trois mois après notre première visite, les avertissements usuels ont doucement commencé à changer pour devenir plus immédiat. En général, les terrorises d'autres pays se cachent ici en Amérique. Cette fois, ils _étaient_ Américains, ce qui les rendaient plus dangereux. Les mois passant, ces avertissements sont devenus plus fréquents. Le journal que nous avons envoyé à Harry fut le premier relatant l'arrestation de quelqu'un et donnant le nom de l'organisation responsable évoqué par les autorités. »

Drago ressassa les paroles de Ben, jetant un coup d'œil vers Fumfseck. Le phœnix se grattait la tête, semblant ne pas écouter la conversation. Son geste était trop commun. Drago l'avait déjà vu agir ainsi à plusieurs reprises, lorsqu'il essayait d'être nonchalant. C'était important, alors. Ben avait dit quelque chose qui était la clef qu'il recherchait. Mais quelle était-elle ?

« Que s'est-il passé pendant les trois mois qui ont succédé votre retour au pays ? » Leur demanda Drago.

Ben et Kévin échangèrent un regard déconcerté.

« Rien, » Répondit Ben en haussant les épaules. « C'est le problème. Rien ne s'est passé. Il n'y a eu aucune attaque ni sur des gens ni sur des bâtiments. Aucune mystérieuse panne ne s'est produite et le crime n'a pas augmenté. Tout était comme il a toujours été. »

« Souviens-toi du jour où Cate est venu nous voir, complètement surexcitée ? » L'interrompit doucement Kévin en regardant Ben. « Cette histoire avec son frère ? »

Ben fut songeur un moment puis acquiesça. « Oui et alors ? »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Les interrompit Drago en les regardant intensément. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Le frère aîné de Cate fait parti du FBI, » Lui expliqua Ben en jetant un regard douteux vers Kévin, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il parlait d'une chose aussi hors sujet. « Et un jour, environ deux semaines avant que l'on commence à parler de ces terroristes Américains, elle est venue nous voir pour nous dire que son frère travaillait sur une grosse affaire. Elle ne connaissait pas les détails, mais elle semblait affreusement inquiète. Son frère avait découvert des preuves sur un groupe dangereux et lui avait demandé d'être prudente, au cas où le groupe serait plus étendu que ce que l'on croyait alors. Elle voulait nous prévenir. »

« Le FBI est une sorte de police secrète, » Dit Kévin à Drago. « Je ne sais pas si vous avez ce genre de chose dans votre monde, mais dans le nôtre, elle rassemble des informations et résout les crimes. »

« Nous avons quelque chose de similaire dans notre monde, » Répondit Drago. « Nous les appelons les langues de plomb. Leur identité est gardée secrète, personne ne sait donc ce qu'ils font. Nous avons tendance à penser à eux comme les Aurors les plus puissants, notre version de la police. Pensez-vous que le frère de cette fille parlait des sorciers et sorcières ? »

Ben secoua la tête, mais Kévin acquiesça. « Je pense simplement que c'est étrange, » Se défendit Kévin quand il vit Ben lever les yeux au ciel. « Ce gars du FBI a trouvé des preuves qu'il existait de nouveaux terroristes et soudainement nous en entendons parler dans le journal. »

« Ce n'était pas _aussi_ soudain, » Objecta Ben.

« C'est le gouvernement, Ben. Deux semaines c'est assez soudain pour le gouvernement. »

« Oui, mais encore. Tu sais à quel point tu peux être paranoïaque sur certaines choses. Et… »

Le désaccord entre Ben et Kévin se poursuivit, mais Drago décrocha. Il y avait quelque chose à l'arrière de son esprit qui suppliait qu'on le remarque. Mais malgré ses tentatives il n'arrivait pas à atteindre le souvenir que son esprit essayait se désespérément de lui montrer. _Je pense que c'est ce que Fumfseck veut dire,_ pensa Drago avec frustration.

« _La plupart des informations dont tu as besoin se trouvent dans les petits détails. »_ venait de le lui dire le phœnix, « _Souviens-toi, vis ta vie en te fondant dessus, et dans le future, ta quête de réponses ne sera pas aussi difficile et tu ne perdras pas autant de temps qu'avec celle-ci. »_

Et quelle était la seule remarque qu'il avait pensé faire ? « _Je pense qu'il y a plus que ça. Comme avoir vu de l'intérieur la manière dont fonctionne l'esprit de Dumbledore. »_ A ce moment-là, Drago aurait aimé avoir eu accès au fonctionnement interne de l'esprit de Dumbledore. Dumbledore savait toujours tout ce qu'il se passait. Les petits détails qui manquaient à Drago n'auraient jamais échappé à l'attention Dumbledore. Le souffle de Drago était coincé dans sa gorge.

L'attention de Dumbledore.

Le souvenir lui revint rapidement dans une explosion d'images et de sons.

_« N'est-ce pas, Monsieur Malfoy ? »_ Dumbledore lui avait posé cette question en le regardant droit dans les yeux alors même qu'il était invisible, alors même qu'il n'appartenait ni à cet espace ni à ce temps.

_« Vous avez parlé avec Rolanda ? » Demandait MacGonagall à Dumbledore, c'était une question qui n'en était pas une._

_« D'autres objets ont disparu ? » Bibine regardait Dumbledore avec surprise._

_« Eh bien, je dois dire que si c'est effectivement une blague elle est remarquablement bien organisée, Vous n'êtes pas la seule à me reporter la disparition d'objets. »_ Disait Dumbledore sérieusement.

Quand avez-vous remarqué la disparition de balais pour la première fois ? » Lui demandait Dumbledore avec un intérêt qui parut aux oreilles cyniques de Drago, feint, presque comme s'il connaissait la réponse. D'autres choses ont disparues… Son frère avait découvert des preuves sur un groupe dangereux … D'autres choses ont disparues… La plupart des informations dont tu as besoin se trouvent dans les petits détails… D'autres choses ont disparues…Il y avait une autre personne présente cette nuit-là… D'autres choses ont disparues… C'était amusant, mais je pense qu'il est temps que j'aille me coucher… D'autres choses ont disparues… Oh hé, c'est le manteau de Cate. D'autres choses ont disparues… 

« Avez-vous parlé avec elle depuis ? » Leur demanda doucement Drago en émergeant de ses pensées tourbillonnantes, essayant d'ignorer la voix qui criait dans sa tête qu'il avait trouvé la réponse. Il devait en être sûr. Avant de donner libre cours à son exultation, il devait être absolument sûr d'avoir raison.

Les deux moldus acquiescèrent.

« De temps à autre, » Répondit Ben sans hésitation. Il n'avait apparemment pas remarqué que la lèvre de Drago essayait de remonter en un sourire sauvage.

« En fait, si tu veux lui parler toi-même, tu peux rester un peu ici, » Dit Ben gentiment. Il inclina son poignet pour regarder quelque chose qui y était attaché. « Elle devrait bientôt arriver. »

Drago plissa les yeux. « Elle vient maintenant ? »

« Hé, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous ne lui avons jamais dit ce que vous êtes, Harry et toi, » Kévin le rassura rapidement. Il se méprit en entendant la froideur dans la voix de Drago. Il crut que Drago avait peur que sa véritable identité ne soit découverte.

_« Et bien, quel extraordinaire timing. »_

Drago se tourna vers Fumfseck, les yeux écarquillés. _Avais-tu prévu cela ?_

'Prévu quoi ?'

« Nous pouvons dire que c'est un oiseau exotique venant de Madagascar, » Dit Ben à Drago en remarquant la manière dont il regardait le phœnix.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » Répondit Drago d'une voix basse en se retournant vers Ben. « Cette réunion ne se produira jamais, comme notre monde ne mourra jamais. Et quand nous nous reverrons la prochaine fois, ce sera comme si vous ne m'aviez pas vu aujourd'hui. La cicatrice autour de mon cou n'existera jamais. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. »

« Si perdre la mémoire signifie que Harry reviendra, tu peux parier qu'elle ne va pas nous manquer. »Dit Kévin en souriant pour la première fois que Drago leur avait parlé de la mort de Potter.

« Bien. Alors je devrais -» Quand on frappa à la porte, le souffle s'échappa des poumons de Drago et il ferma la bouche.

« Veux-tu qu'on la fasse patienter ? » Lui demanda Ben en se levant.

« Non, laissez-la entrer. »

Alors que Ben ouvrait la porte, Drago resserra sa prise sur le Retourneur de Temps. La tuer maintenant ne servirait à rien et ça mettrait les moldus de Potter en colère. Non. Mieux valait se retenir et attendre. On s'occuperait de la moldue en temps voulu- les lèvres de Drago remuèrent, c'était une pensée ironique- et ses amis ne le sauraient jamais.

« Salut Kevin ! Tu ne croirais pas que- oh ! » Cate s'arrêta en regardant Drago avec confusion et surprise avant de le reconnaître. « Tu es l'ami de Harry, hein ? Est-il là lui-aussi ? »

Le sourire froid et sans rire que Drago lui fit, fut plus une barre de dents qu'autre chose. « Harry est mort. »

« Quoi ? » Elle semblait surprise, mais parce qu'il le cherchait, Drago vit autre chose passer dans ses yeux avant que la surprise ne prenne le dessus.

_Maintenant, tu vas mourir, Moldue. Puisses-tu rôtir dans n'importe quel enfer auquel tu crois. « _Il a été tué dans une guerre entre sorciers et sorcières, » Répondit Drago en s'éloignant du mur. Il s'avança vers elle, tendant son bras vers Fumfseck. Le phœnix se percha sur le bras quand il arriva près d'elle. « Et comme lui, tu mourras pour l'avoir trahi, » Murmura Drago en passant à côté d'elle, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et elle n'était destinée qu'à elle.

Il l'entendit haleter alors qu'il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la porte. Il savait que les autres se méprendraient sur sa réaction, qu'il la prendrait pour de la surprise en entendant la nouvelle de la mort de Harry.

Atteignant la porte, Drago s'arrêta pour regarder au-dessus de son épaule Kévin et Ben. « Je vous remercie pour votre aide. Restez en vie jusqu'à ce que soit remplacé ce qui n'aurait jamais du être.»

_Remmène-moi, Fumfseck. Il est temps que nous remettions le monde dans ses rouages._

Alors qu'il passait la porte, l'appartement s'effaça.

Hpsshpsshpss

« Levez-vous! Maintenant! »

Non seulement on avait la témérité de le _toucher_, mais cette même personne le secouait dune manière inconvenante et criait dans ses oreilles. Et à moins qu'il ne se trompe cette même personne avait allumé la lumière. Peut-être que s'il ignorait les cris et les secousses, l'idiot partirait.

« Bon sang, Severus ! Réveille-toi. »

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier dans tout ceci, remarqua Severus vaguement, toujours trop fermement ensommeillé pour vraiment s'en soucier. Les mots étaient un peu différents, mais l'urgence et l'intention était la même. C'étaient des pensées qu'il valait mieux laisser à d'autres moments où il serait plus éveillé.

« Je sais qui a trahi le monde sorcier ! »

Les yeux de Severus s'ouvrirent brusquement et il fut assis avant d'enregistrer le mouvement. A côté de lui, Hermione était elle-aussi assise. _Par les neufs niveaux de l'enfer, que fait-elle là ?_ Pensa Severus suffisamment outré par l'indignité de s'être réveillé une nouvelle fois à côté d'elle pour lui donner la plus petite attention. C'était toute l'énergie qu'il se permettait de dépenser alors qu'il se hâtait de se démêler des draps pour se lever. Ses yeux le piquaient encore. Ils n'étaient pas ajustés à la luminosité de la pièce.

« Qui ? » Exigea de savoir Severus. Le comment pouvait attendre.

« Cette maudite Cate, » Répondit Drago. Il poursuivit en hâte sans attendre les questions qui commençaient à se former sur la langue de Severus. « J'ai utilisé une Pensine pour voir si je pouvais me souvenir de la nuit où nous avons emmené les moldus ici. J'ai vu une autre personne, juste avant que nous apparaissions ici. Je suis allé voir Kévin et Ben, et d'après ce qu'ils ont dit, ça a commencé lorsque son frère a trouvé certains artefacts sorciers. Le lendemain du jour où on les a emmenés au château, beaucoup de choses ont disparu. J'ai entendu Dumbledore et Bibine en parler quand nous sommes arrivés ici. Et Cate était présente cette nuit-là, et j'ai pu voir la vérité dans ses yeux. »

Soit son esprit était encore endormi, soit Drago essayait de tout dire en même temps. Il pouvait à peine le comprendre. « Ralentis et recommence, » Lui ordonna Severus. Il vit le sac contenant la cape d'invisibilité de Drago sur son dos et le Retourneur de Temps dans sa main. « Je crois que nous avons le temps. »

Cette fois, Drago fut plus compréhensible. La colère qu'il avait d'abord ressenti contre le jeune homme pour avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi idiot- et s'il se l'admettait, qu'il ait été laissé derrière- trouva un exécutoire dans la jeune fille qu'il avait autrefois cru être l'amie de Harry. Il aurait du être aveugle, sourd et peut-être être Harry Potter pour ne pas voir les signes qui montraient que la jeune fille s'intéressait à lui. Cependant, elle le connaissait à peine et rien de ce qu'il avait fait n'aurait pu être considéré comme un encouragement à sa poursuite futile. Aller aussi loin pour provoquer autant de destruction pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule et sans importance était incroyable pour Severus. De toutes les personnes qui auraient _pu_ être responsable, Cate Taylor ne faisait pas partie de la liste.

« De toutes les choses haineuses ! » S'exclama Hermione quand Drago eut terminé l'histoire. « Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait fait quelque chose comme ça pour une raison aussi triviale. »

« Il doit y avoir autre chose, » Dit Severus en essayant de comprendre une action aussi insensée. « Avoir un intérêt non retourné ne justifie pas un tel comportement. J'ai travaillé de part le monde avec des gens plus que jaloux, des personnes avides et tous avaient des raisons plus compréhensibles pour avoir perpétré leurs atrocités. »

« Est-ce que la_ raison_ est vraiment importante ? » Demanda Drago impatiemment.

Severus secoua la tête. « Non, pas vraiment, non. Peu importe ses raisons, ses actions ont provoqué l'effondrement de notre monde et la mort d'innombrables sorciers et sorcières. J'ai simplement des difficultés à comprendre, j'ai passé tant de temps avec cette fille. »

Hermione défroissa sa robe. « Nous y allons alors ? »

Drago la regarda avec suspicion. « C'était trop facile. »

Severus n'avait jamais vu Hermione regarder qui que ce soit avec un regard aussi méprisant que celui dont elle gratifia Drago et s'il se référait aux yeux écarquillés du jeune homme, c'était aussi pour lui une première. « Elle a tué Ron, Drago. Elle a tué Harry, Albus, Hagrid et tous nos collègues. Elle a détruit les Weasley et beaucoup d'autres familles. Pourquoi penses-tu que je vais discuter sur le fait que nous devions ou non l'arrêter ? »

« Eh bien, parce que lorsque je parle de l'arrêter, je parle de la tuer et tu as deviens toujours désagréable sur de tels sujets. » Lui dit Drago en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il avait l'air assez penaud.

« Personne n'est un saint, » Marmonna Hermione sombrement.

Severus haussa un sourcil, impressionné malgré lui. Alors qu'il pouvait apprécier son intelligence, Severus n'avait jamais été capable de comprendre les raisons qui avaient poussé Albus à l'envoyer avec eux. Le dernier des Malfoy était suffisamment impitoyable pour faire ce qui était nécessaire et s'il fallait tuer un moldu, Severus savait que Drago serait content de le faire. Hermione, d'un autre côté semblait être le genre de personne pensant que 'parler résout tous les problèmes', et s'il fallait tuer quelqu'un, il avait été certain qu'il y aurait eu une dispute. _Je suppose qu'il existe un point de rupture même pour les plus pacifiques d'entre nous._

Severus fit le tour de la pièce des yeux et vit qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Ils n'avaient pas de préparation à faire, pas de vêtements à changer. Ils dormaient dans les vêtements qu'ils portaient quand leur monde s'était éteint et les seules armes dont ils avaient besoin étaient les leçons qu'ils avaient apprises au cours de leurs années d'apprentissage scolaire.

« Sais-tu exactement à quel moment nous devons retourner ? » Severus interrogea Drago.

« A peu près oui, bien que je n'ai pas regardé l'heure -» Drago s'arrêta, pencha légèrement sa tête comme s'il entendait quelque chose que lui seul pouvait entendre. Le regard de Severus vacilla vers Fumfseck qui était en train de s'ébouriffer les plumes. « Bien, » Poursuivit Drago une minute après. « Nous devons retourner dans le temps avant de transplaner. Ainsi nous pourrons voir _comment_ Cate a fait ce qu'elle a fait et être certain de ne rien négliger. »

« Avez-vous un plan ? » Leur demanda Hermione, ayant l'air d'avoir des doutes sur la probabilité que Drago ait pu planifier quelque chose. « Ou est-ce une autre action spontanée ? »

« Tu es juste jalouse, » Rétorqua Drago d'un air suffisant. « Et oui, j'ai un plan. Fumfseck va nous faire sortir du château. Nous retournerons à cette nuit-là puis Fumfseck nous transportera à l'hôtel. Je me souviens de ce à quoi il ressemble, alors ce ne sera pas un problème. Nous ferons en sorte d'y être à temps pour suivre tout le monde au point d'apparition. »

Ca avait l'air suffisamment raisonnable. Mais franchement, Severus aurait été d'accord de commencer sans plan. Maintenant que le chemin était clair, le temps de parole et de préparation était terminée. S'il y avait autre chose à dire, ils pourraient le dire quand Cate aura été arrêtée.

« Allons-y. »

Drago acquiesça. Il tendit le bras et Fumfseck atterrit sur son épaule. « Nous devons nous toucher. »

Hermione fit face en prenant la main qu'il lui tendait. « Tenir la main de Malfoy, » Se plaignit-elle en un faux dégoût. « Puis-je descendre plus bas ? »

« Tu as déjà épousé un Weasley, » Lui rappela Drago. « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible de descendre plus bas. Et regarde les choses de cette façon-là, dans quelques années, ce sera quelque chose à raconter à tes enfants : le jour où tu as touché, le beau, le superbe Drago Malfoy. »

Sa voix était si suffisante que Hermione éclata de rire et quand elle pencha la tête pour étouffer son rire, Drago lui fit un clin d'œil. Les coins de ses lèvres se redressèrent d'approbation. _Très bien joué, Monsieur Malfoy._

Il y avait quelque chose de remarquable dans la capacité de Drago de sortir les gens de leurs problèmes immédiat. Il pouvait les faire rire quand ça paraissait impossible. Il pouvait leur faire oublier, juste un instant, les difficultés auxquelles ils devaient faire face.

« Allons Severus, » L'invita Drago en faisant un geste de sa main libre. « Contrairement à toi, je sais partager. Et je ne mors que si l'on me le demande gentiment. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Severus se rapprocha et prit la main. Puis, pour des raisons qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer, il se laissa aller à une impulsion longtemps oubliée et murmura à l'oreille de Drago, « Tu ne devrais pas faire de promesses que tu n'es pas désireux de tenir. »

Un étranglement choqué atteignit ses oreilles alors qu'ils disparaissaient et le fit sourire de satisfaction.

Hpsshpsshpss

Jusqu'à présent, le plan de Drago s'était déroulé avec succès.

Fumfseck les avait emmenés dans la Forêt Interdite où ils avaient fait un saut dans le temps. Puis, avant d'aller plus loin, Severus les avait tous les trois placés sous un sort d'invisibilité. Fumfseck- Drago lui avait dit quand il avait voulu inclure l'oiseau dans le sort, qu'il était capable de se dissimuler tout seul. Drago lui avait aussi proposé la cape d'invisibilité, mais Severus trouvait que c'était trop risqué, ils devaient pouvoir bouger rapidement et ne pouvaient pas se permettre qu'un souffle soulève le vêtement à un moment inopportun. Ils n'avaient qu'une chance et Severus ne voulait pas compromettre leur réussite à cause d'une cape.

Si une erreur était faite et si leur tentative était gâchée, ils retourneraient au moment où ça s'est produit pour essayer de le réparer. Revenir une deuxième fois introduirait un autre groupe dans le mélange et ils avaient déjà suffisamment à faire en évitant le groupe qu'ils suivaient sans avoir à s'inquiéter de se rencontrer. Plus loin ils allaient, plus ça devenait compliqué. Severus en vint à douter de leur capacité à jongler avec le tout.

Ils étaient arrivés sans incident à l'hôtel dans lequel résidaient les amis moldus de Harry, et ils étaient en ce moment devant la porte que Drago leur avait désignée comme leur. Même s'il était tard et que les résidents de l'hôtel devaient être en train d'essayer de dormir, les occupants de la chambre 286 étaient assez bruyants. Ce fut difficilement une surprise pour Severus, puisque l'un des occupants était Kévin Ramsay.

Un rire qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Kévin s'entendit dans le couloir, suivit par une protestation indignée de « Certainement pas ! ». Il tourna la tête vers l'espace vide dans lequel se trouvait Drago et haussa un sourcil qu'il savait Drago incapable de voir.

« Tais-toi et oublie ça, » Vint le marmonnement discret et mécontent.

L'air remua à côté de lui- Drago bougea- et Severus cligna des yeux quand des plumes de Phœnix frôlèrent son visage. Quand il voulut se déplacer, les doigts de Severus rencontrèrent une résistance charnelle.

« Ow, c'est mon _œil » _Siffla Drago presque immédiatement. « Regarde ce que tu fais. »

« Dégage de mon espace personnel et le problème sera résolu, » Rétorqua Severus en donnant dans les airs une petite tape.

« Arrête! » Le bruit de chair rencontrant la chair fut assez bruyant dans le couloir.

Severus se figea alors qu'il était en train de frapper Drago.

« Voulez-vous vous taire tous les deux ? » Siffla Hermione de l'autre côté de la porte. « Et s'ils vous entendaient ? »

« C'est lui qui a commencé ! » Lui dit Drago. Qu'il l'ait voulu ou non, sa voix résonna comme celle d'un enfant irascible.

_C'est à cause de cette attente infernale,_ pensa Severus en soupirant. Posséder une patience illimitée ne faisait pas partie des traits de Severus et maintenant que tout ce qu'il connaissait était en balance il avait l'impression que ses nerfs allaient lâcher. Il voulait que ce soit terminé. Il voulait savoir qu'Harry allait bien, qu'il se réveillerait au matin sans le souvenir d'avoir vu le jeune homme tomber sans vie, qu'il ne verrait jamais la cicatrice qui divisait la gorge de Drago. Ils étaient si près et il y avait pourtant beaucoup de temps pour que quelque chose se déroule mal. Quelque chose se déroulait _toujours_ mal. Peu importe qu'on soit bien préparé, il y avait toujours quelque chose qu'on ne prenait pas en compte.

« _Attends, ce n'est pas… Que font-ils ? »_

« _Arrête-les ! »_

Secouant la tête, Severus se dégagea du souvenir d'un autre temps où la réalité n'avait aucune ressemblance avec le plan, il refusait de le laisser se dérouler jusqu'à sa conclusion. _Ca ne se terminera pas comme ce jour-là. Cette fois, nous n'échouerons pas. Nous ne devrions pas perdre. Pas comme ce jour-là._

_« -_comme un enfant, » Disait Hermione quand Severus se focalisa sur la conversation composée de murmure et de sifflement venant des deux côtés de la porte.

« Ah, c'est toi qui dis ça ! »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui fait tout ce vacarme ! »

« Vous devez tous les deux -» Severus fut interrompit quand la porte s'ouvrit subitement, l'obligeant à reculer contre Drago de peur qu'elle ne le frappe au visage. Drago mit une main sur son épaule pour le stabiliser.

Quand la porte se referma, Severus avait une vue dégagée de Cate, regardant à droite et à gauche. Le désir de la tuer tout de suite et maintenant était écrasant. Il le vainquit presque. C'était si facile. La haine qu'il ressentait émanait de lui en vagues, ce qui signifie qu'aucun mot n'était nécessaire. Il n'avait qu'à souhaiter la mort de cette détestable créature et elle mourrait. Sans un bruit. Sans personne pour savoir que la mort l'avait emportée.

Une explosion de douleur le ramena à lui. La main de Drago s'était resserrée comme un étau sur son épaule, un avertissement ou une manière de se retenir contre le genre de pensées qui animaient Severus. L'un ou l'autre, il ne le savait pas. Peut-être un peu des deux.

Cate commençait à s'éloigner, elle passa devant Hermione et se dirigea de l'autre côté. Ce n'est qu'au moment où elle sortit une petite carte de sa poche, l'utilisa pour ouvrir la porte et entra que Drago relâcha sa prise sur l'épaule de Severus. S'ils n'avaient pas été invisibles, Severus l'aurait regardé avec des yeux particulièrement virulents. Puisqu'ils étaient invisibles, il devait bouger pour faire disparaître la douleur.

« Est-ce que ça te dérangerait d'enlever ta main ? » Claqua doucement Severus en prenant la main offensante pour l'enlever lui-même.

« Shh, » Siffla Drago en se redressant.

Un coup d'œil rapide dans le couloir ne révéla rien. Severus était en train d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander quel était le problème _maintenant_ quand la porte de Cate se rouvrit et que la jeune fille revint dans le couloir. Severus la regarda s'approcher d'eux, s'arrêter devant la porte qu'ils gardaient et mettre la main sur la poignée.

« Je ne peux plus faire ça ! » Même du couloir, on entendit clairement l'exclamation.

La main de Cate se figea sur la poignée et les yeux de Severus se fermèrent lentement. C'était le déclencheur, le foutu mauvais timing qui avait entraîné le monde à sa ruine. Il le savait, dans les profondeurs où se tapit l'intuition et ce savoir le fit frissonner. _C'est ainsi que le monde meurt._

De la pièce, Severus pouvait entendre des bouts de la conversation- la voix déterminée de Harry et la voix horrifiée de Drago. Et même s'il ne pouvait pas entendre tous les mots, c'était une conversation qu'il avait entendue de nombreuses fois au cours de sa vie : les voix changeaient avec les années, mais le sentiment et les émotions demeuraient les mêmes. Les mots disaient la conversation, parlaient de sorciers et de sorcières, de secrets révélés à ceux qui ne sont pas censés les connaître. Mais les tons de ces mots prononcés racontaient une toute autre histoire. C'était une histoire sur la perte et la solitude, la peur et l'isolation, sur le courage et les regrets, sur l'action et l'inaction. C'était toujours la même histoire. Ca le serait toujours.

Ils restèrent dans ce couloir un long moment. La main de Cate ne bougea jamais, elle demeura sur la poignée sur laquelle elle reposait. Drago n'avait pas enlevé sa main de l'épaule de Severus. Et Severus bougeait à peine suffisamment pour respirer. Ce que faisait Hermione du côté opposé de Cate, Severus ne le sut pas, mais il soupçonna que c'était semblable à ce que lui faisait : rester debout aussi immobile qu'humainement possible en essayant désespérément de ne pas faire de bruit.

Après avoir pris chaque respiration avec une lenteur agonisante qui lui parut une éternité, à souhaiter que son cœur batte un petit peu plus calmement et à retenir son corps qui le provoquait comme s'il allait se briser, Severus entendit clairement la voix de Harry.

« Allons-y pendant qu'il fait encore nuit et que tout le monde dort. Je veux vous montrer Poudlard. ».

Cate se recula brusquement de la porte comme si elle brûlait, se hâtant de disparaître et de retourner dans sa chambre. Quelques instants après, la porte s'ouvrit, montrant Harry, Drago et une paire de moldus semblant très confus. Severus les regarda marcher dans le couloir et alors qu'ils tournaient, il vit Cate se glisser hors de sa chambre. De ses pieds silencieux, elle les suivit.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, son cœur était subitement devenu lourd et anxieux. Il les suvit. Dans son dos, il sentit un mouvement d'air, ce qui signifiait que Drago et Hermione étaient derrière lui.

Dans quelques heures, le cauchemar serait terminé.

Il l'espérait.

Hpsshpsshpss

« Et maintenant, » Demanda Hermione doucement, quelques minutes après que Cate ait disparu dans l'obscurité.

Ils avaient regardé Cate se glisser- au dernier moment- dans le champ de transplanage qu'Harry avait fait apparaître. Ils les avaient suivis en utilisant le Retourneur du Temps pour y être avant eux. Ils avaient vu le brusque mouvement dans l'obscurité, pendant que les autres se regardaient avec confusion. Le ciel était sans nuage, la lune n'était pas encore pleine. Il y avait de la lumière, mais pas suffisamment pour que les autres voient qu'ils avaient été suivis. S'ils ne l'avaient pas vu de leurs propres yeux, même Severus l'aurait manqué.

Cate était restée dissimuler derrière un groupe d'arbres pendant que Harry avait fait venir les balais et une fois que les hommes étaient montés et s'étaient envolés, elle était sortie de sa cachette et s'était dirigée dans la direction suivie par les autres. Il lui faudrait environ deux heures pour atteindre le château à la vitesse à laquelle elle marchait. A ce moment-là, d'après le récit de Drago, Kévin et Ben seraient en sécurité dans les quartiers de Harry, et aucun d'eux ne sauraient qu'ils avaient été suivis.

« Nous marchons, » Leur dit Severus, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour suivre Cate.

« Nous allons être séparés si nous restons ainsi, » Contra Hermione, le bruissement des feuilles sur le sol indiquait l'endroit où elle se trouvait. « Il fait trop noire pour qu'elle nous voie et ainsi, nous ne parviendrons qu'à nous perdre. »

« Nous allons tout droit vers le château. Nous devons _essayer_ de nous perdre, » Contra Drago en se tournant jusqu'à ce qu'il fonce dans Severus. « Désolé. » Un moment de silence passa avant qu'il ne dise à contre cœur, « Tu sais qu'elle a raison. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on en soit là, mais je suis d'accord avec elle, Severus. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je ne te fonce dedans tous les mètres, nous allons devoir enlever le sort d'invisibilité. »

Dit ainsi, Severus devait bien être d'accord avec lui. Il était méfiant au fait de s'exposer à la possibilité d'être découvert, mais s'ils étaient trahis par le bruit qu'ils feraient en se fonçant le uns dans les autres, ce serait aussi mauvais. Mieux valait qu'ils soient conscients les uns des autres. Se laisser distraire en essayant de se protéger les uns des autres ne mènerait à rien.

« Très bien, » Répondit Severus. D'un petit geste, il enleva le sort. L'utilité de retirer le sort était discutable : où il n'y avait rien, il y avait maintenant des formes sombres dans un champ noir. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'amélioration, mais bouger en suivant des formes était plus facile que ne rien suivre.

« Eh bien… » Dit la voix de Drago, provenant de la forme la plus proche, il semblait vraiment déçu. « Ca ne … valait pas le coût. »

« Tu sais, peut-être que tu devrais penser à changer la couleur de nos robes, » Dit Hermione en réfléchissant. Elle s'approcha d'eux. « Ce n'est pas étonnant que les mangemorts soient parvenus si facilement à entrer dans le château la nuit où ils ont attaqué. »

« Je pense qu'il y avait plus que la couleur de leur robe, Hermione. » Répondit Drago d'un air douteux.

« Je suis certain que c'est un débat qui peut être repoussé à un moment plus approprié. »

« Pensez-vous qu'elle soit allée suffisamment loin ? » Demanda Hermione, tout signe de désaccord avait disparu.

La forme qui, selon Severus devait être Drago, haussa les épaules. « Je pense. Nous sommes dans une forêt, si du bois craque ou des feuilles bruissent, elle pensera probablement qu'il ne s'agit que d'un animal. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle aille trop loin, » Dit Severus en essayant de suivre une ligne qui s'amincissait de plus en plus. « Je préfèrerai qu'elle ne nous entende pas trop, si elle doit nous entendre. Cependant, je ne souhaite pas non plus lui donner l'opportunité de passer devant nous et de partir. »

« Elle ne peut pas aller loin, Severus. Nous avons où elle réside. Au pire, nous retournerons à sa chambre d'hôtel, attendrons qu'elle s'endorme et la tuerons là. »

« Je préfèrerais éviter cette option, » Lui dit Severus. « Nous ne pouvons pas être absolument sûrs qu'elle soit rentrée directement. Si elle ne l'a pas fait et qu'elle ait pris contact avec une autre personne, son frère, peut-être, alors tout cela n'aurait servi à rien. »

« Alors allons-y et finissons-en, » Dit Drago fermement. « Toute cette attente me rend nerveux. »

« Tu n'es pas le seul, » L'interrompit Hermione. La compréhension était évidente dans sa voix.

« Il ne devrait plus falloir que quelques heures de plus, » Répondit Severus en avançant prudemment. Puis il s'arrêta et regarda vers Drago. Il venait d'avoir une idée. « Fumfseck, pourrais-je te parler, un instant ? »

« Il a dit oui, » Répondit Drago après un instant.

Quand il était à Poudlard, Severus n'avait jamais considéré Fumfseck autrement que comme un oiseau. Un remarquable oiseau, mais un oiseau tout de même. Converser avec un phœnix, surtout lorsque Drago jouait le rôle d'intermédiaire était très bizarre et assez paradoxal. _La vie était _devenueétrange et paradoxale, même si Severus avait été quelques peu préparé à gérer une telle situation.

« T'es-t-il possible de voir à travers les yeux de Drago ? »

« Oui. » Aussi bizarre que ce soit pour lui, Severus se demandait ce que Drago en faisait.

« Alors est-il aussi possible que Drago voie à travers _tes_ yeux ? »

« Oui, » Répondit Drago, puis fit un bruit étranglé. « Est-ce cela que tu vois Fumfseck ? » Lui demanda-t-il après un temps qui devait être la réponse de Fumfseck. Drago rit. « Il me faudra un certain temps pour m'y habituer. »

Severus était curieux de savoir ce que Drago voyait. Il était résolu à lui poser la question un peu plus tard, mais pour l'instant, ils devaient achever leur objectif, aucun des évènements qui conduisaient à cet instant ne devrait se passer. Et Drago n'aurait jamais l'occasion de parler avec Fumfseck comme il le faisait. Etonnamment, Severus sentit une pointe de tristesse à la pensée de la perte de ce qu'il avait gagné avec le jeune homme.

La possibilité qu'ils deviennent proches était réduite si le monde sorcier n'était jamais en danger. Ils continueraient à se voir tous les jours et leur relation avec Harry les ferait entrer en contact. Mais les évènements qui avaient modelé le cours de leur vie n'auraient jamais lieu et ils n'apprendraient certainement jamais ce qu'ils avaient appris sur eux-mêmes et sur l'autre.

_On revient toujours à cela,_ pensa Severus en regardant la forme noire de Drago se tenant à quelques mètres de lui. _Le temps peut changer. Le monde peut changer. Mais la douleur de perdre un Malfoy ne change jamais._ Il se demanda, de la manière vague et habituelle dont il pensait à ce genre de choses, ce que Lucius en penserait. L'homme qu'il pensait avoir connu aurait compris. L'homme qu'il était venu à connaître aurait ri. Severus ne pouvait blâmer ni l'un ni l'autre.

« Te serait-il possible de voler, Fumfseck ? » Continua Severus d'une voix inhabituellement rauque. Il s'arrêta pour pouvoir s'éclaircir la gorge. « Pour voler en avant et laisser Drago utiliser tes yeux afin que nous puissions nous déplacer sans problème dans la forêt. »

« Oui, je- ou plutôt _Fumfseck_- peut le faire, » Se corrigea Drago. Dans l'obscurité, Severus ne put voir que l'ombre de Fumfseck s'élever dans les airs. « Oh enfer… ça va être difficile. »

« Ferme les yeux, » Suggéra Severus. « Ce sera plus facile pour te concentrer sur le chemin. Reste devant moi et je te stabiliserai si tu commences à tomber. »

« Comment savais-tu qu'il pouvait voir ainsi ? » Lui demanda Drago alors qu'il oscillait vers Severus.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu vois maintenant. » Le corrigea Severus. « Cependant puisque Fumfseck est une créature de magie, j'ai pensé que l'obscurité ne poserait aucun problème à sa vision. »

« Ca va durer éternellement, » Grommela Drago en avançant devant Severus. Il fit un pas incertain en avant et s'accrocha au bras de Severus.

« Si c'est ainsi que tu as l'intention de procéder, » Marmonner Severus sombrement en secouant la tête. « Alors je dois être d'accord avec toi. »

Hpsshpsshpss

« Penses-tu que nous devions attendre ici ? » Demanda Drago alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient à la frontière de la forêt interdite.

Severus examina l'étendu qui s'ouvrait autour du château, remarquant qu'il était beaucoup plus facile de voir sans les arbres obstruant la lumière provenant de la lune et des étoiles. Ca avait été plus facile de voir Cate entrant dans le château par une porte de service, et Severus savait qu'il serait aussi plus facile pour eux de voir donc que ceux à l'intérieur du château les voient. Non seulement, traverser le terrain entre la forêt et le château risquait de les exposer, mais localiser Cate serait aussi plus difficile. Ils devaient rester dehors, regarder le château et suivre les mouvements de Cate avec la carte des maraudeurs au lieu de perdre du temps à se chercher.

Severus sentait la tension se former. C'était comme une chose vivante, se déplaçant parmi eux et grossissant à chaque instant. C'était comme si elle avait pris toute une vie pour atteindre ce point et d'une certaine manière, Severus pensait qu'il en était ainsi. Ils remettaient les choses en place et ils disparaîtraient. Qui ils étaient, ce qu'ils étaient, tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Tout serait perdu. Et leur double qui prendrait leur place ne connaîtraient pas cette incommensurable perte et chagrin. Ils ne connaîtraient pas les difficultés de vivre dans un monde mort, comme ils ne sauraient rien des liens qui pouvaient être forgés dans un tel monde.

_Je me demande ce qui changera. Tout ce que nous avons gagné dans ce monde sera-t-il perdu dans ce monde qui aurait du être. Peu importe ce que nous perdons, j'espère que nous pourrons le reprendre. _Mais de tout ce qui pourrait être perdu, Severus savait qu'il n'arrêterait jamais sa quête. Il effacerait ce qu'il s'est passé. Il y avait des choses, plus importantes qu'un confort personnel et que le bonheur. Il y avait une vie, il y avait de la magie, il y avait une peau lisse et un pays qui n'avait jamais eu de cicatrice. Aucun prix n'était trop cher payé cela.

« C'est presque terminé, non ? » Demanda Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de Severus et de Drago.

Severus acquiesça, ne se sentant pas prêt à lui répondre verbalement.

« Je ne peux pas dire que ça va me manquer, » Répondit Drago en s'appuyant contre un arbre. Il croisa ses bras sur la poitrine.

Severus le regarda du coin de l'œil en essayant de juger de la véracité de cette déclaration. Il y avait une détermination sur son visage qui ne tolérait aucun regret. Il faisait trop sombre pour voir ce qui se tramait dans ses yeux cachés.

« Non, » Agréa Hermione en mettant ses mains dans les poches de sa robe et regardant plus loin. « Moi non plus. »

« Et toi Severus ? Est-ce que tout ça va te manquer ? » Drago décroisa un bras pour englober dans un geste tranchant tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la fin du monde.

Severus n'avait pas l'intention de daigner répondre et pourtant, malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions, il répondit, « Rien de ce qui pourrait me manquer n'est impossible à reconstruire. Mieux, peut-être que ça se construira pour nous. »

Drago le regarda un long moment, en silence, avant de tourner la tête vers le château. Un autre moment suivit avant que Severus ne fasse de même.

Hpsshpsshpss

Ca arriva plus vite que Severus ne s'y était attendu. Voir Cate sortir du château ne l'avait pas préparé à la voir passer comme une flèche derrière les tourelles et monter sur un balai. Elle voyageait assez rapidement, et presque dès qu'elle fut visible, elle disparut dans les arbres.

« Bon sang -» Commença Drago. Il avait vu Cate en même temps que Severus. La question mourut sur ses lèvres et il tournoya et cria, « Fumfseck ! »Le phœnix descendit d'un arbre comme une pierre et Drago se lança dans les airs à sa rencontre, le bras tendu. Alors que son doigt entrait en contact avec les griffes de l'oiseau, ils disparurent tous les deux.

« Drago ! » Cria Hermione avec colère, mais le Serpentard avait déjà disparu. « Où va-t-il ? »

« L'enfer si je le sais, » Renifla Severus, soudain en colère. Ils devaient lui courir après. Mais par les neufs niveaux de l'enfer, comment avait-elle réussi à trouver un balai et comment était-elle parvenu à monter ce maudit truc ? Il n'en savait rien. _Nous avons manqué de vigilance. Voici l'erreur que je voyais venir. _« Nous allons devoir remonter le temps à nouveau, » Dit Hermione commençant à sentir le désespoir manger l'espoir qui l'avait maintenu. « Le temps que nous -»

« Severus! Hermione! Attrapez! »

Surpris, Severus leva les yeux à temps pour voir Drago lancer un autre balai au-dessus de sa tête. Instinctivement, il attrapa l'un des deux balais que le jeune homme avait jetés.

« _Souvenez-vous, vous jouez pour attraper le vif d'or. »_

Après tout ce qui s'était passé, Severus savait qu'il ne devrait pas être le moins du monde surpris d'apprendre que Albus avait délibérément orchestré cette petite farce pour pouvoir poursuivre Cate. Ca ne devrait pas le surprendre que le directeur ait su que la moldue avait infiltré le château, volé des objets magiques et se soit envolée avec l'intention de révéler l'existence du monde Sorcier aux moldus. Et pourtant, malgré tout, Severus se trouvait abasourdi. Ce ne fut cependant que momentané, et ses réflexes acquis par des années passées à être un mangemort reprirent le dessus.

Il n'était pas doué avec un balai- ce faux match de Quidditch l'avait prouvé, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute- mais Severus ne perdit pas de temps à penser à ses limites. Il enfourcha le balai et suivit Drago. La pensée qu'il ne pourrait pas contrôler le balai suffisamment bien pour attraper Cate ne lui traversa jamais l'esprit. Sa vision s'était rétrécit sur un seul but, et par tous les dieux, il le verrait se réaliser.

Severus pouvait entendre Drago crier quelque chose et il savait que Cate pouvait probablement l'entendre aussi. Qu'elle les entende maintenant n'avait plus d'importance, bientôt elle les _verrait_. Ce serait la dernière chose qu'elle verrait.

Le balai coupait l'air alors qu'il était à son maximum, se couchant entre les troncs et les branches, prenant les virages si serrés qu'un homme moindre aurait été jeté. Comment les autres faisaient, Severus ne pouvait pas vraiment le savoir. Drago se débrouillerait probablement très bien, avec l'aide de Fumfseck. Hermione, cependant, n'avait ni la vue d'un phœnix, ni les instincts d'un mangemort pour l'aider à éviter les obstructions presque invisibles que contenaient la forêt. Il put voir vaguement les branches se lever devant lui, sentir celles qu'il n'avait pas évitées le frapper. Pourtant il ne desserra pas sa prise et sa vitesse n'en fut pas réduite. S'il avait quelque chose de cassé, il ne sentait pas la douleur.

_Je te ramènerai. Rien ne t'empêchera de marcher une fois de plus dans ce monde. Et aussi longtemps que je respirerai, je te promets que rien ne t'emmènera jamais plus._

La course poursuite frénétique à travers les arbres aurait pu se terminer en une minute ou en trente. Le temps avait perdu toute signification dans l'obscurité aveuglante et le sifflement assourdissant du vent. Prenant un autre virage impossible, il évita de près une collision avec un arbre, Severus la rattrapa.

Ce fut plus la sensation d'une présence que sa vue : il faisait trop sombre et il allait trop vite pour voir avec clarté. Mais elle était là. Son balai n'allait pas aussi vite qu'avant et le mangemort pouvait sentir sa lassitude et un sourire désagréable tira sur le coin de la lèvre de Severus.

Alors qu'il rapprochait son balai du sien, Severus sentit une autre présence près de lui. Drago. Plus loin, il pensait avoir senti Hermione.

_C'est la fin._

L'explosion de magie lui retira toute décision consciente. Il n'y avait aucun mot ni de résultat prédéterminé. Il y avait simplement eu le pouvoir qui avait renversé la moldue et l'avait fait tomber de son balai. Une traînée rouge passa devant ses yeux et il arrêta son balai. Severus vit qu'il s'agissait de Fumfseck agrippant le bras de la fille avec une griffe et l'allongeant sur le sol. Elle ne bougeait pas. Alors qu'il descendait, Severus espéra sincèrement ne pas l'avoir tué. C'était arrivé bien trop rapidement. Pour la douleur qu'elle avait causée, Severus voulait prendre son temps, enlever la vie de son corps aussi lentement qu'elle avait déchiré le monde.

Touchant terre à côté de son corps, Severus prit sa baguette et murmura doucement, « Lumos ». Il vit qu'elle respirait. _Inconsciente alors. Excellent._

« Que faisons-nous d'elle ? » Demanda Drago en atterrissant à côté de Severus.

Severus se tourna vers lui. Il allait répondre quand vit l'expression sur le visage de Drago. Les mots moururent dans sa gorge. L'intense haine de ses yeux se mélangeait au désir de sang que Severus avait vu dans les yeux des mangemorts les plus dépravés. Mais il y avait aussi une restreinte et une petite trace de tristesse.

_Bon sang, pourquoi. ?_ Se demanda Severus. Etrangement, il était incapable de prononcer les mots pour lui poser la question. Et soudain, ce ne fut plus nécessaire. Les souvenirs lui traversèrent l'esprit. Un jeune homme lui souriant alors qu'il l'introduisait à ses meilleurs amis. Le même jeune homme, tête penchée vers une jeune femme, le deux riant à une blague inexpliquée. Un jeune homme dont la vie était une litanie de perte et de solitude. Un jeune homme qui voulait seulement être accepté, mais parce qu'il était ce qu'il était, une telle acceptation n'était pas possible. Un jeune homme qui avait trouvé ce qu'il avait cherché dans un pays au-delà de l'océan dans un monde auquel il n'appartenait pas.

C'est là, que Severus comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer Cate.

« Je vais lui effacer ses souvenirs. »

« _Quoi ?_ » L'objection ne vint pas de Drago, comme Severus s'y attendait, mais de Hermione qui venait de les rejoindre.

« Je vais lui effacer les souvenirs de cette nuit, » Répéta Severus sans la regarder.

« Es-tu fou ? » Lui demanda Hermione en attrapant son bras pour le tourner et qu'il lui fasse face. « Elle a tué _Harry_, Severus ! A cause d'elle toutes les personnes que nous connaissons sont mortes! Et tu veux lui effacer ses souvenirs ? »

« Tu ne me dis que des choses que je sais déjà, » Lui dit calmement Severus en refusant d'ajouter de l'explosif à la situation. »

« Alors _pourquoi_ la laisses-tu partir ? »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous étiez vengeresse, Hermione. »

« Je ne peux pas lui pardonner ce qu'elle a fait. Elle est aussi mauvaise que Voldemort ! »

« Elle est pire, » Dit Drago doucement. « Voldemort haïssait les moldus et voulait nous libérer de la peur qu'ils nous découvrent. Il savait que nous étions plus forts et il détestait que l'on tremble de peur devant eux. Ce qu'elle a fait, elle l'a fait à cause d'une ridicule jalousie. »

« _Malfoy_ est d'accord avec moi, Severus ! Pourquoi pas toi ? »

« Non, Hermione, » La corrigea Drago. « Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. »

« Quoi ? » Elle regarda l'un et l'autre avec surprise et un sentiment de trahison.

« Ne te trompe pas, » Lui expliqua Drago avec un haussement d'épaules défaitiste. « Je n'aimerais rien de plus que de jeter le sort mortel sur elle. Mais je ne peux pas le faire plus que Severus. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce qu'elle fut l'amie de Harry, » Lui répondit Severus.

« Et elle l'a tué, Severus ! Peut-être pas directement, mais ses actions l'ont tué. C'est comme si elle avait elle-même appuyé sur la gâchette. »

« Mais Potter ne l'a jamais su, » Contra Drago.

Quand Severus vit la tristesse dans les yeux de Drago, il sut qu'il comprenait, mais ses paroles le confirmaient.

Cate avait gravement blessé leur monde. Elle avait tué leurs amis et les gens qu'ils aimaient. Mais dans quelques minutes rien de cela ne se sera passé. Mieux, Harry ne pleurerait jamais un ami perdu, mieux, il ne sentirait jamais le regret et la culpabilité de perdre une personne avec laquelle il avait été incapable de se réconcilier, et sur laquelle ils voulaient tous les trois exercer leur vengeance parce qu'elle les avait blessés.

Severus avait eu son content de vengeance.

Et ainsi en était-il- avec cette simple réalisation- le mangemort en lui mourut finalement. Ce fut une mort lente, inaperçue et qui profitait difficilement à celui qui avait été la main droite de Voldemort. Mais pour Severus, c'était laisser tomber une des menottes qui le liait à presque trois quart de sa vie. C'était la liberté.

« Bientôt personne ne saura que c'est arrivé. Penses-tu vraiment que la femme qui va prendre ta place voudra voir son meilleur ami pleurer ? Veux-tu qu'Harry expérimente la perte que nous avons ressentie ? Ta colère vaut-elle ce prix ? » Demanda Severus à Hermione.

Elle resta silencieuse un long moment. Et quand elle secoua la tête, Severus pensait voir briller des larmes perler dans ses yeux. « Non, je ne souhaite cela à personne. »

« Alors fais en sorte que ça se termine maintenant. »

Elle acquiesça. Severus regarda Drago.

« Tu es meilleur à ce genre de chose, » Répondit Drago à la question non exprimée. Le coin de sa lèvre se redressa en quelque chose qui n'était pas vraiment un sourire.

_L'aurore dont vous me parliez Albus arrive. J'attends avec impatience que l'homme qui sera moi rencontre l'homme qui sera vous. J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir._

Il fit plus que de lui effacer des souvenirs. Il ne fallait pas simplement verrouiller certains souvenirs ou les effacer, ce genre de choses pouvait revenir quel que soit la maîtrise du jeteur de sort. Puisque tout avait commencé à New York, il commença de là. Avec une précision minutieuse- à l'aide de son irréprochable mémoire- il modifia des morceaux ici et là, restructurant les empruntes de l'esprit de Cate pour qu'en se réveillant, elle n'ait plus l'obsession qui avait détruit le monde, mais un simple béguin passager pour quelqu'un de nouveau. Severus effaça l'antagonisme que la jeune fille ressentait pour Harry et lui laissa l'impression qu'elle voulait réduire le fossé qui les avait séparé, la seule chose qu'elle devait faire était de le faire savoir à Harry.

Quand il arriva au présent, Severus fabriqua un enchaînement différent laissant une place suffisamment importante à la vérité pour que les faux souvenirs ne soient pas rejetés. En revenant dans sa chambre, Cate se rendrait compte qu'elle avait oublié sa veste chez Kévin et Ben. Bien qu'elle ait pensé à la récupérer, elle décida de se coucher. La nuit avait été longue et l'alcool dans ses veines l'avait rendu somnolente. Elle n'en aurait pas besoin avant le matin et elle serait en sécurité entre les mains de Ben et de Kévin. En s'endormant elle rêvera de sorciers, de châteaux et d'autres fictions du monde moldu.

« Nous la ramènerons dans sa chambre. » Expliqua Severus quand il eut modifié sa mémoire. « Quand elle se réveillera demain matin, elle aura l'impression d'avoir légèrement la gueule de bois, mais elle ne se souviendra pas de ce jour, ni de ses sentiments pour moi ou de sa jalousie vis à vis de Harry. »

« Que devons-nous faire de tout ça ? » Demanda Drago en faisant un geste vers une petite pile d'objets magiques venant du château que Cate avait rassemblé. Les balais qu'ils avaient enfourchés furent ajoutés après coup.

« _Incendio_! »

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers Hermione, surpris.

« Tout était perdu, non ? » Demanda-t-elle sans s'excuser alors que les flammes s'élevaient et étincelaient autour d'elle. « Eh bien maintenant, c'est vrai. Et personne ne les utilisera contre nous. »

« Une excellente décision, » Lui dit Severus. « Maintenant, si Fumfseck voulait avoir la gentillesse de nous reconduire à l'hôtel, nous pourrions y être avant le retour des amis d'Harry. »

Hpsshpssphss

« Sommes-nous prêts ? » Demanda Drago en regardant Hermione et Severus. Ils se tenaient tous les trois dans les limites de Poudlard. Fumfseck s'était remis sur l'épaule de Drago. Ils avaient ramené Cate et l'avaient mis dans son lit. Elle dormait et toute preuve du travail de cette nuit avait disparu, c'était comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

« Rentrons à la maison, » Dit Hermione en faisant un vrai sourire à Drago.

Que dit-on à ceux qui donnent leur vie pour les autres ? Rien de ce que Severus pensait n'était suffisant pour exprimer sa fierté. Ils allaient tous les deux lui manquer. Quand il croisa les yeux de Drago, il vit que les mots qu'il pourrait prononcer n'étaient pas nécessaires. Drago savait ce qu'il ressentait, et quand il regarda Hermione, il vit la compréhension dans ses yeux à elle-aussi.

« Oui, » Severus inclina la tête. « Rentrons à la maison. »

Il regarda le Retourneur de Temps dans ses mains. « Ramène-nous au moment où l'on est parti. Ramène-nous à la maison. »

Severus regardait Drago dans les yeux, lorsqu'il retourna le Retourneur de Temps. Ce fut les yeux écarquillés de Drago alors que le monde sombrait dans la lumière et tournait en elle-même qui provoqua le dégoulinement de glace dans son dos. Il y avait une émotion dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois avant. Quelque chose qu'_il_- un homme qui avait vu le monde mourir- avait vu. Et alors qu'il se retourna, Severus se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas rentrés chez eux.

« Par tous les dieux… »


	10. Chapitre 10

_Je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui, mais il n'est pas corrigé. Je pense qu'il y a de nombreuses, nombreuses fautes et le français ne doit pas être très bon. Si vous avez un peu de patience, la version corrigée sera postée au cours des prochaines vacances._

**Chapitre 10: A travers le verre, sombre**

Quand il avait vu la terre ravagée qui avait autrefois abritée l'école de Sorcellerie, Drago avait cru qu'il ne verrait jamais rien de pire. L'anéantissement, le désastre de sa vie aboutissant à un pays stérile, vide et empli de douleur. Ca l'avait détruit, brisé en milliers de morceaux dont il n'avait pas conscience avant. L'image détruit jusqu'à son existence et il savait qu'elle le hanterait le reste de ses jours.

Il se sentit quelque peu soulagé lorsque Severus retourna le Retourneur de Temps. Savoir que ce souvenir serait effacé, être libéré de cette douleur incessante qui avait envahi son cœur, savoir que le jour viendrait où il fermerait ses yeux une dernière fois pour ne jamais plus connaître la douleur de perdre ceux qui nous sont chers. Etre débarrassé des chaînes d'un fardeau qu'il n'avait jamais voulu porté.

C'était un soulagement. C'était aussi incroyablement douloureux.

Tout a un prix. Il n'y a pas de gain sans perte, pas de bonheur sans tristesse. Il n'y a pas de vie sans mort. Tout ce qu'il avait appris à connaître, tout ce qu'il était, tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié et qu'il avait essuyé. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer pour lui, pas pour celui qu'il était en cet instant, mais pour son autre lui, celui qui ne saurait probablement jamais tout ce qu'il était capable de ressentir, la profondeur de ses sentiments, la détermination sans faille dont il était capable, la force qu'il pouvait réunir s'il en avait besoin. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir humble de savoir que le Drago Malfoy qui prendrait sa place serait l'arrogant petit con qu'il n'avait jamais aimé.

Mais Severus avait retourné le Retourneur de Temps et Drago l'avait regardé faire avec un soulagement mêlé de regret, attendant le moment où sa conscience cesserait d'exister. Les couleurs s'étaient évanouies mais l'obscurité et l'ignorance n'étaient pas venues. La lumière s'était effacée, se dissipant en une place et un temps et pourtant, il savait et se souvenait encore. La confusion et la peur grandissaient en son esprit, criant leur échec. Et il vit ce qui reposait sur Severus, ce que ses sens essayaient de lui dire depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés et l'horreur qu'il avait crue inimitable pâlit face à la terreur glacée qui glissa sur lui.

L'aube tombait et le ciel s'illuminait, la noirceur profonde qu'il avait vue toute la nuit se transformait en un gris voilé. Dans la légère clarté, le regard de Drago se porta sur le château au-delà de la rangée d'arbres qui se tenait devant lui. Il voyait l'étendue, les abords de la forêt et les bords du lac. Il aurait souhaité ne pas voir.

Disparues les gracieuses tours du château. A leur place se dressait une chose tordue et contrefaite qui s'étendait telle une tumeur maligne. Il y avait des ramifications au bâtiment principal que Drago n'avait jamais vues et des tours tordues s'élevaient où il n'y avait jamais rien eu alors que d'autres dont il se souvenait avaient disparues, d'autres encore étaient en ruines, ou détruites. Alors que le jour progressait, les ombres du château demeuraient. Au début, c'était déconcertant, jusqu'à ce que Drago se rende compte que ce n'était pas des ombres du tout mais des marques de brûlures que seule la magie pouvait avoir causée.

Le gazon avait perdu son vert éclatant. La terre était nue. Brune par endroit, elle dépérissait, les racines mortes se mêlant à la terre. Et les arbres éparpillés étaient rabougris, noirs et noueux.

Toujours légèrement sinistre, la Forêt Interdite était un mur noir d'encre qui semblait repousser la lumière. Les arbres étaient plus grands, plus sombres et leurs feuilles étaient tombées. Des arbres émanaient une sorte d'appréhension qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce que Drago ressentait généralement à son approche. Ca avait été déstabilisant, c'était maintenant morbide. Près du lac, demeurait une tache huileuse et Drago avait le sentiment que même là où le soleil brillait le plus, le lac le repousserait.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé une éternité à désirer apercevoir une vision du château qui ne serait pas entachée par sa destruction imminente. Ils avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient pu pour cela; ils avaient trouvé la source de la chute de leur monde et ils l'avaient arrêté à son début. Et maintenant qu'il avait cet aperçu qu'il avait désiré si intensément, Drago ne voulait rien d'autre que fermer les yeux.

Et ce n'était pas le pire. Il y avait bien que cette parodie grotesque de ce qu'il considérait comme chez lui : la magie dont l'atmosphère était imprégnée. Avant la guerre contre les moldus, la magie à Poudlard était vivante et entière. Elle tissait ses liens partout mettant en valeur tout ce qu'elle touchait, procurant un sentiment de bien-être et de paix. Après la guerre, il n'y avait plus eu que le vide. La magie était partie et ce qui était resté n'était autre que la mort, la terre froide. Il y avait à nouveau de la magie, enveloppant les arbres et flottant sur le sol. Mais elle était noire, une substance toxique, malicieuse et cruelle qui picote la peau et murmure des horreurs aux abords de la conscience. Elle parle à la part primitive du psychisme de Drago, à la peur du noir et à ce qu'elle contient et promet que ce qui serait révélé serait bien pire que ses pires craintes.

"Par tous les dieux…" Le juron à peine perceptible de Severus ramena Drago à la réalité et il bougea pour se concentrer sur ses compagnons.

Le visage d'Hermione était de cendre. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et regardait dans le vide. Il était difficile d'en être sûr dans cette lumière blafarde, mais Drago avait l'impression de la voir trembler. Il pensait comprendre pourquoi. S'il se concentrait dessus, les murmures de la magie remplissaient son esprit, lui promettant douleur et tourment. Quand son attention déviait, les horribles promesses s'effaçaient jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que la sensation d'une présence, comme un nuage cauchemardesque planant, frôlant son esprit avec ses ailes grasses et humides: trop fugace pour être attrapé, trop immédiat pour être complètement ignoré. D'après son expression, Drago devina qu'Hermione s'était concentré dessus un peu trop.

Drago lui prit l'avant-bras et la secoua. « Hé! Hermione, regarde-moi. »

Hermione sursauta comme si elle avait été surprise mais quand elle rencontra les yeux de Drago, il fut soulagé de voir que la panique aveugle était en train de la quitter.

« Ne l'écoute pas. » Lui dit Drago. « Si tu l'ignores, ce sera plus facile de la gérer. »

« Elle se nourrit de tes peurs, » Ajouta Severus en se joignant à la conversation. Drago se tourna vers lui et à sa surprise, il ne vit pas sur son visage l'horreur qui pouvait se lire sur le sien. Il sut que Severus reconnaissait ce sentiment et quelque part, c'était plus perturbant que tout ce qu'il aurait pu voir dans les yeux de Severus. « Plus tu y succombes, plus il a de pouvoir sur toi, jusqu'à ce que tu cesses de te battre et que tu le laisses te submerger. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est?' » Demanda Hermione en se tournant pour lui faire face. « Une sorte de sort? »

Conscient qu'il la tenait toujours par le bras, Drago la lâcha rapidement.

Severus secoua la tête, il tourna les yeux vers le château. « La magie est comme un miroir; elle n'a pas d'intention, pas de nature qui soit bonne ou mauvaise. Elle est simplement. Mais alors qu'elle affronte les choses de ce monde – les gens, les lieues, les évènements – elle réfléchit ce qui est entré en contact avec elle. Plus le contact dure, plus le reflet dure. L'école a été créée avec des objectifs précis et la magie alentours représente cet objectif. La présence des directeurs, qui deviennent chacun à leur tour une part du château et l'expérience qu'est Poudlard, ajouté à cet objectif l'enrichit et la définit plus en profondeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne ce qu'on associe à l'école. Plus le directeur est puissant, plus il a d'influence sur la magie.

_Nous changeons ce que nous touchons._

C'était un fait de la vie que Drago était en train de prendre conscience personnellement.

_C'est ainsi que tu as changé Dumbledore, hein, Fumfseck? _Demanda Drago au phoenix. Fumfseck ne s'était pas envolé quand ils étaient retournés à ce temps qui n'était pas le leur, et était resté sur l'épaule de Drago. Il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher; lui non plus n'aurait pas voulu voler à travers ces arbres. _C'est ainsi que tu me changeras._

_'Oui. Je t'ai déjà dit que Severus était sage, non?'_

_Tu ne m'as rien dit que je ne savais déjà, alors tu n'as aucune raison de te faire valoir pour avoir eu raison._

« Tu sais ce qui est arrive ici, hein Severus? » Lui demanda Drago d'une voix douce.

« Je ne sais pas quels évènements ont conduit à cela, » Répondit Severus en montrant d'un geste ce qui les entourait. « Mais j'en connais la cause. »

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois en silence. Rien d'autre n'avait besoin d'être dit. Avec six mots, Severus avait confirmé leur pire peur; ils s'étaient réveillés d'un cauchemar pour découvrir que la réalité était bien pire.

Hermione secoua la tête et brisa le silence. « Ca n'a aucun sens. Nous avons empêché Cate de dévoiler notre monde; quand nous sommes revenus, nous aurions dû revenir dans un monde où ça n'avait pas eu lieu. _Ceci_ n'est pas le monde tel qu'il était avant que Cate ne dévoile son existence. »

« Et elle est une moldue Américaine. » Ajouta Drago qui pour une fois dans sa vie était totalement d'accord avec Hermione. « C'est deux points contre elle si tu veux suggérer qu'ils pourraient être liés. Je ne peux pas l'imaginer. Le grand, psychopathe malsain joignant ses forces avec les moldus américains. »

Cette peur était un témoignage qui montrait à quel point la peur était implantée en eux, qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il avait encore des difficultés à prononcer son nom. Les superstitions étaient stupides et il était ulcéré qu'une telle chose ait tant de pouvoir sur eux. S'il n'avait pas eu la sensation que prononcer son nom maintenant attirerait vraiment son attention sur eux, Drago aurait défié cette peur et aurait prononcé son nom aussi allégrement que celui de n'importe qui d'autre. Mais les arbres semblaient les écouter, presque comme s'ils attendaient que ces trois syllabes aient voix et bien qu'il ne puisse voir personne, Drago sentait qu'ils étaient observés.

« Il doit y avoir un lien, » Le contra Severus calmement en examinant le Retourneur de Temps avant de lever les yeux vers Drago et Hermione. « Jusqu'à présent, nous n'avions rencontré aucun problème avec le Retourneur de Temps. Ce ne serait pas logique de penser qu'il fonctionne mal maintenant. »

« Non, Malfoy a raison. Ils -» La voix de Hermione mourut au milieu de sa phrase et elle écarquilla les yeux de peur. Tout autour d'eux, les arbres se mettaient à bouger, les branches se balançaient comme s'il y avait eu un vent violent. Mais le vent était calme, sans même une petite brise.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Demanda Drago en sortant sa baguette. Il tourna sur lui-même, s'attendant à être attaqué. Il n'y avait rien. Pas d'ombres tapies dans les arbres, pas de monstruosités s'élevant derrière lui.

Les arbres continuaient pourtant à bouger comme s'ils étaient effrayés. Et au bord de son esprit, Drago entendit la magie murmurait d'intelligible sons.

« Je ne sais pas, » Murmura Severus doucement en regardant autour de lui, baguette en main. « Je peux cependant t'assurer que ce n'est pas lui. »

« Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? » Lui demanda Hermione en regardant le château avec méfiance.

Severus leva son avant-bras et releva suffisamment sa manche pour qu'ils puissent voir la marque noire sur sa peau blanche. « Je l'aurais senti. »

_Et bien, ce n'est pas du tout réconfortant,_ pensa Drago sombrement. Qu'ils n'aient pas à affronter le Seigneur Noir dans toute sa gloire insensée et meurtrière était une bonne chose. Cependant, le fait qu'il était vivant et qu'ils puissent le rencontrer diminuait le soulagement que les mots de Severus auraient pu lui apporter. _Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire ?_

_'je peux te montrer.'_

Drago pencha la tête pour regarder Fumfseck du coin de l'oeil._ C'était une question rhétorique Fumfseck. Je ne veux vraiment pas savoir ce qu'il peut y avoir de pire._

_'Tu ne m'as pas compris. Je peux te montrer ce que craignent les arbres.'_

_Est-ce que je veux vraiment le savoir?_ Lui demanda Drago, reconnaissant en le disant que c'était aussi une question rhétorique.

_'Veux-tu savoir ce qui s'est passé ici?'_

Pose une question stupide…_Oui._

Voir le monde à travers les yeux d'un phoenix était une expérience telle unique pour Drago. L'esprit humain établit des comparaisons et des jugements ; il voit le monde à travers des perceptions maniables, donnant structure au chaos pour que l'information puisse être facilement traitée et comprise. Fumfseck voyait le monde tel qu'il était. Il n'y avait pas de perceptions, pas d'explications ou de croyances. Il n'y avait que la vérité.

Drago avait compris que l'esprit humain n'était pas fait pour comprendre la vérité. Il n'en était pas capable, pas plus qu'il n'était capable de déterminer la couleur de la magie. Mais quand il entra à l'intérieur de l'esprit du phoenix et regarda à travers ses yeux sans œillère, il vit ce que ses yeux n'avaient jamais été capables de voir. Il vit la vérité. Et il vit très clairement, la couleur de la magie.

C'était des roues de feu dans l'esprit de Fumfseck, des lignes de lumière et de pouvoir s'unissaient en quelque chose que Drago reconnut comme une pièce du château. C'était si difficile à voir, de donner un sens aux choses que son esprit n'était pas capable de comprendre, mais Drago ressentit un sentiment de familiarité en regardant le dos de l'homme. Quelque chose en lui, dans son aura pleine de haine malveillante, dans la manière dont il se tenait, dans la longueur de ses cheveux… Il le reconnut enfin. C'était son père, vivant et bel et bien à Poudlard. Drago se détachait déjà de Fumfsek, voulant prévenir les autres, quand l'homme se retourna et Drago se rendit compte qu'il ne regardait pas du tout son père.

Drago s'arracha de l'esprit de Fumfseck, perturbé par ce qu'il avait vu et ne souhaitant pas regarder plus longtemps que nécessaire. _Pas moi ! _Lui criait une petite voix. _Ce n'était pas moi!_ Mais ça l'était et tout le déni du monde n'allait pas changer ce fait. Il n'avait pas conscience de respirer difficilement avant de sentir une main agripper son bras et le secouer pour le sortir de son aphasie.

« Drago, » Lui disait Severus en le regardant intensément. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il essaya de regarder Severus dans les yeux, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était les arbres se penchant sur lui.

'_Maintenant tu comprends ce que ton père voulait que tu deviennes.'_

Tout ce qu'il serait devenu si Voldemort avait gagné la guerre.

Il avait vu le paysage défiguré, avait senti la magie malade et avait vu la marque noire brillait sur le bras de Severus. D'un certain point de vue, il avait compris ce que cela signifiait. Mais ce savoir n'était pas une certitude ; n'était pas suffisant pour effacer cet espoir que tout n'était qu'une erreur, une sorte de rêve dont il se réveillerait certainement. A la fin, il avait plongé un instant ses yeux dans les siens et vu la lueur sadique et malicieuse et tout était devenu réelle.

Il l'avait senti dans le coeur de son être. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, Voldemort avait gagné.

_Nous devons savoir ce qui s'est passé,_ pensa Drago en regardant par-dessus Severus, vers le château qui se tenait derrière lui. _Nous ne pourrons pas l'empêcher de se reproduire si nous ne savons pas comment ça s'est passé._ Il n'y avait pas de doute dans son esprit : il fallait empêcher qu'une telle chose se produise. Ils n'avaient pas fait tout ce chemin, vécu la mort de leur monde, pour vivre dans un pays gouverné par Voldemort. Ils avaient besoin de réponses et bien qu'il aurait aimé qu'il y ait une autre option, Fumfseck lui avait montré un moyen de les obtenir.

_Les protégeras-tu? Si je pars d'ici, veilleras-tu à ce qu'il ne leur arrive rien?_

_'Ne serait-il pas mieux que je vienne avec toi?'_

_Tu ne le peux pas. Le château doit être bien gardé. Et bien que tu sois fait de magie, je doute que même toi tu puisses passer sans être détecté._

Il n'y avait aucun phoenix dans cet endroit. Il ne savait pas quelle sorte de magie était nécessaire pour tuer un phoenix, pour tuer une créature capable de ressusciter, mais Drago avait la sensation que Voldemort avait trouvé ce moyen. Fumfsek était le symbole d'Albus Dumbledore, et le Seigneur Noir n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en son pouvoir pour permettre la survivance de tels souvenirs. En tant qu'arme psychologique, c'était affreusement inefficace. S'il avait été à la place de Voldemort, Drago aurait fait en sorte de les faire fuir, après tout, il n'y avait rien de pire pour la subjugation et l'avancée que le souvenir de temps meilleurs, de ne jamais être libéré du cycle d'un faux espoir et du désespoir.

Une vague de nausée l'envahit, savoir qu'il pouvait non seulement identifier les erreurs de Voldemort mais aussi perfectionner ce qu'il avait fait le rendait malade. Ca lui montrait à quel point la ligne qui séparait celui qu'il était de l'homme qui était dans le château était fine. _Pour les caprices de la guerre, j'aurais pu porter la Marque Noire maintenant._

'_Tu ne te fais pas suffisamment confiance.'_

Confiance, comment ? Lui répondit Drago plus dégoûté par lui-même qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Etre un lâche et se trouver parmi les vainqueurs n'est pas une chose dont je puisse être fier. C'est moi, Fumfseck. Ce sont mes yeux !

'Tu as regardé trop longtemps dans la mauvaise direction, Drago,' Lui répondit Fumfseck en déployant ses ailes. Les longues plumes frôlèrent le visage de Drago et emmêlèrent ses cheveux, lui donnant la sensation d'un courant d'air chaud. 'Tu ne peux pas trouver les réponses que tu cherches au fond du gouffre.'

Drago se renfrogna, oubliant momentanément Severus et Hermione et la déformation caricaturale de sa maison. _De quoi parles-tu_ ?

'Tout ce qui a été et tout ce qui sera, est écrit sur le sable derrière toi.'

Il pensait avoir compris quand les mots se gravèrent au feu dans son esprit. Mais la compréhension s'effaça avec le feu, et tout ce qui resta fut le froid, l'obscurité vide qui demeurait quand la lumière s'éloignait. Il aurait pu lui demander de s'expliquer, mais il était savait que le phoenix ne serait pas plus clair. S'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une possibilité pour comprendre, il chercherait la réponse par lui-même, le phoenix ne s'expliquerait pas. Drago l'avait maintenant accepté, comme il avait accepté que Fumfseck était le meilleur professeur qu'il ait eu.

_Je prendrai tes paroles à coeur,_ lui promit Drago solennellement. Et puis, parce que certaines choses ne changent pas, peu importe ce que devient le monde, et il ajouta, dès que j'aurais compris ce que tu fais.

Dans le silence qui s'ensuivit, Drago entendit le bruissement des flammes, le flamboiement et le crissement de la tempête non existante qui se déroulait dans les arbres autour d'eux. Avec les arbres, c'était de mauvais augure et déstabilisant. Avec Fumfseck, c'était seulement le signe qu'il riait. 'Je les protégerai.'

Sa décision prise, Drago se focalisa sur Severus et Hermione. Quand il y avait une occasion à saisir, il n'y avait rien de plus énervant qu'insister pour dire ce qui est évident. Maintenant c'était la peur et la fuite qui lui restait sur le cœur. Drago avait fini d'avoir peur. « Il a gagné la guerre. »

Severus acquiesça simplement. Il n'y avait pas de peur dans ses yeux, simplement de la résignation et une douleur si intense qu'elle craquelait la surface de l'armure de glace dont il se servait depuis si longtemps pour se protéger du monde. C'était une plaie de plus sur le cœur déjà en lambeaux et marqué de cicatrices.

_Ca ne se terminera pas ainsi, _jura Drago pour la centième fois. _Je te le promets Severus. Peu importe ce qu'il faut faire, je ferai en sorte pour que ça ne se finisse pas ainsi._

« Qu'allons-nous faire? » Demanda Hermione quand il devint évident que Drago et Severus n'allaient rien dire de plus.

La question ramena Severus de ses pensées. « Nous trouverons quand. Nous trouverons comment. Et nous l'arrêterons." Il y avait la même détermination dans sa voix que celle qu'il avait toujours entendu venant de cet homme, mais la force d'airain était en train de faiblir et Drago entendait les débuts du désespoir.

« Nous devons entrer dans le château, » Commença Hermione, cherchant à établir un plan qui sans nul doute fonctionnerait s'il le suivait. « D'abords nous devrons -»

« _Nous_ n'allons nulle part, » L'interrompit Drago ne voulant pas perdre de temps en développant un plan qu'ils n'allaient pas suivre. « Le seul qui va entrer dans le château, c'est moi. Vous allez tous les deux rester ici avec Fumfseck où vous serez en sécurité. Du moins en théorie. »

Hermione le regarda les yeux écarquillés. « Es-tu devenu fou ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur ! »

_Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, Hermione._ « Je sais que _tu_ n'y es pas, » Répliqua Drago durement. « Je ne sais pas comment tout cela est arrivé, mais après toutes ces années, je _te_ connais. Je sais que tu étais là, que tu as combattu à ses côtés comme tu l'as toujours fait. Je sais -» Sa voix se brisa, les mots se logèrent dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de parler. Mais il devait les dire et il les obligea à sortir d'une voix qui semblait déchirée comme de la glace brisée. « Je sais qu'il a _perdu_. Après tout, il est tombé. _Et toi aussi. _Peut-être avant. Peut-être après. Mais tu es morte dans la bataille. Et si tu entres dans le château maintenant, tu mourras à nouveau. »

L'espace d'un instant, Hermione le regarda sans émotion. Puis elle le frappa. Le coup fut si violent et inattendu qu'il chancela et il serait probablement tombé si Severus n'avait pas posé une main sur son dos pour le stabiliser. Fumfseck, déstabilisé et ne voulant pas se poser sur les arbres, se percha sur l'épaule de Severus.

« D'accord, je pense que je le méritais, » Marmonna Drago en se stabilisant. Il se plaça devant elle. Du sang coulait du coin de sa bouche. Il l'ignora.

Le regard sans émotion avait maintenant disparu. A la place, ses yeux brillaient de fureur. « Espèce de connard, » Siffla Hermione se rapprochant de lui. « Comment oses-tu ? »

« Frappe-moi encore si ça te permet de te sentir mieux, » Lui dit Drago avec calme et sincérité. « Frappe-moi jusqu'à ce que tu l'acceptes. Mais tu sais que je dis la vérité. »

« Et alors? » Lui demanda-t-elle en empoignant sa chemise et le tirant vers elle jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux soient face à face.

Non perturbé par sa colère, Drago se rapprocha. « Ce n'est pas à toi de mourir pour lui, » Murmura-t-il dans son oreille. « Ta place est à ses côtés, où elle a toujours été. Je suis désolé, Hermione, mais tu dois vivre pour ça. »

« Et toi ? » Rétorqua-elle bien que plus calme, sa voix n'avait pas perdu toute sa colère.

Il aurait pu lui donner une douzaine de réponses différentes, tant de mots pour dire exactement la même chose. Certains étaient irrévérencieux, d'autres sérieux, mais chacun était sincère. Mais il n'y avait qu'une réponse qu'il était capable de formuler. Alors il inclina la tête et toucha son front du sien pour la lui donner avec toute la dignité et le cérémonial possédé par les vieilles familles. « Morituri te salutamus »

« Non, » Murmura-t-elle, la colère disparut de ses yeux alors qu'elle traduisait le latin. « S'il te plait, non. Je ne peux pas te perdre toi aussi. »

Ils chancelaient dangereusement, proche du précipice de la désolation, de la mélancolie et Drago savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour s'ils tombaient. « Tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça, » Dit-il lentement, lui faisant le sourire le plus élégant dont il était capable. « On va finir par penser que nous sommes amis ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Ce serait une honte de gâcher cette amère rivalité et cette haine, ne penses-tu pas ? »

Quand il était aussi insupportable, Drago savait qu'il était impossible qu'on le prenne au sérieux. Et quand il vit le sourire d'Hermione alors qu'elle chancelait, il sut qu'il en était toujours ainsi même quand le monde devenait enfer. « Ne sois pas aussi stupide, » Lui dit-elle en le lâchant. Alors qu'il se relevait, elle se jeta à son cou. « Oh Drago, je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir frappé. »

Par-dessus sa tête, Drago croisa les yeux de Severus dans un appel muet. _Aide-moi un peu, _pensa-t-il en espérant que Severus verrait la panique sur son visage. Apparemment, il la vit puisqu'il haussa un sourcil et lui fit un sourire en coin. Drago grimaça en retour.

« C'est bon? » Drago se voulait rassurant mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un cri de malaise. « Voudrais-tu resserrer ta prise un peu plus Hermione, je peux encore respirer. »

Elle le relâcha immédiatement et se recula, le regardant avec contrariété. « Je suis _vraiment_ désolée Drago. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. »

Enfin libre, Drago haussa les épaules et essuya le sang de son visage. Il avait séché et il dut le gratter. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu retiens tes émotions trop longtemps, elles se transforment en poison. Je préfère que tu me frappes, si ça t'empêche de devenir amère et froide. »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Non, ce n'est pas-«

« Laisse tomber Hermione. » La coupa gentiment Drago. « De plus ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu pour explorer les tréfonds de nos pensées et de nos sentiments. » Son regard oscilla de Hermione à Severus. « Si on en a terminé avec ce 'aimer et partager, je préférerais y aller. Plus vite je découvre ce qui s'est passé, plus vite nous pourrons modifier le monde. D'accord ? »

Hermione acquiesça, même si elle n'avait pas l'air ravie.

« Non, » Le contra Severus en les surprenant tous les deux. « C'est trop dangereux pour toi d'y aller seul. »

Drago ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Severus s'oppose à lui. D'eux trois, Severus aurait dû être le plus imprudent, celui qui chercherait à faire son possible pour ramener Harry et le monde. Il ne devrait pas s'opposer au meilleur plan que Drago ait jamais eu. « Quoi ? Tu veux laisser Hermione toute seule ? »

« Je ne suis pas une enfant! » Claqua Hermione. L'insulte, l'insinuation qu'elle n'était pas capable de prendre soin d'elle fit rejaillir sa colère.

« Non, tu ne l'es pas. » Lui accorda Drago. Il se retourna ensuite vers Severus et répéta. « Et non. Tu ne l'es pas. Il y a des années, tu as pu être le pire d'entre eux. Mais tu ne l'es plus et il y a de grandes chances pour que tu ne le sois pas ici non plus. Si ton autre te ressemble, il as combattu au côté des perdants et est mort avec tous les autres. »

Contrairement à Hermione, Severus n'essaya pas de le frapper. Il plissa simplement les yeux. « Hermione avait raison, nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'il y a dans le château. Tu prends trop de risques en y allant tout seul. »

« Trop de risques? » Répéta Drago incrédule. "Quelle différence cela fait-il que je meure ou non? Quand nous retournerons dans notre monde, _nous_ ne serons même pas là. Alors je peux partir un peu plus tôt et quoi ? »

« Je ne te perdrai pas -»

« Tu perdras _Harry, _Severus! » L'interrompit Drago avec colère en essayant de rappeler à l'homme les raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient là. « A moins que nous ne remettions le monde dans ses rouages, tu le perdras. A cause des moldus, du Seigneur Noir ; il sera perdu si nous ne comprenons pas ce qui s'est passé. » Severus ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Drago ne le laissa pas faire. « J'apprécie ton inquiétude, Severus. C'est vrai. Mais j'ai toutes les années de ma vie pour m'habituer à n'être rien pour personne. Alors ne commence pas à me parler de ma vie maintenant ! Pas quand tu mets tout ce qui importe en jeu à cause de cela. »

Severus resta silencieux un moment. Des émotions que Drago ne pouvait nommer tourbillonnaient dans le fond de ses yeux. Ca n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon. Il ne pouvait rien dire qui le ferait changer d'avis. « Drago, » Commença Severus doucement.

« Je suis là, Severus, » Drago lui montra le château du doigt. « Fumfseck m'a prêté sa vision et je me suis vu, vivant et en bonne santé, me pavanant comme si j'étais le maître des lieues. Ca n'a pas d'importance qu'on me voie parce que je suis déjà là. Je peux entrer et je peux obtenir les informations dont nous avons besoin. Vous allez me ralentir et augmenter les chances d'être pris. »

Comme toutes les autres choses de sa vie, cette inquiétude arrivait au pire moment. Ca aurait été fantastique si ça avait été des années plus tôt quand il avait toutes ces idioties pour le bien de la connaissance. Ca n'avait plus d'importance, aussi tard dans le jeu, qu'on ait des sentiments positifs ou négatifs à son égard. Du moment qu'il en était la cause ; du moment que c'était sa vie, laisser une marque sur la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Tout ce _qu'il_ avait toujours voulu était d'avoir de l'importance, d'être quelque chose d'autre que l'ombre de son père ou le trophée de sa mère, d'être vu pour qui il était et non pas pour _ce_ qu'il était. Mais ça ne s'était jamais produit et maintenant n'était pas le bon moment pour ce genre de sentimentalité.

« Je dois essayer, » leur dit-il platement. « Ca ne prendra pas longtemps. Je pense qu'il me faudra deux heures, au plus. Et je resterai en contact avec Fumfseck comme ça, s'il se passe quelque chose, il pourra vous en informer. » _Si quelque chose m'arrive, Fumfseck, lie-toi à Hermione et donne-lui les informations que j'aurais été capable de rassembler. Vous deux, devriez être capable de trouver un plan. _Hermione serait un bien meilleur compagnon que lui de toute façon. Après tout, _elle_ avait l'intelligence et la soif de connaissance.

'_Tu ne devrais pas partir à une bataille en pensant que tu vas perdre.'_

L'espace d'un instant, il n'y eu que le bruissement du feu. Quand Fumfseck reprit la parole, ce fut avec une sincérité solennelle. _'Je ferai ce qui doit être fait.'_

Que la promesse soit intentionnellement vague et évasive ne fut pas perdue pour Drago. Mais au lieu d'obliger le phoenix à faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé, Drago préféra acquiescer pour lui signifier son acceptation. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'intention de se faire tuer, de toute façon.

« Y a-t-il d'autres arguments que vous souhaiteriez élevé ? » Leur demanda Drago en les regardant. « Parce que j'aimerais vraiment que ce soit terminé. Moins nous passons de temps ici mieux cela vaudra. »

Hermione avait l'air de vouloir discuter. Il y avait une lueur têtue dans son regard que Drago avait toujours associé à son refus obstiné de laisser les choses suivre leur cours. C'était le même regard qu'elle avait quand elle essayait d'imposer la SALE à ses camarades de classe qui ne se doutaient de rien. Et c'est ce qu'il avait vu avant qu'elle ne le frappe, des années auparavant, devant la cabane de Hagrid. Mais elle secoua simplement la tête, parvenant à avoir l'air triste et dans une colère noire.

Il y avait aussi de la colère dans les yeux noirs de Severus, mais Drago comprenait suffisamment bien son aîné pour comprendre que c'était dirigé contre lui-même, qu'il était frustré de ne pouvoir prendre lui-même le risque pour épargner à Drago le rôle d'agent double. Sous la colère, où était caché à ceux qui ne savaient pas où la trouver, Drago pouvait sentir une vague de peur. Pourtant Severus ne dit rien de plus. Il soutint simplement le regard de Drago et ce faisant, il dit bien plus que les mots n'auraient pu.

Bien que soutenir son regard fut difficile, il lui fut plus difficile encore de le briser. Ca n'aurait pas du être aussi difficile, mais il avait grandi en ayant l'habitude que la vie soit différente de celle qu'elle aurait du être et il n'en fut pas surpris. En fait, il imaginait que c'était ce que Potter avait du ressentir en regardant le Miroir du Erised. Regarder ce qu'il avait toujours désiré et savoir qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'en éloigner.

_Tu as meilleur temps d'être quelque part là dehors et d'être heureux. Parce que si j'ai fait tout ça pour rien, je vais être vraiment en colère._ Pensa Drago avec irritation en détachant ses yeux de Severus. C'était un non sens pathétique, utopique, mais depuis que Severus lui avait parlé de ses croyances d'enfant, Drago avait donné beaucoup trop de crédit à une autre version de lui-même, une version plus heureuse, ayant moins de problème qu'un Drago Malfoy qui est sans cesse celui qui doit rester en dehors du cercle. Maintenant qu'il avait eu un entraperçu de la malveillance de ce monde, de sa cruauté, l'idée d'une vie plus agréable semblait moins pathétique. Ca paraissait aussi possible, même si l'expérience lui avait appris que le monde préférait la souffrance et la douleur à la paix et au bonheur.

Drago ne fit que quelques pas avant de s'arrêter. « Si Fumfseck vous dit de partir, » Les prévint-il sévèrement en regardant par-dessus son épaule, « Partez. Il n'y aura plus rien à sauver. » Il se retourna et continua son chemin jusqu'au château. Il ne se retourna pas.

Hpsshpss

_« Pour survivre dans ce monde, Drago, tu dois apprendre à te cacher en étant visible aux yeux de tes ennemis. Ils sont tout autour de toi – certains espèrent seulement voir la malchance te tomber dessus, mais d'autres cherchent ta mort – et si tu leur échappes, tu dois devenir eux. Apprends à t'envelopper de la société comme tu le fais avec une cape, deviens le monde dans lequel tu marches pour que personne ne trouve ta présence menaçante tant que tu ne le souhaites pas. Mens avec la vérité. Reflète tout. Ne donne rien en retour._

En avançant, Drago se rappela les conseils de son père dont il n'avait pas voulus et il devint froid, dessinant un sur son visage un sourire sans joie. S'il avait su comment sa douteuse sagesse allait lui être utile, Drago avait le sentiment que son père se retournerait dans la tombe qu'il méritait. _L'ironie de cette situation ne m'a pas échappé, père. Ton plus grand espoir est devenu ta plus grande déception ; c'est vraiment dommage que tu ne puisses pas le voir de tes yeux. _Un tel sentiment était mesquin et ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il s'en fichait. De son point de vue, il le méritait.

Lucius Malfoy avait passé des années à essayer de façonner son fils pour qu'il devienne un parfait successeur, qu'il devienne la main droite de Voldemort. N'ayant jamais désiré être le souverain du monde, le deuxième au commande, Lucius n'avait pas compris que Drago pourrait ne pas être satisfait d'être un subordonné. Au lieu de lui enseigner à être un servile flagorneur, il aurait dû lui apprendre à être un chef. Cependant même si Lucius avait pensé aux bénéfices qu'il pourrait obtenir en formant Drago à renverser le Seigneur Noir, Voldemort Lui-même serait intervenu, certainement fatalement et l'aurait arrêté. Pour sa part, Drago avait absorbé les leçons qu'il avait compris être les plus sages et avait fait sembler d'accepter celles qu'il avait rejetées. Maintenant, il ressortait chacune d'elle des tréfonds où il les avait rangées, les mêlant afin de créer un masque impénétrable qu'il glissa avec une facilité troublante. Il aurait du se sentir malade, nauséeux, une histoire d'amour désagréable qui rendrait sa peau couverte de dégoût. Mais il s'était enveloppé autour de lui comme une seconde peau, effaçant qui il était ces dernières années, comme si le masque avait été vrai tout le long.

Il aurait dû avoir peur. Ce qu'il faisait était incroyablement dangereux ; peut-être était-ce même la chose la plus dangereuse qu'il avait faite au cours de sa vie, et vue qu'il s'approchait à grands pas de la fin de sa vie, il pourrait le savoir. Travailler contre le Seigneur Noir, entretenir et envisager la possibilité d'oser l'affronter était suffisamment risqué pour la majeur partie du monde Sorcier, bien que contre ses tactiques et sa philosophie, avait choisi de rester sans rien faire et de lui permettre de prendre le pouvoir au lieu de l'arrêter. Marcher ainsi dans son domaine, à son apogée, sans savoir la manière dont il règne ou quel était son bastion était un véritable suicide de. Et pourtant, alors qu'il s'approchait du château, Drago fut simplement surpris de découvrir qu'il n'avait pas peur. Il était déjà un homme mort, l'était depuis le début de ce cauchemar et à chaque minute passée, ce savoir s'accentuait, s'étendant sur son subconscient comme un glacier, creusant les restes des cellules qui lui permettait de se protéger et les enfouis sous le poids de la sécurité.

_Il vaut mieux mourir debout que vivre une éternité à genoux,_ pensa Drago en souriant d'un humour morne alors qu'il remuait le vieil adage pour convenir à sa déplorable situation. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait eu enfant, Drago s'était toujours tenu au bord du précipice de sa propre destruction. C'était le seul moyen de faire face à ce que sa famille avait crée pour lui dans le monde ; une prison dont les murs étaient fait de la peur des autres, des chaînes forgés de tradition et d'avidité. Voir le monde mourir, coulé avec le besoin intrinsèque de redevenir ce qu'il avait été, fit revenir ce trait de sa personnalité qui autrefois l'avait rempli de terreur mais aussi d'une noire anticipation. S'il devait mourir en ce jour, Drago avait l'intention d'emmener le château tout entier avec lui.

Il ne rencontra aucune opposition lorsqu'il atteignit le château et personne ne l'attendait quand il mit les pieds à l'intérieur. Il ne regarda que du coin de l'œil désintéressé ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, les alentours inconnus. L'intérieur ne ressemblait absolument pas à ce que Drago avait connu et il avait l'impression d'avancer dans un lieu tout à fait différent. Où il y avait eu des couloirs amenant à d'autres ailes, il n'y avait qu'un couloir vide, s'étendant dans l'obscurité. Disparues les décorations familières, les portraits et les peintures n'ornaient plus les murs, les vieilleries qui avait meublées les parties les plus lourdes du château avaient disparu et les torches vacillaient sur leur appliques de fer où autrefois les bougies fournissaient la lumière.

_Fous, _pensa Drago avec mépris, choisissant l'escalier le plus proche qui ressemblait vaguement à quelque chose qu'il _aurait pu_ avoir connu autrefois et commença son ascension jusqu'au deuxième étage. _Alors pressé d'effacer les anciens habitants qu'ils se sont débarrassé de toutes les commodités qui auraient pu rendre cet endroit vivable. _L'air humide et fétide était lourd à cause de la fumée des torches. Les couloirs étaient sombres et bien trop noirs. Drago pensa qu'il était censé ressentir de la crainte; mais tout ce qu'il ressentait était de l'ennui. Voici un nouvel échec du Seigneur Noir. _C'est l'homme que craint le plus le monde sorcier. Un peu de pouvoir et ils rampent comme de lâches moldus. Pas de vision. Pas de finesse. Juste du pouvoir. Et toi père, es le pire de tous. Le monde aurait pu être à toi, et pourtant tu t'es laissé intimidé par un homme qui a la mentalité d'un enfant. Peut-être est-ce _moi_ qui devrait avoir honte de toi._

Il était très facile d'enflammer la haine; c'était les bases avec lesquelles il avait crée sa vie. La haine de sa famille qui avait volé son enfance et avait essayé de le faire devenir quelqu'un qu'il n'avait aucune envie de devenir. Haine du Seigneur Noir, qui avait le pouvoir de rendre le monde bon et qu'il le plongeait dans l'obscurité à cause d'une vengeance insignifiante. Haine contre les moldus, qui malgré leur faiblesse, faisaient peur au monde sorcier. Et haine contre lui-même parce qu'il est incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour arranger les nombreuses choses qui sont allées de travers dans son vie. Dans ce monde, le Seigneur Noir a fait de la haine son pouvoir, et c'était précisément ce que Drago avait besoin. Il la laisser s'emparer de lui, regardant impassiblement les derniers vestiges de lui-même, scandalisée par la facilité par laquelle il avait repris son ancienne personnalité, se consumer.

Il avançait dans le château comme s'il avait tous les droits d'être là, il savait qu'il aurait dû être effrayé d'être vu. Sa robe était déchirée, ses cheveux mal peignés et il ne faisait aucun effort pour masquer la cicatrice si visible de son cou. Si on le voyait, on saurait immédiatement qu'il n'appartenait pas à ce lieu. Drago ne sortait jamais en public en ayant l'air d'un vagabond échevelé. Mais les couloirs étaient vides ; Drago pensait que la majeur partie des habitants dormait. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il doutait que ça fasse la moindre différence.

Le fatalisme, utilisé à bon escient, pouvait être étonnement utile.

Le temps semblait passer lentement alors que Drago traversait le château, cherchant les escaliers qui lui permettraient de monter plus haut. Il avait préféré ne pas s'appuyer sur ses souvenirs – le bâtiment avait été bien trop modifié – et il s'appuya sur son instinct. Si sa proie avait été n'importe qui d'autre, il savait qu'il aurait eu des difficultés. Pourtant, s'il y avait une chose dont il n'avait pas le moindre doute était que c'était Drago Malfoy ; le monde et les bâtiments autour pourraient changer cent fois, mais Drago Malfoy serait toujours le même. Il savait que son autre lui aurait exigé la plus haute pièce que le Seigneur Noir lui permettrait d'avoir, le meilleur point de vue sur le monde et apprécié son sentiment arrogant et mal placé de supériorité. La seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire était de trouver la pièce.

S'il en avait été capable, Drago aurait demandé à Fumfseck plus de précision sur l'agencement du château. C'était une chose de ne pas s'inquiéter d'être pris parce qu'il était certain qu'il n'existerait bientôt plus, s'en était une autre, c'en était une autre d'être imprudent par stupidité. Mais le phoenix s'était retiré de son esprit au moment où il était entré dans les bois. Le lien était demeuré ; il le sentait loin dans son esprit, comme un fil fragile d'une toile d'araignée faisant face à la lumière, cependant la présence du feu avait disparu. Drago était content de son absence.

Il y avait des choses qui devaient être faites seules.

Même alors que le sombre sourire prédateur jouait sur ses lèvres, Drago était conscient de se tenir immobile devant une porte, un porte ordinaire, sans décor, une porte qui n'a rien de remarquable comme si elle menait de la cuisine au placard à balais. Il n'eut pas besoin de se demander ce qui se cachait derrière. Il pouvait _le_ sentir, la présence de l'autre Malfoy lui faisait l'effet d'un courant d'air, lui donnant la chair de poule. Le sourire se transforma en une grimace carnassière, un crissement inconscient des dents qui parlait d'un temps passé quand les lignes qui séparaient les deux créatures à deux pattes des créatures à quatre pattes étaient effectivement très fines.

Drago désigna la porte du doigt. _Le miroir se brise maintenant._

C'était une porte ordinaire. Sans décor avec des marques remarquables ou des décors voyants. Du bois ordinaire qui n'avait subi ni sort ni charme. C'était une porte ordinaire. Et elle se désintégra quand le pouvoir du sorcier la brisa.

Il entra, se déplaça dans les appartements de son autre, ses yeux oscillant sur les objets et les meubles épars, sans intérêt pour la vie qu'il aurait pu vivre. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il cherchait. Et alors que les ombres ondulaient sous la porte voûtée du quartiers endormi, il les regarda directement : des yeux gris, écarquillés par le choc et la confusion, des yeux qui ressemblaient traits pour traits aux siens.

« Que se… Comment peut… Q- Qui êtes-vous ? » Les mots étaient hésitants, sortant difficilement d'une bouche si désarmée qu'elle oublia tout prétention d'élégance.

Contrairement à lui, la voix de Drago était diluée de poison, glissant sur ses lèvres comme la soie la plus fine. « Le reflet d'un miroir brisé. »

« Qu- quoi? » La peur nue illumina la peau pale. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte.

Les paroles de Drago étaient teintées de dédain qu'il n'essaya pas de dissimuler. « Je suis toi, Drago Malfoy. Je suis ce que tu aurais été si le Seigneur Noir avait perdu la guerre. »

C'était ces mots, l'implication que le régime actuel n'était pas aussi puissant qu'il prétendait l'être, qui effaça la surprise des yeux froids. La colère blessée prit rapidement la place. « Le Seigneur Noir n'a pas perdu ! »

« Pas dans ce monde, espèce de fou suffisant, » Claqua durement Drago. « Tu es assis ici, en toute sécurité dans ce lieu où ont vécu nos pires ennemis et tu parles comme si je pouvais ne pas le voir de mes propres yeux. Je peux voir votre victoire. Je parle de _mon_ monde. Celui dans lequel Dumbledore règne et ce diable de gamin qui a Survécu nous hante."

Les yeux se plissèrent sensiblement, la colère s'effaça en une contemplation perspicace. « Tu viens vraiment d'un autre monde ? Ce n'est pas une sorte de piège ? »

« Peut-être devrais-je être content que nous ayons perdu, » Railla Drago, ses lèvres se tordant de dérision. « Ou j'aurais pu grandir aussi doux et sans esprit que _toi_. As-tu oublié comment sentir le pouvoir ? Dans ta liberté, es-tu devenu aussi aveugle que ceux qui suivent Dumbledore ? » Il ouvrit ses bras. « Est-ce une illusion crée par le polynectar ? Ou suis-je réel ? »

La tête penchée d'une manière si familière à Drago que la sensation de respirer, l'autre s'avança vers lui. Un pas puis un autre. Il traversa rapidement l'espace qui les séparait, parcourant de ses yeux le corps de Drago, regardant les traits qu'il voyait chaque fois qu'il regardait dans un miroir. Ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus sûrs alors que son insécurité disparaissait et il finit par tourner autour de Drago avec la grâce d'un chat chassant. La différence entre eux, si évidente au début quand le choc l'avait rendu maladroit, avait disparu.

"Remarque," Murmura l'autre en se plaçant devant Drago. Ses yeux oscillèrent de haut en bas avant de rencontrer ceux de Drago. Il leva une main et passa ses doigts sur les pommettes de Drago et sur ses joues. Drago soutint la touche non désirée stoïquement, regardant l'autre froidement dans les yeux. Le temps s'écoulait alors qu'ils se dévisageaient yeux dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que l'autre baisse les yeux et se posent sur la cicatrice sur la gorge de Drago. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Sans vraiment le décider, Drago attrapa le poigné de l'autre. « Ne la touche pas. »

L'autre écarquilla les yeux, d'abord de surprise puis d'un air taquin. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? Un badge d'honneur ? »

"Je pèse mes mots," Siffla Drago resserrant sa prise sur le poignet de l'autre avec menace.

Un petit sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres, l'autre se recula et leva sa main libre. « Bien sûr. Je ne voulais pas t'insulter. »

Drago plissa les yeux mais le lâcha, repoussa la main offensante loin de lui. Ses bras retombèrent, un geste qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne considérait pas l'autre comme un danger possible. Il savait que ça ne passerait pas inaperçu ;

Le sourire de l'autre s'aiguisa comme un rasoir. « Le monde duquel tu viens… »

« N'est pas un monde que tu peux conquérir. » Finit Drago brutalement, sachant trop bien comment son esprit fonctionnait. « Ils ont vaincu le pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu ne pourrais pas les défier. Non, ce n'est pas _mon_ monde. Tu possèdes ce que je cherche. »

"Et qu'est-ce donc?" La question était condescendante, comme si l'autre avait compris ce qu'il croyait être un plan transparent et embarrassant.

« Un monde dans lequel nous sommes libres. Un monde dans lequel les moldus ont appris leur place, à nos pieds. Un monde où nous sommes les maîtres. Un monde sans _Harry Potter. »_

"Alors tu es venu prendre le mien?" Lui demanda l'autre avec un amusement arrogant. « Pensais-tu vraiment pouvoir prendre ma place ? Que personne ne le suspecterait ? »

Drago le regarda en silence puis éclata de rire. Le son si dur et aigu que le sourire supérieur de l'autre s'effaça. « De tous les mondes, tu crois vraiment que je voudrais _celui-là ?_ Cette hauteur est peu convenable, Drago. Je veux _mon_ monde. Alors je suis venu ici apprendre comment tu as réussi là où nous avons échoué."

Les yeux de l'autre devinrent suspicieux. « Comment savais-tu que ce monde existait ? »

« Pour tous les choix, il y a une issue. Pour chaque sentier, une destination. » Lui dit Drago avec moquerie. « Ne faisais-tu pas attention en cours quand nous étudions le voyages temporels ? »

"Nous n'avons pas de cours-"

« Penses-tu que nous abandonnerions ? » Le coupa Drago durement. « Penses-tu que nous nous ferions allégeance à Dumbledore dès que le Seigneur Noir serait battu ? Non ! Nous avons continué ! Nous avons découvert un moyen de nous assurer de la victoire du Seigneur Noir ! Et donc, je suis ici, en témoignage de ceux loyal à la cause, pour te demander ton aide. Aide nous à avoir ce que tu as fait ici. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. Dis-moi comment le Seigneur Noir a vaincu. Sauve mon monde, comme ton monde a été sauvé. »

Enfant élevé à croire qu'il avait toujours tout ce qu'il désirait, que le monde devait s'agenouiller pour lui donner tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu simplement parce qu'il le voulait, la fierté de Drago était sensible à la flatterie. En tant qu'adulte qui s'est trouvé du côté des vainqueurs et reçu un monceau de butin à ses pieds, la fierté de Drago était toujours sensible à ceux qui venaient vers lui pour le supplier. Une expression bienveillante traversa les traits de l'autre.

« Bien sûr. Je sauverai ton monde pour toi," Lui dit l'autre magnanimement, en se rapprochant pour poser une main sur le bras de Drago. « Après tout, nous _sommes_ la même personne, non ? »

Drago lui fit un petit sourire qui comportait de la reconnaissance et du soulagement. « Mon monde est horrible. Nous rodons dans les ombres, peur d'être découvert. Ton aide nous permettrait de regagner notre fierté et notre liberté. Nous te serions redevable. »

"Oh?" L'autre haussa un sourcil de surprise. "Et bien alors peut-être qu'un petit échéance peut-être fait, hmm ? Juste un petit quelque chose pour faire de toi un héros ? »

Sans avoir à le demander, Drago savait exactement ce que l'autre voulait dire. « Bien sur, » Répondit-il facilement, en souriant dangereusement à son autre, un sourire qu'il savait qu'il ne comprendrait pas correctement. « Nous devons nous occuper de nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Presque, » Répondit l'autre en ayant l'air content de lui. « Mais je dois te prévenir, la bataille n'a pas été aussi belle et glorieuse que tu pourrais t'y attendre en écoutant le récit du triomphe du Seigneur Noir. »

Drago haussa un sourcil. « J'en e comprends pas. » Répondit-il déconcerté. "Dans mon monde, il y eut un terrible bataille. Le Seigneur Noir lui-même nous a conduit à attaquer l'école, cherchant à détruire les forces de Dumbledore mais au lieu d'être terrifié et désorganisé par l'assaut, ils étaient préparés à se battre d'un bout à l'autre. Il y eut de nombreux dégâts et victimes d'un côté comme de l'autre. C'est là que le Seigneur Noir est tombé devant Potter. »

L'autre acquiesçait en entendant le récit du conflit. « Et c'est aussi ainsi que cela c'est produit. Mais à la fin, quand il a affronté le Seigneur dans toute sa splendeur, qui avait retrouvé ses forces après sa résurrection, Potter a hésité. »

Dans le silence qui suivit ces trois mots, _Potter a hésité- _il lui sembla entendre un échos assourdissant.

« Quoi ? » Lui demanda finalement Drago. Mais la question semblait plus une expiration qu'une réponse construite consciencieusement.

"Pathétique, hein," L'autre tapota doucement le bras de Drago de commisération. « Après toutes les histoires autour de la prophétie et du Survivant, on aurait pensé que le petit idiot se serait battu. S'être caché, avoir organisé des réunions secrètes et toute cette préparation, pour quoi ? Potter est juste resté là, debout comme un idiot, il ne s'est même pas défendu. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Lui demanda Drago en secouant la tête de frustration. "Quelle est la différence? Dans mon monde, il s'est battu. Et ici, non. Ca n'a pas de sens. Ca ne m'aide pas. Comment suis-je censé change le passé quand je ne sais pas pourquoi il a agi ainsi dans un monde et d'une autre façon dans un autre?"

L'autre haussa les épaules. "D'après ce que je sais, personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé. Je pense que j'aurais pu lui demander, _convaincre_ Potter de me dire quand il était encore en vie, mais je n'ai commencé à me poser la question que quelques mois après. Et il était mort. Et même s'il ne l'avait pas été, je doute qu'il serait resté quelque chose pour répondre à mes questions. » Les yeux de l'autre s'éloignèrent et il sourit de plaisir. "Ah, mais c'était deux semaines merveilleuses. Ce que nous lui avons fait. Le Seigneur Noir est d'abord venu, bien sûr et quand il en a eu terminé avec lui, il nous l'a donné. Je dois te donner les détails, te dire quoi faire avec lui une fois qu'il sera brisé. »

« Ca ne va pas se produire si c'est tout ce que tu peux me dire. » Claqua Drago durement en secouant l'autre, ce qui le sortit de sa rêverie. « J'ai besoin de savoir _pourquoi_ Potter a hésité. »

"Je ne _sais_ pas pourquoi." Rétorqua l'autre avec énervement. Il semblait ne pas avoir apprécié le traitement rude. « Je n'ai que des hypothèses. »

"Des hypothèses sont mieux que rien."

L'autre semblait s'être refroidi en entendant le ton de Drago. « La plupart des mangemorts pense que c'est parce qu'il était simplement faible, que les histoires que l'on raconte sur son pouvoir n'étaient que des mensonges de Dumbledore qui essayaient de nous effrayer. Peut-être y a-t-il une vérité derrière cela. Mais j'ai toujours pensé que c'était parce qu'il ne s'est pas attendu à ce que le Seigneur Noir tue Snape. »

"Le Seigneur Noir a tué Snape?" Répéta Drago doucement.

« Tu veux dire qu'il est toujours vivant dans ton monde ? » L'interrogea l'autre avec curiosité.

"Oui…" Répondit lentement Drago.

"Le Seigneur Noir a laissé le traître vivre?"

"De quoi parles-tu?"

L'autre écarquilla les yeux. "Tu ne sais pas! Snape était un traître. Il faisait croire qu'il était fidèle au Seigneur Noir mais il ne l'était pas. Il était un espion au service de Dumbledore ! »

Drago renifla de dédain. "Bien sûr qu'il l'était ; C'était le but. En prétendant qu'il était de l'autre côté, il pouvait être proche de Dumbledore et il a été capable d'avoir la confiance du vieux et d'entrer dans le cercle de ses partisans. Il n'aurait pas pu le faire si Dumbledore avait soupçonné qu'il travaillait vraiment pour le Seigneur Noir. »

« Ca, c'est ce qu'il _nous_ a dit, » Le contra l'autre en secouant la tête. « Mais il est allé un peu En réalité, Snape nous espionnait pour le compte de Dumbledore. Il venait à nos réunions, il écoutait nos plans, il nous convainquait de sa loyauté en nous révélant ce que nous savons maintenant être des informations insignifiantes et sans conséquences puis il rapportait tout à Dumbledore et à son Ordre du Phoenix. Nous avons été trahi.

Aussi plausible que soit cette explication, ça n'expliquait pas le comportement de potter. Drago regarda son autre d'un air sceptique. « Peut-être espionnait-il pour l'autre côté. C'est un homme intelligent, je pense qu'il serait capable d'orchestrer une telle charade. Pourtant le lien avec Potter m'échappe. Jusqu'à présent nos mondes sont semblable l'un à l'autre et je ne peux que penser que ta version de Potter détestait Snape autant que la mienne. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il se soit soucié de la mort de Snape. »

"Oh non, je ne pense pas qu'il s'en soit soucié. Je pense qu'il a simplement été surpris. Soit il ne savait pas que Snape était lié avec le Seigneur Noir et l'a découvert pendant la bataille, soit il savait et il pensait qu'il était du côté du Seigneur Noir. Comme tout ce qui entourait le Gamin Qui ne Vit Plus, je pense que c'était un accident. »

"Le Seigneur Noir a tué Snape. Potter était si surpris qu'il a laissé le Seigneur des Ténèbres le capturer. Est-ce que tu veux me dire que c'est ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là ? » Drago plissa les yeux, sa voix calme et monotone.

« C'est la différence, non ? » Répondit l'autre sans remarquer le ton de Drago ou n'en pensant rien. "Le traître est vivant dans ton monde. Il est mort dans le mien. Il est mort la nuit où Potter ne s'est pas battu contre le Seigneur Noir. Il n'est pas mort dans le votre et Potter a vaincu. Si tu me demandes mon avis, tout ce que tu as à faire est de tuer Snape. »

Le silence tomba alors que Drago scruter son autre, cherchant dans ses yeux la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là. L'autre lui rendit son regard avec une indifférence insipide, sûre de ce qu'il disait, certain de ne pas mentir. Au moins, pas dans ce temps. Finalement, le fantôme d'un sourire illumina le visage de Drago.

« Tu m'as donné le moyen de sauver mon monde, » Lui dit Drago en toucha le visage de celui qu'il aurait été s'il avait choisi un chemin différent. « Pour cela, je te remercie. Et je te donne le seul cadeau que je puis t'offrir. »

Trop tard, l'autre sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une lueur dans ses yeux ? Le ton de sa voix ? Quelque chose qu'il a dit qui ne sonnait pas vrai ? Drago ne le sut pas. Et il ne s'en souciait pas. Il resserra sa prise, retenant l'autre à sa place alors qu'il se débattait contre lui. Drago aurait pu lui dire de nombreuses choses si la situation avait été différente. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Et il y avait tant de 'si seulement' dans la vie de Drago qu'une de plus, surtout une si petite et sans importante n'était pas suffisante.

Il le regarda dans les yeux une dernière fois et sourit.

"_Avada_ _Kedavra._"

La lumière verte fut si lumineuse qu'elle l'aveugla temporairement et il miroir se brisa. Le bruit des tessons tombant sur le sol fut amorti.

Les points colorés s'effacèrent de sa vision et Drago regarda le corps à ses pieds. Il eut l'impression de se tenir là indéfiniment, se regardant, incapable de bouger, de parler ou de penser. Une minute s'écoula. Une autre. Et la paralysie disparue. Les secousses s'emparèrent de son corps, il les sentait à peine alors qu'elles traversaient ses membres et sa colonne vertébrale, devenant de plus en plus forte jusqu'à ce qu'il tremble tant qu'il soit incapable de bouger. Dans son esprit, il se voyait avancer vers le château, entrer à l'intérieur et se balader dans les couloirs. Il s'observait parler à lui-même, chaque mot ramenant une autre horreur. Il sentit la haine menaçait de l'étouffer. Il vit le monde exploser en une lumière vive. Mais la haine ne recula pas.

Comme si ça avait été lui, Drago regarda les mangemorts fourmillaient dans Poudlard. Il sentit un flot rancunier de triomphe en apprenant que Severus avait été découvert par Voldemort et que Potter avait été capturé. Il regarda avec plaisir le Seigneur Noir exercer sa vengeance, écouter les cris de Harry avec le plaisir de ceux qui entende un chef d'œuvre musical. Il sentit sa satisfaction quand le Seigneur Noir lui avait donner Potter et il avait fait payer à son ancien camarade de classe de l'avoir fui enfant, de s'être moqué de lui, de l'avoir repoussé, d'avoir travaillé contre lui, de ne pas s'être soucié qu'à la fin, les yeux de Potter était plus morts que vivant. Et il avait entendu sa voix, lui disant négligemment ce qu'il devait faire pour créer la vie qu'il venait de vivre.

_« Tout ce que tu as à faire est de tuer Snape. »_

La haine bouillait en lui comme un vent de flammes. Il effacerait ce monde, cet endroit qui avait été construit sur le sang, la douleur de tout ce qu'il avait toujours aimé. Il le brûlerait du passé. Il ne le laisserait pas grandir et devenir l'avenir. Ce monde et tout ce qu'il comportait serait cendres.

La haine s'enflamma.

Drago siffla. Au début ce ne faut qu'un son inintelligible de colère. Plus tard alors que le bruit commençait à mourir, il se concentra sur un mot.

"Brûle."

Le monde se transforma en flamme.

Author's Note:

Je souhaiterais déjà m'excuser d'avoir laisser tant de temps s'écouler entre le dernier chapitre et celui-ci. Beaucoup de choses se sont passé dans ma vie et je n'étais pas capable de trouver l'énergie nécessaire pour écrire. Le reste de Written in the Sand devrait être terminé beaucoup plus rapidement.

Ensuite, j'aimerais remercier tout ceux qui ont eu la patience d'attendre cette histoire si longtemps. Je sais que je l'ai commencé il y a des années. Si c'était possible, j'aimerais terminer E &A d'ici la fin de l'année. Que j'y parvienne ou non, je sais que j'aurais bien avancé d'ici la fin de l'année.

Troisièmement, je voudrais traduire la phrase latine que j'ai utilisé au milieu du chapitre _Morituri te salutamus- _Nous qui allons mourir te saluons (ceux qui vont mourir te salue)


	11. Jour de flammes

Note de la Traductrice : Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé. Il est certainement truffé de fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire, mais j'avoue qu'à force de le relire, je ne vois plus rien. Je préfère donc le publier ainsi.

chapitre11: Jour de flammes

"A ton avis, que se passe-t-il là-bas?"

Severus détourna le regard, qui jusqu'à présent était rivé sans espoir sur le château, pour tourner vers Hermione ses yeux hantés.

Il se posait la même question depuis que Drago était entré, depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus le voir. A t-il trouvé les réponses qu'il cherchait ? A-t-il été découvert ? Est-il quelque part dans ce sombre labyrinthe entre les mains du Seigneur Noir, mourant dans d'atroces souffrances ?

"Je ne suis sûr de rien" Répondit doucement Severus en se tournant vers le phœnix perché sur son épaule. « Et pourtant, Fumseck me donne de l'espoir, si une telle chose peut se trouver dans ce triste monde. Si quelque chose était arrivé à Drago, je pense qu'il aurait trouvé un moyen de nous le dire. » _Je dois y croire._

Hermione regarda l'oiseau d'un air pensif puis acquiesça doucement. « Oui, tu dois avoir raison. » Elle sourit légèrement puis ajouta d'une voix qu'elle voulait plus légère, « Et puis, le château est toujours debout. Si quelque chose lui _était _arrivé, il aurait certainement déjà explos-»

Une détonation empêcha Hermione de terminer sa phrase. Ils se regardèrent pendant ce qui leur sembla une éternité puis se tournèrent vers la source du bruit. Si la Gryffondor avait été dotée du don de prescience, ses mots prophétiques auraient été ceux d'une véritable vision. Un tiers du château était en feu, des flammes anormalement lumineuses atteignaient le ciel et propageaient tant de chaleur que de là où ils étaient Severus et Hermione la ressentirent. Severus vit le bâtiment fondre, s'effondrer sur lui-même, créant des vagues de pierres fondues. Les flammes travaillaient rapidement, dévorant l'aile où tout avait commencé, propageant le feu dans le reste du château.

"Mon dieu." Murmura Hermione horrifiée, incapable de détacher son regard d'un tel carnage. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Severus secoua la tête, impuissant. « Je n'avais jamais vu un tel sort. »

Que le feu soit de nature magique était incontestable. Un incendie ordinaire n'aurait pas été aussi chaud et ne se serait pas propagé aussi vite. Mais ce n'était pas sa chaleur qui le rendait si terrible. Poudlard avait été construite avec l'aide de la magie, les pierres venaient des entrailles de la terre et des sorciers et sorcières extraordinaires lui avaient infusé leur pouvoir. Elle s'était tenue là pendant des siècles, imperméable aux sorts mal lancés d'élèves inexpérimentés, et avait même résisté aux violents combats qui avaient opposés Albus Dumbledore et l'homme qui avait lui-même crée le personnage de Lord Voldemort. Elle avait changé. Elle avait été endommagée. Elle avait même été détruite pour protéger le monde. Mais jamais elle ne s'était effondrée. Avant aujourd'hui.

"Drago est à l'intérieur!" Hermione fit face à Severus, son visage marqué par la peur et le chagrin. "Severus, nous devons,-"

"Non, Hermione." Le poids de ses mots formait un manteau de douleur qu'il devrait une fois de plus porter. « Il n'est plus là. »

Le feu ne se serait pas autant propagé, la chaleur n'aurait pas été aussi forte, peut-être y aurait-il eu une chance pour que Drago se soit échappé. Une chance pour eux d'affronter les flammes et les dangers du château et le retrouver. Mais le feu s'était propagé et les flammes brûlantes ne faiblissaient pas. Comme avec le reste de leur vie, il n'y avait aucune chance. Aucun choix.

Ils devraient avancer. Ils pouvaient encore trouver les réponses. Il était possible que leur recherche prenne fin rapidement, qu'il ne leur faille que quelques jours pour trouver le bon temps, mais il était aussi possible qu'il leur faille des années. De toutes façons, Severus ne pouvait pas abandonner. Ils étaient aller trop loin, avaient trop perdu. Il se tenait devant un précipice et tout s'effondrait autour de lui, submergé par la douleur et la perte, plus brisé qu'entier, il refusait de sombrer dans le désespoir. Il continuerait. Comme Drago l'avait fait. Abandonner reviendrait à nier le sacrifice du jeune serpentard.

"Viens Hermione" Severus reconnut à peine sa voix. « Nous devons-

Une boule de feu prit vie à côté d'eux. Par instinct, Severus sortit sa baguette, tira Hermione vers lui, forçant le Retourneur du temps entre ses mains. Si les flammes les atteignaient, il pourrait la protéger. Si le Seigneur Noir avait eu vent de leur présence et s'apprêtait à les attaquer, il ferait ce qu'il pourrait pour qu'Hermione ait le temps de s'échapper. Pourtant, au lieu de se propager ou de révéler Voldemort, les flammes se consumaient. Alors qu'elles disparaissaient, Severus vit Drago au milieu d'elles, légèrement roussi, mais allant apparemment bien.

Severus eut le soufflé coupé de soulagement. Sa main tremblait. Il abaissa sa baguette. « Par tous les dieux Drago," Murmura-t-il quand il put à nouveau parler sans s'étouffer. « Que s'est-il pa-" Les mots à peine revenus, moururent dans sa gorge dès que je jeune homme lui fit face.

Des gouttes de feu s'écoulaient de l'homme comme s'il s'agissait d'eau, carbonisant le sol mais, ne semblant pas l'affecter. Son visage était lisse, sans expression, sa peau cendreuse était tendue contre les os. Pourtant se furent ses yeux, vides, ses orbites sombres qui arrêtèrent Severus, le retenant par leur étrangeté et refusant de le libérer. C'était peut-être le corps de son ancien élève, mais ce n'était pas Drago Malfoy qui le regardait avec ces yeux gris sans vie.

"Drago?" L'interpella Hermione détachant son regarda de Severus. "Que t'est-il arrivé?"

Les yeux glacés oscillèrent de Severus à Hermione sans les reconnaître. On y lisait un profond sentiment d'ennui, comme si la chose qui les regardait ne pouvait supporter une interruption aussi insignifiante. Ils se posèrent à nouveau sur Severus, le paralysant momentanément par leur intensité. Puis Drago tourna la tête, balayant de ses pensées et Severus et Hermione. Severus le vit s'attarder sur leurs alentours.

_Qui est avec toi? _Se demanda silencieusement Severus, incapable de poser la question à voix haute. _Et que t'a-t-il fait ?_ Le soulagement qu'il avait éprouvé en voyant Drago sortir de la fumée était en train de se transformer en peur. Quelque chose était arrivé au jeune homme pendant qu'il était dans le château. Qu'il ait été coincé au milieu des flammes était évident, mais Severus savait que c'était pire que ça. Un mouvement à la périphérie de son regard attira son attention et interrompit ses pensées, le ramenant aux évènements qui se déroulaient devant eux.

Drago leva une main fine. Le mouvement fluide était bien plus élégant que le plus raffiné des gestes dont il était capable. Il garda la main levée. Le geste ambigu parvint à traduire le monde qui les entourait. Sans comprendre comment il le savait, Severus avait comprit ce que Drago était sur le point de faire.

"Non!" Cria brusquement Severus. Il s'avança aveuglément, ne sachant qu'une chose: il devait trouver un moyen pour arrêter Drago. « Tu risques de tous nous tuer ! » Sa voix se mélangea aux cris du phœnix. Fumseck remuait sur son épaule, étendant ses ailes.

Drago s'immobilisa puis lui fit face. _Non, ce n'est pas moi qu'il regarde,_ se rendit compte Severus en remarquant que Drago regardait légèrement devant lui. _Fumseck._ Il avait la tête légèrement penché sur le côté, comme Drago le faisait régulièrement. Fumseck s'immobilisa, les plumes de ses ailes caressèrent sa joue. Aucun des deux ne bougeait, discutant silencieusement. Il retint sa respiration, essayant de ne faire aucun mouvement qui risquerait de les déranger. A côté de lui, Hermione s'était raidie.

Après un long silence, Drago prit la parole. Il parla lentement et avec hésitation, comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de cette langue mais essayait quand même. « Tu as … raison. Le temps… Le moment n'est pas encore venu. »

Le feu s'arrêta brutalement. La présence inconnue quitta les yeux de Drago qui s'affaissa, telle une marionnette dont on venait de couper les fils. Severus l'aida à se redresser et Fumseck le quitta, se posant sur l'épaule de Drago qui reprit son équilibre. Combien de fois avait-il vu cette scène depuis que ce cauchemar avait commencé ? Comment de fois s'était-il tourné vers le jeune homme et avait vu le phœnix perché sur son épaule ? Cette fois, on aurait dit qu'il était la seule chose qui lui permettait de se tenir droit.

Severus observa Drago dont le regard oscillait de droite à gauche, se familiarisant avec le paysage, comme s'il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là. Conscient du danger à rester près du château du Seigneur Noir, le Serpentard savait qu'il devait poser des questions au jeune homme. Il devait franchir l'étape suivante, quelle qu'elle soit. Ils ne devaient pas rester là sans rien faire. Le temps continuait sa course sans relâche, balayant le monde et l'emportant avec lui, même si pour certain il eut mieux valu qu'il reste statique. Mais même si son instinct l'incitait grandement à partir, malgré son nœud à l'estomac, il demeura silencieux. Drago avait besoin de temps. C'était une évidence et Severus, qui ne pouvait lui donner beaucoup, serait damné s'il ne lui donnait pas cela.

Hermione se trémoussa, oppressée par le poids de leur inaction. Il la sentit plus par sa proximité que par une réelle agitation, mais elle attira l'attention de Drago qui tourna ses yeux hagards de confusion vers eux.

"Severus," Drago prononça son nom lentement comme s'il essayait de faire correspondre le nom et un souvenir. « Et Hermione. Oui, je vois. » Il secoua la tête, essayant de se débarrasser du brouillard mental qui l'avait envahi. Il y réussit puisque l'instant suivant, son regard se durcit. « J'ai découvert ce qui est arrivé.» Continua-t-il avec plus de force. « Je sais ce que nous devons faire pour remettre les choses en ordre. »

Severus était indécis. Son désir de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Drago se mélangeait avec celui de savoir comment sauver le monde et le rendit muet, incapable de faire voix aux nombreuses questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Hermione de son côté, n'était pas aussi affligée.

"Bon sang, que se passe-t-il ?" Exigea de savoir Hermione avec impatience. « Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Drago cligna des yeux puis se tourna vers Severus comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ne trouvant aucune aide de son côté, lisant les mêmes questions dans les yeux noirs, Drago se retourna vers Hermione avec la même prudence qu'il réservait généralement pour les moments les plus terrifiants, quand Harry prononçait ces mots de mauvais augures « J'ai une idée. »

"Que…"Drago se tut, son regard se fit lointain, signe d'une discussion silencieuse avec Fumseck "Oh. C'était… Um,… Ouais, je ne sais pas. »

"Tu ne _sais _pas?" La voix de la Gryffondor était à la limite de l'hystérie. "Tu étais en _feu, _Malfoy ! Tu es entré dans le château qui a explosé. Et soudain, tu es là, en feu, tu agis bizarrement et tu _ne sais pas ? »_

"Si je dis oui, tu vas continuer à crier, hein?" Demanda Drago prudemment, sur le ton sarcastique et peu coopératif qui lui était habituel.

"Drago" Severus les interrompit calmement avant que la dispute ne commence. « Tu comprendras qu'être témoin d'une telle chose n'est pas facile. »

Le ton désinvolte disparut immédiatement. « Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. » Leur assura Drago très sérieusement. « Je me souviens m'être mis en colère. Je me souviens avoir voulu faire disparaître cet endroit. Ensuite, je me suis retrouvé ici avec vous, me dévisageant comme si j'avais le nez au milieu de la figure. »

La réponse conforta l'idée de Severus : ce n'était pas Drago qui était apparu devant eux couvert de flammes. C'était autre chose, une certaine conscience portée par Drago comme une robe mal ajustée. Quelque chose qui était loin d'être humain. _La question demeure. Qu'est-ce qui est en toi? Ce n'est pas Fumseck puisque le phœnix l'a calmé, l'a oblige à reculer pour que tu puisses revenir vers nous. Pourtant il ne t'a pas quitté, si ? Il est toujours à l'intérieur de toi, gagnant du temps. Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Depuis combien de temps est-il là?_

La peur alourdissait son esprit, conjurant une pléthore de scénarios plus horribles les uns des autres : un mangemort revenant à la vie après avoir été tué par le feu, parasitant Drago ; Voldemort lui-même utilisant Drago pour préserver son existence ; le dernier sort de Lucius, créé pour tous les détruire. C'était une myriade d'images plus improbables et illogiques les unes que les autres. Severus avait vu le désintérêt dans ses yeux quand il l'avait regardé, avait vu Fumseck interagir avec lui. Severus _savait_ que cette chose, quelle qu'elle soit ne leur voulait pas de mal. Mais soit le savoir et la croyance avait divorcé, soit c'était cela qu'il craignait.

"Que s'est-il passé, Drago?" Lui demanda Severus pour chasser ces images. « Qu'as-tu appris en entrant dans le château ? »

De nombreux chemins menaient à la victoire de Voldemort. La trahison d'alliés, de véritables erreurs, de mauvais calculs, les occasions pour les défenseurs de perdre étaient nombreuses. Comme l'étaient les opportunités de victoires. Des actes de courage inattendus, une chance inespérée, une attaque osée, n'importe quoi auraient pu engloutir l'armée de Dumbledore. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, ce que Drago leur racontait de son aventure dans le château, est que tout avait commencé avec sa mort. Que la perte d'une vie insignifiante pouvait avoir des effets si dévastateurs était presque incompréhensible.

"Mais pourquoi?" Hermione posa la question à la fin du récit. "Sans te manquer de respect, Severus. C'est morbide et horrible de parler ainsi, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ta mort est un catalyseur. »

"Ca n'a aucun sens," Severus était d'accord avec elle. Il cherchait dans les souvenirs de cette nuit un indice. Il voyait distinctement les évènements conduisant à la bataille. Il se souvenait assez bien du moment où il avait appris qu'Harry avait quitté la sécurité du château pour affronter Voldemort. Il se souvenait de sa course contre le temps pour arrêter la folie de Potter, pour empêcher la mort du gamin. Ses souvenirs se brouillaient ensuite. Les images et les sons se mélangeaient à tel point qu'il ne pouvait les distinguer – puis il y eut une douleur sourde, une cacophonie de cris inintelligibles et une aveuglante lumière turquoise. La lumière emplit le monde avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

"Je me souviens," Murmura Severus. Les pièces du puzzle se reformaient enfin. « J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, d'empêcher Harry d'affronter le Seigneur Noir seul. Mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide. Ils étaient entourés de mangemorts. Il a utilisé le Doloris. Et quand ce fut la fin…" Il regarda Drago et Hermione le dévisager avec une horreur grandissante. « Il n'y eut que de la lumière. »

Et pourtant, il n'avait pas pu être touché. Une seule personne pouvait survivre au sort mortel et ce n'était pas lui. On le lui avait souvent proposé, mais ce n'est que lorsque Harry avait reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur à sa place qu'il avait été le bénéficiaire d'un sacrifice. Même si ses souvenirs étaient encore incomplets, il savait qu'il n'était pas mort ce jour là.

"Ca veut dire qu'il a dit la vérité." Remarqua Drago avec emphase, brisant la concentration de Severus. « Ce qui signifie que nous savons quoi faire. Tu ne vas pas mourir. »

Severus fut brièvement enclin à leur rappeler qu'il _allait_ mourir. Qu'ils allaient tous les trois mourir. Vu leur destination, la mort serait peut-être violente. Ou simplement un arrêt paisible de leur conscience. De toute façon, une fois leur objectif atteint, quand le monde aurait repris sa juste place, les personnes qu'ils étaient cesseraient d'être. Il ne leur serait pas possible de continuer à vivre, pas alors que les évènements qui les avaient crées ne se dérouleraient pas. Chacun d'eux le savait. Ils avançaient tout en sachant qu'ils travaillaient à leur éradication. Son cynisme le poussait à le répéter. La compassion, mal utilisée et souvent oublié, l'obligea à garder le silence.

"Et pour le reste?" Incita Hermione quand elle fut certaine que Severus ne répondrait pas. « Le feu ? »

Drago haussa les épaules. "J'avais besoin de résoudre quelques problèmes. Insolubles »

"En faisant fondre le château?"

Il se tourna vers les restes du château et grimaça inconsciemment « Apparemment. »

Si Severus n'avait pas été en face de lui, s'il n'avait pas observé les expressions miroiter sur son visage, il aurait manqué les émotions fugaces qui se reflétèrent dans ses yeux et dans le resserrement de ses lèves : Une disculpation et une haine furieuse, mêlée se mélangèrent à un immense désespoir. A ce moment là, Severus sut, comme s'il avait été avec lui, ce que Drago avait fait. Presque immédiatement, le jeune homme se tourna vers lui.

"_Casser le miroir peut briser une image, mais cela crée davantage de morceaux de verres »_

La voix franchit sans effort les barrières qu'il gardait toujours autour de son esprit, comme si elles n'existaient pas, ne laissant aucune gêne. C'était la voix de Drago. Severus l'avait entendu tant de fois ces deux dizaines d'années qu'il ne pouvait pas se tromper ; mélange de glace et de sarcasmes vénéneux enveloppés dans de la soie. Le ton avait changé, modulé d'abord par la puberté, puis par la sagesse et finalement par la souffrance. Mais malgré tout, elle était restait essentiellement la même. Maintenant agrémentée par le feu, elle était un doux crépitement, un murmure qui reprenait vie à chaque inflexion.

"Ca n'a pas duré Severus. J'ai cru que ça ferait une différence, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je peux nettoyer les taches, mais je ne peux changer ce que je suis. »

"Ce n'est pas-" Severus voulait nier les mots de Drago, mais il s'arrêta net.

"_C'est vrai, Severus. C'était moi. Il a juste pris un chemin différent. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que l'on revienne à ce que nous connaissons. La cruauté aussi grande soit-elle ne me ferait pas reculer. Je massacrerais tous les moldus vivants ? Je tuerais tout ce qui est sur mon passage. Je détruirais le monde, tout et tous ceux qui y vivent. Sans hésitations. Sans regrets. Sans remords. Il l'a fait pour lui-même. Je le ferais pour quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi serait-il important que nos raisons soient différentes ?_

"_Pour tout. Pour rien" Severus lui laissa le temps de digérer les informations contradictoires. "Tu as passé trop de temps à regarder dans les miroirs. Tu as oublié ce que représentent les reflets. Même les glaces les plus pures ont des imperfections, trop petites à voir, c'est vrai, mais elles sont là, déformant l'image. Le meilleur miroir au monde ment : tu lèves la main droite, ton reflet lève la main gauche. »_

Il fronça ses yeux glacés mais Severus ne put déterminer s'il réfléchissait sérieusement ou s'il soupçonnait un problème de sémantique. Que Drago ne réponde pas immédiatement donnait priorité à la première hypothèse. Au moins il l'espérait. Ils ne seraient peut-être plus longtemps dans ce monde, mais pour le temps qui leur restait, il ne voulait pas que Drago soit consumé par un profond mépris de lui-même.

"_Le miroir ne ment pas complètement."_

"_Non, pas complément." Lui accorda Severus. « Mais il ne peut montrer que ce qui miroite à la surface. Il ne peut pas refléter les profondeurs, et c'est en eux que tu te trouves. »_

"_Et tu crois que j'ai sondé ces profondeurs? Que j'ai vu tout ce qui s'y trouve ? »_

Une image s'imposa à lui: Drago était devant eux, dégoulinant de feu et les regardait avec des yeux étrangers. Drago savait-il ce qui vivait en lui ? Savait-il, même inconsciemment, ce qu'il leur avait montré ? S'il savait et ne leur avait pas dit, alors quoi ? Cela signifiait-il qu'il était plus prêt de son alter ego que Severus voulait le croire ? S'il ne le savait pas, cela signifiait-il qu'il ne se connaissait pas vraiment lui-même ? Qu'il y aurait des parts de lui, toujours cachées à sa conscience ? Severus avait suffisamment de doutes pour l'empêcher de répondre rapidement par l'affirmative. Même s'il voulait l'empêcher de souffrir, Severus ne lui mentirait pas.

"_Les fins heureuses ne sont pas données à tout le monde, Severus. Sinon, elles ne seraient pas aussi spéciales. Nous ne comprenons ce qui nous manque que lorsque nous savons ce que nous avons. Il doit y avoir des fins tristes. Sans quoi nous ne reconnaîtrions pas les fins heureuses. Et nous ne les apprécierions pas pour leur rareté._ Les mots de Drago, prononcées à ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, traversèrent son esprit, effaçant tous ses doutes.

Severus n'avait pas quitté Drago des yeux pendant leur communication muette. Il le fit à cet instant, baissant délibérément son regard pour qu'il se pose sur la cicatrice marquant la peau autrement sans tache de Drago. Puis son regard sérieux rencontra celui de Drago, '_Tu sais que tu as… »_

"_Dommage."_ Il y avait une pointe d'humour, à peine perceptible dans le ton de sa voix. « _ Et me voilà ici avec l'espoir que quelque chose de mieux remonte à la surface. »_

"_Je te suggère de ne pas retenir ta respiration."_

"Je sais que vous faites tous les deux quelque chose de très constructif," La voix tranchante d'Hermione interrompit la conversation. « Ou je serais obligée de croire que vous vous regardez amoureusement. Et bien que je puisse comprendre le sentiment romantique qui vous anime, après tout, nous sommes au milieu d'une forêt démoniaque et Poudlard se consume à deux pas d'ici, je suis presque certaine que vous préféreriez ne pas être tué par un mangemort en fuite. Pas alors que nous avons encore du travail. Au moins, la mort vous empêcherait de continuer à vous regarder avec tant d'insistance. »

L'absurdité de ses paroles eut l'effet désiré. D'un même élan ils se tournèrent vers elle, sur le visage une expression entre l'ennui et l'incrédulité.

"Te sentirais-tu laissée pour compte?" Lui demanda Drago, mielleusement. Son sourire satisfait dégoulinait de sarcasme.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira de dégoût. « Non vraiment pas. Maintenant pouvons-nous continuer ? Ou voulez-vous rester un peu plus longtemps?"

La légèreté de l'instant ne dura pas et les quatre survivants se regardèrent. Ils y étaient, Severus pouvait le sentir dans la moelle de ses os. C'était la dernière bataille, celle qui sauverait le monde ou le détruirait. Il sentait le temps passer, le paradoxe de leur existence- ils ne pouvaient pas avoir réussi puisqu'ils étaient là et pourtant ils avaient été envoyés dans ce but, les machinations d'Albus Dumbledore les avaient conduit à cet instant précis- tourbillonnait autour d'eux. Ils se hâtaient vers leur oubli et ils donneraient leur vie pour vivre cette expérience

Hermione avait un air sinistre. Elle serrait fermement sa baguette, un rouquin hantait son regard. Un sourire méchant, meurtrier étirait les lèvres de Drago, une expression dangereuse qui n'était tempérée que par une détermination inébranlable. Les plumes sur la tête de Fumseck se dressèrent, dessinant une couronne de flammes rendant le phœnix plus grand encore. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. Ils étaient prêts. C'était le moment pour lequel ils étaient nés.

Ce constat était étonnant mais attendu. En tant que meilleure amie de Harry Potter, Hermione avait volontairement bravé le danger, encore et encore. Elle s'était battue, avait saigné et souffert, mais elle n'avait jamais baissé sa baguette. Elle avait été entraînée à combattre la douleur et la mort, mais elle n'avait jamais baissé les bras et ce peu importe le nombre de fois où elle avait dû leur faire face. Héritier d'une famille ancienne, Drago avait eu cet entraînement. Il avait été forgé dans la ruse, moulé dans l'arrogance et durcit contre les ténèbres que Lucius avait accueillie dans sa vie. Il avait été créé pour être un assassin, aussi froid et dur que son père et il avait dépassé les attentes de ses proches, en devenant meilleur que son père ne pourrait jamais le comprendre. Non seulement Drago portait le fardeau que la vie avait placé sur son chemin, mais il prenait aussi volontairement ceux des autres pour qu'ils n'aient pas à le faire. Et Fumseck, une créature faite de magie, peut-être même l'epitome de la magie, était là pour les guider.

Il n'aurait pas pu trouver de meilleurs camarades.

Sans prononcer un mot de plus mais avec gravité, Hermione lui tendit le Retourner de Temps. Il le prit, rassembla son pouvoir et se concentra sur le sablier. Il ne les regarda pas. « Emmène-nous. » Lui ordonna Severus en puisant dans sa magie, touchant l'énergie autour de l'objet et le retourna. « Emmène-nous où tout a commencé. »

HPSS

Ils n'avaient plus le temps de se poser des questions ou se faire des reproches. Ce qu'ils avaient enterré dans le passé n'avait plus d'importance et était sans conséquence. Bientôt tout serait terminé. Les doutes et le désespoir deviendraient les problèmes d'une autre personne. Une personne étrangère qui partagerait son visage et son nom mais qui serait différent pour tout ce qui importe. Serait-il à nouveau ce gamin égocentrique et arrogant qui se pavanait dans les couloirs de Poudlard refusant de voir la valeur de ses camarades ? Ou serait-il tel qu'il était aujourd'hui, sans le sentiment d'impuissance qui l'habitait en permanence, sarcastique et solitaire. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ce serait la vie d'un étranger et bien qu'il soit probable qu'il gâche le travail, il ne le saurait pas et ne s'en souciait pas. Peut-être que l'autre ne ferait pas ce qui serait nécessaire pour protéger ce qui était important, même sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Et s'il y avait quelque part en lui, une voix qui refusait de laisser l'autre prendre sa place, Drago faisait en sorte de l'ignorer. Il avait fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Il était allé au-delà de ce qu'on pouvait lui demander, raisonnablement ou non. Il en avait fait assez. C'était plus qu'assez. Il avait gagné le droit de se reposer, avait payé ce prix avec du sang, de la souffrance, de la douleur. Il ne la rejetterait pas quand elle se présenterait à lui.

De toute façon, ce n'était plus sous son contrôle.

La première chose qu'il remarqua, avant même que la lumière du Retourneur du Temps ne s'éteigne, fut la magie. Elle imprégnait le paysage, faisait crépiter l'air, pure et merveilleusement familière. La seconde chose furent les ténèbres, pas celle grise de l'aube qu'il venait de quitter, mais la noirceur lourde et impénétrable de la nuit. Enfin, il remarqua les combats devant lui. Les éclats de lumières multicolores, les mouvements frénétiques des silhouettes trop loin pour être reconnaissables, les cris de rage et d'agonie, le bourdonnement des décharges d'énergie : Voldemort était venu à Poudlard et avait emmené avec lui une armée de mangemorts et de créatures de la nuit.

Drago se souvenait de cette nuit. Il n'avait pas joué un grand rôle. Il préférait rester vivant plutôt que se demander qui était un ennemi et qui était un allié. Son père l'avait emmené et l'avait placé en avant-garde d'un groupe qu'il commandait, croyant que la meilleure place pour qu'il se couvre de gloire aux yeux du Seigneur Noir était au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille. Drago n'était pas d'accord mais s'était tût. Il avait attendu la première occasion et s'était « accidentellement » séparé de la troupe pour le reste de la nuit, longeant les lignes de bataille et se cachant où il pouvait sans être vu ni par un ami ni par un ennemi. Finalement, le combat avait tourné en faveur des défenseurs et Drago s'était joint à l'Armée de Dumbledore.

S'il avait voulu le pouvoir ou la gloire, ça n'aurait pas été une décision très avisée mais puisqu'il pensait que ni l'un ni l'autre ne serait d'un grand réconfort derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban, il n'en fut pas réellement fâché.

Drago avait refusé d'entrer dans la bataille. Il n'avait donc aucune idée de l'endroit où Harry et Severus affrontaient Voldemort. Ils ne devaient pas être loin, il en était certain, mais Poudlard était immense et ils avaient très peu de temps. Même avec l'aide du Retourneur de Temps, ils n'avaient qu'une chance. S'ils revenaient, ils risquaient de se rencontrer ou pire, de rencontrer des gens qui se souviendront d'eux alors qu'ils n'auraient pas dû être vu. C'était un évènement clé, il l'était depuis le début, même quand il était encore enfant, et cette fois, il n'y avait pas de recommencement possible. Aucune autre occasion de remettre les choses en place.

Toutes ses pensées traversèrent rapidement l'esprit de Drago. Il n'en fut pas vraiment conscient, mais suffisamment pour y être sensible. La légère désorientation ne s'était pas encore effacée, mais il avançait déjà, baguette en main, courant plus vite qu'il ne s'en pensait capable. Il sentait la présente de Severus et d'Hermione qui couraient juste derrière lui, de Fumseck planer au-dessus de lui. S'il y réfléchissait, s'il prenait en compte les différentes options, il savait qu'il ne trouverait jamais Voldemort à temps. Alors il compta sur son instinct pour trouver la bonne direction, pour le conduire où il _devait_ aller et non où il pensait devoir aller. Il ne se fia pas qu'à son instinct. Fumseck allant beaucoup plus vite que lui, trouva Voldemort et lui transmis les images.

A part pour le Quidditch, Drago n'avait jamais été très sportif. A la maison, les domestiques s'occupaient des taches qu'il ne voulait pas faire et cela incluait presque tout, sauf la paresse. Cet état des choses changea peu à son arrivée à Poudlard. La seule différence était qu'il devait marcher pour aller d'un point à un autre et parfois se dépêcher, ce qui n'était pas vraiment gênant. Les choses ne s'étaient pas améliorées en vieillissant et aussi fatiguant qu'enseigner l'était, ce n'était pas pratiquer un sport.

Courir à perdre haleine dans le noir sur un terrain escarpé n'était pas facile et s'il avait été vraiment conscient de ce qu'il faisait, il n'aurait pas été dans les temps. Mais l'adrénaline se diffusait dans ses veines et sa détermination était si grande qu'il ne sentait pas les points de côté, la douleur de ses jambes ou la contraction de ses poumons. Ses jambes continuaient à courir parce qu'il ne pouvait pas leur permettre de lâcher, l'air continuer à passer dans ses poumons parce qu'il les forçait et il gardait son équilibre sur les pierres et les trous parce qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter d'autres fins. Il atteindrait Voldemort avant qu'il ne tue Severus même s'il devait se tuer pour y arriver.

En arrivant sur le dernier sommet, Drago les aperçus, éclairés par des sorts et conjurant des lumières semblables. Voldemort se tenait au milieu d'une armée de mangemorts. Severus se tordait sous le doloris. Et Harry se frayait un chemin à travers les mangemorts pour arriver à Voldemort.

"_J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, d'empêcher Harry d'affronter seul le Seigneur Noir. Mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide. Il y avait des mangemorts partout autour d'eux. Il m'a lance le Doloris. Et tout s'est arrêté… Il n'y avait plus que de la lumière._

Il n'allait pas y arriver. Il n'avait aucun moyen de descendre suffisamment vite pour empêcher Voldemort d'utiliser le sort mortel et il était trop loin pour qu'aucun de ses sorts ne soit efficace. La seule chance de Severus était Harry, ce qui au mieux était risqué, au pire, fatal. De prime expérience, Drago se dit que rien ne pouvait être pire.

Severus et Hermione étaient juste derrière lui mais Drago savait qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire pour empêcher ce qui allait se produire. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré, ils étaient arrivés trop tard. On ne pouvait pas les arrêter. Severus tomberait. Harry serait capturé. Le monde serait remplacé par un cauchemar. Ils allaient perdre.

Harry venait de passer à travers le groupe de mangemorts. Il leva sa baguette, la pointa sur Voldemort et se paralysa, regardant au-delà du Seigneur Noir, vers Drago. Comme précédemment, alors qu'il faisait face à une armée de moldus venue détruire Poudlard, Harry leva les yeux et les vit. Au moment où il devait agir, il hésita. _Et c'était de leur faute._

_C'était nous, _se rendit compte Drago avec horreur, incapable de détourner les yeux du regard de Harry. _Depuis le début, c'était nous. Nous l'avons détruit. Nous avons détruit le monde. Nous avons tué Harry. Et nous recommençons. _Tous les sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour empêcher que ça n'arrive, tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce _qu'ils_ avaient fait, pour rien. Au moment crucial, à chaque intersection, dès que le chemin faisait un embranchement, ils avaient interféré avec le cours de l'histoire. Ils ne l'avaient pas fait exprès, ils avaient seulement essayé de faire les bonnes choses, mais chaque fois ils avaient poussé le monde vers le chemin qu'ils essayaient si désespérément d'éviter.

_Non. Non, ça ne doit pas arriver. Jamais._ Le monde s'était rétrécit comme s'il n'était plus qu'horreur, rage, désespoir et dénie. A côté de lui, Severus et Hermione avaient cessé d'exister. Il ne sentait plus la présence de Fumseck dans son esprit. Il ne voyait plus qu'Harry qui le regardait et Voldemort levant sa baguette.

"_Avada-"_ La voix de Voldemort était un cri de victoire.

Tout se brisa, sa perception se fragmenta en une série de verre brisé. Le désespoir. Les yeux de Harry. La rage. Severus impuissant étendu aux pieds de Voldemort. Le halètement de Hermione. Le dénie. Severus se tenant à ses côtés. Le rejet.

Poudlard n'était pas encore tombé. Les sorts de protection levés par Albus Dumbledore n'étaient pas encore effacés. Il était encore possible de transplaner. Et Drago transplana.

"_Je suis magie et la magie existe partout en même temps. »_

"_J'ai été partout."_

"_Nous changeons ce que nous touchons, Drago."_

De toutes les choses magiques, le phœnix était la seule capable de passer d'un espace à un autre sans traverser les espaces ou sans utiliser un sort pour atteindre ce but. Depuis que Poudlard avait disparu dans l'explosion de lumière, Fumseck s'était mêlé à Drago, avait mélangé leurs âmes jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus les reconnaître l'un de l'autre. Drago avait donné à Fumseck son sens de l'humour cynique, Fumseck lui avait donné une partie de lui.

Drago n'en était pas vraiment conscient. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il faisait. Il avait simplement agi. Il ne pouvait pas transplaner pour sauver Severus, il n'essaya donc pas. Il y fut simplement. D'une inspiration à une autre, Drago se tenait entre Voldemort et ce Severus. Le bout lumineux de la baguette de Voldemort emplit le monde.

"-_Kedavra_!"

Une lumière verte, plus brillante qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. Et le monde prit fin.

HPSS

Ce n'était pas possible. Pas encore. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Pas ainsi. Ca ne pouvait pas recommencer.

En regardant la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux, Severus ne ressentit qu'incrédulité et engourdissement. Harry ne regardait pas le Seigneur Noir qui se préparait à tuer le jeune Severus, il les regardait eux. A cause de son hésitation, Severus allait mourir et Harry se ferait capturer et torturer à mort. Le règne de terreur de Voldemort balayerait le monde, détraquerait tout jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que le mal et la corruption. Parce qu'ils étaient visibles. Parce qu'Harry avait choisi ce moment pour lever la tête et les voir.

Severus était frénétique, il essayait de trouver une solution, un moyen d'empêcher les évènements de se produire. A la place il ne trouva qu'Hermione et un vide où Drago se tenait une seconde seulement auparavant. Se retournant brusquement, Severus vit l'autre Serpentard se tenir entre Voldemort et son alter ego. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qui s'était passé, pas le temps de lui crier de faire attention. Il n'eut pas de temps du tout. Juste un instant suffisamment long pour qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait et savoir que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. La flamboyante lumière verte était aveuglante.

Drago tomba sans un bruit. Le phœnix au-dessus de lui tourbillonnait. Puis il y eut un cri coupé brutalement, des flammes et une poudre de cendre. L'espace d'une seconde, rien ne bougea. Harry et le jeune Severus étaient trop déconcertés, Voldemort trop étonné pour réagir. Severus profita de cet instant.

"Voldemort." L'interpella Severus d'une voix rauque, mélange de colère et de chagrin. Il glissa jusqu'au sorcier, oubliant Hermione, Harry et son alter ego. Les combats autour d'eux s'effacèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent également oubliés. Le Retourneur du Temps tomba derrière lui. Sa baguette roula à côté, la concentration qu'elle demandait n'était plus nécessaire. Il ne vit rien d'autre que Voldemort. Ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une rage écrasante, consumante. _Voilà _la raison pour laquelle le monde s'est effondré. _Voilà _la raison pour laquelle sa maison avait été détruite. _Voilà_ la personne responsable de la mort de Harry. _ Voilà _la créature qui venait de tuer Drago devant ses yeux.

Le Seigneur Noir se tourna pour lui faire face. Ses yeux de serpent écarquillés. Il n'avait peut-être pas compris ce qui se passait, mais il savait qu'il avait en face de lui un adversaire dangereux. Voldemort ramassa rapidement sa baguette. Severus, d'un geste de la main renvoya la baguette d'où elle venait. Lucius et Voldemort avaient désiré Severus pour ses pouvoirs, les voulant pour eux. Maintenant, des années après, Severus les lui donna finalement. Il lui donna tout.

Il ne lui donna pas le temps de réagir. La magie coulait à travers lui, paralysant le Seigneur Noir. Voldemort se débattit, sifflant, crachant des sorts, essayant de se débattre contre Severus et les liens qui retenaient ses grands pouvoirs. A un autre moment, Severus aurait succombé, aurait été suffisamment affaibli pour perdre le contrôle de la magie qu'il avait rassemblée. Mais toutes les faiblesses qu'il avait un jour éprouvées avaient été chassées par chaque perte, chaque trahison, chaque décision douloureuse, chaque évènement de ces vingt cinq dernières années. Plus rien ne pouvait s'écrouler. Il avançait vers cet homme qui avait brisé sa vie et son monde. Severus puisait dans toute la douleur, la déception, la frustration et la colère que la magie pouvait contenir, la retenant, la rassemblant où elle pouvait se briser, la rendant plus forte.

Severus s'approchait du Seigneur Noir, le regardant droit dans les yeux. _Tu mourras ce soir,_ lui promit Severus._ Tu seras écartelé, la magie qui te retient à cette vie va s'effiler, fondre en poussière, en si nombreuses particules qu'il ne restera rien de toi _ Il ne savait pas ce que Voldemort voyait dans ses yeux et il n'en avait cure, mais ils durent transmettre ses pensées.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Voldemort cria, le sort s'intensifia non seulement par la haine, par la colère mais aussi par une peur bleue.

Severus ne tressaillit pas, ne bougea pas. Le Sort Mortel fut rendut inefficace par la mort de Drago. Une part de Severus, conscient d'autre chose que de la colère sans borne qu'il ressentait, comprit qu'il était sorti indemne du sort. Pourquoi s'en était-il sorti alors que dans l'histoire de la magie, une seule autre personne avait réussi ? Sa colère en fut redoublée.

La magie s'élevait en lui comme un incendie, distordant l'air autour de lui, couvrant une partie de sa vue. La peur était de plus en plus présente dans les yeux de Voldemort qui comprit, peut-être pour la première fois, qu'il était réellement en danger. La distance qui séparait les deux sorciers se réduisait à quelques mètres et ce fut là que Severus s'arrêta.

Un jour, de nombreuses années avant ces évènements, Harry lui avait dit ce qui s'était passé au tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il lui avait décrit la mort de Cédric Diggory, avait parlé sans fin de la bataille contre Voldemort et du rôle que ses parents avaient joué. Ici, il n'y avait pas de baguette brisée, et même s'il y en avait eut une, le sort qui avait ramené les parents de Harry ne ramènerait pas Harry à Severus. Et pourtant, il était là, imaginant sentir Harry- son Harry, pas le garçon qui se tenait derrière lui- se tenir à ses côtés, comme il l'avait fait à Azkaban, comme il l'avait fait dans ses dernières heures, dans le combat contre les moldus.

"_Dans cette vie ou dans l'autre, tu ne seras jamais seul."_

Tous les deux avaient fait front devant l'adversaire qui avait, volontairement ou non, amené la tragédie qui avait compromis leur vie à tous les deux. La mort, la perte, la marginalité, la culpabilité et le regret, la douleur et la solitude, tout avait commencé ici. De tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait, lesquels n'étaient que le désir d'être à nouveau avec Harry ? Lesquels avaient pris vie parce qu'une personne qu'il commençait à véritablement aimer et qui essayait de le protéger était mort devant ses yeux ? Lesquels étaient Harry, continuant à protéger les personnes qu'ils avaient proclamées comme étant de sa famille et cherchant à terminer une tache que la vie avait déposée à ses pieds ? Lesquels étaient Harry tenant sa parole : tout est important parce que donné sans attente ?

Severus ne le savait pas. Et ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui comptait était le moment présent. Cet instant.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que l'ancien mangemort avait espéré pouvoir dire à Voldemort. Mais en regardant les yeux froids, inhumains, il n'en éprouvait plus le désir. A la fin, il se tenait au bord du monde, il n'avait qu'une chose à dire. Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, bien loin du cri qui avait déchiré sa gorge seulement quelques minutes auparavant. Mais elle portait tout son pouvoir, poussée par la seule émotion que Tom Riddle n'avait jamais comprise.

"_Je te somme de mourir."_

Il n'y eut pas de grande illumination, pas de bruit sourd pour consacrer la mort du Seigneur Noir. On n'entendit ni cri de triomphe, ni carillons, ni cris de victoire annonçant la fin de la guerre. On n'entendit aucun son, pas de soupir perceptible alors que Severus plongeait dans sa magie pour détruire Voldemort. Une fois fait, il n'y eut plus rien pour témoigner de l'existence du Seigneur Noir. Pas de morceaux de vêtements, pas de goutte de sang, pas d'éclat d'os, rien du tout. Il ne restait que les derniers mangemorts éparpillés, les restes de son armée désorganisée qui s'éparpillèrent dès qu'ils ne sentirent plus la présence du Seigneur Noir.

Il ne restait que le corps d'un homme qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour que Severus puisse vivre dans ce monde qu'ils étaient venus sauver.

La colère qui l'avait soutenue contre Voldemort était retombée. La magie qui avait coulé dans ses veines telle une lumière cristalline se vidait. Bientôt il ne ressentirait plus qu'un vide, aussi grand et profond que celui devant lequel il se trouvait, devant lequel s'était tenu Voldemort. C'était fini. Leur voyage était terminé. Ils avaient vaincu. Mais ce qu'ils avaient perdu…

Il entendit des cris qu'il n'essaya pas de comprendre, vit des mouvements d'excitation auxquels il ne fit pas attention. D'autres pouvaient s'en charger. Quoi que ce soit. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait. Il avait terminé. Laissez quelqu'un d'autre s'inquiéter de cela maintenant. Ce n'était plus ses problèmes.

Il se retourna, aveugle et sourd à ce qui l'entourait et fit quelques pas vacillants jusqu'à Drago, toujours étendu sur le dos, de la cendre sur la poitrine. Il ne vit pas de blessure, pas de membres brisés ou de plaies sanglantes. Les yeux de Drago étaient clos, son visage sans expression. Il aurait pu être en train de dormir. Severus savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il s'agenouilla à côté de Drago et d'une main tremblante, lui toucha le visage. La peau était froide. Il eut soudain des difficultés à respirer.

"Je savais quoi lui dire." Murmura Severus en obligeant les mots à sortir de sa gorge nouée. « C'était si facile. Mais toi… Ca n'a jamais été nécessaire avant. Tu as toujours su."

Il dut s'arrêter, se donner du temps. Drago méritait mieux. Et s'il devait rester assis là toute la nuit en attendant les mots justes, il le ferait. _Tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire que ça ne finirait pas comme ça a commencé. Pourquoi as-tu laissé la fin se terminer ainsi ?_

Du mouvement attira son attention et il s'obligea à détourner les yeux du visage de Drago pour regarder les cendres remuer. Des piles de poudres grises tombèrent à côté de Drago. Quelques secondes après, Fumseck releva la tête de sa vie précédente. Il s'ébouriffa, étira ses plumes pour les secouer. Puis apparemment satisfait que tout fonctionne normalement, pencha la tête pour regarder Severus.

Il ne savait pas qu'un cœur pouvait se briser tant de fois et continuer à battre.

"Pardonne-moi, Fumseck," Répondit Severus d'une voix hésitante. "Je l'ai abandonné. »

Le phœnix cligna des yeux de curiosité, puis le scruta de ses yeux perçants. Il eut l'impression que l'oiseau le dévisagea pendant une éternité sans pouvoir deviner ce qu'il cherchait. Il dut trouver parce que quoi ce soit, le phœnix émit un cri aigu qui ressembla aux oreilles de Severus à une affirmation. Puis Fumseck tourna la tête et regarda l'homme allongé.

Severus n'avait pas remarqué qu'il serrait les poings avant de sentir une douleur aiguë: ses ongles lui coupaient la peau. Comment un phœnix pleurait-il la mort d'un proche ? Il aurait voulu pouvoir aider l'oiseau. _Mais je ne peux rien faire, si ?_ S'il utilisait le Retourneur de Temps, que ferait-il ? Se jeter devant le sort Mortel ? Puis quoi ? Drago reviendrait-il et essayerait-il d'empêcher ce drame ? Serait-il pris dans un cercle sans fin jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trop nombreux pour que la réalité présente ne puisse tous les supporter ? Et pour quoi ? Ils n'existeraientt bientôt plus de toute façon. Severus sauverait simplement Drago de l'effacement.

_Sa mort signifie quelque chose ainsi. Laissons le partir. Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour le sauver,_ se dit Severus brusquement. Il n'avait pas besoin de se convaincre de la vérité de cette assertion. La vérité était tout autour de lui, dans les corps brisés éparpillés devant lui, dans les souvenirs fracassés._ Il a été perdu dès que Cate a révélé l'existence de notre monde. Peut-être même avant, au cours de ce combat. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il est parti, comme toi et Hermione le serez bientôt. Vous n'aurez jamais existé. Peut-être n'existera-t-il jamais ? Ce serait ironique, non ? D'avoir voyager tant d'années pour terminer au commencement, perdre quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais été réel. _Jamais avant Severus ne s'était protégé de la vérité, aussi froide et insensible qu'elle l'était. Il ne le ferait pas maintenant. Et il ne laisserait pas son chagrin voiler son esprit au point de faire quelque chose de stupide et d'irrévocable.

Le cri du phœnix sortit Severus de ses pensées et de la tragédie qui se déroulait devant lui. Fumseck s'était posé sur la poitrine de Drago, juste sous la clavicule et regardait son visage avec intensité. Après une pause, il émit à nouveau un cri. Ce n'était pas celui éperdu auquel Severus s'attendait. Non, il était à moitié interrogatif, à moitié convocateur. Cela rendit l'instant plus douloureux encore.

"Fumseck..." Severus n'avait jamais, de lui-même touché le phœnix, mais il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'oiseau comme s'il était humain. « Il ne peut pas t'entendre, Fumseck. »

Fumseck ne fit pas attention à la main posée légèrement sur son épaule. En fait, il ne sembla pas avoir entendu Severus. Il tourna simplement la tête, regarda Drago de son oeil jaune et fit le même son.

"S'il te plait Fumseck. Eloigne-toi de lui."

Comment réconforter une créature telle que Fumseck? Severus ne le savait pas. Il avait du mal à gérer son propre chagrin, mais face à l'oiseau incapable de comprendre la mort de Drago, il se sentait capable de repousser son chagrin pour aider comme il le pouvait.

Pourtant Fumseck l'ignora et cette fois quand le phœnix appela, son cri fut imperceptiblement impérieux. Que ses griffes soient maudites, Severus était sur le point de prendre le phœnix avec lui quand il s'arrêta net, incapable de croire ce qu'il voyait. Alors que le chaos causé par l'oiseau se calmait, les yeux de Drago s'ouvrirent brusquement.

Une fois encore, ce fut une présence étrangère qui le regardait des yeux de gris de Drago. Il était attiré par ce regard, se sentait ramené des années en arrière. Cette conscience, contenue dans le regard de Drago était ancienne. Elle était puissante, peut-être la chose la plus puissante qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Il ne sentit aucune personnalité, pas de présence qu'il reconnaissait, seulement un détachement inhumain sans émotion ni désir. C'était comme regarder les tréfonds de l'océan ou les battements d'un cœur, une force incompréhensible de la nature.

Fumseck émit un autre cri, celui-ci beaucoup plus impatient. La conscience s'effaça et Drago ferma les yeux.

Severus se rendit compte qu'il retenait sa respiration quand l'air sortit sans prévenir de ses poumons. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. L'espace d'un instant, douloureusement cruel, il avait pensé que Drago était miraculeusement revenu à la vie. Sentir l'autre présence dans son regard, le voir fermer à nouveau les yeux était comme rejouer sa mort une deuxième fois. Même si le monde était plein de magie, les miracles étaient rares.

Drago ouvrit à nouveau les yeux.

Puis il toussa.

"Sans vouloir t'offenser, Fumseck," les mots, à peine plus forts qu'un murmure, sortirent malgré la toux. « Mais je pense qu'il doit y avoir des limites à notre rapprochement. Debout, tu es beaucoup trop près de mon nez. »

C'était, sans nul doute, la voix de Drago. Et c'était son ton irrévérencieux. Quand sa toux se calma, ce fut Drago qui les scruta de ses yeux plein de larmes. Severus ne sentit pas d'autre présence.

"Drago" Demanda Severus avec surprise, osant à peine croire ce qui était en train de se passer. Il avait vu le corps de l'autre homme, avait touché sa peau glacée. Severus avait bien trop l'habitude de la mort pour se tromper. Drago avait bien été mort. Même parmi les sorts les plus sombres, il n'en existait pas qui ramenait à la vie. Ca n'aurait pas dû être possible. Il n'y avait qu'une créature au monde pour qui la mort n'est qu'un état temporaire. Une seule pour qui une véritable résurrection soit possible.

Quand Drago s'était mis à tousser, Fumseck était descendu et le regardait maintenant. Son regard parlait de lui-même. _Oui._

"Tu vas bien, hein?" Demanda Drago à Severus en essayant désespérément de s'asseoir. « Nous l'avons fait, hein ? Nous avons sauvé le monde ? »

Si son léger sourire était tremblant, il se pardonna ce moment de faiblesse. Les dernières heures avaient été épuisantes, sans compter les vingt quatre précédentes. « Non, Drago, » Répondit Severus en aidant le jeune homme à se relever. « _Tu_ l'as fait. Tu nous as tous sauvé. »

"Tu exagères," Drago balaya le compliment et sourit à Severus d'un air pathétique. « Je ne pourrais pas te convaincre de m'aider à me lever, si ? J'ai l'impression que le Poudlard Express m'a roulé dessus. »

"Le sort Mortel n'est pas connu pour sa gentillesse," Répondit sèchement Severus, repoussant le tumulte émotionnel qu'il ressentait. Il ne craquerait pas. Il était arrivé jusque là, il pouvait continuer encore un peu.

Severus lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Il ne le relâcha pas immédiatement, attendant que Drago n'oscille plus et retrouve son équilibre. Et s'il le tint un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, et bien ce serait vraiment très mal.

Alors que Severus se reculait, Drago épousseta la cendre qui collait à sa robe. « Vraiment Fumseck, » Grommela-t-il. « C'était vraiment morbide. Je veux bien -"

Passant devant Severus, Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Drago, abrégeant sa plainte. Elle enfouit sa tête contre son épaule et le tint contre elle, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse. Severus haussa les sourcils. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, passant par les rêveries ennuyeuses aux visions incompréhensibles des rêves, mais jamais il n'avait pensé voir Hermione, anciennement Granger, Weasley se jeter, volontairement, et pour tout dire avec enthousiasme, dans les bras de Drago Malfoy. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se souvenir de ce moment, le conserver dans leur marche du temps pour qu'Harry, à nouveau en vie, puisse le voir également.

"Gran-Weas-" Commença Drago perplexe, bégayant son nom de jeune fille avant de revenir au présent. "Hermione. Tu pleures sur moi. Toute mouillée et tremblante…" Il arrêta brusquement son discours confus, cligna des yeux et s'exclama d'un ton proprement scandalisé, « Tu n'as pas intérêt à te moucher dans ma robe. »

Elle se recula, mais elle le fit surtout afin de mieux voir son visage et non par égard pour l'état de sa robe. « Tu étais mort ! »

"Oui." Répondit-il sérieusement. "La mort est l'état naturel des choses."

"Tu es revenu!" Elle essayait d'être très clair sur ce point.

Drago acquiesça sagement, comme si elle venait de faire la démonstration d'une explication qu'il essayait de faire sans réel succès. « Oui. La magie. Ne fait pas partie de l'ordre naturel des choses. »

Pour toute réponse, Hermione le regarda longuement de toute sa hauteur. Severus ne savait pas aussi bien lire son visage que les personnes avec qui elle avait grandies, mais dans ce cas, la traduction était facile. Elle n'était pas plus amusée par sa remarque qu'il ne l'était.

"Ecoute," Drago répondit sérieusement au regarda d'Hermione. « Je suis aussi surpris que tu ne l'es. Probablement plus, puisque c'est moi qui étais mort. Laisse tomber, d'accord ? »

Son regard désapprobateur s'allégea. "Je suis-"

Il l'interrompit avec qu'elle ne puisse s'excuser. « De plus, » Drago jeta un regard vers Severus en riant, « Comment Severus aurait-il pu tenir tête à la stupidité de Potter sans la même protection que la merveille sans cervelle ? »

Severus savait que derrière le ton léger et moqueur, Drago était sincère. Il n'avait peut-être pas agi dans le seul but de le rendre imperméable au sort Mortel, mais Severus avait commencé à comprendre suffisamment bien son ancien élève pour savoir que Drago aurait fait tout ce qui lui semblait nécessaire pour protéger ses intérêts. Un lendemain les aurait attendus, Severus l'aurait sermonné sévèrement sur sa mauvaise volonté à accepter d'autres actes stupides et désintéressés. N'étant pas le cas, il se résigna au silence.

Drago dut sentir l'énervement de Severus. Il se tourna vers lui, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. « C'est vrai, tu sais. » Insista Drago, enfonçant un peu plus le clou. « Qu'importe ce qui se passe maintenant, tu pourras contrer le sort Mortel. »

Severus plissa les yeux de colère. _ Le premier détruit ton monde, _observa une part sombre de son esprit. _ Le second t'offre son âme. Et le dernier sa vie. De quoi d'autres as-tu besoin Severus avant de reprendre ta vie en main ? _Le minutage ne pouvait qu'attiser l'ironie de Severus : Entier au moment de la naissance, entier au moment de la mort, brisé dans la vie.

Le jeune Serpentard ne fléchit pas sous son regard, mais détourna les yeux. Presque immédiatement, il se retourna vers Severus, le regard oscillant de Severus à Hermione. « Non que je veuille mettre un terme à cette discussion, mais nous les avons sauvés, non ? » Son attention s'attarda sur Severus, lui désignant deux corps. « Parce que toi et Potter n'avez pas l'air très bien, là-bas. »

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant, que Severus reconnut son alter ego et Harry. Il avait été si pris par la mort de Drago, et sa résurrection, qu'il n'avait fait attention à rien d'autre. Se traitant d'idiot, il se hâta vers eux. S'ils étaient blessés…

"Oh non. Tout va bien." Le rassura Hermione se détachant de Drago et courant aux côtés de Severus. « Ils vont bien. Ce n'était que moi. »

"Que leur as-tu fait ? » Lui demanda Drago d'un air suspicieux, contournant les deux hommes inconscients.

"Je ne pouvais pas les laisser là." Claqua Hermione sur la défensive. « Tu étais mort, Severus sombrait et ils regardaient. Puisque personne ne semblait vouloir agir, j'ai pris les choses en main. »

"En les tuant?" Suggérant Drago, sans s'être apparemment rendu compte de l'énervement de Hermione.

"Je les ai mis KO en attendant de savoir ce qu'on allait faire d'eux." Rétorqua-t-elle comme si elle regrettait son élan de joie à la résurrection de Drago.

Severus observa leur échange en silence. _Il est conscient de ce qu'il fait. Non ?_ Même maintenant il n'était pas sûr qu'Hermione sache ce que Drago était en train de faire, passant d'un masque à un autre. Malgré son manque de considération pour les autres, Drago passait d'une émotion à une autre, tel un musicien, jouant des sentiments les uns contre les autres, les maniant avec la maîtrise d'un épéiste. Quelques mots bien placés, bien choisis, une expression bien construite, un langage du corps qui était tout sauf aussi nonchalant qu'il paraissait l'être, et brusquement, l'inquiétude faisait place à l'énervement, le chagrin à la colère, l'irritation à la mauvaise humeur. Les sentiments d'Hermione n'auraient pas du être important pour Drago, pas alors qu'ils étaient aussi proches de sombrer dans l'oubli, pourtant, il était clair que c'était important pour lui. _Il tient sa parole, Harry,_ se dit Severus, repensant à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue quelques heures avant cette dernière nuit quand Harry lui avait raconté en détail les au revoirs qui avaient eu lieu dans la Grande Salle, détails que Severus n'avait pas demandés et ne s'étaient pas attendus à avoir.

"Nous devons les emmener à Albus." Leur dit Severus, interrompant ses pensées avant qu'elles n'aillent plus loin. Si la vie était l'histoire telle que les deux dernières générations de Malfoy la prétendaient être, alors Severus avait la conviction intime de savoir comment cette part aller se dérouler. Les trous dans sa mémoire, les souvenirs confus, les actes absurdes qu'on ne lui avait jamais expliqués, oh oui, Severus savait exactement comment aller se jouer cette partie de l'histoire._ Je comprends pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais donné de réponse directe. Vous saviez que je comprendrais. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'apprécie. Même si ce n'est pas de votre faute, mais de la mienne._

Des années plus tôt, Severus s'était révolté contre l'injonction d'Albus de lui faire confiance. « _Je ne fais confiance à personne d'autre qu'à moi. »_

Et des années plus tôt, Albus lui avait sourit de ce sourire confiant et énervant. « Alors peut-être est-ce ce que vous devriez faire, mon vieil ami. »

"Albus leur effacera les souvenirs qui ne peuvent pas rester et en altérera d'autres. » Continua Severus calmement. « Ils ne se souviendront pas de ce qu'ils ont vu cette nuit. » _Mais ils ne verront jamais la fin du monde. Ce qu'ils gagneront vaut le coût._

Drago le regardait, haussant un sourcil et une lueur spéculative dans les yeux. Hermione acquiesça, sortit sa baguette, s'agenouilla, jeta les sorts qui rendraient les corps immobiles plus faciles à porter. Pour la première fois, Severus se rendit compte que le Retourneur du temps était à leur côté. Hermione avait du le ramasser quand il l'avait laissé tomber. Fumseck vola autour d'eux puis se posa sur l'épaule de Drago.

"Nous emmèneras-tu auprès du directeur?" Lui demanda Hermione en se relevant, le Retourneur de Temps dans les mains, évitant Drago pour regarder directement le phœnix. « Je ne pense pas que marcher soit une bonne idée. N'importe qui risque de nous voir. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui, Fumseck, nous emmènera. » Il s'avança vers les corps, se baissa, ramassa l'homme et se redressa avec fluidité. "Bon, Severus, tu t'occupes de Potter pour que nous puissions partir d'ici ?"

_Tu peux arrêter maintenant, _pensa Severus en prenant le corps de Harry. _Je comprends tes intentions. Tu n'as pas besoin de continuer à les __déclarer__._ Ce n'est que lorsqu'il passa devant Drago pour afin de se préparer au voyage qu'il se rendit compte que Drago avait fait plus que déclarer ses intentions en ramassant immédiatement son jeune lui. Il lui avait donné quelque chose à réfléchir pour le distraire de sa tache et lui éviter d'être consumer par le chagrin.

"Le travail n'est pas encore terminé, Severus," Lui murmura doucement Drago, lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il haussa la voix, « Rapprochez-vous tous les deux. Mes mains sont pleines et nous devons nous toucher. Fumseck ne peut pas faire de miracles. »

Severus haussa un sourcil et se rapprocha. Il se cabra pour que son épaule touche celle de Drago. Une pression sur son bras le fit se tourner vers Hermione qui avait son autre main sur le bras de Drago.

Elle lui fit un sourire crispé « Mieux vaut être sain et sauf que désolé. »

"Okay," Dit Drago, "Allons-y Fumfsek."

HPSS

Drago pensait qu'il y aurait quelques troubles en arrivant dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Pourtant au lieu d'être accueilli avec surprise et questions, il s'avérait que le vieux sorcier les attendait, une lueur que dans le regard de tout autre, on aurait pu lire ainsi, 'pourquoi avez-vous été si long ? » Mais il ne décela aucune impatience dans le regard de Dumbledore alors qu'il s'approchait pour les aider à déposer leur fardeau toujours inconscient.

"Posez-les ici." Leur demanda Dumbledore en leur indiquant ses quartiers. « J'ai préparé des lits pour eux. Madame Pomfresh et Minerva viendront les voir dans une vingtaine de minutes. Je pense qu'une période de convalescence est nécessaire, de préférence dans un lieu isolé pour qu'ils puissent récupérer en toute tranquillité. »

"Vous nous attendiez?" Demanda Severus en posant Harry sur un lit.

"Oui, on m'a dit que vous étiez là à l'instant où vous êtes arrivé dans ce temps. » Répondit le Directeur sans mystère. Ce qui était perturbant venant du vieil homme.

"Qui vous l'a dit?" Interrogea Drago en posant le jeune Severus. Il se demanda s'ils devaient encore voyager dans le temps avant d'avoir terminer.

'_Moi_.'

"Comment?"Ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer. Severus et Hermione se tournèrent vers lui. Dumbledore sourit simplement. _ Mais je pensais que tu ne pouvais parler qu'à une seule personne à la fois?"_

'_C'est exact. Mais tu oublies qu'ici je coexiste avec moi-même. Il n'y a rien que je sache que je ne sache pas. Le temps et l'espace ne sont rien pour moi.'_

Pour une fois, Drago comprit facilement le phœnix. _Es-tu en train de me dire que tu savais ? Tout ce temps, tu savais ce qui allait se passer ? Tu savais que le monde allait être dévoilé ? Tu savais que tout le monde allait mourir ? Tu savais que nous allions revenir ici? Tu savais comment tout a commencé? Avant même que cela n'arrive ? _

'_Oui'_

_Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit? Pourquoi avons-nous perdu autant de temps alors que tu savais ce que nous devions faire ?_

'_Je t'ai déjà dit que les règles qui lient Albus me lient aussi. Tu as vu l'autre monde, Drago. Tu sais ce qui serait arrivé si Voldemort n'avait pas été vaincu.'_

_Cela… Tout cela…?_

'_Il y a plus d'une façon de sauver le monde, Drago.'_

Et voilà. La réponse à sa dernière question était enfin à portée de main et il pouvait la voir. _ Il m'a envoyé ici pour mourir._

'_Oui. Et il m'a envoyé avec toi pour que tu puisses revivre_

_Pourquoi?_

'_Parce que l'histoire doit prendre fin, Drago. Et tu feras en sorte qu'elle se termine correctement.'_

_Je ne comprends pas du tout._

'_Quand le temps viendras tu comprendras.'_

"Drago?" lui demanda Hermione prudemment. Elle posa le Retourneur de Temps sur une table et s'approcha de lui. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

"Hm?"' Drago secoua la tête, essayant de se détacher de sa colère, de son sentiment d'impuissance et de sa frustration. « Ouais, je vais bien. Fumseck lui a dit que nous arrivions. »

Tel était le problème. Il n'y avait pas de secret entre Fumseck et Dumbledore, pourtant entre eux et les autres, il semblait y avoir un enchevêtrement illimité qui ne pouvait pas être défait ni partagé. D'autres personnes pouvaient être manipulées, utilisées et sacrifiées, mais on ne pouvait pas leur dire quelle part ils étaient censés jouer. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre pourquoi.

'_Drago-'_

_Tais-toi Fumseck. J'ai envie d'être en colère contre toi maintenant._

Severus l'observait. Quand Drago le regarda, il se tourna vers Dumbledore. « Albus, vous devez savoir que -»

"Non Severus." L'arrêta Dumbledore en levant une main. "Vous ne devez rien me dire de plus. Que je sois ici et vous parle est suffisant. En apprendre plus sur les raisons de votre présence pourrait avoir des conséquences inattendues. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage d'Hermione et de Severus, pour savoir qu'ils étaient aussi incrédules que lui. Apprendre les raisons de leur venue ? De quoi parlait-il ? C'est _Dumbledore_ qu'il les avait envoyés là!

"De quoi parlez-vous?" Demanda Severus au directeur, son ton faussement doux. « Vous m'avez dit que -»

Dumbledore ne prit pas longtemps pour l'interrompre à nouveau. « Ce que je vous ai dit avec la connaissance que j'avais à ce moment-là importe peu. Je savais que vous me les emmeniez. C'est tout ce que je dois savoir. »

"Mais…" Le regard d'Hermione oscilla de l'un à l'autre. "Je ne comprends pas. Comment est-ce arrivé? Comment…?"

Drago avait acquis beaucoup de connaissance en étant au bon endroit et au bon moment. Il avait suivi le regard de Hermione sur Severus mais n'avait pas détourné le regard aussi rapidement. Il fut au bon endroit pour avoir la réponse à une autre question.

La compréhension se lisait sur le visage de Severus. Il vit les yeux noirs s'écarquiller légèrement avant de se rétrécir de détermination. Il vit Severus lever subtilement le Retourneur de Temps, le sable briller, une brève distorsion se créer. Le Retourneur du Temps était à nouveau sur la table comme s'il n'avait pas bougé. Une lueur d'âpreté illumina le regard de Severus qu'il voila rapidement.

_Qu'as-tu fait?_ Se demanda Drago, sachant exactement ce qu'il avait vu. _Où es-tu allé?_

"Vous avez bien fait, Severus," Lui dit Dumbledore en attirant son attention. Le regard du vieux sorcier était empli de fierté. De la fierté, de la satisfaction et beaucoup de triomphe.

_C'était un acte! Le vieux con savait tout depuis le début! _Mais qu'a fait Severus? Que devait-il faire de si important que Dumbledore ne pouvait pas simplement lui dire ?

'_Cela' _Les images qui traversèrent son esprit étaient douces et vagues. Fumseck partageait avec lui sa connaissance sans avoir été invité à le faire. Les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place les unes après les autres. L'image était presque complète, Drago avait presque tout compris.

_Et pour le-_

"Il est temps que vous partiez." Dumbledore interrompit ses pensées. « Les autres seront bientôt là. »

"Oui," Acquiesça doucement Severus. Il prit le Retourneur du Temps et fit signe à Hermione et à Drago de s'avancer vers lui.

Drago fit ce qui lui était demandé mais posa une main sur le bras de Severus pour l'empêcher de lever le Retourneur du Temps. Il n'aurait jamais plus l'occasion de poser la question. Il avait besoin de savoir. Il rencontra les yeux de Dumbledore. « Comment faites-vous ?"

Le vieil home lui sourit et même s'il atteignit ses yeux, la tristesse se mélangeait avec le familier pétillement. « Un jour à la fois. Toujours un jour à la fois, ne jamais oublier pourquoi. »

"Merci." Répondit Drago sincèrement en ignorant les regards de Severus et d'Hermione. Hermione aurait des questions auxquelles il n'avait aucune envie de répondre. Severus comprendrait et cela non plus, il ne voulait pas y faire face.

"Merci à _vous_," Son sourire s'élargit pour les inclure tous les trois « A tous les trois. »

"Je comprends Albus," Severus inclina la tête de reconnaissance. « Mais je ne peux pas vous en remercier. »

"Je sais."

C'était la fin. Les adieux avaient été fait. Le monde avait été sauvé. Et maintenant ils allaient disparaître. Ce ne serait pas la mort s'ils n'avaient jamais réellement vécu. Juste un peu de lumière et rien d'autre.

"Attends," Drago arrêta à nouveau la main de Severus. « Nous ne devons pas faire cela ici. »

"Pourquoi?" Lui demanda Hermione à la fois curieuse et impatiente.

"Attends un peu," Claqua Drago en les touchant tous les deux.

Les flammes les entouraient. Quand elles moururent, ils se tenaient devant le château. La lune haute dans le ciel se reflétait dans le lac et illuminait le monde autour d'eux.

"Et maintenant?" L'énervement était perceptible dans le ton de Severus.

Drago leur désigna la vue qui s'étendait devant eux. « Voilà la raison pour laquelle nous nous sommes battus. Voilà la raison pour laquelle nous mourrons. Il est normal que ce soit la dernière chose que nous voyons. »

Hermione émit un son bizarre, venant du fond de sa gorge. Drago jeta un œil vers elle puis passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle s'immobilisa une seconde puis sentit le bras de Drago autour de sa taille. A côté de lui, un battement de cœur s'immobilisa. Severus soupira et Drago sentit de longs doigts froids se faufiler entre les siens.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence à regarder la vie pour laquelle il s'était battue, vivant cet instant une dernière fois.

"Ramène nous le monde, Severus."

Severus retourna le Retourneur de Temps sans ajouter un mot.

Le temps frémit. Le sable étincelant emplit la vision de Drago, chaque grain tombant dans le vide. Et le monde passa devant les yeux de Drago.

Une incompréhension stupide qui n'avait durée que trop longtemps. La jalousie. La vengeance. La déchirure. Des années de chagrin sans espoir. Puis la guérison avait donné à Drago une vie qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée. Une vie sans solitude. Une vie d'acceptation. Une vie d'amour. Une vie qu'il avait toujours voulue avoir et dont il n'avait jamais rêvé pouvoir avoir.

Ca ne lui coûtait que la vie d'un autre

_Non! Ca ne se terminera pas ainsi! Je ne laisserai pas les choses se terminer ainsi!_

Les grains de sables illuminèrent le monde.

Des voix lui murmurèrent à l'oreille. Des images brûlèrent dans la lumière.

"_Tu ne peux pas changer le cours d'une rivière avec des pierres, Malfoy."_

_Un paysage mort, vide, qu'il avait un jour appelé maison._

"_Ce n'est pas parce qu'on nous a dit quelque chose que c'est forcément vrai."_

_La lueur tremblante d'une bougie alors que la magie était aspirée par les pierres d'Azkaban._

_« Nous pourrions faire beaucoup et nous ne le savons pas. Le savoir nous en est caché pour éviter qu'on en abuse. »_

_L'enceinte Poudlard semblait éternelle, ancien, vivant, rempli de magie._

"_Je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions lui donner de mieux."_

_Une lumière incandescente._

"_Elle est allée où elle devait."_

Drago était découragé, rejetant la vie qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir. Cachée depuis qu'elle était entrée en lui, la magie de Poudlard explosa.

Elle le remplit comme un torrent, lavant les alentours, se mélangeant à la magie déjà présente, se rassemblant autour du Retourneur de Temps. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Ce ne serait jamais suffisant. Alors il fit appel à plus de pouvoir, la tirant de la terre, d'Hermione et de Severus, cherchant plus loin vers le château, puis vers Préaulard. Il attira tout ce qu'il pouvait, tout le pouvoir qu'il pouvait trouver peut importe qu'il soit puissant ou insignifiant. Plus de magie qu'il ne pouvait en contenir, plus qu'une personne ne pouvait en contenir.

Il en était consumé. La moelle de ses os bouillonnait. Elle desséchait sa peau, brûlait son esprit et son âme. La lumière surpassait ses sens, l'aveuglait, remplissait ses oreilles. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

_Ca ne finira pas ainsi!_

Soudain, Fumseck fut là et il sombra dans un esprit éternel et sans âge. Il n'y avait plus de commencement. Il n'y avait plus de fin. Il n'y avait plus de vie. Il n'y avait plus de mort. Il n'y avait que l'instant présent. Chaque moment passé et futur, entassés les uns au-dessus des autres, existeraient en même temps avec tous les autres, pour toujours. Tous les chemins, toutes les clairières, tous les mondes, tous en même temps, attendant et étant.

Le phœnix était magie.

Le phœnix était éternité.

Le phœnix était changement.

Drago prit le pouvoir qu'il avait rassemblé. Avec son corps, il touchait le monde. Avec Fumseck, il touchait le présent. Avec le Retourneur de Temps, le touchait le passé et le futur. Puis il les entortilla, les fracassa les uns contre les autres et les déchira.

Le monde craqua.

La réalité cria.

Tout changea.

_Shadowphoenix a à nouveau envie d'écrire et s'est déjà mis au travail. Nous devrions avoir d'autres chapitres d'ici début 2009. J'en profite donc pour vous souhaiter à tous, une très bonne année 2009._


End file.
